


词不达意

by momokii_yj



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 128,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokii_yj/pseuds/momokii_yj
Summary: 发生在魔法世界日落西山时的故事。这篇abo仅作性别设定，没有信息素，没有发情期。





	1. Chapter 1

当小巴希达姑婆热情的声音从厨房过道飘进屋后的院子时，正翘腿坐在白色木椅的盖勒特，手里举起准备送往嘴边的红茶与他此时的心，一起同时凝滞、迟疑。

 

一种不好的预感从心头冉冉升起。而这份预感在接下来的五秒，伴随着小巴希达姑婆带着一个陌生人出现在后花园时，便理所当然地成真了。

 

他就猜到！盖勒特咬牙切齿地啃了啃瓷杯边缘，忿忿磨牙。

 

之前祖母知道他要去被派往英国进行一学年的魔法教育交流时，就一再叮嘱他今年夏末动身前，要提前几天顺道去戈德里克探望姑婆。虽然祖母一向很强势，要求做的事，家里无人敢忤逆。但这次强势下隐约透露的在意和执着不能不令他怀疑。

 

祖母近几年的安排已经让他产生心理阴影。

 

尽管心有疑虑，但考虑到祖母与姑婆一直保持联系，替老人家去探望无可厚非。两家隔着英吉利海峡，一家在英国，一家在德国。小巴希达姑婆的曾曾祖母便是撰写了魔法界家喻户晓的教材《魔法史》一书的作者巴希达·巴沙特。要将祖先的荣耀世代流传下来，家族后代会继承祖先的名字。所以，小巴希达姑婆在他眼里，就是一个有存在感而无亲密感的远方亲戚，如同麻瓜世界一些学者指出的那样——千禧一代对家庭、家族的意识和观念相当薄弱。

 

哪怕魔法世界比起以往几十年，变得更开放，又似乎变得更为保守；更包容，又似乎更严苛；更进步，又似乎更落后。但同时代的巫师和麻瓜身上还是会烙印着相似的时代印记，像一个无声的符号提醒着，尽管划分成两个世界，藕断丝连，巫师和麻瓜都是人类。只要是人类，活在这个星球，就别想躲开碾压一切的历史马车。何况如今历史的马车，步伐越来越快，越来越激昂。

 

可是他绝对没想到祖母已经走火入魔要给他安排英国对象。

 

或许过去几年间，盖勒特二话不说拒绝得干脆利落的那前前后后接近一百人，已经是祖母翻遍德国所能找到的适龄、合适对象。

 

“盖勒特！快来认识一下阿不思·邓布利多。邓布利多家就住在附近，他们家真好，又给送来刚出炉的水果塔。”

 

后院不大，小巧得像一个露天天台。而小巴希达姑婆高亢的嗓门听起来像是她正站在某个广袤果园的边上，朝着距离两百米的中心呼喊一般。这下大概整个山谷都能听到他们的阿不思要结识一名新朋友了。这样的欢迎仪式令人头痛，盖勒特克制住想揉揉眉心的举动。

 

姑婆挪开挡在后院门口的臃肿身体，一个红发青年出现在门口。他手上端着一个小托盘，上面放满了点缀着新鲜饱满水果的甜点。青年的脸庞在洁白柔软的白衬衫以及里面穿着的一件淡粉色T恤衬托下显得更为白皙；红发跟水果塔上晶莹的草莓一样，在夏末的阳光和微风下闪耀，散发清甜的气息。

 

祖母的品味很好，这是他从小就了解的事情。

 

但是被祖母和姑婆联手下套，盖勒特心里十分不愉快，而面对来人依然露出了得体礼貌的笑容。这样的假笑在频繁并且出其不意的相亲活动中，盖勒特已练得炉火纯青。

 

盖勒特从座位上站起来，微微欠身。对面的红发青年也报以同样的礼仪，湛蓝的眼珠像一片晴空。对方似乎经常来这里，不等姑婆和他开口，便走下台阶，驾轻就熟地跨过横在地面上一条略粗壮的树根——盖勒特昨天刚来到时差点被它拌得摔了一跤——稳稳地走到盖勒特面前，将一盘子水果塔放在白色木头圆桌上。

 

姑婆愉快地走过来，继续积极地介绍：“阿不思，这是我的侄孙盖勒特·格林德沃。他是德姆斯特朗的老师。你应该知道，他下个学期要去霍格沃茨成为交换教师，教一学年，刚好跟你成为同事。这真是一件好事。我从以前就认为，魔法学校之间要多多交流。只借着每五年举办一次的三强争霸赛，根本不够。魔法界只会嚷嚷让大家注意、警惕麻瓜现代科技的迅猛发展会蚕食巫师生存空间，可各国的魔法世界照样互相封闭，都怕被别国窃取古老的法术、咒语。哼，要我说，正是这些狭隘的观念才让魔法界走向如今的局面。”

 

小巴希达姑婆话在兴头，完全忘记了让两个陌生青年互相结识的初衷。盖勒特无心听陈词滥调，转移视线发现红发青年却在微笑地聆听。

 

这种人大概很会讨长辈喜欢。盖勒特对此并不羡慕。

 

滔滔不绝的姑婆发现已经走神的侄孙，忽然回过神来，“哎呀，我一开口就停不下来，原谅我这把年纪的人的一些坏习惯。时间还给你们，你们刚好同龄，应该有不少话题可聊。对了，阿不思不如带盖勒特逛一逛戈德里克山谷吧。这孩子昨天才到，我这老骨头带不了他到处走。”

 

自称老骨头的姑婆十分利落将两个年轻人推出后院侧门，“今天天气真好！去吧，年轻人去享受自然。”说罢便挥挥手，端起桌上的水果塔进去屋里。

 

两个陌生人站在树荫下，盖勒特的脸色夹在摇曳的树叶影子中，阴晴不定。阿不思很快主动脱离尴尬的场面，露出笑容，彬彬有礼地请盖勒特紧跟他，带着他踏上一条隐藏在草丛里的小路，一条被人和时间走成的小路。

 

“巴沙特女士说得很对，今天天气确实很好。在你来到之前几天，山谷才刚下过一场雨。要是那样的天气，逛山谷的乐趣可要大打折扣。”他们正顺着一道小山坡往下走，红发青年走在前面带路，步履轻盈，发梢随之一跳一甩，来回拂过后颈。有风吹过时，从他敞开的衣领和衣摆灌进去，鼓起衬衫后背，吹涨一个圆鼓鼓的白色小包，似要往盖勒特胸口飘去。

 

姑婆说他们两人同龄，但前面这个人怎么看都不像32岁的样子。比起盖勒特从学术期刊或报纸上了解到的天才巫师头衔以及其硕果累累的魔法学术成就，真正的阿不思·邓布利多，像个生机勃勃的少年人。盖勒特难以想象邓布利多一幅温柔好脾气的样子，怎样在课堂上镇压得了调皮的学生。

 

下午的阳光催熟土地散发出青草气味，虽然戈德里克山谷平平无奇，并且他还被迫与相亲对象一同散步。但与待在姑婆的老房子里相比，盖勒特还是愿意出来走走打发时间，如果是一个人进行这件事就更好了。

 

盖勒特一开始双手交握在身后，挺直腰背，跟在邓布利多身后漫步，显出他这个年纪应有的稳重和严肃。但很快，他不由自主做了一件奇怪的事情。他伸出手掌，悄悄抚过身旁野草的草尖，就这样走了一小段路。掌心痒痒的感觉让他莫名熟悉。他感觉自己像是回到陌生的少年时期。真古怪，他从来不在相亲对象面前做这么孩子气的举动，不过一般他也没机会这么做。他们通常在祖母的安排下，在富丽堂皇的餐厅见面、规矩地用餐，不咸不淡地聊天。盖勒特权当配合祖母的一番心意。如果对方显露出进一步发展的意愿，盖勒特会及时掐灭他们的念头。

 

无数次，祖母问过他无数次，“我给你找来那么多优秀的男巫、女巫，你都看不上。盖尔，你到底想要怎样的伴侣？！你是要急死我。”

 

他答不出，于是说：“奶奶，我不想结婚。”

 

他只知道不是这些人。

 

一路上盖勒特偶尔循着邓布利多的指引，望向几处没有什么特色的地方，听红发青年说起这棵老树，那条小河，承载了小时候与弟弟妹妹一起玩闹的回忆。

 

盖勒特没有适时借此交换自己的童年经历，他只是恰到好处地简洁回应，以示自己有在听。阿不思像个山谷导游，大部分时间唱独角戏。

 

“我现在只有暑假才有时间回来这里。霍格沃茨的环境很好，你去了会喜欢的。假期留在学校也没什么不好，但我还是喜欢这样离开一段时间后跟家里人重新待在一块，大家一起热闹地闲聊，分享自己的事情。”一段话的时间，阿不思一边分神留意脚下河边的碎石，却执着地在说话的时候好几次回头面向盖勒特。

 

盖勒特看得出来邓布利多很在意他的反应。

 

“我原本，以为要在开学第一天的晚宴上才会见到你。”阿不思又回头望向盖勒特，双脚踩在碎石上有些摇晃。

 

“不如我们回到上边那条路。”盖勒特没有接着邓布利多的话，脚下的碎石硌得他不耐烦，前面那个走得歪歪扭扭的身影也令他心烦气躁。好好放着边上小路不走，他又不是非要靠近水边感受这个地方。

 

阿不思立刻带着盖勒特离开河边，回到平整的小路。

 

“抱歉，河边确实不好走，我太熟悉这个地方，反而疏忽了。”红发青年说着抱歉，盖勒特却不难感受到他的失落。

 

“这么说，你以前就听说过我？”

 

阿不思霎时没反应过来，愣了一下才意识到盖勒特在回应刚刚他在河边说的最后一句话。

 

为什么他们像是错了两拍的二重奏。

 

“我在学术期刊《巫师月谈》上见过你的名字好几次。说实话，重现失传的古老咒语，这样的成就很难不让人不留意。像莫瑞斯那样出色的复古派巫师，就常常提起你。”这条小路可以容纳两人并肩而行，阿不思现在只要轻轻侧过头就能望着盖勒特，他特别认真。“可我不知道原来你是巴沙特女士的亲戚。这果然算是家族遗传吗？有精通魔法世界历史的祖先，而你在茫茫历史踪迹里能寻找到失落的咒语，多么理所当然，这很了不起。”

 

“这次也是我第一次来姑婆家。”盖勒特避重就轻回应。没想到他在德国魔法界的一些成就，邓布利多也有了解。

 

“而且你不是只找回了一条咒语……”阿不思顿了顿，似乎有些犹豫，但犹豫的时间很短，随后他立即接下去，“你找回了两条，另外一条是点石成金咒。点石成金咒不是简单的改变形态，你差一点打破了‘甘普基本变形法则’，如果公开的话也会给炼金术带来冲击。它改变了物质属性。然而正因为是从根本改变物质属性，我猜施咒时要消耗的法力也非常多，我甚至怀疑单凭一人之力是否能完成完整的施咒。”

 

盖勒特心里有点想笑，这个邓布利多绕了一大个弯，此刻才开始切入正题，打听、讨论魔法。

 

“邓布利多先生，点石成金咒是被禁止泄露的咒语和话题，按道理也只有德国魔法部的几名高级官员才知道这件事。你这样问我，对你和对我，是不是都不太好。”

 

“请叫我阿不思。我仅仅出于学术的好奇，并没有想把你处于危险的境地。”

 

盖勒特这下真的笑了，“我实在惊讶，专注于将魔法与麻瓜科技进行结合，并且主张让魔法向前紧跟时代的阿不思·邓布利多，也会对失传的古董级魔法感兴趣？没记错的话，魔法改良派可是不屑守旧复古。”

 

听见盖勒特所说的以及其中的嘲讽，阿不思有点哑然，也有点脸红。

 

“正如你知道我的一些成绩，我也知晓你的一些创造和主张。魔法世界越来越小了，不是吗？我们都很难不关注其他国家巫师在魔法上的举动。”盖勒特停下脚步，阿不思也一并停下，两人直视对方。而盖勒特朝对方跨近一步，他比阿不思高半个头的身高随着距离的紧缩而让阿不思不得不微微抬起头。盖勒特同样的蓝色眼睛，却像深不可测的大海。明明已经离开河边的碎石很远，阿不思却又有似乎踩在凹凸石子的摇晃感。

 

“关于点石成金咒，我无可奉告。非常感谢你带我转悠了一圈。我看见了姑婆的房子就在前面，我可以自己走回去。”

 

盖勒特自己走了，阿不思嗅到剩下的一股淡淡木质调香水味道，在这个夏末萦绕青草气味的山谷，融为一体。


	2. Chapter 2

阿不思从来没有觉得戈德里克山谷有这么大，不然他怎么会带着盖勒特·格林德沃走了差不多一个半小时。

 

但既然对方干脆拒绝了示好，阿不思也特意选了另一条小路回到家，起码让自己看起来不像阴魂不散地跟在盖勒特的身后。

 

阿不思走进门厅，路过餐厅，看见阿丽安娜正在挥着魔杖指挥盘碟刀叉从壁柜有序出列漂浮至餐桌上方。餐具们整整齐齐地从空中降落到正确的位置，一切都进行得很完美，但阿不思专属的印有星星图案的餐盘落错地方，占了别的位置；而印着山羊图案的餐盘正激烈地撞击星星餐盘，想把它赶到一边，抢回自己的位置。

 

阿不思见状立刻用无杖魔法解救，阿丽安娜这才留意到哥哥回来了。

 

“哎，家政魔法对我来说太难了。真不知道那些能让厨房一切东西自己动起来的巫师主妇是怎么做到的。”阿丽安娜吐了吐舌头，她在帮母亲准备晚餐的布置。她还想进厨房帮忙的，但邓布利多全家有一个共识——如非必要，绝对不能让阿丽安娜碰厨房的任何东西。然而，这位邓布利多家最小的孩子，偏偏对烹饪有着与能力不相符的高昂兴趣。上一回将厨房弄得一团糟，还是五年前安娜偷偷学习麻瓜菜谱做仰望星空。鱼肉和馅在厨房横飞的惨烈景象依然历历在目。

 

“阿尔，埃菲亚斯确定是六点到吗？晚餐快做好了，就差最后两道菜。”坎德拉从厨房探头。

 

“是的，妈妈。”阿不思看向挂在客厅的时钟，还有半小时。

 

“是时候叫你们爸爸和阿不福思回来抓紧时间清理一下自己，别一身羊骚味跟客人吃饭。两父子老是执着去后山找威尔黑麦草的种子，说羊吃了会长得更壮实。根本就是迷信。那个品种的草在山谷十年前就不怎么见到了，想想那些喜欢寄生在草根的银角蚁卵，要是在家种这种草，我们的房子不出两年就会被啃空……当年大规模喷除虫剂应该也把威尔黑麦草除得差不多了。”坎德拉念叨着，同时挥舞魔杖让切成块状的胡萝卜跳进沸腾的锅里，叮叮当当的锅碗瓢盆声音组成一曲厨房交响乐。

 

阿不思笑了笑，唤出守护神，让它带去口信。

 

而此时客厅的壁炉突然窜起一道绿色火焰，埃菲亚斯·多吉带着行李滚出壁炉。他跌趴在地毯上，看见阿不思和阿丽安娜，张嘴想打招呼，却喷出一些煤灰。

 

“咳咳咳咳……梅林在上，开罗那个壁炉实在太旧了……咳咳，呸呸，可是我找不到别的有连入飞路网的壁炉了，哎哟，你们是绝对想不到现在埃及可以用的魔法壁炉少得可怜。咳咳咳咳。”埃菲亚斯爬起来，拍拍身上的煤灰。阿不思却毫不在意地冲过去拥抱好友，并且顺便给他们两人和地毯施了清洁咒。

 

 

邓布利多一家五口加上埃菲亚斯，六个人围坐一块，面前摆满美味菜式，沉沉压着餐桌。大家热络地吃喝，气氛亲密

 

埃菲亚斯热情感谢邓布利多夫妇允许他在埃及出差两个月后回到英国就立刻来蹭吃蹭喝。

 

“别这么客气，我的孩子。你回到英国不来这里吃饭，还想到哪里吃饭？好好休息，过几天你还要回去部门详细写报告呢。”帕西瓦尔将一块切好的小牛排肉送进嘴里，有滋有味地咀嚼，赞叹一番妻子的厨艺，然后慈爱地注视埃菲亚斯。不仅因为埃菲亚斯是个孤儿，更因为他是阿不思读霍格沃茨一年级时便结识至今的好朋友。

 

“‘狗狗’，快跟我们说说你在埃及的所见所闻，那里是不是像传闻一样有许多可怕的黑魔法？你进去金字塔研究了那里的致命保护咒语了吗？”阿丽安娜急急发问。

 

“研究和破解金字塔咒语那是古灵阁解咒员的工作，安娜。”阿不福思忍不住温柔地纠正妹妹。

 

“埃及很多古老的法术已经失传许久了，包括黑魔法。那边的麻瓜政局近百年来动荡混乱不已，真正的魔法花朵难以在这样的土壤里继续生长。但民不聊生的环境倒是催生许多假借魔法之名行骗的麻瓜。这种事埃及魔法部可管不了，只能交给麻瓜政府。我去开罗的时候，顺便拜访了尼罗魔法学校。你们猜他们去年入学的新生人数有多少，十个人不到。”埃菲亚斯叹了一口气，随即专心地狼吞虎咽，表示吃不惯埃及食物。

 

“阿尔，今年即将入学霍格沃茨的新生有多少人？”坎德拉担忧地问到。

 

“二十八人。没有减少太多，但也不见乐观。”阿不思回答。

 

魔法血脉越来越少，这是现今全球魔法世界不得不面对的难题。没有巫师能搞清楚为什么，但大家都知道，这一切肯定与麻瓜日新月异的科学技术有关。

 

科学这个词在魔法世界里的诡异程度，犹如麻瓜听见有人在面前讲述魔法。

 

“哎，埃及以前还有世界最大的炼金术研究中心呢。我记得当年W.O.M.B.A.T考试还有一道相关题。”帕西瓦尔可惜道，“所以你们三兄妹快快结婚，生孩子，为魔法世界延续魔法血脉吧。”他们的父亲半真半假地催促道。

 

“难道拯救魔法界只能靠巫师不断生孩子吗？爸爸你怎么还保留这个过时的观念。”阿不福思突然反应激烈，甚至停下了刀叉。

 

阿不思与母亲对视了一眼，都从彼此眼中看到了疑惑。

 

“哦，大概芬妮又有了新对象吧。”阿丽安娜毫不留情地猜测，这甚至不能说是猜测，她笃定兄长脾气不好的理由只有这么一个。“你到底打算隐藏心意到什么时候呢？直到芬妮有一天结婚？你跟她一起在猪头酒吧上班四年了，红酒都能酿出来了。我真是不敢相信这么好的机会，你可以浪费成这样。如果你是小麦芽，芬妮是水，你们的啤酒花在哪里？”

 

“安娜，好好吃饭。”坎德拉眼见阿不福思气鼓鼓无法反驳的低落样子，适时打断小女儿的念叨。

 

餐桌的气氛一时有些低沉。

 

“隔壁巴沙特女士的侄孙来了。下午我去送水果塔的时候遇到了，巴沙特女士让我带他去逛了逛山谷。没想到巴沙特女士会有一个年纪跟我一样的亲戚。”阿不思尝试转移话题。

 

帕西瓦尔和坎德拉不约而同停下了动作，像是出现了微妙的卡顿。阿不思疑惑而敏感地留意到父母交换了一个意味不明的眼神。

 

“原来她有亲戚的吗？她独居这么久，我都没见过除了住在这里的巫师的其他人来探望她。”阿丽安娜啧啧称奇，“还跟阿尔同龄，巴沙特女士不会是做起媒人，打算给阿尔介绍对象吧？”

 

“你是说，她的侄孙？”坎德拉似乎在谨慎地选择用词。

 

“没错，而且她侄孙还挺出名的，盖勒特·格林德沃。”阿不思朝埃菲亚斯打了个眼色，后者正在奋力咀嚼烤子鸡，听到这个名字突然被肉碎噎着了，微微涨红了脸咳嗽。

 

帕西瓦尔和坎德拉同时眨了眨眼，再次交换了眼神。

 

而阿丽安娜直接张大嘴，扔下刀叉，“真的吗？！是那个盖勒特·格林德沃？”

 

这下邓布利多夫妇和阿不思一起不解地盯着阿丽安娜。

 

“梅林啊，他跟杰米鲍尔长得可像了。”阿丽安娜双手捧脸，“妈妈明天你还能再做一些水果塔吗？我想给巴沙特女士送去。”

 

“杰米鲍尔是谁？格林德瓦又是谁？”阿不福思重新加入到话题。

 

“杰米鲍尔是一个麻瓜歌手，长得非常帅。”

 

“比你的马修还帅？”

 

阿丽安娜疯狂点头，在偶像面前，男朋友不值一提。

 

“并且我要纠正你，那个念格林德沃。梅林，阿不你真的应该偶尔看看《预言家日报》除头条之外的其他版块。他可是现在很有名的年轻巫师，重现了一个什么失传的咒语，那个名字超级难念。而且他长得真好看！要是他的话，阿尔，我举双手赞成巴沙特女士的撮合！”

 

“胡说八道！”帕西瓦尔忽然低声咆哮。其他人纷纷吓了一跳。安娜尤其无辜，完全不知道自己说错什么了。

 

“咳，我意思是安娜你要注意一点规矩。你是一个女巫，别总是惦记麻瓜的娱乐八卦，更不应该只留意男巫的相貌，你要学学阿不思一样努力专研法术。学无止境，振兴魔法世界，是每个巫师的职责。”帕西瓦尔急于补救刚才的失态，找借口违心地教训小女儿。

 

“可是我们家有阿不思了呀，每次报纸介绍他的获奖经历都可以占一块小羊排的大小……”在帕西瓦尔的严肃凝视下，阿丽安娜的声音渐弱至闭嘴。

 

“恐怕明天做不了水果塔，安娜，我们的面粉用完了。阿尔，你明天可以跟我一起去买东西吗？”坎德拉转向长子，“你过两天就要回霍格沃茨了，我想跟你多待一些时间。”

 

************

 

小巴希达位于二楼的卧室窗户传来一阵敲击声，她才刚换好睡衣躺下。就着窗外的月光她认出那是邓布利多家的猫头鹰。

 

她已经预料到今晚是不可能早早休息的了，一个月前答应格林德沃老太太的要求后便知道今晚将会发生的事情。然而她也无法拗过固执的老太太。尽管如此，小巴希达还是抱着一丝侥幸期盼猫头鹰不要带来太坏的消息。

 

她推开窗户把猫头鹰放进来。猫头鹰扔下一张卷成小纸卷的纸条，立刻拍拍翅膀飞回邓布利多家。

 

纸条上只有简短的一句话：今晚十一点，后山羊棚。

 

没有落款，但小巴希达认得这个字迹。

 

当小巴希达徒步走到后山羊棚，帕西瓦尔和坎德拉早已恭候多时。哪怕夜晚天色漆黑，小巴希达也能感受到两夫妻脸色不佳。

 

“哎，老骨头了，膝盖不灵活。深更半夜走来这里，我还不敢幻影显形，怕发出声响让我那个多疑的侄孙听见。”小巴希达小声抱怨，撑着柱杖，碎步走向羊棚栅栏，靠着休息。

 

坎德拉被小巴希达若无其事的态度激怒，她低声而愤怒地质问：“你们……你们怎么还敢这么做！你有没有考虑过阿不思的感受？我们和你，两家一向友好相处，即便当年出了事情，也没有责怪你半分。可你现在故意这么做，到底是想干什么？”

 

帕西瓦尔陪伴在妻子身旁，搭在坎德拉肩膀的一只手紧紧捏着妻子的衣服，发白的指甲显露他内心跟妻子同样的焦虑担心。

 

“巴沙特女士，您瞒着我们安排阿不思和您的侄孙见面，我们十分不愉快，而且不希望这种事情再发生，请您给一个解释。”

 

小巴希达望了望压抑着怒气的两夫妻，抬头叹了一口气。按理来说，像她这样年纪的人，应该没什么值得担忧的了。

 

“是盖勒特奶奶的要求。你们知道，我的嫂子，是非常固执的人。”小巴希达双手拄着拐杖，与她的双腿成了一个稳定的三角形。“盖勒特一直未婚，他奶奶很着急。你们懂的，那个年代的人，尤其像她那样忠实的追随者，在德国魔法部曾经大力宣传、推动魔法界纯血家族贡献生育率的，就更加在意这种事了。”

 

“那与阿不思有什么关系？当年不仅我们要求，格林德沃家也同意，连两国魔法部也下令了，不是吗。”坎德拉简直无法相信，在发生那样的事情，过了这么多年，格林德沃家竟然还有脸背弃承诺。

 

“相信我，一开始我并不比你们少担心，也极力劝过她。但，盖勒特没有忘记阿不思。”小巴希达又叹了一口气。

 

“什……什么？不可能，那可是很强力的咒语和药剂……我们都当场见证的。那小子竟然……他是要打算告诉阿不思？”邓布利多夫妇惊呆了。一想到阿不思可能会面对的事情，帕西瓦尔的心就沉到深不见底的洞里。如果真是那样，他会不顾一切阻止发生。

 

“不不，不是你们以为的那种记得，他没有认出阿不思，药效是起作用的。”小巴希达垂下眼，“但他的确没有忘记阿不思。他一直不结婚，他的奶奶安排了多少相亲都没用。老太太急了，上两个月用了很强的摄神取念，撬开了盖勒特的深层记忆，想找出原因。然后，她看到了一个红头发年轻人的背影。虽然很模糊，看不清样子，但她认出了那是当年的阿不思。”

 

原本剑拔弩张的紧张气氛骤然跌入异常沉默的空间，邓布利多夫妇似乎在艰难地消化小巴希达给的信息，好一会没有说话。山谷远处传来零星清晰可闻的狗叫声，在今晚寂静而多事的夜色里听着令人不安。

 

“可你们不能这么自私。阿不思早已忘记那些事情了。既然两个人都如大家所愿忘记了，就让他们一直保持这样不好吗？为什么要打破它？”

 

“让他们两个孤独终老，就是你们认为好的结果？阿不思至今没有恋爱，看起来也没有结婚的打算，你们就没想过原因吗。盖勒特也不是当年的孩子了。试试让他们两个重新相识，或许会有不一样的结果，不一定会有想象的那么糟糕。”

 

“那个格林德沃家的老太太和你根本不懂当年发生的一切给阿不思留下多深的伤害……”坎德拉颤抖，“我是不会同意的，我是不会让我的孩子再一次遭受那样的事情。”

 

“那么恐怕事情不会如你所愿了。”小巴希达平静地注视邓布利多夫妇，“盖勒特即将要在霍格沃茨做一学年的交换教师，是的，他会跟阿不思成为同事。这是两国魔法教育部门共同决定的。”

 

帕西瓦尔和坎德拉愣了一秒，坎德拉差点要冲着小巴希达大吼大叫。

 

“格林德沃家竟然为了自己的私心如此卑鄙！！魔法部怎么能允许做出这样的事！！”

 

“坎德拉，冷静，你误会了，这不是格林德沃家要求的。师资交换计划从去年就制定了，帕西瓦尔在魔法部任职，他肯定也听说过这个计划。这计划本来就是为了让全世界的青年巫师教授进行学术交流，交换魔法研究，促进魔法世界发展。阿不思和盖勒特都是同龄人中的佼佼者，任何之一被选上都丝毫不让人意外。况且当初魔法部只限制了十年内两人不得见面，现在都十六年了。我说过，盖勒特已经不是那个时候的他了，他在德国魔法界做出的学术成就也被英国魔法部看重。”

 

小巴希达动了动，她讲得太久了，他们站在这里快二十分钟了。

 

她走近坎德拉和帕西瓦尔，坎德拉紧紧抿着嘴唇。在月光下，小巴希达依然明亮没有丝毫混浊的眼珠直直注视他们：“无论是阿不思还是盖勒特，他们已经是成年人，要学会为一些事情负责。当年的处理方式，我个人来说并不赞成，现在还是不赞成。而让他们避而不见，只不过是延续那个错误的处理方式罢了。既然盖勒特念念不忘，他们也彼此不再认得出对方，也许是一个机会。这就是为什么我最后答应了他奶奶，安排盖勒特和阿不思见面。”


	3. Chapter 3

这里很昏暗，是阿不思萌生的第一个感觉。

 

他的视线很模糊，像隔了一层毛玻璃，而不远处有几个摇曳的光源，如同烛火在穿堂风下瑟瑟发抖。如果这几处微弱亮光熄灭，这个来历不明的房间便会彻底陷入黑暗。

 

他不知道自己为什么趴着匍匐而行，只是感觉很执着地往一个方向赶去，有什么在前面，他不想过去，可他必须去。有个东西，有个看不清形状的东西躺着，轮廓似小山峦，需要他的帮忙。

 

随着他的手向前一伸，前方响起浓稠液体溅出时发出的细碎腻滑声音，让他有一种雨鞋踩过地面小小水洼的错觉。他的手确实触到一滩湿湿的液体。

 

他举起手，就着烛火的光晕，看见手沾湿了液体后反射出亮光，依旧无法辨认碰到了什么。

 

阿不思撑起上半身，凑前仔细看。比起视觉，嗅觉判断得更快，这种甜腥的气味，是血。

 

他身体一软重新跌到在地上，然后立刻惊恐地发现，原本周围干燥的地面已经被血蔓延，而且越来越高，要将他浸没。

 

而面前那道小山峦似的轮廓如同沉船即将沉没在血海里。

 

“不，不不不不不！”

 

阿不思奋力在血海中挣扎前行。梅林啊，请不要出事。

 

泪水糊满脸颊，阿不思也快要被血海没过口鼻。他努力伸长指尖，快要触及了……

 

可是来不及了，他的视线坠入一片黑暗。血海最终淹没了他……

 

 

阿不思是被窒息醒的。

 

有一样重物正横在他脸上，堵住了他的口鼻。他赶紧捡起埃菲亚斯的手臂移去一边，大口呼吸起来，并推开这位睡相奇差的朋友。而后者仅仅咕哝了一声，翻过身，照旧呼呼大睡，发出一阵阵鼻鼾声。

 

哪怕阿不思用伸展咒将床拓宽了一倍，埃菲亚斯照样满床滚。

 

他轻手轻脚地坐起来，满头大汗，在夏末只有十几度的清晨，汗水贴在皮肤上十分寒冷。他匆匆用睡衣袖子擦走额头和鼻尖的汗，然后靠在床头，凝望窗外灰白微弱的亮光，静静平复受到惊吓的心。

 

只是梦而已。他对自己说。噩梦而已。

 

很长一段时间，他都没有做过类似的梦了。而这次又跟以往有点不同。

 

“唔……阿尔你怎么醒得那么早。”埃菲亚斯不知何时醒过来，匆匆看了一眼窗外，断定还未到起床的时候，于是揉着朦胧睡眼，不解地望向坐着发呆的阿不思。

 

“我又做噩梦了。”

 

“你又梦到车祸了？”埃菲亚斯稍微清醒了一点，也一并坐起来。“你的创伤后遗症还真是持续不断。要不要去圣芒戈医院再开一些安神的睡眠药剂？”

 

阿不思摇了摇头，那种暗红色一瓶的睡眠药剂瞬间让他联想到梦里的血海，更加反胃。

 

“可是这一次我不仅是梦到血，梦到受伤的其他人，我根本就不是在车里。”他用手掌捂着额头，心烦意乱。

 

“你知道梦并不反映真实情况或真实记忆，它总是加工融合了太多的东西。那不是真的。”

 

“是的，是的，你说得对。可能是我前几天看的麻瓜恐怖片也一起掺杂进来了。”阿不思抹了一把脸，喃喃地自言自语。

 

埃菲亚斯轻柔地揉了揉阿不思的肩膀，安抚好友，“下次我给你带一个捕梦网吧。我认识一个巫师博物家，专门收集各种奇怪的魔法物件，他有正宗的捕梦网。”说罢抬头环视阿不思摆满精细装饰的房间，床铺上方的天花板是阿不思设置的一个星空魔法，会随日夜变换星空景色。埃菲亚斯觉得在星空下悬挂一个捕梦网再合适不过了，“你确实缺一个捕梦网。”

 

阿不思点点头，没有阻止，尽管他并不相信捕梦网的魔法。

 

“来吧，距离我回家还有三小时。我们去山谷转转。还记得以前小时候暑假我来这里，你总是天刚亮就带我去河边等待彩虹鱼，可是我们老等不到。不知道这次会不会成功？”

 

阿不思感激地笑笑。从噩梦醒来，他的真实生活有温暖的亲友陪伴身旁。

 

 

“盖勒特，亲爱的，我做好锅形蛋糕，下午茶时间，你要不要下来尝一尝。”小巴希达站在楼梯口朝上面慈爱地呼唤。她不知道昨天盖勒特跟阿不思的见面相处如何，但盖勒特独自回来，无波无澜，今天醒来就直接一头扎入她的书房，一点也不客气，对她的藏书兴致明显大于其他事，似乎打算就这么度过去霍格沃茨前的几天。

 

毕竟不是十六年前了啊，她暗暗感叹。当年暑假少年盖勒特来到戈德里克山谷，第二天结识了隔壁的阿不思后，然后两个少年每天都迫不及待粘在一块。即便吵架了，阿不思还是会来这里主动找盖勒特。少年人啊，少年人。

 

但现在这样也很好，是不会重蹈覆辙的好兆头。

 

“有找到什么有趣的内容吗？这些藏书都太古老了，估计年纪比我的曾曾祖母还大。”小巴希达打了个响指，装着红茶的茶壶从厨房飘出来，对准盖勒特面前的茶杯倒入热茶。今日盖勒特没有在后院享用下午茶。小巴希达注意到盖勒特即使待在屋内也是穿戴好西装。她默默耸了耸肩，对嫂子一贯的严苛教育无话可说。

 

“暂时没有。戈德里克山谷唯一有意思的就是跟‘死亡圣器’传说相关的部分，不过据说真正的老魔杖几十年前就随着最后一任使用者的正常死亡而失去了法力，三样东西少了一样，成为死亡的主人就再也不成立。况且复活石早已没了踪迹，而隐形衣对于隐身咒用得炉火纯青的人来说没有用处。”

 

“盖尔，你很想将古老传说里的法术、咒语重新带到现代吗？”小巴希达精心切好锅形蛋糕，一并坐下享用下午茶。

 

“为什么不，那本来就是魔法世界应该继承的财产。我认为如今魔力流失的原因之一就是因为丢掉的古老法术越来越多。”盖勒特慢条斯理地将蛋糕分成合适的一小块一小块。

 

“古老的法术，我向来觉得那些梅林时代的法术路子太野，它们慢慢消失的原因也许是因为太危险了。消灭潘多拉魔盒的办法就是让人们遗忘它。你知道，古时候的巫师没有什么拘束，做魔法试验不顾后果，胆子又大。有时候真的创造出好东西，可更多时候，他们对自己一手做成的后果一无所知。”

 

“而现在流传下来的法术也就是应付巫师生活、工作的程度。你看看我们失去了多少。”

 

“孩子，我不介意你去寻找那些失落的古魔法，我只是希望你能把握好分寸。今时不同往日，魔法世界比以往更有暴露的危险。”小巴希达点到即止，动不动强行纠正年轻人的想法不是老人家该做的。

 

盖勒特表面平静，像姑婆这样的老巫师意见，他在德国也听过不少，嗤之以鼻。守旧和复古，是两码事。

 

“我觉得今天的锅形蛋糕做得真不错。亲爱的，你能不能帮我送去隔壁邓布利多家？算是昨天美味水果塔的回礼。”

 

“派个猫头鹰送过去一样可以。”

 

“噢，我相信你奶奶不是这么教你礼仪的。锅形蛋糕不是包裹，是心意，是心意呀，孩子。”小巴希达已经站起来走向厨房，过了一会便端出一大份打包好的蛋糕。“昨天阿不思送东西过来，你也应该去找一找他。你对魔法的见解，为什么不跟他交流。阿不思是个好孩子。”

 

“他上午出去了，我看见了。”盖勒特没有要动的的打算。

 

“谁说我只是给阿不思吃，还有邓布利多夫妇以及阿不思的弟弟妹妹呢。”姑婆捧着蛋糕，坚持往盖勒特眼下凑。

 

 

坎德拉带着阿不思去了对角巷。母子二人上午去山谷下面附近的市场买好食材后，坎德拉忽然提出要给阿不思买一件新长袍。

 

“妈妈，我的袍子还有很多。”

 

于是母亲便改口是自己想买袍子，顺便走走对角巷。

 

他们跨进壁炉，撒了一把飞路粉，喊出破斧酒吧，随即在热气与烟火中夹紧肘部与身体，飞驰经过一连串的壁炉门，到达目的地。

 

自从麻瓜发明了监视器，并广泛用于街头巷尾打击犯罪后，巫师的出行便需要更加谨慎，以躲避无处不在的镜头。虽然飞路网作为交通工具不是让人那么舒适，但权衡隐秘安全和方便性，它就是目前最佳的选择。破斧酒吧外的那条麻瓜街道，曾经有一段时间安装了一个刚好正对着破斧酒吧门口的监视器。可愁坏了一些巫师，难道以后都不能推门而入破斧酒吧了吗？！有巫师悄悄施咒弄坏监视器，总是没过多久麻瓜就来更换新的。直到魔法部联系麻瓜首相说明情况，才撤除了那个位置的监视器安装。

 

阿不思和母亲走在对角巷，看见一个霍格沃茨的二年级学生在购买开学要用的东西。极少学生会在开学前两天才来购买用具。那个学生没留意到阿不思，阿不思也无意打扰。

 

“阿尔，你真的不需要买一件吗？”坎德拉正在与摩金夫人交谈，“店里刚好来了一些新款的袍子，现在上新可没有以前那么频繁了。”

 

阿不思还是摇头，反而热心地替母亲选择款式。

 

母亲今天有一些反常，阿不思被母亲拉着逛对角巷，基本每一家店都进去浏览一番，他感受到母亲似乎在延长逗留在外的时间。

 

“妈妈你今天怎么了？”

 

“只是觉得很久没有跟你一起单独出来了。现在你还没结婚，每个暑假都还会回来。等你有家了，我们见面的次数可能就没有这么多了。”

 

阿不思笑了笑，回应这一天的到来可能不会那么快。

 

坎德拉想起小巴希达昨晚的话，试探地问道：“阿尔，你爸爸和我一向都没有催促你结婚的意思，你知道的，那么你对自己的感情生活有什么样的打算？”

 

啊，原来母亲今天想问的是这个。

 

“没有具体的打算，顺其自然就好。”他是真心这么想的。

 

“有喜欢的人吗？”

 

“没有。没有遇见合适的人。”

 

聊得来的不见得有火花，外貌有吸引力的不见得聊得来，自己有意的对方未必同样。这么多年来的经验总结，阿不思已经淡然面对。阿丽安娜总是劝阿不思不要轻易下定论，试一试才知道。如果阿不思还是刚毕业那会，妹妹的试爱论他也许会尝试，但如今他三十多，不会自欺欺人了，深知太多东西无法勉强，也知道感情有时候简单得伤人——没有感觉要如何相处，倒不如不浪费这点时间。他觉得自己就像一块拼图，在等另一块匹配的出现，而不是妄图将另一块打磨成匹配自己的样子。

 

“一直没有遇到喜欢的人吗？”坎德拉这句话问得小心翼翼。像格林德沃老太太对自己孙子摄神取念的做法，她不甚赞同，可她无法再问得更深了。

 

母亲问得太认真了，阿不思也就真的好好回想了一遍，但也并没有很久，甚至很快。

 

“真的没有。”

 

坎德拉似乎放心了。

 

而当他们使用飞路网返回家中，踏出壁炉的那一刻，坎德拉懊悔自己放心得太早。

 

阿丽安娜在客厅，扭头看见母亲和阿不思，相当兴奋。

 

除此以外，客厅还有另一个人。

 

“姑婆让我带来她做的锅形蛋糕。”盖勒特·格林德沃公事公办地说。


	4. Chapter 4

面对当下本该普普通通的场面，阿不思有点惊讶，以及惊喜。

 

母亲僵硬的姿态和挤出来约等于无的笑容，让阿不思再次对母亲毫无由来的防备态度感到奇怪。

 

而盖勒特·格林德沃正站在他们家客厅，西装笔挺，用料透着讲究，像一只金色的孔雀，将隐约的戾气收敛、优雅为高傲。经过昨天说不上和谐愉快的分别后，阿不思没想到还能在开学前见到他。

 

“姑婆做了锅形蛋糕，我替她送来，感谢你们昨天送来的水果塔。”并没有多少感谢意味的语气。

 

“盖勒特人真好，陪我看了很多杰米鲍尔的视频。他在这里一直等着阿不思回来！”阿丽安娜挥舞着平板，迫不及待插话，神采飞扬。

 

本来是为了活跃气氛的自行发挥，却令其他三个人的脸色各自精彩纷呈。

 

坎德拉听见小女儿已经亲密地喊上名字，内心五味杂陈。

 

而盖勒特止不住抽搐嘴角，尤其是下意识注意到阿不思转头望向他一瞬间明亮起来的脸色，他极力控制不顾礼貌、当场揭穿自己的冲动——他明明是被这个小姑娘强行招呼进屋，强行观看麻瓜视频，并且被强行留下来的！！

 

“不如留下来一起吃晚饭吧！”阿丽安娜风风火火，无心要留给大家喘息的空当，乘胜追击。

 

“安娜，太没规矩了！至少要提前一天与客人预约进餐。”

 

坎德拉比盖勒特更快开口拒绝。

 

“夫人说得对，今天太冒昧了，不打扰各位。希望你们愉快地享用蛋糕。”盖勒特立刻顺着坎德拉的话给自己铺好撤退的路。这一家的女人都太奇怪了，夫人莫名的敌意，小姑娘令人难以招架的自作主张。

 

盖勒特快步而不失礼貌地推门而出，但他身后立刻响起此时他不太愿意听见的声音——

 

“请等一等！”阿不思紧跟着盖勒特走出来，站在距离他身后只有几步的地方。

 

“你后天打算怎样去霍格沃茨？我的意思是，霍格沃茨的壁炉没有连入飞路网，并且据天气预报，后天天气不适宜用飞天扫把进行长途飞行。”阿不思顿了一顿，谨慎地选择用词，“我通常是坐霍格沃茨特快列车，在国王十字车站。你可以跟我一起去，我意思是，我们可以结伴到学校。当然，如果你没有其他打算的话。”盖勒特背对着他，阿不思的双手无意识地在身后绞成一团。

 

哦……他真的希望格林德沃可以稍微友善一些，希望他们之间的关系可以平和一些。他还有很多学术上的东西想向他请教，想跟他讨论。昨天问点石成金咒的时机不是很好，是他过于心急了。自从埃菲亚斯利用职务便利替他打探到德国那边在古魔法研究上所获得的秘密进展，后来还知悉研究者即将跟自己共事，他完全无法抑制兴奋和好奇——试问有哪一个渴望探寻未知、醉心魔法研究的学者能抵抗新发现的诱惑。如果有，必定是假学究。

 

虽然他和格林德沃的学术主张存在分歧，可知识分享不应该受立场阻碍。

 

求求你了，给我们一个机会。阿不思盯着格林德沃的背影如是想。

 

眼看前面的金发青年终于转过身来，阿不思竟然忍不住微微挺直了腰杆，哪怕站得比盖勒特高三个台阶，他希望自己看上去足够真诚。

 

“那是姑婆的主意，完全不代表我的想法和意愿。”盖勒特冷冷地开口。

 

“噢，我知道，那是巴沙特女士的一片好心。”短暂的思考后，阿不思接上了话。

 

“你明白就再好不过。另外，我可以坦承地告诉你，我没有交往或结婚的打算，你不用浪费时间。”

 

盖勒特盯着阿不思（“既然他都让我这么称呼了。”盖勒特心想）脸上毫不掩饰地流露混杂着不解与迟疑的表情，如同每一位被他拒绝得干脆利落的相亲对象。他一直都知道自己很受欢迎，因此处理他人的爱慕总是更花费他的时间，如果这些浪费时间的相亲的始作俑者不是从小抚养他长大的祖母，他或许还不一定有耐性站在这里展露隐私，对着那么多陌生男女强调自己的人生计划。

 

“不好意思，或许是我听错了……你刚刚说，没有结婚的打算？”阿不思重音念出“结婚”。

 

盖勒特挑了挑眉然后点头，没想到阿不思竟然对他是抱着结婚的心。不过也是，对方也32岁了，巫师们通常最迟28岁或29岁都结婚生孩子了；更多的在学校时期就已经预见心仪对象，毕业即成家。在他目前见过的相亲对象中，阿不思是年纪最大的，他能理解阿不思或许很焦急要走入一段婚姻。

 

“原来巴沙特女士……是想撮合我和你？”这句话可让阿不思说得太艰难了，他耳朵尖滚烫地红了起来——那么他们刚刚在说什么……

 

现在轮到盖勒特一脸疑惑了，“你不是说明白？”

 

“你不是在说锅形蛋糕？”

 

诡异的沉默在两人之间形成一团看不见的漩涡，将他们吸入尴尬的地心……

 

盖勒特掉头就走。

 

“嘿！到时候十点我会用飞路网先去破斧酒吧。如果你要一起来，请通知我！”阿不思回过神来，急急朝着已经一步跨过巴沙特家前门小木墩围栏的格林德沃喊道，而后者似乎不为所动。

 

“阿尔，他可真是太帅了，对不对！”阿丽安娜一见阿不思进屋便快乐地蹦跳到身边，“怎么样，你有没有好好利用我给你们制造的机会？”

 

阿不思正要开口，坎德拉先一步严肃地说到：“安娜，以后不许乱插手你哥哥的事情。”

 

母亲莫名愠怒的态度显然比阿丽安娜无伤大雅的玩笑更惹阿不思的注意。

 

“妈妈，你好像……不喜欢格林德沃？”

 

“……我不喜欢那种目中无人的无礼态度，他甚至一开始没跟我们打招呼。”坎德拉匆忙编织起理由，“年纪大的好处就是能一眼看清对方为人，哪怕他穿着打扮再如何讲究。”

 

“以我短短接触两次的了解，他会帮巴沙特女士送来蛋糕已经很不错了，妈妈。”

 

坎德拉还有很多叮嘱梗在心头，想要告诫阿不思。然而这样势必会引起长子的怀疑。她深深吸了一口气，压下千言万语。

 

当晚深夜的时候，阿不思坐在床上，膝头放着一部两年前购买的手提电脑，他已经习惯了这个神秘的扁平电子盒子与房间其他魔法装置摆放在一起的违和感。房间内响起速度适中的哒哒哒的敲击声，他在全神贯注地对着文档敲击键盘。麻瓜发明的玩意总是不得不令他亲力亲为，毕竟这不是一台机械打字机，巫师可以用魔法让打字机自己动起来，但电脑这种精细的电子设备超出了巫师所能理解的范畴——无法理解也就无从下手施咒。不过他也挺喜欢敲击键盘的感觉，哪怕他的打字速度也许还比不上一个出生于互联网时代的十岁孩子，但也比许多巫师要利索。

 

就在二十年前，巫师还会嘲笑麻瓜的照片不会动，嘲笑麻瓜落后不便的通讯，隔着电话线，别说连对方递来的一片吐司也吃不着，甚至都看不见对方的脸。可是如今，连巫师都会沉迷看网飞上花样繁多的麻瓜剧集，尽管对麻瓜的思考处事方式十分迷惑，也不妨碍他们围观麻瓜奇妙的想象力；只要两个麻瓜愿意，他们随时可以举起手机那玩意进行视频通讯。

 

自从二战麻瓜投出的原子弹真正让魔法界大惊失色后，对麻瓜能力的畏惧很快随着他们称之为“第三次科技革命”成果的出现和升级，再一次占据不少巫师的心。猎巫时期的黑暗无法与之相比，巫师那会还可以躲起来自命清高地贬低麻瓜的愚蠢，而如今则是无处可躲的境地。

 

而麻瓜的科学也正在悄然地改变一些古老的信仰。

 

阿不思舔着下唇思考用词，突然听到敞开的窗户传来一阵细碎的响声。他敏感地抬头捕捉声源，发现一个圆头圆脑的小纸片人爬上窗台，从外面轻飘飘地跃进来。等它站稳之后，那空无一物的白纸脸上，仿佛长了一双隐形的眼睛能看见东西，使它朝阿不思的方向转过头，随后往空中一扑，踩着空气如同滑板飞到阿不思的电脑键盘上。

 

小纸片人的脸上出现一道口子，它神气地开口讲话，声音低沉：“十点，破斧酒吧见。”

 

是格林德沃的声音。

 

小纸片人传达完简短的信息后，随即四分五裂成一堆纸屑。

 

真是可爱又残忍。

 

阿不思摇了摇头笑起来，手一挥让纸屑像一行拖着尾巴的流星进了垃圾桶。

 

 

“记得让猫头鹰带信来。我和你爸爸永远都是可以分担你烦恼的人，如果你遇上麻烦事的话。”坎德拉紧紧叮嘱道，她和帕西瓦尔还有阿丽安娜都站在壁炉前送阿不思。而阿不福思迟早跟他会在霍格莫德村见面。

 

“好的妈妈，我不会有什么事的。”阿不思微笑地亲了亲几位亲人的脸颊，又特别安抚了这几天情绪起伏的母亲。他猜这是不是麻瓜所说的女性更年期到了。

 

这个夏末在戈德里克山谷的最后一天，他跟格林德沃没有任何交流。幸好对方前一晚送来的口信令他大大放心了。

 

面前闪过众多壁炉门，以往阿不思会饶有兴致地看看一些壁炉外的房间布置，权当打发时间。但这次，他无心留意，他现在心情雀跃，仿佛当年第一次去霍格沃茨上学。

 

当他刚走出破斧酒吧的壁炉，格林德沃便紧跟着出现在壁炉里。要是他再迟一步走出，两个人大概会在壁炉里撞个满怀。

 

“早上好，”阿不思开心地说，然后轻轻尝试补充，“我可以叫你盖勒特吗？”呼唤名字是示好和拉近距离的基本，但他听说德国人不太喜欢直呼名字。

 

盖勒特只是点点头，似乎接纳了阿不思的示好，“早上好。”

 

他们两人都只带着一个手提行李箱，不用说，都是经过无痕伸展咒的处理。

 

看着阿不思站在路边拦的士，盖勒特开口：“我以为你会带我坐地铁。”

 

“原本是的。但也许你会更希望有私人空间？我猜。”阿不思回头扫视了一番盖勒特身上又一套看起来价格不菲的西装，对方大概也不会同意在拥挤的地铁里折损自己的行头。短短四天，他已经看到三套不同的西装。阿不思猜对方的手提箱里恐怕塞满了西服，不知道他会不会穿着西装给学生上课。

 

盖勒特对阿不思的体贴没有任何回应。直到十点半，的士停在车站前，他们都没有再说什么话。

 

“好了，就是这里，九又四分之三站台，这一面墙。穿过去就行了。”阿不思转头望向盖勒特，“欢迎开始你的霍格沃茨之旅。你先走，我跟在你后面。”

 

周围有三三两两的学生结伴推着手推车朝墙面冲去。盖勒特心里嫌弃这些学生多余又不简洁的动作，如走平坦大道一般，淡定无比地穿墙而过。一辆深红色的蒸汽机车出现在眼前，周围都是学生和家长，小孩的交谈声音和各种小动物的叫声混杂，以及火车的鸣叫声，统统挤在这个小小的站台空间，听着过分热闹了。他开始想念德姆斯特朗安静得多的环境。

 

阿不思从身后碰了碰，打断了盖勒特的注视。“跟着我，教师有专用车厢。”

 

一路上，很多学生见到阿不思立刻愉快地跟他打招呼，即使是站得有些远的学生也兴奋地挥舞手臂。阿不思微笑着一一回应“晚上见”。学生们很快留意到邓布利多教授身后高大的金发男人。神秘的身份引人瞩目，而不苟言笑的严肃外貌令好奇的学生们也只敢瞩目。他们多想像平常大胆请教亲爱的邓布利多教授，这是谁。

 

阿不思拉开一个隔间的门走进去，抬手将行李放在置物架。盖勒特打量了一番，比格林德沃家的夜骐马车车厢小一些。

 

“这里不会有学生跑来跑去，比较安静。几个小时的路途，学生们可安分不下来。”阿不思没有关上隔间的门，直接坐在车厢的一边。盖勒特眼神往外简单扫视，好像没看见其他老师的踪迹。

 

“只有我和你在教师车厢？”

 

“个别老师住在霍格沃茨城堡，其他老师一般通过霍格莫德村到学校。但我喜欢坐火车去学校，一路由城镇慢慢经过村庄直至没入人烟稀少的山林，沿途风景不错，我希望你会享受我小小的安排。”

 

盖勒特没有回话，只是意味深长地望着阿不思，然后视线移去窗外，外面还有学生在跟家长、亲人告别。阿不思现在已经稍微摸清哪些时候对方的沉默代表默许，哪些时候代表不满。

 

“我猜，德姆斯特朗的学生上学应该很难通过火车这种方式？我还没去过那里。你是第一次来英国吗？”

 

“如果坐在同一个车厢意味着没必要的闲聊，那么我可以选择坐在另外的地方。”这不是一句建议，而是一句威胁，至于要挟的资本——自从阿不思从相亲对象的身份上撤下来，被盖勒特划进了可普通交往的范围后，他很快明白过来——是向他打听秘而不宣的古魔法。他可以好好利用这一点。

 

“抱歉，我以为你会希望我们可以熟悉一点，毕竟我们很快就要一起共事了。那我们各忙各的。如果你想聊天，我随时可以。”然后阿不思毫不在意地用飞来咒获取了行李箱里的一本书，打开阅读。

 

盖勒特面不改色地默默扫视了对方手上不会动的图书封面——《狂热分子》。

 

他也从箱子里召唤了一本从姑婆书房找到并借走的如尼文古书。阿不思趁对方不注意，悄悄抬眼快速一览——他正好看得懂如尼文，书名写着《魔法阵的血腥秘史》。


	5. Chapter 5

接近傍晚，列车最终在霍格莫德村附近的车站停下时，盖勒特留意到不同年级的学生由级长召集带领，走向不同的方向。

 

“这里距离霍格沃茨城堡还有一段距离。不同年级的学生会通过不同的方式进入城堡。这是我们学校安排的小小趣味的欢迎方式，庆祝、纪念学生又升上一年级。”察觉到盖勒特观察的眼神，阿不思自发担任讲解，但他已经放弃向盖勒特提问去制造聊天话题了。在车厢里，他们后来极少交谈。阿不思中途开始从衣兜掏出糖果，还饶有兴致地推荐盖勒特尝一尝。

 

“柠檬雪宝，酸酸甜甜的麻瓜糖果，我很喜欢。要来一块吗？”阿不思伸手递过一块。

 

盖勒特无言拒绝。阿不思也不失望，转而将糖果递入自己口中，更有滋有味地用舌头将糖果顶在口腔壁玩弄。盖勒特看见阿不思的腮帮子鼓起一小块硬糖形状，后者还正专心阅读。柠檬糖的香气在车厢时有时无。盖勒特甚少遇到在他面前还能这么悠然自在的人——阿不思不会害怕他，也不会无视他。

 

两人下车后，阿不思带着盖勒特幻影移形到链接着霍格沃茨城堡大门的一条宽敞石板路。城堡像个骨骼尖利的庞然大物矗立在黄昏。他们就着余晖，沉默无言地走向大门，远远看见那里已经有两个人在等候着了。

 

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨，格林德沃教授。我是米勒娃·麦格，霍格沃茨的校长。”

 

“您好。”盖勒特放下手提箱，与麦格教授简单地握手示意。阿不思站在盖勒特旁边，悄悄朝米勒娃眨了眨眼，在正式场合要保持端庄的米勒娃只是向他微微点头问好。

 

“非常高兴你的到来，我们十分期待这次与德姆斯特朗合作进行师资交换计划会产生令人满意的效果。希望接下来的学年，你会在霍格沃茨度过愉快的时光。我们稍后开学晚宴上见。费尔奇先生，麻烦你带格林德沃教授去他的寝室休息。”米勒娃的发言十分简短，盖勒特也乐于免去繁复而无用的场面话。

 

一直在一旁等候的费尔奇，神情阴森地走上前，请格林德沃跟着他。

 

“第一轮师资交换就摊上德姆斯特朗，真不知道我们魔法部的人在想什么。”米勒娃看着盖勒特消失在城堡拐角处后，开始克制地抱怨。虽然两人之间相差十几岁，但阿不思与米勒娃的私交甚好。“我听说他在德国进行的古魔法研究风险挺大，再加上德姆斯特朗对黑魔法一贯的宽容，希望他不会做出什么把我们的城堡炸了。”米勒娃担忧地拢了拢一丝不苟的发髻。

 

“难道您不期待他跟我们碰撞的火花吗？再怎么说，能够找回失传的古魔法，这个人的能力和才华都是十分珍贵。我是真期待。”阿不思显然非常乐观。

 

“你听起来就像是面对调皮的学生似的。也是，你一向善于发掘别人好的一面，没有学生不喜欢你。希望格林德沃教授会至少跟你相处愉快。”

 

 

一小时后，学校礼堂的四张长长的桌子已经坐满了饥肠辘辘的学生，底下响起嗡嗡的交谈声，大家正在等待新生进来开始分院仪式。阿不思换了一身紫罗兰色的长袍出席，袍子边绣有精致的星星，施然入座。教师席上还有两个位置空着，其中一个就在阿不思旁边——显然，盖勒特也还未到场。

 

米勒娃悄悄拿出怀表，还剩五分钟。教魔药学的平斯教授拿着分院帽从教师席的侧门进入，一切准备就绪。米勒娃瞄了一眼阿不思身边的空位，抿紧嘴唇，吩咐平斯教授将新生带进礼堂。

 

一小群新生或兴奋或胆怯地鱼贯入场。就在他们按平斯教授的指令站好两排，当第一名新生听见自己的名字准备上前去戴分院帽之时，教师席旁边的侧门又被推开了。

 

盖勒特·格林德沃打断了礼堂原本的说话声，像压轴登场的贵宾，在全校师生的注视下淡然穿过诸位教授的身后，长袍在笔直的双腿旁翻飞，来到阿不思身边落座，其中的迟疑无人察觉。

 

“他是吸血鬼吗？”一个坐得比较靠近教师席的低年级学生呆呆地向同伴表达疑问，但由于周围鸦雀无声，他的声音格外清晰。阿不思稍微转过头，掩饰自己的笑容。

 

底下的学生惊讶地注视这位陌生的教授，坐得远的甚至站起来大胆打量。好一会都无人出声，紧接着响起窃窃私语。这比新生分院来得新鲜。

 

盖勒特穿着黑色的长袍，半圈直直的高领在后颈处竖起，金色的头发贴着头皮往后梳得非常整齐。他的袍子乍一看平平无奇，但很快地，礼堂上方悬浮的几百支烛光照耀下，袍子上显出银色的暗纹，随着人微微动作，纹路若隐若现宛如水银在袍面上流过；九月份便穿上高领，也让盖勒特显得与众不同。阿不思想这可能是因为德姆斯特朗天气寒冷所形成的习惯。

 

老生眼里，邓布利多教授平日的打扮已经是所有老师里，除了教占卜术的玛格丽特·罗西尔教授外，最脱俗的了。现在又来了一个衣着品味不同凡响的老师，而且两个人还坐在一起，成了教师席上别样的风景。

 

即使是其他老师也忍不住侧目观察盖勒特。

 

阿不思留意到坐在桌子另一端的罗西尔教授频频望向这边。

 

米勒娃轻轻地发出一声咳嗽，平斯教授回过神来，继续主持分院仪式。

 

“你在车上没吃东西，饿了吗？不过很快晚餐就开始了。”盖勒特一如既往冷淡的脸色看不出情绪，他只是默默盯着这丁点数量的新生。但是阿不思就是没由来地感受到他的不耐烦，想给予一些照顾，于是压低声音轻轻地说。

 

分院帽半小时不到完成了二十八名新生的分配，丰盛的晚餐终于开始。

 

阿不思留意到晚餐有香肠提供，想必是照顾德国人的饮食习惯。他稍稍侧头，看见盖勒特果然在切香肠。除了香肠，羊排和牛排都只吃了一点点。

 

吃饱喝足后，米勒娃敲了敲杯子，示意学生安静。

 

“欢迎新生入学，老生回校。新学期开始之际，我有几件事宣布。首先，霍格沃茨很荣幸地与德姆斯特朗进行为期一年的交换教学，以促进、繁荣魔法发展。这个学年，提瓦教授前往德姆斯特朗任教，而我们的黑魔法防御术课程则会由来自德姆斯特朗的盖勒特·格林德沃教授担任。”

 

学生们的视线齐刷刷射向那位陌生的金发教授，而后者面无表情扫视底下，既没有想发言也没有想站起来示好。但学生的反应各不相似，从教师席看下去能够非常直观地感受人性的多样。简单来说，快乐而期待的笑容出现在不少女生、男生的脸上；另外一些则是吃惊、疑惑、思考；极少数的是事不关己的淡然。

 

不等学生们停止议论，校长继续宣布：“虽然是老生常谈，但需要再次强调，学校里不允许使用一切电子设备，包括手机、平板、电脑等。如有携带进校的学生，请自觉交给你们的院长保管。虽然电子设备在学校无法使用，但我还是要提醒，不要尝试在学校拍摄录影，严重违反规定者会被开除，希望大家重视。”

 

“一年级新生注意，不能擅自进入禁林。晚上九点后学生不允许在学校夜游。另外管理员费尔奇先生让我提醒大家，课间不要在走廊施魔法。切记每个人都肩负着你们学院的荣誉。”

 

有的学生朝同伴吐了吐舌头。

 

“那么，各级长带领学生回宿舍吧。祝你们有个好梦。”

 

教师们也纷纷起身离席。阿不思有点失望，米勒娃又不安排唱校歌的环节了。然后他余光察觉到一道翠绿色的身影溜过身边。

 

金发绿眼的玛格丽特·罗西尔教授轻盈地走到盖勒特身边，翠绿色的丝质长袍显露她婀娜的身段，也衬托出她的雪白肌肤。她优雅地露出甜美的笑容，进行了一番自我介绍。盖勒特也礼貌并简短地回应。

 

“真没想来的是像您如此年轻出众的教授，我真期待接下来大家一起工作。我非常欢迎和乐意与你探讨占卜和星象。”罗西尔教授自信地伸出右手，手背朝向盖勒特，一个吻手礼不言而喻。

 

不愧是有法国血统。阿不思在心里嘟哝道。

 

但盖勒特只是抓住罗西尔教授的手，礼貌地握了握，回应了一句“谢谢”，便先行离去。

 

“他可真有个性。”罗西尔教授目送盖勒特的背影，形状姣好的红唇勾起一抹玩味的微笑。阿不思在身边跟着笑了笑，他没有告诉罗西尔，盖勒特是多么不容易相处。他只是端起还没来得及吃的甜点，朝他的寝室，格兰芬多的塔楼走去。

 

霍格沃茨的每一门学科都由一个老师负责教导所有年级的学生。在一个世纪前，由于学生人数不多，四个学院的同年级学生会一起上课；后来放宽条件招收了不少麻瓜出身的巫师后，学生数量增多，于是细分至两个学院同年级学生一起上课；现在，在麻瓜中绽放魔法花朵的人越来越少，于是最近七年，再次恢复旧规。

 

返校第一天，阿不思的变形课课表就有下午一年级新生的安排，这令他倍感愉快。他尤其喜欢观察新生对变形术的赞叹和跃跃欲试，那些闪烁着好奇和迫不及待学习的眼神。

 

他一来便将一名一年级女生手上的水杯变成一朵鲜花，学生们纷纷发出惊叹，巴不得立刻学会。

 

“变形术是难度很高的魔法，并且带有危险性，但也是巫师最常用的法术。它充满奥秘，也需要发挥你的想象力。我很期待你们通过认真的学习，领会并喜爱变形术。”阿不思在学生之间走动，轻快地说到。他袍子边的星星与他湛蓝的眼珠一样吸引了学生们的注意。“在真正动手变形前，你们需要理解基本的变形法则。”他挥挥魔杖，念咒，又把花变回水杯，然后指导大家翻开书记笔记。

 

然后他抬头发现，教室门口站着盖勒特·格林德沃。

 

他趁着学生低下头忙着记笔记时，冲盖勒特点了点头示意。后者今天穿了一套深灰色镶了金边的长袍，正随意地靠着门口。一个从外校来学习的老师来旁听本校老师的讲课是再自然不过的事情了。但阿不思还是感到一丝难以言明的兴奋。

 

要是学生发现后门站着这位他们昨晚已经在私底下根据老生的传言讨论出可怕形象的外校教授，估计不会感到兴奋。

 

有学生迫不及待地提问是不是可以凭空变出钱，这个问题每一年都不会缺席，但阿不思依然愉快地借此开始解释变形术的条件限制。

 

“变形的物件与变形的目标越相似，越有共同点，变形就越容易操作，正如你们待会要尝试的将火柴变为针。将复杂的东西变为比原本简单得多的东西这类由高至低的变形也是比较容易操作。你可以将一个苹果，变形为苹果手机，但如果你不熟悉手机的运行，这个变形出来的手机不会有正常的功能，只是纯粹有一个外形。所以，目前没有巫师能通过一个苹果获得一部能使用的苹果手机，他只能用钱买。”体内逐渐升起的活力刺激了阿不思发挥幽默感。

 

大部分学生都听明白了这个双关语笑话，纷纷笑了起来。阿不思轻而易举地令课堂气氛活跃起来，新生们很快便喜欢这个年轻好看的教授。他没有在意盖勒特站在那里，而是专注地与学生互动。直到下课铃响起，他才留意到盖勒特不知道什么时候已经离开了，正如他不知道什么时候开始站在那里。

 

他抱着课本走去教工休息室，一推门便看见盖勒特坐在其中一张圆桌旁边，桌上放着一杯冒着热气的黑咖啡。而草药学的斯普劳特教授和魔咒学的弗立维则围坐在不远处的另一张桌子。

 

阿不思微笑地朝两位同僚打过招呼后，愉快地直接走过去坐在盖勒特的对面，“我看了课表，你的课明天开始上。今天听了几个老师的课了，感觉怎样？”与此同时他用魔杖以一种很欢快的特别节奏敲击桌子，很快一杯薄荷柠檬雪糕出现在面前。刚好下午茶时间，阿不思又开始在盖勒特面前欢快地吃起甜点，一勺一勺往嘴里送，只有眼睛适时地注视面前人，表示自己有在听。

 

“霍格沃茨的教学实在太温和，过分注重书本理论。”盖勒特微微皱起眉头注视阿不思嘴唇上的一点融化了的奶白色雪糕浆，这个人真是吃得毫不客气。“你们害怕学生犯错，明明一年级就可以学习的内容却要等到二年级教，浪费很多时间。”他翘起腿，抱着双臂靠在椅背，冷眼盯着阿不思的一杯雪糕即将见底。

 

“草药课只是带着学生对着书本认识魔法植物特性，而这些本该应该规定学生上课前预习熟悉。”他望了一眼旁边已经停止交谈，显然在偷听他说话的另外两位老师，继续说，“魔咒课一时过于啰嗦地解释咒语，一时练习的时间又太多，似乎老师也没弄懂如何合理分配时间。”

 

“至于你。过分讨好学生。在德姆斯特朗，老师只需要让学生尊敬。”

 

阿不思已经吃完雪糕了，他一直静静听着没有打断，还颇有余裕地舔了舔唇，似乎也没有因为盖勒特不留余地的批评而不满。

 

“发现问题才能有效地交流，交流才有解决问题的可能性。这就是师资交换要达到的目的。我认为你非常敬业，格林德沃教授。”阿不思认真地评论，“接下来大家互相取长补短，融合。我很期待接下来这个过程的发生。你明天的课，我已经迫不及待了。”他发自内心展露了一个真挚的笑容。

 

盖勒特没有把咖啡喝完便站起来走了，仿佛他待在休息室就是打算对阿不思发表一轮今日的感想。

 

他拉开休息室大门时，正好罗西尔教授准备进来。玛格丽特看见盖勒特的一瞬间变得明媚动人。阿不思注视罗西尔教授很快临时改变进来休息的打算，似乎决定要跟盖勒特一起离开。

 

“我敢说那个格林德沃教授难以抵抗玛格丽特的魅力。再高傲的男人，尤其是alpha，都这样。”休息室门关上后，斯普劳特教授立即开口，从语气中不难听出蔑视，而蔑视里又带有与之无关的浓浓迁怒和发泄。

 

“不奇怪，据说她有媚娃的血统。”弗立维教授补充道。

 

“在他那样说你之后，阿不思你能够心平气和回应，我真是佩服你。”斯普劳特教授开始表达真正的不满，“他来到霍格沃茨，竟然不懂得尊重这里的教学模式以及这里的老师。我真希望这一学年快点过去。”

 

阿不思只是笑了笑，他不会为盖勒特辩解，尽管他认为对方说得确实有几分道理。

 

而明天，才是他在意的。


	6. Chapter 6

有幸在周二早上第一节课迎来这个学期格林德沃教授第一堂课的霍格沃茨三年级学生，三三两两地成群结队来到二楼的黑魔法防御课教室。学生们的兴奋、期待程度，由队伍头部至尾部，呈现肉眼可见的有序递减。

 

率先推门跨进室内的学生突然停下脚步，他们抱着课本面面相觑，茫然无措——原本整齐摆放的课桌和椅子统统摇摇晃晃地堆叠在教室后面，一大块空地取而代之出现在他们面前。没有了桌椅的指引，平时坐下准备上课的习惯被打断，学生们犹豫地沿着空地，自发站成一圈。

 

但他们很快留意到更加不对劲的地方——格林德沃教授，不在这里。

 

当排在末尾的最后几名学生踏着上课铃声不情愿地拖拖拉拉挤进来，还没来得及为教授不在而庆幸时，教室的门立刻自己关上，发出“砰”的一声，就像麻瓜恐怖片里不详事件将要发生的征兆，靠近门口的学生被吓了一跳，不由自主朝里面缩了缩。

 

“格兰芬多扣十分，斯莱特林扣二十分。”一把陌生的声音在教室凭空响起，似乎在急速验证这份不详预兆。学生们赶紧四处张望却一无所获。

 

“如果你们下一堂课再迟到，我会翻倍扣分。”明明没有指名道姓，那一位迟到了并且正嘟囔责备另外两名斯莱特林男生的格兰芬多女生却莫名感到一道无形的目光刺向他们，令人不寒而栗。

 

只闻其声不闻其人的情况令现场的学生更加好奇也更加不安。在一片嗡嗡讨论声中，盖勒特解除了隐身咒，冷淡现身。学生们惊讶地发现这位教授原来一直站在教室空地中央，而他们早已不知不觉围绕着格林德沃站成一圈。

 

盖勒特没有穿长袍，而是一身类似骑马装的打扮——海蓝色的衬衫外套了一件暗紫色绣有金线的马甲，黑色短靴套上白色紧身长裤；金发仍然贴着头皮梳得贴贴服服。学生们有一种怪异的感觉，仿佛这一堂课本来不该在室内进行。

 

“放下你们的课本。”格林德沃教授简短命令道，“你们不会在我的课上有时间写什么笔记，重复朗读书上写的东西，纯属浪费时间，这都是你们课外应该做的事情。现在拿出魔杖。”

 

眼看学生都迟疑地握住手里的魔杖，姿态破绽百出，盖勒特微不可察地皱了皱眉，腹诽霍格沃茨学生普遍拖泥带水的行动习惯。

 

“统统石化。”盖勒特挥动魔杖，无由来地对一名学生发射咒语。在场没有人预料到此刻正在发生的事情，中咒学生全身僵硬随后直挺挺倒地，只剩脸上的一双眼睛替主人表达慌张。学生们握着魔杖看着倒地的同学，又眨眨眼望向面无表情的教授，感到不知所措。

 

“你们以为黑魔法防御术是什么，对付吸血鬼、狼人这种黑暗生物？你们不会有机会碰到的，因为在此之前你们就会因为自己的愚蠢和松懈而遭到其他巫师袭击，并因此丧命。塔朗泰拉舞。”又一个咒语出其不意地射向另一名学生，后者立刻不受控制地手舞足蹈起来。

 

一些学生见状忍不住笑了起来。

 

“你们觉得很好笑？四分五裂。”那个发出笑声的女生，她身后的椅子应声噼啪分裂成碎片，溅起的木片敲打到学生的后脑勺。她捂着后脑短促地叫了一声，又惊又怒。

 

紧张的情绪瞬间蔓延在每个人之中，他们本能地退后。谁也不知道格林德沃教授这是在做什么，而下一个被施咒的又会是谁。

 

“格林德沃教授，恕我直言，您这是在攻击学生！这在霍格沃茨是不允许的！”一个身型较为壮实的褐发男生直直盯着老师，大胆开口说，“我们学习黑魔法防御术，不代表我们要在危险的环境下体验！”

 

“虽然你后面那句是完全的蠢话，但我还是比较欣慰总算有人意识到我确实在攻击你们。速速禁锢。”褐发男生立刻跳到一边，堪堪躲过老师发射的咒语，而站在他身后的金发男生躲避不及，替他中了咒动弹不得。

 

“希望你在慌张逃跑时能够用你光滑的大脑思考一下黑魔法防御术的首要一点。昏昏倒地。”

 

盖勒特逗弄蝼蚁一般，懒洋洋追着那名褐发男生施咒。其他学生不敢像之前那样呆呆站在原地了，褐发男生逃跑所经之处，学生们都迫不及待地让出空间，以免被误伤。不一会，褐发男生的额头便渗出肉眼可见的汗水。

 

他似乎在狼狈的躲避中被激起了怒火，突然抓住老师准备施下一个咒语的空隙，举起魔杖直指格林德沃大喊：“除你武器！”

 

反杀的奇迹没有发生，红色的咒语被格林德沃一声“障碍重重”轻松挡下。随后褐发男生惊恐地发现格林德沃施咒的速度开始变快，而他也下定决心反击。

 

“咧嘴呼啦啦！” 

 

“昏昏倒地。”

 

没有击中目标的咒语纷纷打在教室墙壁或桌椅上，留下火花和痕迹。已经有不少学生在躲闪过程中发出尖叫，更有学生绝望地发现教室门打不开。但最绝望的是，格林德沃教授只是在用很普通的咒语就把他们毫不留情地拿捏在掌心，即使霍格沃茨最严格的老师也会偶尔对学生展现慈爱和肯定。

 

褐发男生跑累了，行动显而易见地减缓下来。在他利用身边的一张课桌勉强挡住了格林德沃的“粉身碎骨”，感到再也难以抵抗下去时，一把熟悉的声音使一切停了下来。

 

“住手。”

 

教室门不知何时被阿不思打开。紧紧缩成一团的学生看着邓布利多教授宛如天降神兵，瞬间感到自己吃了定心丸，不禁纷纷放松神经。原本封闭的环境终于被打破，学生们立刻跑到红发教授的身边。

 

阿不思简单扫视了一番教室大大小小的魔咒痕迹，帮之前中咒的几个学生解除咒语，也同时快速地看了一眼盖勒特，随即快步走向褐发男生，伸手将学生拉起来，仔细检查对方有无受伤。

 

“邓布利多教授……”男生忽然有些委屈，他想将格林德沃教授课上的所作所为一股脑当场告状。

 

“麦克拉根，你表现得很出色。”阿不思似乎知道学生想说什么，但他更想先表扬学生，哪怕盖勒特根本完全没动用什么魔力，麦克拉根倔强而成功地抵抗住一名成年巫师两分钟，值得一个真挚的肯定。

 

“格林德沃教授，我无意打断你的教学。但对学生紧追不放施咒，这样的教学方式有点太过了。”阿不思转过身，盖勒特已经对上他的视线。

 

“在德姆斯特朗，教学更注重实践。黑魔法防御术不是纸上谈兵。”盖勒特面不改色。

 

“我理解，只是希望你可以把握合适的度。”

 

“相信你能看出，我已经完全手下留情。”

 

两位教授突然不说话，只是默默对视。沉甸甸的气氛笼罩着学生，他们屏息静待发展。

 

“既然邓布利多教授认为学生目前不适合与我直接练习对决，不如由我与你示范一下决斗。”

 

话音刚落，学生们齐刷刷将目光投向红发教授，空气重新弥漫着兴奋，他们暗暗期待邓布利多教授点头答应——让德姆斯特朗看看霍格沃茨的厉害！

 

阿不思迟迟没有回应，盖勒特已经挑起了一边的眉毛，对他的犹豫装作意外与吃惊，明目张胆地挑衅。

 

“麦克拉根，你过去那边吧。”阿不思轻轻拍了拍学生的肩膀，示意麦克拉根与其他同学待在一起。麦克拉根毫不掩饰地给了邓布利多教授一个期待的眼神，还顺便志得意满地看向格林德沃教授。

 

“决斗前，双方先鞠躬。这是礼仪，孩子们。”阿不思嘴里的话说给学生，眼睛却盯着盖勒特。两人朝彼此弯下上半身，直起身举起魔杖与眼睛齐平，互相背过身踏出三步，仿佛之间有一条紧绷的弦突然被无形拨动，双方同时快速转身发射咒语。

 

一条黑色的蛇从盖勒特形如树枝的魔杖尖端飞出，如弹簧朝阿不思冲去，围观的学生禁不住发出一声惊呼。阿不思一挥魔杖将蛇变成一条毫无生命的麻绳甩在身边，同时朝学生所站之处施了“统统加护”咒。

 

未等麻绳掉落在地，盖勒特下一个咒语紧接而来，火焰席卷阿不思身旁。尽管火舌扑在阿不思的灰色长袍下摆，吞噬着边缘，但他毫发无伤，并且用魔杖挑起这圈火焰，随即像抽动一条火鞭子一般，向盖勒特鞭打过去。后者灵活地缩脚一跳，让火焰从脚底扫荡过去。阿不思手腕略微往回一收，火鞭子改变方向继续追着盖勒特抽去。盖勒特弯腰滚去一边躲避之余，迅速用魔杖对准对方，一大股清水由魔杖杖尖涌出，水柱缠绕上火鞭子盖灭火焰，并沿着火鞭子向阿不思的方向急速扩散。盖勒特趁机施下冰冻咒，让清水化为锐利的冰刃刺向面前的人。在冰刃碰到脖子前，一声“粉身碎骨”令透明的利器成为一堆冰粉末纷纷扬扬撒在穿过玻璃的阳光光线中，细碎的冰晶折射出七彩闪光，像有人撒了一捧闪粉助兴，尽管底下的两名教授在进行着的事与浪漫没什么联系。

 

学生们睁大眼睛，极力想在迅速的交锋变幻中看清两人使出的每一道咒语，然而施咒者快，破解者也快。学生们很快意识到这个所谓的决斗示范根本与他们无关，完全超出了现阶段他们所掌握的魔法知识。于是他们在邓布利多教授咒语的保护下，安心观赏起来，比看魁地奇学院杯还津津有味，为邓布利多教授加油鼓劲的声音也越来越响亮。

 

堆叠在教室后面的桌椅突然统统升到半空，在空中杂乱地结合组成一个罩子的形状。盖勒特双手向下猛地一挥，这坨庞然的家具轰然砸向阿不思，将他困在里面。

 

学生听见邓布利多教授施了几个物理破坏的咒语，但也没有令这座“小山”损坏或移动半分。

 

盖勒特施加了一个强力的防破坏咒。他慢悠悠地走近这座牢笼，与阿不思隔着一堵歪歪扭扭的桌椅。

 

“你输了。”盖勒特用陈述事实般的语气宣布。

 

阿不思没有回应。

 

盖勒特看见他微微一笑，然后后退几步躲进了牢笼的暗处。突然一只白色的动物从空隙钻出，疾速扑上盖勒特的肩膀，跳踩上他的头顶，用垂下的尾巴缠住他的双眼，给对方带来意想不到的黑暗。

 

趁着盖勒特因为视线受阻未反应过来的短短空档，那只动物猛地向下跳，一口咬住盖勒特握着魔杖的那只手。可盖勒特在疼痛刺激下反而握得更紧，没让这只白色动物成功抢去魔杖。

 

学生们这下看清了，那是一只白色的狐狸。

 

白狐狸没有打算咬紧坚持，一发现抢夺对方魔杖的计划不起作用后，迅速松口，跑开一段距离，才从狐狸恢复成阿不思·邓布利多。

 

他刚刚展露了自己的阿尼玛格斯形态。

 

盖勒特举起手，看见上面残留了一圈深深的牙印。

 

两人再次举起魔杖，谨慎、缓慢地绕着一个看不见的圆心踱步，犹如表盘上两根互相追逐的针。似乎他们都不满意平手的结局，只是他们脸上都不约而同挂着漫不经心的表情。可现在就是最后决胜负的时刻。

 

围观的除了原本上黑魔法防御术的三年级学生外，教室门口还站着斯普劳特教授、弗立维教授、罗西尔教授和平斯教授——这个时段没有课的老师都来了。没有学生留意到他们是什么时候来的。这些老师竟然也没有开口打断、阻止邓布利多教授和格林德沃教授之间程度已经有所升级的演示。

 

此刻很安静，两人踱步的声音轻巧又格外响亮。

 

对峙的时间似乎特别漫长，所有人都期待随时在下一秒爆发些什么。没人看清谁先出手，更可能是两人同时出手了——

 

盖勒特被击中倒地。阿不思使用的无声咒比他快了半个音节。

 

停滞的呼吸霎时间重新被众人记起。学生们欢呼地跳起来，连斯普劳特教授也鼓起了掌。

 

阿不思收起魔杖，走到盖勒特身边，向他伸出手。

 

盖勒特躺在教室地板上，有几缕金发从贴服的发型里脱落垂在额头两侧。他盯着阿不思停在眼前，等待被握住的手掌，迟迟未有动作。而阿不思在上方轻轻露出了笑容，“决斗结束了。”

 

一道红光亮起，阿不思忽然被咒语击中抛向空中，划出一道低低的抛物线。被击飞的瞬间，阿不思赶紧使用飞来咒将窝在角落的一张绿色双人沙发召唤至身下，他稳稳被沙发接住，跌坐在上面。

 

准确来说，是跌坐在靠近沙发扶手的位置，差一点沙发就没接住他。

 

这不对。阿不思心想。以自己的能力，绝对能精确控制沙发移动的位置，他原本应该正正坐在沙发中间。

 

现在的情形像是他使出的魔力过猛，让沙发偏离了。

 

还有一种可能……

 

阿不思盯着已经从地板上站起来的盖勒特。

 

原本欢腾喧闹的胜利气氛被刚刚突如其来的一幕扭为众人的惊叫与目瞪口呆。学生们简直不敢相信看见了什么，大声地窃窃私语，讨论这偷袭行为没有决斗应有的公平精神。

 

“这就是你们要从我这里学到的第一堂课——”盖勒特将垂落的头发重新贴着头皮抹上去，对着忿忿不平的学生们自如从容地开口。哪怕学生有一肚子不满，在听到格林德沃教授的声音后也不知不觉默默闭上嘴。

 

“随时保持警惕心。”他最后看了一眼仍然坐在沙发上的阿不思，头也不回地走出教室。

 

 

邓布利多教授与格林德沃教授的决斗示范很快在师生中传开。经此一事，格林德沃教授的可怕形象彻底从跨国传言坐实为事实，牢牢扎根在学生认知中。所有学生都为自己今年的黑魔法防御术课感到忐忑不安，并且对这门课的期末考试成绩充满忧愁。

 

原本作为第一批吃螃蟹从而被其他年级投来同情目光的三年级学生，现在则收获了许多羡慕——能亲眼看见两名年轻又出名的教授的精彩决斗，这样的经历实在叫人眼红。于是三年级的学生们反反复复，添油加醋地讲诉这个故事。

 

然而格林德沃教授的第一堂黑魔法防御术课带给学生的余波远不止这个。

 

麦格校长在接下来的周三早餐时间宣布了一件事，从下周一开始，所有学生在早饭前会有四十分钟的晨练，由格林德沃教授监督。这意味着之后早上起床的时间生生提前了四十分钟。麦格校长还提醒大家在周末准备好运动鞋。于是接下来几天的早餐时分，许多带着盒子状包裹的猫头鹰进进出出霍格沃茨的礼堂。它们飞进来将包裹扔到学生手边，全是来自父母或家人寄来的运动鞋。

 

晨练的内容，出乎意料地接近麻瓜体能训练——绕城堡跑五圈，在皮皮鬼开怀作弄下所进行的障碍训练（盖勒特本来打算利用一些有一定危险性的神奇动物来配合进行这一项的训练，但被相关课程的老师坚决反对，这才选了皮皮鬼），对抗性训练等等。

 

不仅莫名被加课的学生叫苦连天，连一些老师也反对，尤其是第一天晨练后学生由于疲累在第一节课打瞌睡。

 

“我实在不明白安排晨练的意义。我们的学生一直以来像以前那样也没有什么问题，毕业后成为优秀傲罗的也大有人在。”斯普劳特教授最近在教工休息室闲聊必定会抱怨这件事。

 

“德姆斯特朗的教学内容一直注重决斗的训练。我听说，格林德沃向麦格申请晨练要求，一点也不客气地说霍格沃茨对于黑魔法防御只有理论知识的教学，学生完全没有可以进行实践的体能。”平斯教授抿了一口红茶，“照我看来，格林德沃是打算把学生培养成好斗分子。”

 

“客观来说，巫师之间的决斗从来不是纯粹的法力对决。1956年里奇和波曼的决斗便是最好的例子。里奇最后由于决斗时间太长引起体力不支而导致反应迟缓，输了决斗。”宾斯教授依旧是单调平平的语气，跟上课一样。

 

“学生还在适应期，等他们习惯了晨练，早上第一节课打瞌睡的情况应该会减少。”

 

“阿不思，不要再替格林德沃说话了。他竟然在决斗最后偷袭你。如果这也是德姆斯特朗主张的教学，那么以后师资交换我是绝对不会同意让他们过来。”

 

斯普劳特教授的牢骚，阿不思没有接下去。他心不在焉地将手伸进长袍口袋，摸到那个吊坠顶端的郁金香——要尽快找个机会把东西还给盖勒特。


	7. Chapter 7

格林德沃教授很少来教工休息室，下课后也极少在教室停留。

 

据学生所说，铃声一响教授溜得比他们还迅速。当然学生们并不是在抱怨，他们才没有想不开地给自己的人生增加苦难，不知死活地尝试在课后缠着这位尽在课堂上给他们出难题的教授求知问学。要完成格林德沃教授布置的作业，已经足够让少年们苦恼，大好青春时光郁困在图书馆啃古籍。麦克拉根甚至想扑在地上扯着邓布利多教授的袍子，哀求红发教授将对方变成一只老鼠。（部分女生随之不忍心地补充道：“可以保留金色的毛发吗，邓布利多教授。”）。

 

没人知道格林德沃教授上课以外的时间都待在什么地方。办公室和宿舍，是唯二合理的解释。

 

贸然去宿舍有点不合礼数，而且他也不确定自己的到来会不会受到对方的欢迎。因此在今天没能赶上盖勒特下午教课结束的时机后，阿不思来到了对方位于三楼走廊尽头的办公室。

 

从二楼往三楼走，他还记得要跨过楼梯上其中一级伪装成完好无损的阶梯，避免腿被楼梯咬住的窘况。那是霍格沃茨城堡内遗留下的众多古老魔法小错误之一。读书时期，埃菲亚斯就曾经在这里狠狠摔了一跤，幸好没断任何骨头。

 

不知道费尔奇有没有告知、提醒过盖勒特楼梯的情况。阿不思的脑海里出现那张冷漠、高傲的脸容，随后这张脸在一脚踩空后急速晃出视线，像一块面具碎裂了。他想象着对方在四下无人时，急躁而笨拙地努力将腿从楼梯裂缝抽出。当初还是他帮忙拉埃菲亚斯一把，好友才不容易地脱离。

 

幻想盖勒特吃瘪的样子令阿不思的嘴边不知不觉浮起了一抹笑容，稍微压下了一丝紧张的情绪——自从上周那一场说不清结果是令人满意或是叫人冲动的示范决斗后，加上新学期开始工作繁忙，他还没来得及抓住更多机会与盖勒特接触，进一步实施学术交流的计划。但是那张偏离了预想的沙发又让阿不思重拾希望，再次笃定他和盖勒特的友谊大有发展可能性——他手下留情的余地，就是他们前进的空间。

 

他轻轻敲了敲那扇沉重的办公室门，然后抬头望向上方的一面小镜子。那是由窥镜改造而成的单向视镜，相当于麻瓜的可视门铃，屋内人可以通过另一块窥镜知道门外来者何人。霍格沃茨每一位教授的办公室都有自行安置一些魔法物件去充当门铃或通行密码，因为大多数教授的办公室门上是没有锁的。他知道这个窥镜门铃属于以前使用这间办公室的一位教授留下的，因为盖勒特大概会更倾向于用“魔法”的方式去处理。

 

等待的同时阿不思又不知不觉将手伸进袍子的口袋里，摸到那个吊坠。他昨晚收拾衣物，拿过一件袍子时，突然有东西从里面滑落掉在地上，发出清脆的声响。他低下头，疑惑地捡起，那是一枚拇指大小的十字形状饰物，上面有线条繁复优美的花纹。银制品柔和的金属光泽证明它已经拥有了一定的岁月。在十字中心镶嵌了一颗小小的红色宝石，而十字的顶端绽放一朵同样由银雕刻而成的半开的郁金香。

 

他静静拿在手里端详了一会，脑子过滤了一遍书上阅读过的魔法符号或图腾，确定没有见过任何类似形状的图案，于是猜想这一定是私人设计的物件，并且很可能是爱情信物，因为郁金香的花语是“热烈的爱意”。他不由自主想起小时候家里后院，母亲曾经种养过一小片郁金香。亭亭站立的硕大花朵，含蓄而艳丽，像一个个饱满的复活蛋，阿不思一直很喜欢。母亲说过，当年父亲求婚带来的就是一束郁金香。但这种花打理不易，安娜出生后母亲更忙了，无心照料，只好遗憾地放弃那小片郁金香。

 

他又左右上下翻看，上面没有刻任何字母。

 

这件归属成迷的小东西是哪里来的？

 

阿不思无意识地再看了一眼那件袍子，忽然想起那天他与盖勒特的示范决斗，他变形成狐狸扑向对方……这下事情似乎有了合理解释，这极有可能是盖勒特的东西，决斗时恰巧勾在他的皮毛上被他带走了。

 

银制的十字躺在手心，感染了阿不思的温度，变得温暖。真奇怪，他竟然有些留恋这个饰物的触感。如果这是盖勒特的东西……他突然十分好奇是什么样的人能入这位巫师的眼。之前在戈德里克山谷，盖勒特透露他不会结婚……阿不思默默想象了一出基调悲伤的爱情故事，莫名生出同情。

 

既然是信物，如此重要的东西还是要赶快还给失主，盖勒特可能已经焦急地寻找了好几天。

 

但是此时办公室的门依然紧闭，看来盖勒特不在里面。

 

阿不思等了一会，思索着要不要另找时间来还东西。然而考虑到最近盖勒特飘忽的行踪，连日常就餐他也常常安排在宿舍内。这样拖下去，实在不好。

 

“派一只猫头鹰给他带个口信去约时间好了。”阿不思自言自语，转过身正准备离开，忽然沉重的门后传来一阵轰轰声，还夹杂了噼啪响声。

 

这间办公室所处的三楼长廊向来比较少人踏足，因为这里就只有一间房。盖勒特对于办公室要求之一就是安静，免打扰。而此刻安静的环境衬托得那一阵奇怪的声响特别刺耳。

 

“盖勒特？”阿不思再次敲门，这次稍微用了一点劲。里面还是无人回应，奇怪的声响也停止了。阿不思屏住呼吸，耳朵贴着门窥听，然而无声无息。但他很确定，里面有东西在活动。随后里面又响起了别的声音，这次他听出来了，是花瓶摔在地上碎裂的声音。

 

不管里面是什么，现在的情况太诡异了，而且他隐隐有种不祥的预感。他举起魔杖对着门施了几个咒语，没有用。尽管猜到以盖勒特的性格，也许会对办公室设下比较复杂的保护咒语，但此刻越是复杂越是可疑。阿不思冷静而快速地思考，又试了几个咒语，门终于被打开。

 

推门进去的一刹那，他首先闻到一股微妙的味道，像是雷电雨后空气里弥漫的那种清爽气味，这让他想起置身山谷旷野的体验。他一眼看见地上果然散落着花瓶的碎片，警惕地四处检查，暂时一无所获，盖勒特不在这里。

 

他放轻脚步，不想惊动那个在室内活动的东西。盖勒特的办公室，在西塔，采光很好，即使对方把窗帘都拉下来，下午的阳光仍然能朦胧地照射进来。

 

阿不思暂时没有心思仔细打量屋内陈设，他摸索着走进了办公室里面的一个小隔间，很快发现了一个笼子，普通猫笼大小。而笼门已经打开，里面空空如也。

 

他叹了一口气，祈祷盖勒特偷偷养的不是什么危险的神奇动物……

 

退出小隔间，他开始仔细在办公室里搜查。盖勒特品味很好，平常从穿衣衣品便可略见一斑。虽然他没有过多装饰办公室，但书桌和座椅都是用了最好的木材和皮；地上铺了一块金丝绣成的地毯，大概是妖精的出品。如同大部分老师一样，盖勒特的办公桌也是堆满了羊皮纸和书，只留下中间一块空间以供办公书写。靠墙的书柜和架子上，摆放了不少黑魔法防御术课程内容相关的器具。

 

阿不思首先用“修复如初”修好碎裂的花瓶，这样即使迫不得已跟神奇动物干架，场地也比较方便。

 

既然是一只小动物，那么有可能是藏在柜子底诸如此类的地方。他举着魔杖，谨慎地趴在地上，检查角落。突然一个昏暗的书柜底角落里闪过一道蓝光，阿不思还没来得及看清楚，只见一道模糊而轻巧的身影快速跑过他脚边，窜去了落地窗帘那边，藏在布帘后。

 

“我不会伤害你的，我保证。”阿不思尽量令语气听上去没有威胁，他依然半跪在地上，慢慢靠近那只生物。说实话，他没有多少跟神奇动物打交道的经验，现在全凭感觉行事。

 

他伸出手，碰到了窗帘，那只躲在后面的生物立刻哈气，并且再次伴随着一阵轰轰声。

 

“乖乖，我真的不会伤害你，相信我。”要是手边有什么吃的东西就好了……阿不思突然站起来重新走去小隔间，略微翻找，兴奋地找到了一袋未开封的鸡肉。他带着食物回到窗帘前，撕开包装，往地上倒出了些许。

 

“要吃点东西吗，小家伙？出来吃点吧。”阿不思紧张地等待。

 

一个尖尖的褐色鼻头从窗帘与地板之间的缝隙伸出，朝着那堆鸡肉嗅了嗅，以迅雷不及掩耳之势叼了几块肉回到窗帘后吃起来，奋力咀嚼的声音听起来好像饿了很久。

 

“慢点吃，这里还有。”阿不思又往窗帘前倒了一些鸡肉。褐色的鼻头立刻伸出。阿不思大胆地再次抓住窗帘，慢慢地往上提起，露出躲在背后的小东西——那是一只像普通家猫的动物，但它很瘦，于是看起来像一只小猫；蓝灰色的毛发，碧绿色的眼睛，尾巴比普通猫大一倍，有蓝色的电流在尾巴上窜过。

 

盖勒特居然养了一只电猫？！魔法部将这种动物归类为三级级别，有一定危险的神奇动物，饲养需要魔法部审核批准。

 

电猫警惕地盯着阿不思，尾巴胀大，摆出了攻击姿态。

 

“放轻松放轻松，我不是要抓你。”阿不思又倒了一些鸡肉，“饿坏了吧？”

 

食物的诱惑显然比眼前陌生人的威胁更吸引电猫的注意力。小家伙没能抵抗多久，便一边小心翼翼地吃肉，一边紧紧注视阿不思的一举一动。直到阿不思第三次补充面前的鸡肉堆，小家伙才算是放下戒心。

 

阿不思轻轻地挠了挠电猫的脑门，思考待会要如何将它关回笼子里。电猫不能随意放养，它们的尾巴可以放电，攻击力足以电晕成年巫师。而电猫引起爆炸的例子也有记录。

 

米勒娃担心霍格沃茨被炸，如今看来不是毫无道理的忧虑。

 

趁着电猫忙着吃东西，一时半会不会发生失控的情况，阿不思站起来开始打量盖勒特的办公室。对方带了不少古籍过来，随便拿起一本都是霍格沃茨图书馆禁书区的内容。除了书和教学用具以外，也没有什么私人物件能令人了解到他的更多信息了。阿不思一路观察，视线从柜子架子转移到书桌。学生交的作业摆放在了桌面最边缘的位置，而靠近座椅方向的几张看起来像草稿的羊皮纸则吸引住阿不思的目光。上面一些潦草的句子和公式引起他的好奇，他忍不住拿起来阅读。

 

哦，梅林作证，他不是这样随意翻动别人物件的人。阿不思压下心里涌起的道德谴责，快速浏览纸上那一堆似乎是实验记录的文字，越看越激动，已经忘记身在何处。

 

喵！ 

 

一声娇柔的猫叫将做贼心虚的阿不思吓了一跳。原来电猫已经把鸡肉吃完了，竟然跳上书桌，用脑袋蹭阿不思的手臂，还竖起粗大的尾巴扫过阿不思的下巴。阿不思有点手足无措地摸了摸电猫的脑袋回应小家伙的示好。电猫兴奋时也会释放电流，阿不思略微担心自己会被误电。

 

“原来你是因为这样才被关在这里的啊。”他读完手上的草稿，若有所思地看着电猫吃饱后满足地在身边蹭来蹭去，爪子频繁踩过桌面剩下的几张羊皮纸草稿，留下了深深浅浅的印子，阿不思随即心疼地从猫爪下抢救资料。

 

突然手指感到炙热，阿不思发现正抓在手里的羊皮纸自己燃烧了起来。他条件反射松手，羊皮纸掉到地上。

 

与此同时，电猫浑身炸毛，向后退了几步，几道电流聚集在尾巴，随时准备发动攻击。

 

阿不思用余光看见一道人影站在门口，心里一惊——盖勒特回来了。

 

而且盖勒特正很生气地盯着他，哪怕脸上依然如常冷漠，但阿不思就是感受到对方的怒意。

 

此情此景，怎么看都像一个人赃并获的场面。

 

羊皮纸已经被火焰吞噬干净，化为灰烬。阿不思张嘴，他必须立刻解释清楚事情的来龙去脉。

 

但盖勒特没有给他这个机会。他使用咒语，轻易而粗暴地将电猫塞回笼子，锁上。笼子是特制的，电猫在笼内愤怒地叫嚷，轰轰声又出现了。它想发射电流，却没有任何效果，电流被笼子隔绝了。

 

“请不要这样对待它……”阿不思想劝阻盖勒特，而后者大步跨过来直逼他。

 

“我原本以为你会更能忍耐。大名鼎鼎的阿不思·邓布利多，偷偷摸摸闯入我的办公室，想要窃取我的古魔法研究。”盖勒特冰冷的蓝色眼睛直直将阿不思钉在原地，语气里竟然有一丝失望。如果目光可以处死一个人，那阿不思身上也许没有一块好肉了。

 

面对盖勒特不由分说的指责，阿不思抿紧嘴唇，被人误会的感觉相当不好受，尤其是……原来盖勒特一直是这么看他的。

 

他什么也没说，举起右手，露出掌心里的那枚十字。

 

他们站得太近了，近得阿不思轻易留意到盖勒特的瞳孔微微扩大了。他想，他猜的都对。

 

“你误会了。我来是想还这件东西，我猜应该是你的。那天我们在课上，它大概勾到我袍子了，我昨晚才发现的。来到这里的时候，电猫从笼子里逃出来，我在门外听到奇怪的声音，担心你在里面发生什么事了，才强行破了咒语进来。”阿不思三言两语交待完起因，不知道盖勒特能听进去多少。“电猫饿坏了，所以我喂了一点东西它吃。”他指了指窗帘前残留的鸡肉碎，“很抱歉翻阅了你的笔记，我的确没忍住。对不起。”阿不思发自内心道歉。

 

盖勒特一把从阿不思手里拿回郁金香十字，放进了上衣内袋。阿不思默默注视十字被收在靠近心脏位置的口袋，这样珍视，果然是心爱之人的信物。

 

但盖勒特还未罢休，他依然牢牢盯着阿不思，似乎想通过这样鉴别眼前人所说的一字一句的真实性。而阿不思也回望对方，有点受伤，又倔强地不希望盖勒特看出来。

 

半晌，盖勒特终于解除了两人之间的封锁线，他退开了一步，无言地示意阿不思离开这里。

 

阿不思明白此时应该顺意走出办公室，可笼子里电猫可怜的叫声始终令他心有牵挂。

 

“也许你的实验可以换一个角度进行，”走了几步，阿不思还是忍不住回头开口，“你在实验的招雷唤电咒，从电荷电流研究电的产生，这么做是对的。古书有记载的能成功引来闪电的巫师，都需要借助雷暴天气的出现。因为这个原因，原本古魔咒无法独立使用，不能起效。”霍格沃茨没有使用麻瓜的交流电，阿不思猜正是这个原因，盖勒特才从不知道什么地方搞来一只电猫，以此实验、改良招雷唤电咒。

 

“而你的魔咒还未完全成功，我猜现在你碰到的问题是电流无法持久出现。我认为问题不在电流产生不成功，你的公式是正确的。而是咒语词根有问题。”羊皮纸上写了许多咒语尝试，阿不思看了一眼就知道这些都不对。盖勒特一言不发，但阿不思知道对方的注意力已经被他的话吸引了。

 

“也许你可以试试在古希腊雷神的记述中寻找，古老的文本里会有意想不到的启发。至于电猫，像我刚刚说的，你的公式是对的，只要拼出正确的词根，魔咒就会成功。你已经不再需要用它做实验了。”阿不思顿了顿，“在霍格沃茨不允许学生和职工饲养未经魔法部准许的危险神奇动物。基于你以及他人安危的考虑，我希望你可以将它交给专业人士，让它回到原本生活的地方。碰巧我认识这样的专业人士。如果你信任，我乐意帮忙处理，不会有除我以外的人知道；如果你执意要将电猫困在霍格沃茨，我会向麦格报告。”

 

如果盖勒特要将这番话理解为威胁，虽然阿不思非常不希望，可眼下他只能尽所能低调地将电猫救出来。

 

“希望你好好考虑我的建议，我会等待你的回复。”说完最后一句话，阿不思恋恋不舍地看了一眼笼子，离开了盖勒特的办公室。

 

晚餐过后，阿不思待在他的宿舍卧室，如常地阅读，只是心不在焉，一页书十分钟都没翻过去。一时想起电猫，一时想起盖勒特那双冰冷的眼睛，一时想起郁金香十字。脑海画面纷乱。

 

有好些事情，他联想到一起了，比如盖勒特实际上一直提防他，那天决斗示范是一次魔力试探。对方认为自己的接近另有所图，也反过来利用这点，通过自己去了解霍格沃茨。

 

越想越郁闷，阿不思无法忽视心里那点绵绵刺痛的难受。从小到大，他很少被这样误解过，甚至是带着敌意。阿不思忿忿不平地从鼻孔喷气，他知道自己一直挺受人欢迎的，无论是作为学者、同事、朋友，或是被追求者。

 

“我像是那么无耻吗，窃取成果……”

 

叩叩。卧室窗户响起声音。阿不思以为是猫头鹰在啄窗，然而一眼看过去，窗外是漆黑的夜色，没有猫头鹰。过了短短的一小会，他才留意到一个眼熟的小纸片人在敲窗。

 

阿不思一下合起书本，来不及多想，马上赶到窗前，还被拖鞋绊了一下，打开窗户把小纸片人放进来。

 

小纸片人跨过窗台，还是一样神气活现。那张空白的脸裂开一道口子，小纸片人说话了：“电猫交给你带走。”

 

传达完简短的信息，小纸片人一如既往地将自己撕成碎片。


	8. Chapter 8

阿不思觉得，盖勒特找来的这只电猫，意外地很亲人，哪怕已经过了两天，电猫还记得他。

 

原本趴着无精打采的小家伙，看见阿不思走过来捧起笼子后，立刻竖起大尾巴在笼内蹭来蹭去，发出娇柔的声音，想亲近阿不思。

 

要是普通家猫就好了，这黏糊劲让阿不思都有点舍不得，想给小家伙取名养下来。

 

不过这想想就算了。在饲养动物方面，他知道自己远远不如阿不福思擅长和有耐性。

 

况且今晚，电猫就要回到它本该生活的地方了。

 

今夜的天气不是很晴朗，有雾气。带着电猫笼子站在天文塔的阿不思认为，这样的天气适合偷偷离开霍格沃茨。

 

午夜十一点，罗尔夫·斯卡曼德按照约定，骑着扫把，从黑夜的雾气里显形降落在天文塔平台。身为《神奇动物在哪里》一书作者纽特·斯卡曼德的孙子，他毫不意外地跟爷爷一样热爱并且专注研究神奇动物。电猫交给这位学生，阿不思很放心。

 

两人简单问候了彼此，罗尔夫随即给电猫做简单的检查。

 

“是一只公电猫。虽然瘦，但总体还是健康的。电猫的数量如今已经少了很多，它们总是会被麻瓜树立在野外的高压电线杆吸引，有时候甚至因为爬上电杆而被电死……放心吧，教授，它会去一个安全的地方，跟同伴生活在一起的。”

 

阿不思点点头，没有跟罗尔夫说电猫怎么来的，罗尔夫也没问。邓布利多教授是罗尔夫在校期间很喜欢和信任的老师。

 

罗尔夫将笼子稳稳绑在飞天扫把上。那双绿莹莹的猫眼，一直依依不舍盯着阿不思，直至罗尔夫骑着扫把消失在雾气和云层后。

 

就像阿不思之前承诺的那样，除了他和盖勒特，没人知道霍格沃茨曾经出现过电猫。

 

电猫事件过后的一周内，阿不思没有再像之前那样“多管闲事”了，他仍然会私下留意盖勒特的举动，考虑到他偷养电猫做实验，但不再会期待跟对方有什么交集。至于学术交流计划，既然盖勒特在堤防他，那他也不该自讨没趣。他甚至没有过问盖勒特是不是已经成功组出了招雷唤电咒，不过既然他能答应放走电猫，阿不思猜，自己提出的方向应该是让他有所收获。

 

就在事情似乎尘埃落定，河水不犯井水之际，阿不思卧室的窗又被敲响了。

 

用小纸片人传话这个做法，阿不思偶尔觉得是一种折磨。猫头鹰来信，把信扔下就了事了，简单快速。但小纸片人偏偏喜欢爬进来等站稳了，再顿一顿仿佛是在整理身上不存在的领结，才开始传话。虽然阿不思也不知道为什么自己会表现得似乎如此迫不及待……大概因为他已经一周和盖勒特没有任何对话？

 

意料之外，小纸片人带来一个邀请——盖勒特请他明天下午上完课后去他办公室。

 

“不会还有什么神奇动物要我帮忙处理吧……”

 

阿不思这次猜错了，在他如约出现在盖勒特办公室门前，规规矩矩敲门进去后，盖勒特竟然将几张羊皮纸写的草稿递给他。

 

疑惑地接了过来，只是短短看了几行，阿不思已经兴奋得跃跃欲试，将前一秒还盘亘于心的纠结和保持距离感等等考虑统统抛在脑后。他赶紧抓过盖勒特书桌上的一支羽毛笔和另一张羊皮纸，二话不说坐在盖勒特的位置，开始密密麻麻地书写。圆圆的字体一个圈着另一个，在纸上像拉出一段弹簧。

 

盖勒特站在旁边不作声地盯着阿不思写的东西，眉头时而皱起，时而舒开似是了然的样子。

 

阿不思奋笔疾书了几分钟才开始找回了说话表达的冲动，他一边用笔尖划过一些句子，快速地跟盖勒特说着自己的见解。他兴奋得甚至没注意到自己语速有多快，不过这是当然的，因为盖勒特跟得上，甚至在阿不思话只说到上一半时，他就把下一半接上了。

 

尽管两人如此速度说得口干舌燥，也比不上脑子转动的速度。阿不思只觉得盖勒特给的草稿仿佛点燃了脑子里的炸药桶，火星四溅。

 

“我记得你的书架上有一本布莱金翻译的《伊斯塔比符文》对不对？《伊斯塔比符文》飞来！”一本大部头古籍从书架飞来，盖勒特侧身躲过。阿不思兴冲冲地翻开，继续和盖勒特讨论。

 

有一种快乐和满足像吹涨的气球，将阿不思的心撑得满满当当的，他觉得自己轻盈得要飞起来了。这样棋逢对手的快乐太稀缺了，当阿不思这么想的时候，某种熟悉的感觉一闪而过，像是肚脐眼被勾住了，让他心痒难耐。但此刻情绪高涨的他并没有多余的心力去仔细回想。

 

窗外时不时传来的学生在湖边嬉闹的声音，随着太阳渐渐沉往西边，而慢慢回归安静。夕阳笼罩这间朝西的办公室，坐在一起埋头讨论的两人，金灿灿而朦胧的光线温柔地浇满他们全身。

 

这次不像一周前招雷唤电咒那么顺利（阿不思已经确认，盖勒特组出了正确的咒语），但他们研究得越来越带劲。盖勒特在分析某段古符文时，阿不思无意间抬眼，突然分神觉得盖勒特的侧脸看上去像一尊由金子浇铸成的雕像，他的眼睫毛根根分明，近乎透明，一片整齐的毛茸茸；还有鬓角上柔软的细碎毛发，犹如发光的金丝。而对方一贯冷漠的蓝色眼珠……此时像黄昏下的大海，荡漾着金色的波涛，轻轻地拍在另外一个人的心岸……他们之前没有试过相安无事地靠得如此近，如此久，没有威胁，没有施压，没有对抗……他们在互相点燃彼此大脑的火花，多么神奇。

 

盖勒特的胸前有一根细细的银链子，链子一头没入上衣口袋里，阿不思知道那里连着的是郁金香十字……

 

那双蓝色的眼珠一转，阿不思暗暗慌张地撤回视线。好险，差点被盖勒特直直看穿他的走神失态。三十岁的成年人比起十几岁的少年人，也许优势在于，特别会装，装得若无其事，毫无波澜。阿不思开始在心里默念古籍的语句，拉回游走的思绪，稳定心潮。

 

直到金色的黄昏剩下一片红中带蓝带紫的落霞，阿不思忽然清晰感到肚子饿了，下午讨论得太忘我了，他都忘记吃一份柠檬雪糕当下午茶了。

 

“晚饭快开始了，你要和我一起去礼堂进餐吗？”抓住盖勒特停下来阅读古书的空档，阿不思站起来伸了个懒腰，趁机提出休息。

 

“我在这里吃，你也可以。”盖勒特没有抬头。

 

哇噢，今天进展真大，阿不思忍不住想笑，但是——“我想去礼堂吃，跟其他老师聊聊天，热热闹闹挺好的。”

 

盖勒特望了他一眼，神情有些不屑，“我以为你会更想争分夺秒研究这个。”

 

怎么说得好像他不应该浪费时间吃饭一样……

 

“美味的食物和充足的糖分可以让我思考得更快更好，跟人闲聊能使我心情愉快。”阿不思整理了一下紫色袍子背后的皱褶，坐了两小时，折痕有点深了，看来今晚要熨烫一下。他轻快地走向门口，以行动表达他要去吃饭休息的决心。如今阿不思已经笃定，盖勒特的学术研究需要他。尽管早前他闯入办公室带来了误会，但也歪打正着地用自己的智慧和实力向盖勒特证明他完全不需要“窃取”别人的研究成果。

 

拉开办公室门时，阿不思转头又笑眯眯补充了一句，“很期待能在用餐时间在礼堂碰见你。”

 

晚饭过后，阿不思没有再去盖勒特的办公室，而是回到宿舍，处理生活琐事，批改学生作业，最后临睡前再看看书。他脱下长袍，又闻到上面那一缕若隐若现的木质调古龙水香味，这是盖勒特的味道。下午他们俩真的待了不短时间，这香气都还未散去。

 

他不由自主想起盖勒特在他临走前责备的眼神——如果十几岁的时候遇到这样一个人，他肯定不愿意浪费任何跟研究和讨论无关的时间，连睡觉恐怕也不愿意。他依然感到激动，同时也非常冷静地按部就班生活。

 

就像面对一本引人入胜的小说，十几岁的他会废寝忘食一口气读完，完全无心理会其他事情，真实世界已经被遗忘在书后，全部悲欢都在字里行间，一夜就可以经历一场跌宕起伏的人生；三十岁的他选择慢慢地、抽空去读，顺从一只无形的手所自动划分的轻重缓急的平衡。生活比小说琐碎，琐碎得如同掉了满地等着换洗的脏羊毛袜子，需要他一件件捡起来，去清理，去完成，无法忽视，也不会自动消失。

 

总能看完的。有些事不需要一夜完成，不必要一口吞下。

 

但显然盖勒特不是这么想的。

 

他卧室的窗又响起来了。阿不思一边走去窗前，一边考虑之后都给这扇窗户留一条可以让小纸片人滑进来的缝好了。

 

小纸片人站稳了，大概讲了五分钟，期间来回踱步，也许是在忠实还原盖勒特说这番话时候的情形。阿不思还沉浸在盖勒特带来的新想法，一下没拦住，小纸片人说完话又把自己撕碎了。

 

盖勒特可不可以去掉小纸片人自毁的设置？！

 

阿不思匆匆抓过桌面一张羊皮纸，沾上墨水的羽毛笔笔尖却停在上方迟迟未动。他默默回想刚刚盖勒特的灵光一闪，斟酌着如何回信——的确很想洋洋洒洒地逐点回应、交换，但这么一来，可能又是一两个小时直至深夜的交流，而明天第一节早课是三年级的变形课……阿不思思来想去，最后定了定神回复了一句话：期待我们明天碰面讨论。晚安，祝你好梦。

 

再想了想，阿不思在句末加上了一颗星星。

 

卷起羊皮纸，交给他的猫头鹰，带给了盖勒特。

 

 

一周又过去了，在周六午餐时分的礼堂跟往常没有什么区别，底下一些高年级的学生正兴奋地讨论饭后去霍格莫德村闲逛。教师席的气氛也是休息日特有的轻松惬意。正在跟平斯教授聊天的罗西尔教授眼尖地瞧见正推开侧门来到礼堂的格林德沃教授，她难以自已地小小地惊呼了一声，立刻站起来走过去邀请对方与她同坐一块进餐。

 

盖勒特没有理会罗西尔教授，他平静地扫了一眼教师席，小纸片人没有成功将口信送出。他微不可察地咬了咬牙，正准备离开之际，却被麦格留下了。

 

“格林德沃教授，难得见你来用餐，不介意的话请坐在我旁边吧。邓布利多教授今天不在，这个位置空着的。”

 

盖勒特短暂地考虑了一会，最终顺应了麦格的邀请。罗西尔教授虽然有点失望，但也没有勉强。

 

落座后面前的餐盘立刻出现德国人口味的食物，盖勒特打算尽快吃完回去办公室。

 

“怎么这个学期，阿不思在周末都没了人影？”斯普劳特教授开始闲聊。

 

“应该是去了霍格莫德村，上周六我在猪头酒吧碰见过他。”弗立维教授回答道。

 

“每周末都去霍格莫德村，他过去不会这么频繁啊？会不会是佳人有约？哎呀，如果是的话就太好了，我得通知我的安妮姨妈不要费心介绍她的儿子给阿不思了，姨妈总希望我能帮忙给牵线。你知道的，我姨妈以前也是推崇巫师早婚早育那套观念的人，可看不得年轻巫师迟迟不结婚呢。”斯普劳特教授不急不忙地锯盘里的小牛排，“特别是像阿不思这种优秀的巫师，她常常念叨。这下我可以堵住她了。”。

 

“即使每个巫师家庭都生五个孩子，魔法世界还是在萎缩。巫师的数量本来就不多，在很久很久以前这个世界早逼退了魔法，巫师现在恐惧已经太迟太迟。但如今的麻瓜实在厉害，他们在做有些事情已经超越魔法了……”弗立维这话说得很轻。

 

斯普劳特教授正准备开口接话时，格林德沃教授突然站起来离席，猛地打断了她的思路。

 

在座的各位教授或面面相觑或偷偷交换眼色，午饭这才吃了一半不到……

 

阿不福思端着一杯新鲜的柠檬汁，走上了猪头酒吧的阁楼。他敲了敲门，阿不思的声音传来：“进来吧。”

 

“芬妮见你已经坐了几个小时，特意给你做了新鲜的柠檬汁。”阿不福思将杯子放在阿不思座位旁的小置物桌，后者正抱着手提电脑，窝在扶手沙发里，双手哒哒哒地敲击着键盘。

 

“替我感谢芬妮，真是一个好姑娘。”阿不思似乎正在忙，从屏幕后朝弟弟眨了眨眼又急急忙忙埋首其中。

 

阿不福思没好气地盯着阿不思沉迷麻瓜的玩意，“你周末过来就是为了上网吗？别告诉我巫师现在是用，那个叫什么来着，email？真是个古怪的词。用那个麻瓜玩意来发表论文。”

 

“我倒是希望如此，电子储存很方便的。”阿不思又抬眼，见弟弟还没出去，“只是写一点东西。这跟我平常安静看书没什么区别。”

 

“安娜也是天天在用她的平板看麻瓜剧集，入了迷。要我说，麻瓜发明的这个互联网就是来自我毁灭的。我上次去了一趟伦敦市中心，酒吧里竟然有不少人面对面坐着不说话，只看着他们手上那个小小的发光屏幕，好像他们能从里面吸取快乐。梅林啊，那可是酒吧，来酒吧不喝酒聊天是要干什么。要是有人在猪头酒吧这么做，我一定会催他赶紧结账离开……”

 

听着阿不福思开始唠叨，阿不思鼻孔叹气，无奈自己的思绪被打断了，在意识到他竟然不知不觉跟着阿不福思所说敲出“结账离开”一词。

 

“所以你在催我走吗，亲爱的阿不福思。”阿不思停下敲打键盘，稍微合上屏幕。

 

“如果你是来喝酒聊天的，我很乐意。”

 

“很快会有这个机会的。学校不能用电子产品，我一个星期内要做的事情，只能推到周末来这里完成。你就让我待在这赶紧做完吧。”

 

虽然霍格沃茨出于保密的考虑，禁止学生携带电子产品进校，校内也没有网络，但毕竟还有不少麻瓜家庭来的学生，万一学生出现突发状况需要联系家长，学校会派专人赶来霍格莫德村的对外联络点，打电话或使用网络联系。因此霍格莫德村有几个地方在魔法部许可和监控下安装了电线和网络。猫头鹰已经很少在城市里出现了，很容易吓到麻瓜。

 

阿不福思还想说什么，楼下酒吧突然传来吵吵嚷嚷的声音，随后阁楼的门被敲响，芬妮焦急地探头进来。这位姑娘有着一头漂亮的黑色头发和褐色眼睛。

 

“你们最好下来看看，”芬妮尤其望向阿不思，“格里德在酒吧外面抓住一个霍格沃茨的学生，他当时正在用手机偷偷录像酒吧里的巫师施魔法。”

 

阿不福思微微张开嘴，显得有些惊讶。这个行为意味的后果……

 

而阿不思立刻站起来，合上了电脑。

 

三个人匆匆下楼。


	9. Chapter 9

雨天的周末在英国向来说不上令人烦恼，何况霍格沃茨高大的城堡足以让师生在内安稳地打发短短的周日时光。

 

但阿不思觉得这个周末糟透了。也许抱有同样想法的不止他一个。这确实是一个不安宁的休息日。

 

他站在二楼长廊的某扇窗户前，双手不自觉地抓划窗台的石板，前段时间修剪过的指甲很快在圆弧边缘卷起了一层上翘的角质。他全神贯注又心绪不宁地凝视着窗外，而让人心烦的并不是外面的雨。

 

通往霍格沃茨城堡大门的长桥上有三个身影冒着雨直直朝学校前进，阿不思知道他们都来自魔法部。他们的到来只为了一件事——

 

 

“匹蒂先生，请你解释一下自己的行为。”

 

二年级的诺曼·匹蒂从未想过自己会在这样的情形下来到校长办公室。在霍格莫德村的猪头酒吧被酒吧伙计抓住后，随即由出现在那里的邓布利多教授带回了学校，来到这里。然而此时他无心环顾四周，只是出神盯着校长桌面一块火漆遗留的痕迹，似乎那儿有一间隐形的庇护所，可以将麦格校长的怒火，弗立维教授拧紧的眉头以及邓布利多教授关切的探究眼神统统关在身后。

 

“隐瞒电子移动设备没有上交院长保管，违反‘三年级以下不得前往霍格莫德村’校规，以及最严重的一项——在霍格沃茨和霍格莫德村摄像。匹蒂先生，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

 

原本一如既往平静惬意的周末在阿不思领着学生从村里回来报告情况后，瞬间敲响麦格脑中的红色警报，担心升级至违反《巫师秘密国际法案》、暴露魔法世界的危险后果。

 

诺曼低下头不说话的姿态像极了不知天高地厚的孩子闯祸后的无言以对，这稍微浇灭麦格原本惊怒的情绪。

 

也许真的是年幼学生的无心之过。

 

她解开环抱胸前的双手，变成撑着办公桌，准备从训斥进入到教育模式，无奈而苦口婆心地继续说到：“你危险的行为不仅会将自己置于开除的境地，更重要是会给魔法世界造成损害……”

 

“我想退学。”

 

沉默良久的诺曼突然开口，似是给房间所有人下了一道无声咒。没人预料到事情竟然是往这个方向发展，麦格才刚起的话头坍塌在鸦雀无声之中消失不见。吃了一惊而微微睁大双眼的阿不思无意识地留意到麦格的嘴唇在抖动着，似乎正在努力尝试找回自己的声音。

 

“这是你做这一切事情的原因吗？”

 

诺曼稍稍转过头，既坚定又躲闪地回望自己的院长弗立维教授，入学之初的一些记忆忽然插入。他想起第一次见到教授时，目瞪口呆地以为他是童话书里所说的妖精（后来听说教授确实有妖精血统）；第一次上魔咒课时的雀跃和惊叹，这位其貌不扬的小个子教授念出好几个他一点也不懂的咒语，用纤细的魔杖像魔术师一般做出各种神奇的事情，并且告诉他只要通过学习，他也能挥起魔杖做出同样的事情。作为一名麻瓜出身的巫师，直到来霍格沃茨前，他对这个隐藏的世界一无所知。

 

“不是。我不怕被开除，我想退学。”面对弗立维教授犹如在面对逝去消失的心情，诺曼不知不觉想起曾经，就在不久前，大概就是去年这个时候，他对魔法充满好奇和期待。

 

阿不思突然记起，开学前一天他陪着母亲闲逛对角巷，碰到的那个在购买学习用品的学生就是诺曼·匹蒂——很少遇到学生在临近返校时才来购物的。

 

“为什么？你想去别的魔法学校？”麦格的语气几乎听不出几分钟前的生气，她关注的点已经跟着诺曼的发言来到眼下更迫切要了解的地方。

 

“不，我不想做巫师。”

 

“可你是一名巫师，身上流着魔法的血液……”

 

“不！我想做一个普通人，我想生活在我原本的世界！”诺曼忿忿地抬起头，自从进了校长办公室后，他还是第一次这样直视身前几位教授。“我受够了，这里没有我原本生活中熟悉的一切。没有网络，没有电脑手机，甚至没有电！写作业用羽毛笔和羊皮纸，遇到不懂的问题只能毫无头绪地在图书馆找书，天啊，我真想念随时上网谷歌查资料。现在是21世纪，有魔法的巫师却硬生生把自己活得跟古代人一样！非魔法世界日新月异地发展着，你们明白什么是转基因，人工智能，量子技术吗？当巫师为了预言还在关心、观察火星运行轨迹的时候，麻瓜已经发射火箭探测火星，未来还会派人类登上火星！这就是巫师口中的麻瓜，他们正在做的能改变世界的事情。现在有什么是魔法能做到而科技做不到的？”

 

诺曼停下来吞了一口唾沫，发现三位教授竟然意外地一致保持沉默，没有意料之内的怒火和惊讶。令人难以置信的是，麦格校长眼里似乎还泛着水光……诺曼不敢认真看弗立维教授的样子，而邓布利多教授则是毫不掩饰一脸失落。

 

“暑假我和以前的朋友见面，他们讨论的话题，一个我都没听说过，根本插不上话。他们都觉得我很奇怪，以为我去哪里躲了一年。而我也不能告诉他们自己在哪里上学，正在学什么。突然之间，我成了一个无处可归的人，清晰地看见自己正在被原本的世界抛弃……可我也不属于这里，这个古老的世界，不适合我。我偷拍的东西，是想等圣诞节假期给朋友看，没想曝光魔法世界……只是想……我不想这么孤独。”最后几个字像吐气那么轻。

 

“本来这个学期我不想来了，暑假在家我恳求父母帮我提出退学。但他们认为我还是应该再试试一学年。我无时无刻不想念原本的生活。麦格校长，我想退学。”

 

诺曼望着校长，不再说话了。

 

“匹蒂先生，我们今晚就会通知你的父母，接他们明天来学校。现在，请你先回宿舍。”

 

良久，麦格终于开口回应。等学生走出校长办公室后，她颓然地坐下，将自己陷入绿色天鹅绒的扶手座椅。

 

 

没想到几年后，同样的事情重演，阿不思所感到的难过没有减少一丝一毫。时隔四年，他再次亲眼见证魔法部带着除忆师来到学校。接下来的事情他也不陌生——诺曼的父母今天已经来到了学校，他们一家会在学校与魔法部的共同见证下在协议书上签字，表明学生本人及监护人一致同意退学，以及退出魔法世界，并承担出于保密要求的一切后果。诺曼的魔杖会被没收，折断销毁；他们关于魔法世界的记忆也会经由除忆师的操作擦除干净并且植入一段虚假记忆，然后送回麻瓜世界。他们会恍惚一段时日，直至平静的生活冲淡消除记忆的后遗症。

 

就像一切都没发生过一样，就像遥远的琐事逐渐被本人遗忘一样，无知无觉。

 

弗立维教授作为诺曼的院长也会跟麦格校长一并在现场经历整个过程。阿不思知道那是什么样的滋味。当年他作为格兰芬多的院长，同样在场目睹自己的学生经历一模一样的程序。魔杖折断的声音，成了旁观者一道挥之不去的阴影。

 

身后传来细微的声响，打断了阿不思的回忆。他循声转过头，没想到看见盖勒特。

 

对方站在走廊另一端尽头的楼梯拐角，与他距离三米。盖勒特的脸上看不出什么情绪，既没有说话，也没有其他示意。阿不思不知道对方是路过抑或别的，一时间不知道该说什么。这个时候心平气和地打招呼、闲聊对他来说不仅不合时宜，而且有心无力。于是他朝对方微微点头，权当招呼。

 

“上次的魔咒，我们的研究已经很接近结果了。只要能够破解最后一段符文就能成功。这个周末已经耽搁两天了。以我们平常的进度，今天就可以完成。”盖勒特单刀直入地提出要求。

 

“抱歉，今天可以稍微暂时停下进度吗？”雨天阴沉的乌云将阳光遮挡得严严实实，室外的光线没有如常照亮红发教授的蓝色眼珠。尽管微不可查，话一出口，阿不思还是注意到盖勒特绷紧了唇线。

 

金发的德国教授没有走向楼梯回自己的办公室，而是走到阿不思的身边。他们的距离从三米缩短剩下一个手臂的长度。

 

“魔法是罕有的天赋，拒绝天赋的人不值得可怜。他永远不会知道自己错过了什么。”盖勒特冷冷地说。

 

在霍格沃茨城堡，消息总是会不胫而走。

 

“盖勒特，你知道麻瓜世界正在发生的事情吗？”阿不思余光看见魔法部官员已经走到城堡门口，消失在视野范围。他收回视线，转而望着眼前人。

 

“如果你指的是麻瓜的科技，我有听说。”

 

“今天发生的事情，不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。上一次是四年前，情况跟这次相反，是学生的父母强烈要求退学。当他们了解到孩子所复述的学习内容并不能让他未来在麻瓜社会找到一份好工作，成为收入稳定的中产阶层一员后，大惊失色。他们认为学习魔法不会让孩子在麻瓜社会富有竞争力，而是会变得格格不入。尽管身为巫师的自豪也不是源于麻瓜的崇拜，但以往没有任何时候像这样，魔法不再神秘神奇，麻瓜不再向往魔法。魔法世界曾经是被迫隐藏起来，而如今……魔法世界正从内部开始消亡。”阿不思摇摇头，露出了一个苦笑。

 

“可为什么要以麻瓜的眼光审视魔法世界的价值？魔法世界隐藏起来本身就是一个错误，是每一个巫师软弱地一起犯下的错误。我们本来大有机会统治麻瓜、统治世界，让魔法正大光明出现，让巫师成为麻瓜敬畏的主宰者，魔法会在这片土地绽放，生生不息地传递下去。”

 

虽然他们一起研究古魔法已有两周时间，盖勒特的办公室都快要变成阿不思第二个办公地点了，除了上课以外，几乎朝夕相对。但他们从未真正谈及魔法世界的现状。他们默契地闭口不提，专注于魔法学术上的探讨，就像阿不思最开始希望的那样，尽管观念有分歧但仍然可以共事纯粹的研究，享受专研学识的快乐。

 

但事件就发生在他们眼前，拆走了表面的和平。

 

“然后麻瓜的科技就不会出现、发展，威胁到魔法世界？让麻瓜像从前被迫害的巫师，受制于另一种偏见下，毫无自主支配的空间？你甚至是否想说这最后的统治机会在麻瓜发明原子弹之前？”

 

“阿不思，你比我想象的还要了解我的想法。”盖勒特这句奇怪的，姑且可以说是称赞的话语一下令情绪略微激动的阿不思哑口无言。“我一直希望自己可以出生在18世纪，即使19世纪也好。在工业革命之前动手，或许现在就会是一个不一样的魔法世界了。难道你看着现状甘心吗？魔法在消亡，既然今时今日麻瓜掌握了力量，难以被控制、统治，至少我们可以将古老的魔法带回来。那些古老的力量，非常惊人，能够为魔法世界制造转机。想想看，现在的巫师为了挽救魔法，倡导的办法竟然是让巫师尽可能多生育！这种令人厌倦的隐私干涉，你作为omega，恐怕体会只会比我更深。难道你愿意被人视作生育资源，被人不断催促结婚只为了让魔法血液延续下去。你能忍受吗，即使获得无数的荣誉，成就斐然，超越许多的巫师，依然有人以你未生育来衡量、判断你的价值。像你一样的omega，他们难道应当受到这样的对待吗？我们的世界，不应该这样。”

 

盖勒特很满意地看见阿不思的眉头随着他所说的一字一句紧紧皱起来，而那双蓝色的眼睛里面有东西在颤抖，摇曳。

 

“加入我吧，阿不思。你洋溢的才华在我们愉快的合作中已经充分体现，我一直在寻找可以与我一起并肩的巫师，我认为自己找到了。”盖勒特适时朝前伸出一只手，掌心向着阿不思，“你我的聪明才智结合，我们会找到方法，我们可以令魔法世界变得更好，重新回到世界的舞台，让魔法永远流传，直至人类不复存在。”

 

恐怕这是目前为止盖勒特对自己说过的，除研究内容外，最长的一段话了，阿不思神色复杂地盯着摊在面前的那只手。从未想过，盖勒特会向他发出邀请。

 

他们之间陷入沉默——一端是期待的无言等待，一端是谨慎的思虑。

 

平心而论，盖勒特的一番发言准确地捏住他隐秘的诉求。阿不思很庆幸自己出生在一个开明的家庭，帕西瓦尔和坎德拉对三名子女的教育主张寻找适合自己的生活方式，因此他们家才能既有沉迷魔法研究、成绩优秀的阿不思，对学习兴趣缺缺但喜欢做生意的阿不福思，以及虽然目前无所事事但活得自由自在的阿丽安娜。哪怕家庭没有向他施加压力，他依然躲不过那些悄悄打量、讨论的目光。他可以学着不在意，但苍蝇不会由于你的无视而停止制造噪音。

 

盖勒特似乎能看见他的内心活动一般，那只伸在半空的手，又向前递近了几分，无声催促他的答应。

 

“我一直尝试魔法与麻瓜科技结合，研究这样的可行性。因为我认为维持魔法世界的关键是改变，要让巫师能适应变化地活下去。魔法世界如今不能像几个世纪以前那样，隐藏存在，关起门过自己的生活。麻瓜与巫师的生活空间不断重叠，但与此同时也在不断割裂。魔法世界不能依靠纯血统巫师发展，相信你非常明白，你应该也知道我不是纯血统。可如果麻瓜出身的巫师在魔法世界水土不服，不得不从中二选一，那么我认为我们的世界有必要进行一些改变。魔法的精神是在于我们恪守传统使用羽毛笔和羊皮纸，出行靠骑飞天扫把吗？要不是麻瓜现在的通讯与网络技术的确会在客观上危及《秘密法》，实际上我是十分赞成在魔法教育中引入一些麻瓜科技手段。这两个世界应当找到一个共同存在的平衡点，而不是吞噬式的倾轧。”

 

阿不思盯着那只手，尽量平静地回应。他没有把握盖勒特能听进去多少。这一场争论发生得毫无预兆，他以为他们在整个交换学年结束都不会触及到这一步，他们通过合作研究各取所需，相安无事。但现在即使谈及他们相识第一天便有提起过（甚至有些不愉快）的话题，阿不思也没有措手不及。唯一令他意外的是盖勒特的邀请，他心里不可抑止地升起一种奇妙的满足感。

 

“非常感谢你的邀请，盖勒特。请相信，我们合作研究所产生的愉悦是双向的。万事万物的进化都离不开吸收。你认为魔法应该从古老的过去重新吸收，我认为它应该跳出魔法的范围去吸收。我们走在不同的路上，但我希望我们会抵达同样的终点。”

 

眼前的那只手慢慢放下了，阿不思的双眼也随之垂下。他做出了选择。但不知道为什么，拒绝盖勒特，感受会如此难过和可惜，以致有一丝恐惧。

 

“盖勒特……”阿不思不由自主地喃喃叫他。

 

但盖勒特无视阿不思没有完整说出口的挽留，转身离开了二楼走廊，留下阿不思静静站在窗边目送他的背影。


	10. Chapter 10

诺曼·匹蒂当天完成记忆清除后便与父母一起，在昏迷状态下，由魔法部官员送回麻瓜世界。

 

他退学的事情，由麦格和弗立维教授专程向拉文克劳的二年级学生特别进行说明。大部分学生的反应几乎是感到难以置信。巫师家庭出身的不用说，即使是麻瓜家庭出生的哪怕多少能理解那种夹在两个世界不上不下的挣扎感，但也震惊自己的同龄人中有能够拒绝魔法的。

 

简直像小说里坚定拒绝金银财宝诱惑，异于常人的主角。

 

有些生长于纯血统巫师家庭的学生，平时甚少关注麻瓜生活的，也因为这件事开始好奇麻瓜的“魔法”——科技的概念实在难以理解，笼统解释为由麻瓜发明的“魔法”。

 

不过学生私下的讨论未能持续太长的时间，繁重的功课令他们无暇他顾，特别是格林德沃教授布置的作业越来越难，不得不用上吃奶的劲去完成。有的学生甚至开玩笑羡慕诺曼退学做麻瓜唯一好处就是不用面对格林德沃教授的作业。

 

 

阿不思宿舍卧室的窗，早已习惯性地敞开一道小缝。但最近一段时间，这个新养成的习惯变得无用，因为小纸片人没有出现。

 

每翻过四五页书页后，他便会扭头看一看窗户方向。

 

在书桌下面的第一个抽屉，里面收着之前两周里盖勒特派过来的所有小纸片人。经过阿不思的强烈建议，盖勒特撤除了小纸片人魔法的自毁设定。当它传话完毕后就会倒下成为一张普通小人形状的纸片。阿不思另外用咒语改动了一番，添加了小纸人可以重复播放语音的功能。小纸人成了一张张无字信件被存放起来。阿不思有收集朋友信件的习惯，他与埃菲亚斯的通信累积了厚厚一沓，就放在戈德里克山谷房间的一个纸箱里。

 

他本来打算等匹蒂退学的事情缓和下来再去找盖勒特。但等事情告一段落后，他忽然不知道该以什么理由去找盖勒特了。

 

他们没有冷战。这算不上冷战。

 

要是冷战，那可太奇怪了，怎么想盖勒特都没有理由因为他婉拒而生气。有时候阿不思自问，他们有这么熟悉亲密了吗，能够因为立场不同而生芥蒂。可就算如此，他也没有表示过不再一起进行魔咒研究啊！他们还是可以进行学术交流的。盖勒特怎么那么小心眼……

 

然而错过的时机，续接不上的断点，让两人如今陷入了一种奇怪的僵持，所有进展被钉在原地，动弹不得。偶然在城堡里碰见，他们会小幅度地点头示意，却仅此而已。甚至不如盖勒特对待罗西尔教授的态度。他时常想问盖勒特，符文破解完成了吗。这种冲动甚至令他烦恼，尤其阅读相关图书时，脑子里蹦出的一个个想法，只想第一时间与盖勒特分享。而目前的状况，他偏偏只能克制分享冲动。

 

“犹豫不决不是你的性格。”阿不思自言自语地嘟囔。他跟埃菲亚斯当然有过争吵，也总是干脆利落地解决。现在无从下手的小心翼翼是阿不思没有体验过的情况。

 

两个人迟迟未破冰，时间却已来到了寒冷的季节。

 

11月初，低温令逗留户外玩闹的学生数量大大减少。某一天阿不思走过城堡走廊，心不在焉扫过外面零星围着围巾打闹的学生，想起这个学期他都还没来得及趁着秋季躺在黑湖边的草地，看看巨乌贼，懒洋洋地享受阳光。随后他又不自觉地想起原因——那些本该可以惬意的休息时间，他都用来待在盖勒特的办公室，埋头古籍。所幻想的温暖慵懒阳光，现实里被盖勒特的金发取而代之。

 

这一天早晨，麦格要求全部教师早餐时间出席礼堂，因为要向全校学生宣布学期中段考试事宜。

 

阿不思坐在校长旁边，注意力却不由自主飘向隔了两个位置的盖勒特，对方太少出现在这张教师长桌边了，每次他的出现总是会令阿不思感到一阵新鲜。

 

全校开始早餐时，猫头鹰也准时飞进礼堂投递信件或包裹。有两只眼生的猫头鹰，各自腿上绑着一封淡粉色的信封，越过学生的长桌，直直飞向教师席。阿不思正举起勺子将加了糖的燕麦粥送进嘴里，眼尖地注意到其中一只猫头鹰飞向自己，投下粉色信封。他眼疾手快地赶在信封掉进粥前接住。

 

与此同时，盖勒特也伸手接过了另一只猫头鹰投下的粉色信封。

 

信封上的深绿色火漆印已经说明了信件来自何处——欧洲巫师巫术促进交流协会每三年举办一次的论坛大会即将在11月第三个周末于巴黎举行。论坛目的意在提供场合，邀请欧洲各国的优秀巫师就魔法研究或巫术新发现进行交流讨论。上一次阿不思接到邀请，无奈行程冲突，未能前往。

 

他偷偷瞄了一眼盖勒特，后者草草浏览了一遍随信附上的为期四天交流活动的行程安排，便将邀请函收起来了。

 

按照今年课表，阿不思可以去参加周末的两场。

 

希望这次尼可·勒梅会到场参加。阿不思暗暗期待。

 

不知道盖勒特会不会去……

 

眼看盖勒特已经吃完早餐，站起来离开礼堂，阿不思也收起邀请函，急忙跟着出去——不会再有比现在更好的机会了。

 

“格林德沃教授！”

 

前面穿着黑色裹银边长袍的身影停下了，客气地转过身，盖勒特摆出洗耳恭听的姿态。

 

阿不思无奈地在心里叹气，这个人果然是生气了，并且仍然介怀。但阿不思仍然坚持认为，这至于吗，他只是不接受盖勒特的观念，没有丝毫贬低。他和埃菲亚斯当初约定好毕业时两人一起环游世界，却由于埃菲亚斯在出发前一晚姗姗来迟地爆发水痘，而最终告吹。等埃菲亚斯病好后，阿不思已经开始在霍格沃茨担任助教忙活起来，两人始终未能履行毕业约定。

 

即使这样，他也没生过埃菲亚斯的气。

 

“你会去大会吗？”阿不思举起自己手上的邀请函，“那是个周末，我应该会去。如果你有意，我们可以结伴前往。”

 

阿不思隐约觉得这个对话场景有点眼熟。

 

盖勒特没有回答，默默打量阿不思。

 

“不去。”一句堵死，盖勒特转身大步离开。

 

“我们非得带着立场交往吗？如果是这样，之前我们的交流交往又算什么情况？在戈德里克山谷，你提到的，听说过我的观点立场。”阿不思急了，他有一种迫切的直觉，事情不能再这样拖下去了。“我也了解你的立场，可那没有影响我想与你成为朋友的盼望，没有阻止我想与你分享想法。我从未遇到像你一样能够跟上我思考速度的巫师。跟你一起研究魔咒的时候，我发自内心感到快乐。这种快乐跟你我各自想如何改变魔法界没有一点关系。是因为你，盖勒特，因为你的才智，我们难能可贵的交流和默契，这些才是让我想要继续和你做朋友，喜欢一起合作研究的原因。”

 

前面的身影没有动，既没有回过身，也没有继续朝前走去。

 

阿不思的心怦怦直跳，埃菲亚斯作证，他可真的没对哪一个朋友说过如此掏心掏肺、情真意切的话。他缓缓走近盖勒特，还剩下三步距离时停下，“即使如今我们说开了各自立场，并且都坚持自己，但刚刚我所说的也是真实不变的……我不想失去你。”

 

阿不思感到脸部升温，强压下羞赧——本身正常不过的话语，放在AO异性之间听起来好像有另一种意味似的。梅林作证，他不想失去这个难得的搭档。

 

他站的位置看不见盖勒特的侧脸，这是阿不思特意留下的空间，不愿意在盖勒特消化他的话语时盯着看。尽管那样能够更能了解盖勒特的真实反应，可也太折磨了。

 

虽然盖勒特以后脑勺示人并且沉默不语的状况也没有让阿不思好受一丁点。

 

面对面坦白自己的心，是需要鼓起勇气，不惧被摔得粉碎。

 

“我绝对不会用门钥匙或者飞路粉过去。”盖勒特回过头，扔下没头没尾的回应。

 

阿不思眨了眨眼睛，突然笑了，笑得如此尽情以致眼角堆起了小小的向上翘起的细纹，如同一月弯钩。

 

 

查理·曼茨坐在咖啡馆里第五次往自己的茶杯里添满茶水。他有个习惯，紧张的时候便会忍不住一直摆弄跟前的东西。于是无论是否口渴，他都不断拿起茶杯喝茶，同时密切留意任何一个从外面推门走进来的人。

 

店内开了暖气，但查理依然搓搓冰冷的双手。

 

手机显示还有五分钟就到三点，他提早了半小时来到约定的地点。

 

此前他没有见过亚伦·登布，他们一直通过邮件交流。根据现有的信息，对方是一名四十岁左右的白发蓝眼男士。

 

私人来说，他非常喜欢亚伦·登布的书；作为一名新人编辑，第一次跟喜欢的作者见面，完全放松不下来。特别是，因为此前负责登布先生的编辑布朗先生离职，他才会被出版社指派跟进。

 

他能够做得像之前的同事那样好，让登布先生满意吗？

 

他捂着胸口，熨烫得一丝不苟的衬衫布料下有一个突起的硬物。查理嘴唇快速开合，念着祷词，祈求会面顺利。

 

差两分钟到三点，咖啡馆门口的铃响了，一名身形修长的中年男士裹着长款大衣进来。在大衣下摆与鞋子之间，露出一截柠檬黄色的羊毛袜子，查理首先留意到这鲜艳显眼的颜色。随后这双鲜艳的袜子朝着他的卡座走来……不，是袜子的主人朝着他走来。

 

白色头发，蓝色眼睛的中年人。

 

查理立刻站起来，差点带倒了茶杯。

 

“登布先生，您好！我是查理·曼茨。很高兴与您见面！”他紧张而僵硬地伸出手。

 

中年人俏皮地眨眨眼，修长的手指握住查理。

 

“请称呼我亚伦就好。”

 

很温暖的手，查理有点不好意思，自己的手是如此冷冰冰……

 

亚伦·登布是最近一年新晋的童话书作家，至今出版了一本作品。有儿童畅销读物“小猪佩奇”在前，亚伦的书销量只能形容为不好不坏，能够在书店的童书书架上占据一个位置。

 

但出生于70年代的出版社总编，以及出生于80年代的父母，对亚伦的书情有独钟。

 

他们都说亚伦的故事有一种亲切熟悉的感觉。

 

“新书书名，确定叫《我的巫师朋友都消失了》，对吗？”查理将合同递给亚伦，今天他们正是为签约而见面。

 

亚伦在合同最后一页签下名字，微笑着问：“布朗先生当时不太喜欢这个名字，你喜欢吗？”

 

“我觉得太棒了！我一向喜欢奇幻类型的，小时候特别喜欢看魔法故事，总是幻想自己是一名巫师，拥有魔法。魔法世界令人着迷。上周日您发来的两篇故事，我迫不及待地阅读了。虽然有点悲伤，但我非常喜欢。您写的故事就是会有那种着迷的感觉。”查理担心自己连珠炮表达听起来聒噪，但他发誓句句发自真诚。

 

亚伦回以热情的笑容，查理这下才放心。

 

“接下来的稿件，有劳您及时发去我邮箱了。请相信我会为它做到最好。”接过签好的合同，查理感觉自己与亚伦之间终于联起一道无形的线。

 

 

盖勒特排除门钥匙和飞路粉，给出的选择是乘夜骐马车前往巴黎。为此，周五晚上他特意从德国召来格林德沃家专用的夜骐马车。

 

阿不思对此没有意见，虽然他并不觉得乘坐夜骐马车一路颠簸能有多舒适。不过两人恢复联系后，他比以前更了解盖勒特的性格，明白如果要婉拒他必须用更好的技巧。因此无关原则的事情，他自愿迁就。何况此刻他裹着厚厚的紫色长袍站在寒风里，巴不得赶紧进去密封车厢。

 

他与盖勒特一人坐一边。阿不思摘下他的星星耳套，不出所料余光扫到盖勒特无语的神情——

 

“你确定要戴着这个耳套出席大会论坛？”两人一碰面，盖勒特便毫不客气地质疑他的审美。这也是和好后的变化，他们不再局限在谈论学术，而是会闲聊，更像朋友。偶尔的互相奚落反而使盖勒特显得真实，少了以往的客气和距离感。

 

“做巫师可不能少了特立独行的品质。况且这是我亲手做的，我很满意。”阿不思托起耳套，用脸蹭了蹭其柔软毛茸茸的表面，愉快地说到。哪怕与他同行的盖勒特换上了灰蓝色山羊绒长袍，一目了然的高级货，但阿不思向来不害怕比较，他从不在意。

 

盖勒特选择转移话题，讨论昨天研究了一下午也还未有解决的传说考据。

 

等到达巴黎大会指定下榻的芙蓉酒店，阿不思走出马车后情不自禁发出小小的赞叹声——他听说过巫促会很富有，但也没想到入住的酒店会如此巨大和豪华——全是洛可可风格的装潢，酒店大堂穹顶是大片大片施过魔法的油画，描绘了一堆贵族巫师在种满珍奇花卉的花园里举行宴会，纵情玩乐。

 

阿不思目不转睛盯着画上一个女性媚娃轻盈起舞，直至盖勒特站在身旁。

 

“我从未来过这样的酒店。”他兴奋地说。

 

与各国藏在闹市中需要通过特殊方式进入的魔法部不一样，芙蓉酒店直接建在一处风景秀丽的郊外，周围设置了麻瓜驱逐咒。

 

“这家酒店属于莫瑞斯，是他欧洲各地产业的其中一处罢了。对了，布达佩斯大饭店也是他名下的。巫促会多年来获得他不少的资助，安排与会人员入住他名下的豪华酒店不奇怪。”盖勒特对周遭的华丽布置无动于衷，他告诉过阿不思这是他第二次参加出席。

 

“我父亲常说，莫瑞斯公爵明明富可敌国，却还坚持在魔法部上班，是一名有追求的巫师。十六岁那年我还报名参加了他举办的第一届莫瑞斯奖比赛，虽然没有入围。”两人一边闲聊，一边来到前台登记，一旁的家养小精灵已经提起他们的手提箱安排送去房间。

 

听了阿不思的话，盖勒特挑起眉毛，“第一届莫瑞斯奖，我是那一年的第二名。”

 

“什么？可我竟然没有印象……”

 

前台接待员的声音打断了两人的交谈，他们拿着各自的房间钥匙，跟着领路的侍应走进金色鸟笼造型的电梯。两人的房间安排在同一层紧挨着的两隔壁。

 

可以省去使用小纸片人。

 

然而考虑到明日早上第一场大会，两人各自都受邀安排了发言，阿不思在房门前便道了晚安。

 

 

直到第二天阿不思跟着盖勒特来到现场，才知道这次巫促会请来了多少欧洲巫师——不超过八十人，魔法界内能排上号的基本都来了，其中多数比阿不思和盖勒特年长。最令阿不思兴奋莫过于真的见到了尼可·勒梅。这位赫赫有名的巫师已经活了七个世纪，深居简出，出来一趟实属罕有。参加了活动首日上午的论坛后，勒梅大师便离开了。但阿不思意外地拿到了勒梅的联系方式，这还多亏了他在论坛上针对魔法改革的一番精彩发言，使得勒梅对他印象深刻。

 

盖勒特对尼可·勒梅倒没有如阿不思一般着迷。以尼可·勒梅的岁数，研究古魔法方面应该可以提供不少资料和建议，盖勒特理应希望与他结识。但众所周知勒梅是炼金术士，而炼金术上，盖勒特拥有的成就——至今没有公布的点石成金咒——能与勒梅手里传闻中的贤者之石一争高下。大概因为这样，所以他不需要结识勒梅大师吧。阿不思猜测。

 

而一想起点石成金咒，阿不思想打听的心再次蠢蠢欲动——有没有机会，盖勒特可以透露一点点石成金咒的情况呢？

 

一天下来，阿不思既兴奋又疲惫，认识了不少此前只在《预言家日报》看见的别国巫师是很有趣的经历，不过社交活动始终耗费心神。盖勒特那边并不比他轻松，格林德沃家族在西欧扎根，他要应付不少长辈。

 

下午茶会结束后，正当阿不思以为可以停下来歇息时，酒店侍应通知他和盖勒特，晚上莫瑞斯公爵在芙蓉酒店举行派对宴会，邀请他们参与。

 

“幸好我只答应参加两天的行程，要是四天下来，回去我可能想保持一段时间不开口说话。”阿不思向盖勒特小声说道，他们正在一楼后院的派对入口。站在门口的侍应热情地托着一盘胸花，递到阿不思和盖勒特面前。含苞待放的银白色小花垂着花头的模样很像铃兰，阿不思欣然拿起别在胸前。

 

他以为这是一个专为论坛嘉宾设置的宴会，四周张望却发现里面有不少陌生的脸孔，而且多数是年轻的巫师。

 

“我的孩子，欢迎你们到来。”

 

一抹白金色突然出现在阿不思眼前。莫瑞斯端着一杯香槟，拖着优雅奢华的深灰色银丝长袍，走上前招呼阿不思和盖勒特。

 

莫瑞斯公爵六十多岁，一头白金色长发。身为英国魔法部副主席，阿不思对莫瑞斯一点也不陌生，伸出手与这位风度翩翩而且健谈的老绅士相握。

 

而面对盖勒特，莫瑞斯流露更为直接的欣赏神情。他们同为魔法复古派，盖勒特能在英国拥有一定知名度，少不了莫瑞斯经常提及的影响。

 

“巫促会的宗旨就是鼓励各国巫师多多交流，而我认为魔法界的未来必然寄托在年轻巫师身上。所以今晚我邀请了我俱乐部里的年轻巫师一同参加，我想你们应该也是更愿意亲近同龄人。祝你们玩得开心。”莫瑞斯举起香槟致意，旋即绕到他们身后去迎接下一批进来的嘉宾。

 

“盖尔！！”

 

盖勒特和阿不思同时朝声源转身。阿不思的视线只来得及抓住一道快速掠过的身影。这个身影下一秒如风一般围绕盖勒特转了一圈，最后热情地挽着他的手臂停下。

 

这是一名男生，看上去不过二十多岁，染了一头深蓝色头发，琥珀色的眼珠使双眼看上去像一对会发光的玻璃球。

 

阿不思没有想到还有人敢这么靠近盖勒特，他好奇地探究男生抱着盖勒特手臂的亲热姿态。

 

“安东尼奥，放开。”

 

盖勒特冷冷地以目光示意安东尼奥规规矩矩站到一边，然而后者完全不把盖勒特的警告当一回事。

 

“自从你去了英国，好长一段时间没有联系我了，你就不关心我这边的情况么？”

 

原来盖勒特会看上这种类型。

 

阿不思的视线在两人之间来回，默默得出一个诡异的结论。

 

“哎哟，”仿佛才留意到盖勒特身边的人，安东尼奥望着阿不思，继续向盖勒特撒娇，“是因为他你才冷落我？”

 

“再不放手，你别想拿到东西。”盖勒特低声喝止。

 

“还是老样子，经不起逗。”安东尼奥耸耸肩，松开了手臂，转而向阿不思介绍自己，“我是盖勒特的意大利朋友，安东尼奥·亚利基利。你是阿不思·邓布利多，我知道的。我要借走盖勒特十分钟，很快还给你。”

 

阿不思眨眨眼，眼前这名热情奔放的陌生人也没有给他准备回应的余地，直接拉着盖勒特往人群另一端走。

 

盖勒特对他匆匆留下一句“我离开一会”，便跟着安东尼奥消失了。

 

说实话，阿不思今晚完全不想应酬社交了，尤其周围几乎是不认识的巫师。

 

他拿过一杯香槟，想找一块安静的地方坐下休息。转悠了几个角落，都是三三两两正在交谈的巫师。

 

“请问，我能帮你什么吗？”

 

耳边传来一把低沉好听的声音，阿不思转身，撞进一双碧绿色的眼睛。这双眼睛属于一位浓密黑发的高大男巫。


	11. Chapter 11

威廉·莫瑞斯带着阿不思来到链接着派对大厅的露天花园。但这里不存在当下季节室外应有的寒冷，于是阿不思立刻明白花园外层被施了隔绝咒。

 

眼前的花园像极了芙蓉酒店大堂穹顶那个巨幅油画里的场景，中央有一个白色大理石喷泉，喷出浅金色的水，恍如涌出液体黄金。乍一看花园不大，美丽的奇花异草却遍布四周。一只通体蓝色，闪着青玉鲜亮光泽的比利威格虫飞过阿不思的鼻端，他猛地退后一步，担心被蛰。几个本来坐在花蕊的小仙子听见动静，嗖得一下子躲进花朵后面露出半张小脸吃吃发笑。月亮在头顶撒下柔柔光辉，为阿不思和威廉拖了两条长长的影子。

 

芙蓉酒店美好得不真实。

 

室内交织的欢声笑语与音乐声在这里被清脆的虫鸣取代；藤蔓缠上小路边的几盏路灯，灯光从枝叶之间漏出，在翠绿色下孵出一个个朦胧的暖黄光球，幽暗神秘，而灯光璀璨的宴会厅成了一墙之隔的另一个世界。

 

“谢谢你带我来这里。”阿不思饶有兴致地四处参观，精神奕奕，随后挑了一处休息长椅坐下。

 

“正好我也打算出来透气，还很开心能有你陪我。比起里面，我喜欢待在安静的环境，可我的舅舅特别喜欢举行聚会，而且还非让我参加不可。”威廉也在身边坐下，碧绿色的眼睛大方地注视阿不思。

 

阿不思在这样目光的注视下有点不好意思，找起话题。

 

“我好像没在英国见过你？一直以来只听说莫瑞斯公爵带着仆人独自生活，没想到他有侄子。”

 

“我在巴黎长大，父亲是法国人。小时候我偶尔会在夏天去英国探望舅舅，然后在他的城堡度过暑假。”

 

阿不思点点头，决定随意一些，不勉强找话题聊天了。花园的环境适合放空，坐下来小息后他开始放松，跟威廉有一搭没一搭聊些无关紧要的琐事，间中默默盯着对面一些不知名花草如萤火虫一般有节奏地一明一暗发光。他喝了一口从宴会带出来的香槟，惬意的氛围滋生睡意，阿不思放松地半垂着眼，剩下的神智竟然在惦记盖勒特。

 

他决定再坐一会就回到宴厅。

 

忽然一阵新鲜柠檬的清香拂过鼻端，是他最喜欢的气味。阿不思下意识地四处张望，可是没有看到柠檬树。

 

“这里有种柠檬树吗？我好像闻到了一股柠檬味。”阿不思问威廉。

 

“也许是有，这里有接近一百种植物。往花园深处走，还能见到更多。你想去看看吗？”

 

阿不思点点头，心血来潮执着地想去找到那棵正在散发香气的柠檬，或者他可以摘下几片叶子带回酒店，放在枕头边，缓解带来的柠檬雪宝提前吃完没填上的瘾。

 

威廉跟着他一块站起。

 

一天活动下来，阿不思虽然觉得很累，也没想到这么站一下，双腿竟然发软！他一下没站稳，踉跄着快要摔在地上。威廉反应极快地扶住阿不思。阿不思抓住威廉的手臂，还止不住地下滑。

 

威廉发现阿不思站不住，于是让他靠着肩膀。

 

“阿不思，你还好吗？”

 

威廉的声音听起来有点飘渺，连威廉的样子都变得朦胧模糊。

 

可是威廉身上清晰地传来一阵柠檬香味，阿不思觉得整个脑子都泡在柠檬味，被气味捕获了。

 

他不由自主地凑往威廉身上，寻找那阵香味。

 

然后他感到自己被拥抱着，被柠檬香味包围。他也抬手回抱最喜欢的味道。

 

此时此刻要是有客人走进花园只会在昏暗灯光中看到一对亲密拥抱的人影，然后心照不宣地选择另一条路以免打扰。

 

但正在四处找人的盖勒特可不会想得如此周到贴心。

 

他大步走过去，二话不说抓住阿不思的后领，将他从莫瑞斯侄子怀里拎出来。

 

“格林德沃？”威廉愣了几秒，立刻反应过来，“阿不思是跟你一起来的吗？他似乎醉了，我正准备送他回酒店。”

 

“不必了，我带他回去。”盖勒特的视线落到长椅上似乎没喝几口还剩下很多香槟的酒杯，不自觉蹙着眉若有所思地盯着威廉·莫瑞斯。

 

阿不思感到自己跌进另一处柠檬香味更浓郁的地方，四肢发软，头脑发昏，无意识地紧紧抓住眼前的任何东西。

 

眼见阿不思已经闭着眼将自己抱得严严实实，盖勒特揽着人一言不发离开花园。

 

 

大厅的几部鸟笼电梯前都分别排着一小撮参加完其他晚宴或聚会的巫师，大家都在等待电梯。盖勒特站在一个不起眼的拐角处观望了一会，考虑到他们两人现在的情况和姿态，把心一横决定走楼梯道。他捞起又在怀里下滑的阿不思，正要带着人迈步，忽然留意到阿不思佩戴的胸花。

 

原本闭合的几朵白色花苞已经完全盛开。

 

直至盛开，盖勒特认出这是月见花，一种不太常见的魔法装饰花卉，因为遇到月光开花的特性而获得名字。电光火石之间，他突然有个想法，随即摘下自己胸口那蔟仍然保持花苞状态的胸花，放进大衣口袋。

 

他们的房间在第十二层。

 

盖勒特首先想用悬浮咒让阿不思漂浮在空中。只要稍微想象一下他牵着气球一般牵引阿不思瘫软在空中的身体走过一层层楼梯，他就难得想发笑，这个诡异的画面太有吸引力了，令人跃跃欲试。

 

不过目前他得想办法掰开阿不思交缠在他背部的手，这不太容易。尽管阿不思神志不清，双腿力气仿佛被人卸掉，双手倒很执着。

 

阿不思沉浸在一片柠檬花香，然后隐约嗅到另一种熟悉的气味——木质调香味，包裹在柠檬香里传来。他情不自禁地蹭了蹭脸前的物事。

 

阿不思的头发丝搔痒了盖勒特的脖颈，后者别扭而敏感地缩了缩脖子。

 

他依然使用了悬浮咒，只不过最终继续让阿不思靠在胸前。

 

芙蓉酒店的楼梯道竟然没有一点可以利用的杂物，百分百符合消防要求。盖勒特不得已折返去酒店大堂，悄悄给一个接近小象大小的高卢鸡雕像施一个变形咒充当坐骑。

 

著名油画《拿破仑·波拿巴从大圣伯纳山口穿越阿尔卑斯山》，气宇轩昂的骏马立起上身和前蹄，呈现的倾斜约45度，拿破仑的腿把马肚子夹得紧紧的。

 

高卢鸡光滑挺拔的背脊比拿破仑那匹骏马还要陡峭，令盖勒特不得不一边抱紧阿不思，一边抓牢鸡脖子，避免他们滑摔下去。

 

不，这一点也不拿破仑。

 

高卢鸡伏着二人，以均匀的节奏走完了十二层楼梯。

 

狼狈的骑鸡经历让盖勒特在心里咒骂威廉·莫瑞斯不下十二次，幸好他们到达所在房间楼层时，走廊没有人。

 

“阿不思，房间咒语告诉我。”盖勒特摇晃胸前神志不清的红发教授，想尽快把他放进房间安顿，结束今晚这场闹剧。

 

阿不思微微睁开眼，终于看见除了柠檬树以外的东西。

 

“盖勒特……”他呢喃，然后又闭上了眼，没了下文。

 

盖勒特当然知道这不是房间咒语，他的耐心即将耗尽，烦得太阳穴突突跳，照顾吸了迷魂剂的人真是十分麻烦，可除了等明早药效过去，也没其他办法。

 

怎么还没有人研究出迷魂剂的解除办法。

 

盖勒特左右张望，不得已打开了自己的房间门，搀扶着阿不思入内，把他安置在自己床上。

 

药效麻痹了阿不思的行动力，唯独使他的嗅觉特别敏锐。他陷在舒适的床垫，即刻察觉到本来依靠着的热源以及那阵熟悉的香气远离了自己。他慌乱地朝空气伸出手，无意识地施放咒语。

 

一只脚踏进房间另一头的浴室，准备整理一番的盖勒特，感到后背毫无预备地突然被一道强大的力量扯住。他感到肚脐眼被勾了一下，下一秒意识到自己飞了起来。他划出了一道抛物线，在半空中转了个身，惊恐地发现自己正朝床上的阿不思砸过去，立刻施咒缓冲，堪堪撑在阿不思的上方，差点鼻尖碰鼻尖。

 

闭眼昏睡的红发教授似乎很满意他挂念的事物重新回到身边，抬起手抱住。盖勒特慌忙转过脸，阿不思的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊。柔软温暖的触感划过盖勒特脸上的细幼汗毛，他立刻感受到后脖子冒出一片针刺般的潮热，随即背部也冒汗了，肾上腺素急升。

 

盖勒特扯开阿不思抱着他的手，往床边一滚，离开了“危险区域”。

 

阿不思仍然闭着眼伸手朝空中乱扑。就算中了迷魂剂，阿不思的魔力也不容轻视。盖勒特站在床边，身上昂贵的袍子经过一晚的缠斗已经布满皱痕。他撸起袖子，心烦意乱地抹走额头的汗水，略微思考，一挥手用床上的羽绒被卷起了阿不思，将他牢牢裹着，只露出头部红色的头发，活像一份草莓卷。

 

阿不思不舒服地挣扎，“四分五裂！”

 

随着响起刺耳的嘶啦声，被子里的鸭绒像礼花爆开，纷纷扬扬撒在空中，衬得酒店洛可可房间如梦似幻。一瞬间盖勒特腹诽：这人以为自己是豌豆公主吗？！

 

可他来不及多想，又被一股更凶猛的力量扯到阿不思跟前。自己像个布娃娃一样受人摆布，盖勒特郁闷得简直要咆哮了。

 

未能得偿所愿令阿不思感到焦躁，随心所欲地施展力量。他难得再次睁开眼睛，满意地看见盖勒特就在眼前。

 

盖勒特正打算升级手段，准备不客气地施咒对抗身下难缠的巫师，却没想到阿不思睁开了眼直直看向他。蓝色的眼珠闪亮而欣喜，还在不停飘下的白色羽绒落在阿不思脸颊两旁棕红色的发丝。盖勒特瞧见阿不思眼中自己的倒影，忽然想不起他要念的咒语。

 

“清醒了？认出我是谁了吗？”半晌，盖勒特试探地发问，尽管明白药效也许没有那么快过去。

 

阿不思没有说话，只是笑。

 

好吧，果然还没醒。

 

一片非常细小的羽绒飘落在阿不思的眼睫毛上，后者敏感地眨了眨眼，本能想抖落它。盖勒特自然而然地用手轻轻捏起绒毛，从指尖吹走。

 

然后他的手被阿不思抓住了，带到了对方脸旁，像枕头一样垫在脸颊下。

 

他的整个手掌被迫抚着阿不思的半边脸，无法动弹，阿不思半眯着眼望他，再度昏昏欲睡。两人在床上维持着诡异的姿势，盖勒特无语了。

 

“明早醒来你真的要看看自己都做了什么。”阿不思仿佛没有听见，蹭了蹭掌心。不过他总算安静下来不闹腾了。盖勒特跪在阿不思身上近距离观察后者眼皮打架的样子，打算小心翼翼地把手抽出来。

 

谁知道刚抽回手，还没来得及松口气，阿不思又醒了，还皱起了眉头。

 

“如胶似漆！”

 

 

空气中没有飞扬的羽绒了。这些轻盈的小东西花了不少时间才全部“尘埃落定”。

 

床上的人也不能幸免地沾了一头小白毛。

 

盖勒特无聊地吹走自己鼻尖上的羽绒，躺在床的另一边不甘心地瞪着天花板，从未如此无奈。阿不思紧紧挨着他身旁睡着了，而他也不敢再有什么动作弄醒身边人。他的右手和阿不思的左手，在咒语作用下黏在了一起，要等明天阿不思醒来解开他发明的咒语。强行破解不是不可行，除非他想要一只鲜血淋淋的右手。

 

回想今晚发生的一切，盖勒特已经被磨到没有脾气了。即使吸了迷魂剂，麻烦的巫师依然麻烦。

 

等回到霍格沃茨，盖勒特想，他们应该要研究研究迷魂剂的破解药剂。


	12. Chapter 12

戈德里克山谷的风舒服地抚过阿不思的额头，惹得红发的碎发痒痒地扫过头皮。

 

阿不思如常选了他最喜欢的一棵大树，就在山谷小溪旁的山坡上。他躺在树下，头顶树荫过滤了阳光，嘴唇和鼻子之间放了一片柠檬叶，一呼一吸带上柠檬的香气。

 

山谷十分安宁，河水潺潺流动的声音像他的心跳声一样平静。山坡草地柔软舒适，适合睡觉或冥想。他什么也不想，清空大脑。没有心事的下午便是所有日子里最美好的一刻。

 

忽然他感到有气喷到脸上，他赶忙睁开眼——一头白色小山羊不知何时来到他身边，正好奇地低下头嗅他，太痒了。

 

阿不思皱起五官，咯咯笑地推开小山羊，因为它开始好奇地啃咬阿不思的头发。

 

“我的头发不是草啊，你这傻山羊。”十六岁的阿不思真的难以理解弟弟为什么那么喜欢羊，这些小东西蠢蠢的，一整天下来只会不停动嘴而不是脑子。这头大概是从阿不福思的羊圈里跑出来的。他没关心过弟弟的羊圈，不知道里面的羊长什么样，但阿不福思甚至给每一头取了名字，因此他每天絮絮叨叨对小安娜说着每一只有名字的羊今天做了什么。许梅林知道阿不福思是怎么分清楚这些羊的。

 

他随口责怪山羊，并趁机薅了一把羊毛——毛茸茸的东西总是会令人变得愉快和柔软。然后他惊奇地发现这只山羊的眼睛竟然是蓝色的！

 

“天，阿不福思竟然养了一头这么特别的羊……”看来弟弟爱羊也不算瞎胡闹。

 

阿不思拔了一点草放在手心，呼唤那头被他赶走的小羊回来。小羊温顺地走过来，吃光了阿不思手心的草。阿不思的手指沿着一个方向，顺起小羊脑袋顶端的毛，手感意外地好。

 

“留下来陪我吧，你的蓝眼睛真好看。”阿不思一把搂住小羊，小羊竟然真的跪下来卧在阿不思身边。

 

天真的少年十分满意小羊的温顺，便把脸埋在羊毛里。好神奇，这头小羊不仅有蓝色眼睛，身上没有羊骚味，甚至还散发出好闻的香味。

 

阿不思搂着小羊一起躺在草地上，他听见山羊体内传来的心跳声，跟人的一模一样。他非常喜欢这只小羊身上的味道，而且总感觉很熟悉，好像曾经在什么地方闻过。

 

等待会回家，他要问问阿不福思这只小羊叫什么名字，他想直接养在后院。这只干净、可爱、乖巧、特别的小羊不应该跟其他羊一起住在羊圈。

 

他要说服阿不福思和妈妈。阿不思贪婪地闻着小羊身上的气味，渐渐沉入黑暗……

 

 

沉没的意识在现实冒泡。阿不思微微睁开眼，房里光线很暗。他轻轻动了动，身下柔软舒适的触感不是草地，是酒店的床垫。

 

他是什么时候回到自己房间的？阿不思觉得昨晚的记忆一块块的，似乎少了什么。

 

空气中还有一股好闻的味道，跟梦里小羊的味道一样。

 

真的熟悉，像什么香水……嗯，盖勒特身上的香水味。他终于想起来这似曾相识的原因。

 

阿不思又闭上眼，还没完全清醒，放任自己沉浸。平心而论，盖勒特的香味他一向挺喜欢的，虽然不是柠檬香。

 

他在枕头里转动脑袋，然后鼻尖碰到一个冰凉坚硬的物事，疑惑地睁开眼。昏暗光线里，他努力聚焦，看见了郁金香十字。

 

阿不思以为自己眼花了，但是随后抬起头，顺着郁金香十字竟然看见身边躺着一个人！！

 

盖勒特的睡颜惊悚地出现在视线。

 

阿不思疑惑地眨眨眼，怀疑自己还在梦里。他屏住呼吸抬起右手，缓缓靠近盖勒特的脸，指尖犹豫地碰上对方的皮肤，随后像被火苗燎到一样急忙撤手。

 

竟然是真的，他跟盖勒特睡在一起！这个认知瞬间令阿不思清醒，他下意识马上低头检查自己的衣服。

 

还好，穿着衣服的，无论他还是盖勒特。孤A寡O共处一室，穿戴整齐起码意味没有发生意外。就是不知道为什么浑身沾满了羽绒。

 

盖勒特为什么会在他的房间，而且跟他睡在一起？？

 

阿不思满脑子疑问，犹豫要不要叫醒盖勒特。可是对方看起来好像睡得很沉，何况现在除了情况不明以外，也没有别的非得立刻解决不可的事情。阿不思思来想去，而盖勒特安静地睡觉。这是他第一次看见这样的盖勒特，褪下了平日的冷漠高傲，半张脸陷入枕头里，光和影落在另外半张脸上砌出柔和的轮廓。阿不思如同研究任何新鲜事物，涌起好奇，屏息观察。

 

“你打算看到什么时候。”阿不思观察入神之际，盖勒特突然开口了，当场被抓住的他猝不及防，心跳漏了一拍。

 

“我在想要不要叫醒你。”感谢梅林，昏暗的灯光隐藏起他此刻脸上窘迫的红晕。

 

盖勒特睁开眼，从床上坐起来，似乎没有觉得丝毫尴尬。

 

阿不思立刻跟着坐起来，随即感到双腿有不正常的疲软。

 

盖勒特施咒让房间里的灯亮起来，阿不思这下总算意识到——这好像不是他的房间？虽然芙蓉酒店的房间长得几乎一样，但一些细微的个人生活习惯细节令他确认这不是他的房间。

 

“我们在哪？”

 

“我的房间。”

 

阿不思噎住了。

 

盖勒特凉凉地盯着他，“请你先把这个解开，”他举起他与阿不思还粘在一起的手，“一晚上了。”

 

阿不思目瞪口呆。

 

解咒后，阿不思还没来得及发问，盖勒特先发制人：“你是不是一点也不记得昨晚发生了什么？”

 

阿不思大脑一片空白。

 

“你神志不清，一整晚强行抱着我，破坏房间，对我滥用咒语，”盖勒特视线扫了扫周围的羽绒，并适时地顿了顿，不满地补充，“甚至强吻了我。”

 

阿不思脸色先是白了，随后又红了，嘴唇张合了几次都没发出声音。

 

“我受到了冒犯，很生气也很难过。”盖勒特发出最后一击。

 

阿不思看起来像被人掐住了脖子。

 

“我……我真的做了这些事吗？梅林啊……”阿不思环顾四周艰难地说，随后又看了一眼盖勒特冷漠的表情，整个人如坠冰窟，“对不起，真的很对不起……我要怎么做才能弥补我的过错……”

 

阿不思急得整张脸皱在一起，不停道歉。

 

盖勒特故意沉默了一会，总算好好把昨晚的憋屈从阿不思身上讨回来了。眼看阿不思一脸自责，盖勒特也不编了，见好就收，复述昨晚的真正经过，只是隐瞒了骑鸡爬楼以及缠斗中各种肢体接触等等细节。

 

“我猜得要是没错，迷魂剂应该下在了胸花里。这是月见花。”盖勒特掏出口袋的胸花，“照射到月光会立刻开花，迷魂剂本来就是吸入性气体魔药。”

 

阿不思接过胸花，掰开其中一朵，谨慎地嗅了嗅，没有任何异样。

 

“你怀疑是威廉给我下了迷魂剂？”阿不思端详手里的胸花，脸色凝重。

 

“我没有怀疑，我觉得就是。选定目标，然后安排侍应送上带药的胸花。迷魂剂能够使人失去反抗力并且以喜爱的气味为诱饵令人丧失判断力变得异常主动，常常用于迷奸。”

 

“可他是莫瑞斯公爵的侄子，如果真这样做，他的名誉也会极大受损……”

 

“他只要死不承认给你下了迷魂剂，坚持你是喝醉引诱他，或者宣称大家酒后乱性，你根本无法证明。迷魂剂的挥发性极快，不留痕迹。”盖勒特没有透露从前他在贵族派对上听闻的种种。“况且威廉·莫瑞斯在巴黎私生活放纵也算是公开的秘密。”但靠下药这种下三滥手段，盖勒特嗤之以鼻。

 

阿不思沉默不语，好一会他才开口，“谢谢你救了我，盖尔。”他那双透亮的蓝色眼睛，温柔而感激地望向盖勒特。

 

“……反正我一向看不惯这个威廉·莫瑞斯，很乐意坏他好事。”盖勒特移开视线。

 

两个人坐在床上，一时无话。

 

“我……应该没有……真的强吻你吧？”阿不思鼓起勇气，小心翼翼地问。他想起盖勒特随身佩戴的郁金香十字，想起盖勒特有喜欢的人，心里涌起背德的罪恶感以及隐隐约约的失落。

 

“没有，你可以放心。” 

 

“那实在太好了。”阿不思真心实意展开一个如释重负的笑容，很快垂下视线。

 

 

阿不思和盖勒特乘坐电梯到达大堂时，意外碰上威廉·莫瑞斯。后者很大方朝他们走来，面露担忧神色，“阿不思，你还好吗？昨天你似乎醉了，后来格林德沃先生接走了你。现在没事了吧？”

 

“已经没事了，多亏盖勒特照顾了我一整晚。”阿不思无畏地直视威廉·莫瑞斯，尽管没有直接证据证实迷魂剂是莫瑞斯下的，但他也对眼前人起了戒心。

 

突然被提到的盖勒特，站在旁边表面毫不在意，而交握在背后的双手一瞬间捏紧虎口。

 

莫瑞斯连连道好，持续嘘寒问暖了一会，最后欢迎阿不思下次再来巴黎。

 

按计划参加完下午的交流会议后，阿不思和盖勒特便会回去霍格沃茨。

 

临行前阿不思坐在一楼休息室等待盖勒特时，又遇到了意想不到的人。

 

“我可以坐在这里吗？”安东尼奥·亚利基利露出狡黠的笑容，兴致勃勃地打量阿不思。

 

“当然。”原本靠着椅背的阿不思不自不觉挺直了腰背，“盖勒特应该快下来了，如果你有事想找他的话。”

 

安东尼奥舒舒服服地翘着二郎腿，似有洞悉力的眼睛一错不错盯着阿不思。

 

“我昨晚看见盖勒特和你抱着彼此离开了派对，你们在一起了吗？”

 

“不是，你误会了。”阿不思微微涨红了脸。从盖勒特嘴里听说事情的经过仿佛是还原案件，从第三者嘴里听说又是另一种感觉……桃色绯闻。

 

安东尼奥被阿不思的小反应逗笑了，笑得眯起了眼睛，“别紧张，我只是有点吃惊所以来八卦罢了。盖勒特一直独身，对追求者敬谢不敏，倒不是因为他是什么正人君子，他就是看不上而已。而且他也不是好心肠的类型，我没见过他能允许别人那么亲密接近他。”

 

“盖勒特虽然不好接触，但他并不是一个完全冷漠的人。”阿不思纠正道。

 

“啊哈，我还是第一次遇到有人替他说话。你喜欢他？”

 

“我们是同事和朋友。你呢？看着也挺亲近他的。”

 

“哈哈，盖勒特可没有朋友。而且，我可不喜欢他，性格太糟糕了，长得再帅也不行，不是我的那杯茶。你很好奇我和盖勒特的关系？”

 

“谈不上好奇，我不是喜欢打听别人私事的人。”阿不思绞紧了手指。

 

“安东尼奥。”盖勒特突然出现在他们旁边。

 

“我就是跟美丽的霍格沃茨教授聊聊天而已，干吗这么紧张。”安东尼奥潇洒地站起来离开位置，走过盖勒特身边的时候，侧过头补充，“好好珍惜呀，小盖尔。”

 

盖勒特瞪走安东尼奥。

 

 

回到霍格沃茨后的日子跟之前没有什么变化，对于阿不思和盖勒特来说，除了上课，他们依旧常常凑在一起研究古籍。唯独周六日，阿不思还是坚持去猪头酒吧。

 

盖勒特对此依然很不满意，白白浪费两天时间，他甚至提出阿不思想喝酒的话，他可以让仆人从家里寄来好酒。阿不思极力忍耐才没有当场爆笑。

 

但在学生眼里，变化是出人意料，并且是惊悚的。

 

麦克拉根形容，连邓布利多教授和格林德沃教授都能成朋友，是不是人鱼和巨怪把酒言欢的一天也不远啦？

 

“你说哪个教授是巨怪啊！”格兰芬多的长桌边一些女学生不满抗议道。

 

“哎，邓布利多教授那么好，格林德沃怎么没有也变得温柔一些……”想到要完成的作业，麦克拉根欲哭无泪。

 

然而当大家稍微想象了一下温柔的格林德沃教授，几秒后他们放弃了这个不切实际并且画面令人不安的愿望。

 

格兰芬多的一些低年级学生在被作业搞崩溃后，甚至真的跑去找邓布利多教授哭诉，求可敬可亲的红发院长劝劝格林德沃放孩子一条生路。

 

“格林德沃教授要求了解的这些内容都是很有意思的啊。”红发教授了解了学生的作业后微笑安慰道，“如果你们能完成格林德沃教授布置的作业，相信以后O.W.Ls考试不成问题。”

 

“很有意思？？？好吧，我怕是理解为什么他们能成为朋友了。”麦克拉根听说后摊手。

 

“邓布利多教授也许被格林德沃教授迷住了吧，爱情使人盲目，你们没看见邓布利多教授对着格林德沃教授笑得眼睛闪闪发亮吗？”一名高年级女生若有所思地说。

 

长桌两边的学生纷纷打了一个寒颤。

 

“别胡说八道了，教授对谁都这么和善的好嘛。要真是这样，那格林德沃更加可恶了！”

 

不，邓布利多教授的笑容由他们守护！

 

这边学生私底下就两人关系猜测、讨论得热火朝天，话题主角已经约好今晚见面了。

 

进入12月之后，大雪天气使得师生都无比依赖壁炉。即使是冷冰冰的盖勒特也不例外。但由于两人频繁待在盖勒特办公室，频繁使用壁炉，里面滋生了一群煤灰虫，最后竟然被它们堵塞了。

 

在两人尝试了几次用魔咒清理都以失败告终后，阿不思建议今晚暂时到此为止。但盖勒特似乎不想放他走。

 

“我有东西要给你看。”盖勒特一脸严肃地说，但就是不肯说是什么东西。

 

“好吧，如果你不介意，你可以带着东西来我宿舍。我的壁炉没坏。”阿不思哈气搓手，太冷了，他想立刻穿上卧室里的羊毛拖鞋，还想多吃两份甜食增加体力。

 

盖勒特想了一会，点头同意。

 

阿不思平时的衣着，在盖勒特看来是挺花哨的了。进去阿不思的宿舍，他再度从里面的家居布置和用品如实感受到这种花哨的审美——碎花布艺沙发和脚凳，蕾丝针织窗帘，白底彩绘茶具，连装茶叶的七八个小罐子都是花花绿绿的……居然装柠檬片的罐子另外有五个。柜子里还有一些精致的器皿和魔法物件。

 

阿不思请盖勒特坐下，挥舞魔杖一边点燃壁炉，一边指挥茶壶和茶杯动起来各就各位。热水、茶叶和柠檬片排着队按顺序将自己添加进去。

 

“柠檬红茶。你好像不喜欢吃甜的，所以我没加糖了。”

 

愉快地看着盖勒特啄饮，阿不思等着他说正事。

 

可是宿舍的门突然响起敲门声。

 

阿不思看了一眼窥镜，紧张地回过头，“是罗西尔教授！她来找我什么事？”

 

两个人都愣住了，阿不思立刻让盖勒特进卧室，并把卧室门关上。确认一切没问题了，他才打开门面对罗西尔教授——虽然他和盖勒特是光明正大的会面，不过鉴于罗西尔教授对盖勒特一向的心思，阿不思认为还是需要避嫌。

 

盖勒特被关进卧室便无聊地开始打量四周——他一眼留意到阿不思床头悬挂的捕梦网。他凑近研究一番，确实是印第安正宗出品，但捕梦网的效力因人而异。问题在于，阿不思有睡眠问题？

 

顺着捕梦网，他看见床上方的天花板是一片魔法星空——提起阿不思对星星的热爱，他马上想起对方喜欢在写完晚安再加一颗星星。还有那对有点傻气的星星耳罩。盖勒特没有发现自己想起这些事情的时候，嘴角竟然带了一丝笑意。

 

阿不思的书大部分都放在了卧室的书架上，还有几本放在床边的小柜子上。最上面的那本是一本麻瓜的童话书。

 

盖勒特漫不经心地在房间踱步，看来罗西尔教授讲的事情不是三言两语能解决的。他从袍子里掏出一叠纸，有点期待待会阿不思的反应。

 

他走着走着，拉过床尾的一把椅子坐下，等待外面罗西尔教授离开。

 

阿不思起床后没有整理床铺的习惯，他盯着枕头上凹下去的形状如此想到，脑海里立刻出现红发教授舒舒服服枕着枕头的模样，棕红色的头发软软地铺散在枕头表面，带着洗发水的味道。过了一会他意识到这些画面不是想象，是那次在芙蓉酒店两人逼迫睡一起，他无法动弹也无法上厕所，只好百无聊赖地盯着阿不思，数他的眼睫毛、数他的红头发，等待睡意袭来。

 

有一个人安安静静睡在身边是很容易传染瞌睡的，何况阿不思还暖烘烘的。

 

盖勒特从椅子站起来，轻手轻脚走到床边，停在枕头边。他突然发现有点想不起阿不思头发的味道，明明那个味道他闻了一个晚上。

 

记不起来的东西总叫人执着。

 

他蹲下凑近枕头中央凹下的圆坑，鼻尖轻轻擦过边缘，嗅到熟悉的洗发水味道，甚至能想起那些发丝扫过自己脖颈的触感。他再次情不自禁地缩了缩脖子。

 

他有点沉迷这样的嗅觉游戏了。

 

顺着圆坑的弧度，盖勒特朝着底部的中心移动，直至他将脸嵌入其中，嘴唇碰到了圆心。他闭上眼，被阿不思的气味包围。

 

好不容易送走罗西尔教授，阿不思额头都冒汗了。她竟然来问，如何跟格林德沃教授有进一步发展。阿不思嘴角抽搐地想，为什么不试试占卜。

 

但霍格沃茨的教师没有不知道阿不思跟盖勒特关系好的，因此作为盖勒特的朋友以及罗西尔教授的同事，他理所当然要给她一些建议。

 

“你喜欢格林德沃教授吗？”罗西尔同样问了这个问题。

 

“我们是朋友。”他也给出了同样的回答。

 

阿不思呼了一口气。

 

他奔向卧室，敲门。

 

盖勒特开门走出来，也不关心罗西尔到底来干吗，他径自拿出那沓纸递过去。

 

“这就是你要给我看的东西？”阿不思歪着头接过来。

 

盖勒特默默注视阿不思的反应，眼见红发教授嘴上的笑容越来越大。

 

“这是……这是失传已久的伏尼契手稿？！你哪里弄来的？”阿不思又惊又喜，快速翻阅手稿，整张脸的光彩照亮了盖勒特的双眼。

 

“安东尼奥费了不少功夫弄来的。派对那晚他就是要给我这份手稿。”

 

“你居然收起来一段时间才分享，破解出什么了吗？”既是责怪又是期待的语气。

 

“还没有，所以带给你看。”

 

阿不思无暇计较，他兴奋地将手稿摊在书桌，开始埋头跟盖勒特研究内容。

 

外面不知何时又下起了雪，窗外雪花飘飘。阿不思把窗户平时留下的那条细缝合上，又回到壁炉前跟盖勒特坐在一块。

 

今夜，小纸片人休假。


	13. Chapter 13

从爱丁堡到罗马的直达航班只需要3个小时，阿不思在空中的这段时间看完了一部最新的麻瓜电影——一个穿着红色紧身连体服外加白色披风，胸口有一个会发光的闪电造型标志，肌肉发达，可以招雷唤电的，名叫沙赞的“巫师”。这位巫师还肩负着打击邪恶、拯救世界的责任。

 

已经掌握了招雷唤电咒的盖勒特肯定对此不屑一顾。但金发也许跟红色紧身衣般配。阿不思托腮，漫无目的地望着机舱外的浮云，想象盖勒特像沙赞一样披着白色披风飞翔，窗玻璃映出他上扬的嘴角。

 

真神奇，阿不思想，麻瓜对巫术无边无际的想象力总是能惊到真正的巫师。他只是不明白为什么这些由麻瓜创造的现代巫师都爱穿紧身衣。要是为了行动便利，为什么还要加上不长不短的尴尬披风？如果由他设计，他会选择将胸前的闪电换成一颗五角星，保留长袍，但袍子必须是紫色的。

 

比起巫师，阿不思觉得沙赞更像麻瓜世界的超人。而里面古老的巫师——唯一有那么一点像巫师的沙赞师父（“全身通红发亮的斗篷，梅林啊……”阿不思看到那一幕无声发笑）——在麻瓜电影里犹如深藏在地底世界的怪人，消失在世界和历史之中，不见天日。他的脑海里不由自主响起诺曼·匹蒂的声音，阿不思微微垂下了眼，最后决定闭上眼休息一会。

 

在拿到盖勒特提供的伏尼契手稿后没多久，12月初霍格沃茨的圣诞假期开启，师生纷纷收拾行李回家。阿不思没有立刻回家，而是选择了麻瓜的旅游方式，坐飞机前往意大利——用飞路网进行跨国旅行的手续颇为繁琐，阿不思认为在出境中心排队的时间比搭乘飞机还长。

 

今年很早之前，阿不思和埃菲亚斯已经约好要去意大利游玩一番，弥补当年泡汤的毕业旅行。虽然埃菲亚斯是公务员，而公务员真正的圣诞假期在12月下旬，由于埃菲亚斯每年都要去邓布利多家度过平安夜，今年同样不会缺席。他们都必须赶在圣诞节之前完成这一趟旅行。“狗狗”为了赴约，好不容易请了假。

 

想到他们要去的地方，阿不思不可避免地想起盖勒特。后者似乎并不急着回家，甚至流露出想让他一起待在霍格沃茨继续研究伏尼契手稿的愿望。不过他们互相都没有询问对方的假期计划——如果盖勒特知道他要来这里，也许难免会心怀芥蒂……

 

12月的罗马不是最好的旅游季节，地中海气候带来降水，但气温比起英国依然是好不少，起码有灿烂的阳光。阿不思在机场更衣室脱下了围巾和毛衣，穿上了防水的风衣，搭乘地铁，然后步行来到目的地——一间隐藏在埃斯奎利诺区维托里奥广场的巫师酒店，以炼金术士朱塞佩·波利命名。这里附近也是阿不思和埃菲亚斯此行重要的一个地点。

 

这里是外国巫师来罗马常选择的酒店之一，幸好没有挑旺季前来。

 

埃菲亚斯在当天稍晚的时候才到达酒店，进门就抱怨跨国飞路网审查员反复检查他的申请证件，视线来回对比他本人相貌与照片。

 

“难道我最近长胖了吗？”埃菲亚斯照着镜子，在意地摸摸下巴，检查那里是否多了一层肉。

 

“就算现在不胖，等圣诞节那几天你待在我家，在我妈妈努力施展厨艺之下，你也会增胖的。”阿不思坐在房间靠窗的扶手椅，手里捧着书，抬起头笑眯眯地注视好友。

 

“邓布利多夫人的圣诞大餐，让我付出发胖的代价也在所不惜！”埃菲亚斯转过脸来，“说起来，我寄给你的捕梦网起作用吗？”

 

“也许有用。回到学校后我几乎没做过噩梦。”尽管依然不相信捕梦网，但阿不思不想让好友的一番好意落空。

 

“你跟那个格林德沃相处如何？有打听到任何点石成金咒的事情吗？”埃菲亚斯走过来坐在另一张扶手椅。

 

“我们……现在可以说是朋友了。我们这段时间一起研究古魔法。”略微回忆一番，阿不思发现竟然短短几个月他和盖勒特也经历了不少事情。他向埃菲亚斯大致说了电猫事件、他和盖勒特的理念分歧、巫促会的巴黎行等等，半个小时就过去了。“不过点石成金咒他依然很谨慎，没有透露一丝半点。”阿不思一口气说完觉得喉咙有点干，发现埃菲亚斯瞪大眼睛，一脸难以置信地望着他，信息量太大，一时消化不来。

 

“梅林……”埃菲亚斯喃喃地说，“才三个月，你已经跟他一起研究古魔法了！单是招雷唤电咒你就可以写一篇论文，并且获得莫瑞斯奖了。而且你们还破解了其他几个古魔咒！如果他打算独吞这些成果，你岂不是什么都没有？”

 

“我想不至于那样。盖勒特是一个自尊心很强的人，他不会做出这样的事。而且，我跟他研究古魔法，更多出于学术的好奇。你知道，我虽然对古魔法感兴趣，但复兴它们不是我致力的方向。”

 

埃菲亚斯似乎稍微放心了，本来前倾的身体向后靠回椅背，“不过我真是没想到你们能成为朋友。”

 

“因为他不是什么坏人呀。”阿不思笑出声，“他确实是不好相处，但心底有善良的一面。他救过我。”真要数出盖勒特符合世俗眼光的优点，阿不思一时无从说起，盖勒特偶尔流露的善意或温柔像是特定情况才能被触发的机关。如果他要描述，必须要连同发生的情形一并交待。脱离那些场面，盖勒特那些令他露出笑容的点滴将无处着力，旁人无法体会。

 

埃菲亚斯确实不能想象出那样的格林德沃，“你提起他的语气仿佛已经爱上他似的。”好友开玩笑，阿不思却红着脸反驳。

 

意大利是研究魔法不可错过的国家。它是文艺复兴的源头，崛起的不止是代表麻瓜思想和文化的诗歌、绘画、雕塑、建筑，魔法也在那段时期难得地生机勃勃增长。炼金术的热潮在底下蔓延，魔法怀里孕育出科学的种子，滋养出科学的雏形。那个时期，巫师借助这股热潮大胆地将公开自己的魔法研究，其中不少甚至取得麻瓜贵族精英的信任，让他们资助魔法研究。麻瓜与巫师一起追求古老的秘术。其后一百年后，十五世纪，欧洲各地火光熊熊，猎巫运动席卷每一座城市。巫师躲起来了，但那些过去繁荣的痕迹或多或少遗留下来，成为传说，成为难以解读的废墟。

 

炼金术之门就坐落在维托里奥广场一个显眼的地方，距离两人下榻的酒店步行不过三分钟，是一处麻瓜可以任意参观的地点，但麻瓜游客甚少留意到这处，可能因为它不在意大利名胜古迹名单内。

 

而且炼金术之门在麻瓜游客看来，不过就是一扇被封起来的古老石门，上面写满了看不懂的符号，连令人拍照打卡的兴致都没有

 

这道门在17世纪是通向帕隆巴拉庄园的五道门之一。庄园的主人佩查堡侯爵帕隆巴拉虽然是一名上流社会的麻瓜，却对魔法、炼金术、占星等深信不疑。作为玫瑰十字会的成员，他的庄园时常邀请占星师、炼金术士前来进行研究。朱塞佩·波利是座上宾之一，在帕隆巴拉的资助下，研究点石成金的奥秘。然而他的研究惹来宗教法庭的追杀。一天晚上，他突然消失了，留下许多写了神秘符号的纸张，无人能解读。侯爵命人把这些神秘符号刻在庄园的五道门上和墙上，希望有一天有人可以破解这些符号。

 

而随着时光逝去，经历天灾人祸，这片庄园早已成为一片小小的废墟。

 

当第二天上午，阿不思和埃菲亚斯来到炼金术之门附近时，他们留意到附近尽是横七竖八躺着的麻瓜老头，几只野猫在附近悠闲地趴着。这块地方如今是一片公园，炼金术之门被铁栏杆围在里面。没有人关注这一扇破旧，没有意义的石门。两人施了一个障眼法，越过栏杆，站在了炼金术之门前。

 

阿不思凑近查看，门上环绕六个印记以及每一个印记旁边都有一段奇异的文字。门阶上有一句话，他默默念，从左往右读的意思是“如果坐，就不会继续”，从右往左读则是“如果不坐，就会继续”。

 

“麻瓜从奎利那山搬来的这两尊雕像，看起来像是这堵石门的守护石像。”埃菲亚斯略微研究了两边身材健壮的雕像，一无所获。

 

“历年来不少巫师都想破解这扇门上的秘密，但是这上面的信息实在太少了。”阿不思沿着石门来回走动，尝试寻找一些可能被忽视的细节。“说实话我不认为单靠门上这六个印记就能获取点石成金的秘密。”

 

炼金术之门背后没有别的东西。

 

“真的很奇怪，没有东西，却还要把门封起来。这堵水泥之后，说不定能有更多线索。”埃菲亚斯默念了几个平常的咒语，权当测试，毫不意外没有任何收获。

 

“你猜格林德沃的点石成金咒会不会跟这里有关？”

 

“不一定，炼金术在埃及也很受重视。他有很多途径去研究。”

 

两人在炼金术之门前逗留了大约一小时，像探险家摸遍了附近每一寸土地。虽然一无所获，但两人也不失望，本来也没有指望在这里待个几小时就能破解这扇耸立了几百年，被成千上万人研究过的神秘之门。炼金术之门在许多巫师心中正如一个朝圣之地。更何况，他们前来意大利本来就是抱着旅游的心。

 

盖勒特要是此刻在身边，说不定会提出一些他忽视的盲点。跟盖勒特一起旅游的想法突然强烈占据了阿不思的大脑。他们好几天没有联系了，小纸人只适合短距离的通信。盖勒特应该回到德国了，千里迢迢交换猫头鹰，似乎太夸张了。

 

啊，竟然已经开始怀念起与盖勒特在办公室交流魔法的时光。阿不思在路上走神地想，等这一学年结束，他们的联络就会随着距离慢下来。也许他应该接受盖勒特的建议，在圣诞节前留在霍格沃茨。

 

两人下午在罗马其他地方走走逛逛。阿不思总是会被街边的冰激凌摊吸引目。一些麻瓜不会留意或本身是名胜古迹的地方，都是魔法曾经存在的地方。他们穿着麻瓜的衣服，跟麻瓜游客一起游览，偶尔蹭蹭旅游团的导游讲解。

 

冬季的意大利雨多，但他们很幸运，这两天不仅没有下雨，而且还是阳光晴天。

 

晚上，阿不思和埃菲亚斯回酒店。当他们走过维托里奥广场，阿不思远远瞧见炼金术之门那圈铁围栏。突然他留意到一丝不寻常的地方——有一根铁围栏就着夜色微不可察地自动往旁边缓缓移动了，留出了一个可供人走入的大小。

 

不用说，有巫师在隐身咒的帮助下，正在施咒语进入。

 

阿不思拉住顾着往前走的埃菲亚斯。两人商量片刻，机不可失，决定跟着对方进入——夜晚隐身来参观炼金术之门，这举动有点可疑吧。

 

然而当阿不思和埃菲亚斯轻手轻脚越过围栏，仔细观察四周，却没有在门前看见任何巫师，也没有发现其他踪迹。

 

“难道进入了门后？”埃菲亚斯一边说，一边尝试轻轻推动那堵水泥，自然纹丝不动。

 

“看来只有这个解释了。”阿不思抑制内心的激动，提议道，“我们在旁边等等，里面的人总得要出来的。”

 

两人躲在附近的一片植物后，耐心等待，一眨不眨地注视炼金术之门。

 

不管里面是谁，捣腾的时间真够久。阿不思沉着地等待，偶尔跟埃菲亚斯有一搭没一搭地说几句。大约两小时后，正当埃菲亚斯难以控制地频频打哈欠，炼金术之门终于有动静！

 

那堵水泥，向左右分裂成两边，拉开一道口子，原本应该空无一物的背后被一条黑乎乎的长长走道取代。

 

阿不思和埃菲亚斯顿时来了精神，两人全神贯注朝内看。已经适应了夜晚光线的眼睛，清楚看见通道里走出两个身影，并且都戴着兜帽。

 

阿不思指挥埃菲亚斯一起悄悄往门边移动，希望赶在门彻底关上之前抓住一星半点机会。

 

不过他们的行动还是太仓促了，埃菲亚斯不小心踩到一根树枝，发出啪嚓一声。已经走出炼金术之门的两位神秘巫师马上朝这边张望。阿不思赶紧无声给埃菲亚斯和自己施了隐身咒，蹲在原地一动不动。

 

对面两个巫师走得越来越近，其中一位快速跨步上前拨开植物。

 

对方的脸在兜帽掩盖下藏在黑暗里，依然难以看清。阿不思大气都不敢喘，一只手紧紧握着魔杖。

 

一只动物突然从旁边窜出来，兜帽巫师瞬间将魔杖对准声源。那是一只野猫，它朝着魔杖疑惑地叫唤了一声。

 

“没有任何人，估计是溜达的野猫。”兜帽放下魔杖，朝后轻轻说到。阿不思微微睁大了眼睛，他认得这把声音！

 

另一名巫师没有说话。

 

说话的巫师已经收回搜索的手，准备转身离开。阿不思和埃菲亚斯稍微松了一口气。

 

然而下一秒，绳子从另一名巫师的魔杖顶端射出，绕着这片植物急速收窄，瞬间紧紧捆住了阿不思和埃菲亚斯。

 

眼见绳子束缚了一团看不见的实体，距离阿不思两人最近的那名兜帽巫师立刻举起魔杖施咒解除了面前的隐身咒。

 

“阿不思？”

 

掀开兜帽，安东尼奥的脸露出来，他惊讶地注视着阿不思，深蓝色头发在夜色宛如黑发。

 

站在不远处的另一名巫师闻言马上走上前。

 

“盖勒特，是我们的熟人呢。”安东尼奥朝身旁人露出一个像是准备看戏的笑容。

 

后者掀开兜帽，阿不思看见盖勒特的脸，一瞬间惊讶、安心、紧张，还有一丝丝喜悦，五味杂陈涨满胸口。直至他留意到对方微微皱起眉头，表情严肃。

 

“我可以解释，请先把我和我的朋友放开。”阿不思在心里无奈地叹了一口气。

 

几乎一模一样的情形，这一次会比上一次好吧？这么想着的阿不思心里却没有答案。

 

也是这一刻，阿不思突然苦涩地意识到，哪怕经历了不多不少的事情，他认为他们是朋友，他们之间的信任却经不起试验。


	14. Chapter 14

松绑之后，阿不思搭了一把手拉着埃菲亚斯站起来。

 

在盖勒特读不出情绪的眼神注视下，阿不思故作轻松地拍拍身上的尘土，顺便略微整理仪容，看起来从容不迫。一切收拾妥当，阿不思才正视盖勒特的眼睛。

 

安东尼奥饶有兴致地站在一边旁观，来回扫视这些人的举动。

 

埃菲亚斯还没试过跟格林德沃近距离接触，谨慎而无措，于是保持沉默。况且眼下的状况和气氛跟阿不思之前所说的朋友关系相差甚远。

 

“果然朋友只是阿不思一厢情愿的想法吧。”埃菲亚斯默默想到。

 

暗灰色的薄云缓慢流过夜幕。诡异的沉默在四人之间流窜，频频撞壁，寻找出口。埃菲亚斯忍不住偷偷用手在背后扯了扯阿不思风衣的后腰腰带，说好的解释呢？

 

“不是你想的那样。”阿不思虽然打破沉默，却不急于解释。短短几分钟内，他的情绪少有地起伏。疲惫、赌气、恐惧，几种情绪交织成一股暗涌，悄无声息而又剧烈地席卷了最初的理智与冷静。盖勒特的眼神，他认得，跟之前由于电猫而闯入对方办公室时所见的没有太大的差别——一旦涉及魔法研究，他始终轻易能踩到盖勒特的红线，两人的关系亮起红灯。意识到自己根本没有在对方心里获得完全的信任，他还能解释多少次？友谊是需要双方一块维持的……

 

“我想的是怎样？”盖勒特的回应出人意料。

 

阿不思听在心里更加忿忿不平——盖勒特这是打算让他主动数自己的错误？怎么能如此过分！

 

“没必要明知故问。”阿不思已经移开视线，眉心紧紧绷起。

 

这下轮到盖勒特眉头皱得更紧。尽管在这里碰到阿不思确实令他一瞬间涌起各种猜测，多疑是他的本能。但现在如对方要求，他正在给机会让阿不思解释，不像当时不由分说给对方套上窃取成果的指责，阿不思却在说些含义不明的话。

 

“半夜时分，四名巫师站在炼金术之门，不知情的巫师路过恐怕会以为我们要准备施展什么炼金术阵，遇上敏感的巫师说不定会报告意大利魔法部呢。”敏锐地嗅到气氛不对劲，安东尼奥极有眼色地插话，“炼金术之门吸引各路巫师也是正常，夜晚藏起来研究的巫师我也碰过不少。现在这个时间与其大家傻傻地站在这里，不如去鲜花广场参加舞会。意大利是开放、好客的国度，这位朋友，我诚意邀请你跟我一起去参加！”

 

莫名被点名的埃菲亚斯一脸茫然，但安东尼奥不由分说就拉着埃菲亚斯风风火火离开。埃菲亚斯有点不安地挣扎，不想留阿不思一个人在这里。

 

安东尼奥的袍子领口稍微扯歪了，露出胸口靠近心脏的地方的一块印记。阿不思留意到埃菲亚斯的担忧，朝他微微点点头，让好友放心，同时无意间看见安东尼奥的印记。安东尼奥也留意到阿不思的目光，赶紧拢上领子。阿不思猜大概是某种有特殊意义的标记。

 

安东尼奥带着埃菲亚斯很快消失在夜色里，小小的园子只剩下阿不思和盖勒特。

 

阿不思明白安东尼奥的用意，他们应该趁这个时候解释清楚。

 

“我不知道是你。”阿不思平复情绪，理智回归。“今晚之前，我甚至不确认你是通过炼金术之门破解点石成金咒。我和埃菲亚斯——我的好朋友——来意大利旅游，酒店就在这里附近。”

 

“我想也是。如果你知道是我，应该不会犯这么低级的错误暴露自己。”

 

“我的确对点石成金咒很感兴趣，但不是你所想的那样，用窃取的方式获得。请不要再侮辱我的人品。”听出盖勒特话里的暗示，阿不思严厉地瞪了对方一眼。

 

阿不思干涩的语气令盖勒特瞬间明白刚刚的别扭气氛出自什么原因。

 

沉默重新回到两人之中。

 

“我可以告诉你，点石成金咒。”思考了一会，盖勒特开口。

 

阿不思难以抑制惊讶，难以置信地盯着盖勒特，似乎正在确认对方是否说真的。

 

盖勒特没有理会对方的反应，他走近阿不思身边，稍微俯下身，悄声在耳边说了一连串话。

 

“你的意思是，点石成金咒必须要用人的生命作为代价，让咒语达到可改变物质的力量？”他又闻到了那股淡淡的木质调香水味。阿不思知道自己的那只耳朵一定已经通红了，尽管盖勒特留下礼节性的距离，他说话时的气息还是会打在耳朵。为了控制耳朵继续泛红，阿不思专心让大脑运转起来，消化盖勒特刚刚透露的信息。

 

“对，人的生命力，是点石成金成功施展的必要一环。波利发明咒语后，杀了庄园的一名仆人做试验。所以他逃走了，甚至来不及带走、销毁他的手稿，只是把最重要的部分用魔法隐藏起来了。虽然我破解了咒语，但在目前无法以人命做试验的情况下，不能验证它是不是真的能有效。德国魔法部不允许我继续研究。”

 

“如果是要这么严重的代价，自然不可能放任你探索。”阿不思不安地看了一眼炼金术之门，又担忧地凝视眼前人，“可你为什么还进去……”

 

“波利遗留下的魔法空间里面不止点石成金咒的资料。这样伟大的炼金术士，必然有其他发明。”盖勒特平静地解释。“既然你了解了严重性，也应该明白我原本不应该告诉你这些的。”

 

阿不思无言以对，弄得像是自己求着他说一样。盖勒特即使主动告知了秘密，也要从中让阿不思欠他一份人情。

 

“安东尼奥又在这里面扮演什么角色？”过了一会，阿不思决定趁机搞清楚所有事情。

 

“连伏尼契手稿都能弄来的人，他的能力不言而喻。他是我在意大利做研究不可或缺的帮手。”

 

盖勒特背着手，似乎在等着回答阿不思的下一个问题。

 

红发教授有点恋恋不舍地看向炼金术之门，他自然而然好奇里面。但盖勒特既然没有主动分享这部分的内容，他也不好提出要求。

 

“那现在……我们没有误会了，对吧？”他们独处过很多次，与盖勒特面对面早就习以为常，但阿不思此刻感到体内莫名升腾起一阵兴奋，语气流露跳跃的愉快。或许因为在异国，新鲜的环境，思念的朋友，解除的误会。

 

盖勒特没有回答，他有一半的脸隐没在黑暗中，看不清神色。有那么一瞬间，阿不思突然无由来地感到害怕，但他仍然雀跃的内心已经笃定盖勒特会给出肯定的答案，这丁点不安很快褪去。即使四周光线昏暗，投映在阿不思双眼上的光点衬托出这双蓝眼睛在夜色里光彩熠熠。过了极短的时间，盖勒特才点了点头。

 

阿不思随后提出要去鲜花广场带埃菲尔斯回旅店。

 

“你要一起去吗？安东尼奥肯定也在。”虽然是问句，但盖勒特毫不怀疑这是邀请。

 

 

两人到达鲜花广场后，阿不思花了一点时间才在一间酒吧，从聚集于此的一堆来自不同国家的年轻人里找到默默喝啤酒的埃菲亚斯。安东尼奥坐在另一边，正滔滔不绝地介绍罗马。

 

“阿尔！”埃菲亚斯立刻站起来，手里的啤酒差点撒出来。

 

阿不思露出一个微笑。埃菲亚斯下意识想问事情如何，但瞄了一眼阿尔身后的格林德沃，选择闭嘴。阿不思轻轻拍了拍好友的后背，一切尽在不言中。

 

“既然人齐了，我再叫多两杯酒。”安东尼奥想留下阿不思，但阿不思以早些休息以便明日继续旅游行程为由婉言谢绝了。

 

“正好呀，我可以给你们当导游！盖勒特之前几次来罗马都只顾着研究魔法，反正他接下来也没有别的事情，我们可以带上他一起。”

 

安东尼奥已经自顾自决定好了，当盖勒特警告的眼神不存在。

 

二人旅行突然变四人旅行，而且其中之一还是格林德沃，埃菲亚斯并不是特别赞同这个提议，尤其安东尼奥还热情得有点神经质……他眨了眨眼，望向阿不思打算商量一下。然而红发同伴竟然直接答应了！

 

“太好了，明天我们就在波利酒店碰面。我一定要带你们好好游览这座永恒之城。”安东尼奥拍拍手，开开心心地说。

 

盖勒特无奈地扯扯嘴角，扭过头，目光与阿不思的不期而遇。

 

阿不思迎上盖勒特的目光，笑意爬上眼睛，往眼周生出一条条温柔的细纹，“明天见，晚安。”

 

阿不思主动替盖勒特保密，没有告诉埃菲亚斯关于点石成金咒的内容，只告诉好友情况已经解释妥当了。尽管如此，埃菲亚斯也能确认点石成金咒是通过炼金术之门发现的。

 

他们的话题很快从咒语转向明天的行程。不太情愿接受四人行的埃菲亚斯，很快连抱怨的资格都没有了。

 

第二天一大早，他们两人都被猫头鹰拍打窗户的声音吵醒。窗户一打开，猫头鹰便冲进来往埃菲亚斯扔下一封信，随即飞走。

 

埃菲亚斯睡眼朦胧地捡起信封，揉着眼、打着哈欠。然后在看见信件上的火漆蜡后，瞬间睡意全无，立刻拆开信。

 

“梅林啊，阿尔，我要立刻回伦敦了！”埃菲亚斯匆匆收起信，挥舞魔杖指挥衣物和随身物品打包放进行李箱。

 

“什么，为什么？出什么事了？”阿不思也一个激灵从床上坐起来。

 

“琼斯先生，我的部门上司让我立刻回魔法部。”埃菲亚斯一边解释，一边快速换上了巫师袍，“信里没有说发生什么事，但这样才可怕……”

 

阿不思起床，送埃菲亚斯去到房门。临走前，埃菲亚斯再三道歉并祝阿不思在罗马度过愉快假期，两人约定平安夜在邓布利多家见。

 

当阿不思按安东尼奥约定的时间来到波利酒店一楼餐厅时，仍然失落的他惊讶地发现只有盖勒特到了，坐在一个靠窗的卡座。

 

“安东尼奥早上说他们家一个亲戚突然生病入院，所以他今天不能来当导游了。”盖勒特放下手里的浓咖啡，向阿不思解释道。

 

阿不思也告知他埃菲亚斯已经回伦敦。

 

“希望安东尼奥那边一切顺利。唔，看来今天只有我们两个人结伴了。”阿不思抿了抿嘴唇，无意识地搅动面前刚送来的卡布奇诺。不可否认，安东尼奥缺席，他松了一口气，觉得自在起来。“虽然我不像安东尼奥那么熟悉这里，但出发前也是做了功课的。你要是不介意的话，可以按我原本计划好的路线度过今天。”

 

盖勒特没有拒绝。

 

“还有一个要求，”阿不思抱着双臂撑在桌面，身体微微前倾向盖勒特，期待地说，“我们用麻瓜的方式游览罗马。”


	15. Chapter 15

等阿不思兴冲冲骑着租来的一辆奶油白色的小绵羊摩托“突突突”地开到盖勒特面前时，盖勒特挑起的眉毛都快要触碰到发际线了。

 

“这就是你说的麻瓜方式？”在阿不思说了不是用地铁之类的公共交通后，盖勒特预想对方应该是租一辆车、找一个麻瓜司机。这是他认为的麻瓜旅游方式。

 

阿不思笑了，“你肯定没有看过《罗马假日》。摩托车更适合钻进罗马的小街小巷里。”他环视四周通向不同方向的小巷。盖勒特随着阿不思的视线，第一次留意到这些可容一辆车驶入的石面路却甚少见到汽车，来往都是两轮或三轮摩托车。而更多麻瓜选择漫步。

 

眼见盖勒特挑起的眉毛回归原位，阿不思往前坐了坐，留出后座位置，招呼盖勒特上来。

 

Vespa虽然看起来小巧，坐两个成年男子倒不挤，只是——当盖勒特伸腿跨上车坐下后（幸好今天穿的是麻瓜便装，不是修身的西服），两条长腿轻而易举碰到地面。他别扭地屈起腿踩上脚踏，莫名感觉像是大人坐儿童车。

 

在阿不思的坚持下，盖勒特没有怀疑过他的驾驶技术。但当阿不思紧急扭过车头险险地避过迎面而来的一辆三轮摩托车，随后又冲向商店差点擦倒摆在路边的明信片展放架，惹得商店老板跑出来无辜地用意大利语大喊，“嘿先生，在罗马不用这么心急，你们赶着去教堂结婚吗！”

 

阿不思忙着调整车头方向，急匆匆扭头用意大利语道歉。

 

头大的盖勒特暗暗埋怨自己失算，不该盲目信任喜欢麻瓜事物的魔法天才，想叫停这样的旅游方式。

 

“不行不行，不许用魔法！”阿不思似乎猜到盖勒特想做什么，赶在对方开口施咒稳定左摇右摆的摩托车之前转过头阻止。“用魔法就不是麻瓜的方式了。”

 

“如果你执着用麻瓜的方式自杀，我不会阻拦你。”

 

“别这样，我很快就会学会的。”这样安抚着身后人的红发旅伴却猛地加速向前冲去，盖勒特被突如其来的加速度吓了一跳下意识伸手抓住阿不思的腰稳住自己。但阿不思浑身一抖，随即一个急刹，盖勒特的脸差点埋进阿不思的红发里。

 

“抱歉，一时重手了。你没事吧？”阿不思停下车，焦急地转过头，毫无意外对上盖勒特乌云密布的脸。

 

“又加速又急刹，你到底想干什么。”

 

阿不思的脸却红了，小声解释，“我很怕痒……尤其是后腰。”

 

盖勒特黑着脸撤回双手。

 

“你可以抓着我的肩膀。”阿不思建议道。

 

“我不认为该让你继续开摩托车。”眼看阿不思急得张嘴就要反驳，盖勒特马上补充道，“你到后面坐着，我来开。”

 

这下轮到阿不思一脸怀疑了，似乎不敢相信习惯坐夜骐马车的巫师竟然会开麻瓜摩托。

 

“我以前在德姆斯特朗曾经是学院魁地奇队的。”盖勒特没好气地解释，“摩托车不见得比飞天扫把难。”

 

两人互换了位置。阿不思抿着嘴，将双手轻轻放在盖勒特的肩膀。

 

“要去哪里？”

 

“竞技场。”

 

阿不思掏出手机，调出地图开始导航。开摩托这件麻瓜小事，盖勒特很快上手，证明自己身为德姆斯特朗魁地奇队员出色的平衡能力。从埃斯奎利诺到罗马竞技场，距离很近。阿不思坐在后座，一边扶着盖勒特的肩膀，一边对着屏幕的导航指挥他拐出一条巷又拐进下一条街，全身心贯彻麻瓜旅游方式。

 

罗马竞技场作为罗马最闻名的景点之一，不仅入场门口排起长长的队伍，而且需要预约。盖勒特抬头望向竞技场被漫长岁月削去一半的圆顶（“像一块饼干被掰碎了一小部分”，阿不思喃喃自语），正想问阿不思预备用哪种方式进入场内，后面的人已经跳下摩托，得意地朝他晃了晃手中的手机，屏幕上是一张电子票截图。

 

“来罗马第一天我就在官网订好了城市通票，待会不用排队，麻瓜的东西还是挺方便的。刚好两张，原本其中一张是埃菲亚斯的。”

 

盖勒特默默凝视对麻瓜网络科技无比熟悉、使用起来驾轻就熟的阿不思，眼神读不出是惊讶还是无奈。阿不思更希望他是在思考。

 

阿不思带着盖勒特在售票处兑换了纸质门票后，混进一群麻瓜游客，从拱门进入竞技场。

 

一千多年前，几万人的身影填满了几层看台，站在顶层如同立于山顶，摩肩擦踵，人声鼎沸；竞技场中央表演区，角斗士和猛兽从囚室放出，被人由地底下的通道吊上地面，进行人对人或人对兽的野蛮而残忍的殊死搏斗，用鲜血无数遍洗涮竞技场的地面。此刻太阳高悬于湛蓝的天空，游人来来往往。千年前上万围观的呐喊声、野兽的怒吼、角斗士在生死边缘的惨叫，过往活生生的种种已经连同斑驳的砖面一同风化、埋葬于历史深处，无可凭吊，无人记挂。竞技场成为一个剩下千疮百孔外壳的艺术品。

 

尽管在外面的时候两人还时不时交谈，但进入后也默契地一同保持沉默。这个伟大、辉煌的竞技场，也是一个巨大的屠场。

 

“麻瓜的愚昧，以折磨同类、异类为乐。”盖勒特望着底层裸露的地下室，低声评论。阿不思听见了。

 

“是人的愚昧。这一点倒不分麻瓜巫师。即使是巫师，不也很喜欢斗恶龙的故事吗。三强争霸赛总是少不了让巫师与危险生物对决的环节。”阿不思缓缓走在盖勒特身边，“坐在最下面前排的贵宾，也有祭司的一席之位。这些古老的巫师绝大部分也以自己的影响力左右角斗、屠杀的规模和结果。只因他们是链接神与麻瓜的中介，也变相拥有了主宰普通麻瓜性命的权力。然后通过麻瓜的性命，巩固自己的祭司地位。一方的上升总是伴随另一方沦陷，围绕这个无解的循环正是人类骨子里难以根除的贪婪、恐惧和残酷。”

 

“我该一早明白不能在你面前说麻瓜的不好。”盖勒特自嘲一般。

 

“自从你昨晚说起点石成金咒的代价，我忍不住想起传说中那些已经遗失的古老魔法，曾经有多少以神的名义进行献祭。而以性命换来的东西，又会带来多少诅咒。”

 

“但那是值得的。”

 

“值得什么呢？强大的魔力真的值得舍弃一切去追求吗？得到之后又能怎样。”

 

盖勒特突然停下脚步，阿不思一并停下。

 

“我知道自己在做什么，如果你现在心血来潮趁机想劝我放弃复兴古魔法，劝我对麻瓜一视同仁，那么我劝你不要浪费口舌。”

 

“不是这样的，”阿不思突然伸出右手，大胆地抓住盖勒特的左手，直直看向盖勒特的双眼，“我担心的是你，我现在所想的一切都是你继续做这些会不会有危险。”

 

他们站在历史废墟的一角，阿不思却无心再伤感千年前跌宕的命运。他的担忧很简单、很具体，就是他现在紧握在掌心的人。点石成金咒的吸引力与神秘，在昨晚真相揭开之后烟消云散。

 

“为什么你要那么担心我。”由着阿不思握了一会，盖勒特没有抽手，轻轻问道。

 

“因为，”阿不思的目光落到藏在上衣内袋的郁金香十字，他顿了顿，“你是我的朋友。我希望你不会做伤害自己、伤害别人的魔法实验。”

 

梅林知道他有多想把目光移开，可此刻连眨一下眼睛都不敢，这是一个很严肃的时刻。阿不思不知道他的诚恳和坚持是否能够打动盖勒特，但他不能退让。他太明白那种孜孜不倦刨根问底的专研劲头——发现、实验、论证，必须完成完整的步骤才能平息内心沸腾的求知欲。

 

盖勒特静静回望阿不思，那双水蓝的眼睛正固执而无畏地尽力阻挡他。

 

“我不缺钱。点石成金咒对我的诱惑没有你想的那么强烈。”盖勒特想不到自己竟然有一天可以用家里的钱安慰人，“金子可以诱惑一般人，但对我不起作用。它是一个意外发现，我想要的不是它。不是所有古魔法我都非得破解，重新带回来。”

 

“你知道我不是单指点石成金咒……”阿不思话尾还留在嘴边，盖勒特便已经重新迈步继续沿着竞技场椭圆形的看台漫步，结束这个话题。阿不思站在原地，无奈放开捉住他的手，下一秒却被盖勒特反抓住手腕往前带了几步，无言提醒他跟上。

 

离开竞技场时，阿不思用手机拍了几张照片。

 

“真理之口”在竞技场附近，阿不思提议去看一看。但当盖勒特听说麻瓜排队争相将手塞进那个大理石雕像的口中只是因为一部电影流传的一个检验谎言的故事，他轻蔑地哼了一声表示无聊，并且建议应该在雕像背后放一只喜欢咬人手的神奇动物，这样就能真正实现真理之口的作用——“没有人没有撒过谎，被咬绝对不无辜。”然后他径自载着阿不思离开了竞技场附近。

 

去西班牙广场的路上，他们路过古罗马广场。阿不思似乎认出这个地方。盖勒特从后视镜瞥到阿不思开心地举起手机对着广场录像，他有意地减慢摩托车的速度。

 

罗马的古建筑与现代城市没有界限地融合在一起，就像是散落在现代的记忆残骸。总是预料不到拐过哪一个街角后便会跟这些古老历史不期而遇。

 

白色的西班牙广场以依傍山坡而建的西班牙阶梯闻名，阶梯直上到达圣三一教堂。不少人坐在白色阶梯闲聊。12月的西班牙阶梯上没有盛开艳丽的紫红色杜鹃花，阿不思有一点点遗憾，但这一点点失落很快被阶梯底下附近的一个流动鲜花摊档的热情老板驱走。他和盖勒特还没走近花摊，眼睛发亮的老板已经选了几朵粉色的漂亮花毛茛走上前递给阿不思，用带着浓重意大利语口音的简单英文重复赞叹说“漂亮的花配漂亮的人”，并且不断朝着盖勒特示意他应该为身边的朋友买一束鲜花。

 

热情的老板将眼前两人当成情侣，轻车熟路地游说。阿不思既尴尬又愉快地捧着花与老板讲价，打算自己买。盖勒特却走去花摊，从其中一个装满白色花毛茛的鲜花圆筒里抽出几支，连同阿不思怀里的一起付钱给老板。

 

阿不思抱着一捧粉色加白色的花毛茛，绕着西班牙广场逛了一圈，时不时凑向怀里的花朵闻闻它们的味道。一朵白色花毛茛软软地擦过阿不思的脸颊，伸入棕红色的发丝，像是以它为藤蔓生长出来的白花，两种美丽互相衬托，白的像雪，红的像火。盖勒特不自觉走神地盯着，直到阿不思伸手小心翼翼地尝试解下被发丝缠住了花茎的花朵。他自然地靠近帮忙，并且还轻柔抚平那一小缕被花毛茛弄乱的头发。

 

两人结伴而行的一个上午很快过去。阿不思点开手机，找出收藏的一家意大利餐厅，提议去吃午饭，便导航盖勒特开摩托来到特拉斯提弗列附近一条狭窄小巷，里面有一家人气旺盛的餐厅。

 

“据说这一家麻瓜做的起司胡椒意大利面是整个罗马城最好吃的。”阿不思兴奋地跟盖勒特介绍。小小的餐厅坐满了人，但他们很幸运没有等多久便有一桌客人结账离开。

 

今天的阳光宜人，他们选择坐在餐厅外进餐。阿不思马上向服务员要了一个装了半瓶水的玻璃花瓶，将怀里的花毛茛细致地插入瓶中，非常担心鲜花离开水太久变焉了。

 

当阿不思吸入第一口意面，满足得眼睛都快要眯起来，然后他喜滋滋地观察盖勒特不动声色地默默卷起意面一口一口品尝。

 

“你也觉得好吃吧？”阿不思没有等盖勒特回答，继续满足地说，“你知道好吃的意面是怎么做的吗？意大利人说，是很多很多的爱和心意造就一盘令人吃了愉悦的意面。真浪漫。”

 

意大利人还特别注重食材的新鲜度，无论蔬菜、水果还是肉类。阿不思完全被新鲜的美味俘虏。

 

吃饭的时候，如果身边的人吃得特别香，大概是会传染的。在格林德沃家里，即使东西再好吃，奶奶和父母也不会露出丰富的面部表情来赞美美食。但阿不思毫无保留地享受这顿午餐。盖勒特也默默赞同今天的午餐不错。

 

他们留下了那束花毛茛在餐桌上，当作送给餐厅和下一桌客人的礼物。准确来说这是阿不思的主意，他不忍心鲜花离开水，比起紧紧抱在怀里拥有它们，更希望这些漂亮的花毛茛可以安静地盛开、生长。眼看阿不思有点恋恋不舍地触碰花朵，盖勒特表示可以先回波利酒店一趟，安置好花再去下一个地方。

 

阿不思摇摇头，笑着望向盖勒特，“这样就很好。虽然它留下，但我已经带上了它给予的快乐。”

 

他们就着午后的阳光，慵懒缓慢地走在罗马的大街小巷，像真正的罗马当地人。阿不思饶有兴致地欣赏街头大片大片的涂鸦，路过墙壁上的许多张飞扬的年轻面孔。这座古老的城市保留了每一个时代的印记，却又在这些印记之上保持年轻的活力。两人骑上摩托车跨过台伯河，经过昨晚来过的鲜花广场。白天这里是一个繁华的农产品市场，五颜六色饱满的水果蔬菜琳琅满目，透着人间烟火的美好。广场中间竖立一座雕像，是当时坚持日心说被当成异端邪说而在这里处刑烧死的哲学家布鲁诺。鲜花广场曾经是处决犯人的场地，设立了永久的绞架。这个地方如今热闹的生活气息似乎抹去了过往的黑暗痕迹，而布鲁诺的雕像又毫不顾忌承载、直面当年人们的错误和愚昧。

 

阿不思坐在后座忍不住将自己的感想统统告诉盖勒特。

 

他们开过威尼斯广场、万神庙、许愿池、哈德良神庙。阿不思看着街上一个个手里捧着冰淇淋的路人，终于忍不住了，在他们路过一家门面爬满绿植、玻璃储物架放满水果的冰淇淋店时，阿不思要求盖勒特停车。

店员用蹩脚的英文向阿不思介绍口味，比如用西西里岛猕猴桃制作的猕猴桃口味，鼠尾草，覆盘子，薄荷，南瓜，只有想不到的。而意大利人喜欢吞掉H音的习惯有时候让阿不思不得不思考几秒才反应过来。花多眼乱的选择下，阿不思只问有没有柠檬味，如愿以偿获得店员推荐的薄荷柠檬口味。他接过两份冰淇淋，跑向盖勒特，手里另一份是为盖勒特挑的柑橘口味。

 

盖勒特不是很热衷吃甜点。阿不思迫不及待尝了一口，入口仿佛是一份新鲜的水果，配上绵密的冰淇淋口感，只感觉大脑在放烟花。

 

“意大利不愧是发明了冰淇淋的国家，我从未吃过这么好吃的冰淇淋！是水果的清甜，你快尝尝。”

 

盖勒特这才接过冰淇淋，谨慎地舔了一口，随即抛弃顾忌。

 

尽管午饭吃得挺饱，但他们两人似乎都长了第二个胃，悠哉地品尝手里的雪球。阿不思时不时盯着对方手里橙红色的冰淇淋，非常好奇味道。如果此时身边是埃菲亚斯，他肯定毫不犹豫抢走啃一口。

 

这一天剩下的时间，他们没有讨论魔法，而是像普通的麻瓜旅客在罗马城走走停停，挑了两个博物馆游览了一番。除此以外，享受阳光、享受美食，阿不思乐于带盖勒特随机走进一些熟食杂货店，吃一些当地小食。

 

作为一个英国人，阿不思着实被意大利精致且花样繁多的食物迷住了，还在其中一家开心地买了一瓶店主自酿的意大利柠檬甜酒。

 

盖勒特从未试过一整天不停歇地吃东西，但感觉还不坏。这既是充满魔法痕迹的罗马，又是生活气息浓厚的罗马。

 

黄昏到来之时，他们来到了台伯河附近的圣天使城堡，登上城堡顶层的观景台。

 

整个罗马城此刻在他们眼底下铺开。夕阳的余晖笼罩了他们和罗马。无论远近的宫殿、教堂，它们或圆或尖的楼顶，断壁残垣的石柱、城墙，全部蒙上了一层曼妙的温暖橙红色，即将惬意地走进夜晚。在罗马城远处的尽头，逐渐沉没的日落红霞抹下一道带白的边缘，它与逐渐变得像海水一样深邃的蓝色天空交汇成一条淡淡的青色。

 

“太美丽了，不是吗？”阿不思转过头，笑意盈盈地面向盖勒特，感到一颗心幸福得沉沉甸甸，像有一抹橙红色的余晖永远落在心头，“谢谢你今天的陪伴，我很开心。”

 

我会永远记住这一天。阿不思心里想。从未想到在罗马第一天许下与盖勒特旅游的愿望，可以这么快实现，哪怕可能只有一天。

 

“即使安东尼奥不在当导游，我们也玩得挺尽兴。”盖勒特难得嘴边浮起微微的弧度，他没有告诉阿不思这是第一次与其他人结伴游玩。而且是麻瓜式旅游。但感觉也不差，大概眼前的慵懒黄昏已经麻痹了挑剔的神经。

 

如果不开摩托车会更好，他心想，尤其一天下来屁股已经隐隐酸软作痛。

 

“我觉得我们是不错的旅伴，”阿不思的笑容在黄昏里特别柔和，同时有种跃跃欲试的期待，连同声音也无比温柔，“你愿意明天跟我一起去佛罗伦萨吗，如果你有空的话。”

 

阿不思敏锐留意到盖勒特的脸色有那么一瞬间僵硬了，他既疑惑又担心。但很快盖勒特恢复正常，“你打算在佛罗伦萨待多久？”

 

“一天，当晚返回罗马。我想去看达芬奇。”阿不思被盖勒特的犹豫影响，感到忐忑不安。

 

短暂考虑了一会，盖勒特终于点头同意，“我可以和你一起去。”


	16. Chapter 16

也许，来到意大利后的好运气已经统统在昨天花光了。

 

一阵夹着雨水的冷风吹来，打断了阿不思的走神。后勃颈迅速冒出出冰冷的鸡皮疙瘩，使他不禁缩了缩脖子，双手再次紧紧拢实大衣竖领。雨神似是听见了阿不思的心声，他眼看着湿漉漉的地面被雨水拍打出的朵朵水花比前一分钟更大了。

 

雨势逼得阿不思往后退了退，靠着石板墙，他顺便偷偷看了看站在旁边的盖勒特——他们已经在达芬奇博物馆大门底下站了十几分钟，由于这场突如其来的大雨。

 

花光了的运气不仅是天气——阿不思又悄悄望了望盖勒特，后者脸色莫名低沉——在他昨晚入睡前的美好预想里，今天的佛罗伦萨之旅应该是昨天“罗马假日”的悠扬余音，他们会安静而愉悦地穿过大街小巷，一个又一个的红色房顶快乐地掠过他们的头顶。这是苏格兰体验不到的明亮冬天。

 

现实却是盖勒特整天下来显然心不在焉。

 

达芬奇到底哪里得罪了盖勒特？阿不思百思不得其解。

 

他承认，带盖勒特来看达芬奇是带着一点私心——自古以来，没有哪个巫师比达芬奇更接近“科学”。炼金术孕育的“化学”是偶然中的必然，但达芬奇是巫师中的异数，在当时的语境下，这是毫无疑问的贬义。他那取之不尽的好奇心并不满足局限在魔法世界，他的眼光落在自然万物。在麻瓜的历史中达芬奇被称为“人类历史上绝无仅有的全才”，而他的绘画艺术成就比他的发明拥有更广泛的赞誉。但麻瓜又怎么会猜得到近两个世纪他们引以为豪的飞机、汽车，火炮，这些放在中世纪仿佛是天方夜谭般无比超前的概念，正是出自一位流淌着巫师血液的人呢？当然，巫师也想不到，有同胞藏起魔杖拿起画笔，画下一个个奇思妙想，并且要用最实在的（“噢，麻瓜的蠢办法。”）非魔法方式去实现。

 

假如日后某一天，魔法世界抛弃成见，愿意融合麻瓜的科技，也许会有一间巫师专为达芬奇建造的博物馆。这位在麻瓜世界发光发热的巫师在魔法世界实在被低估了。

 

盖勒特讨厌达芬奇？阿不思认为不至于，否则他也不会答应一同前来。那张平常不怒自威的冷淡脸容，从最开始的心不在焉，随着时间渐渐流向下午五点，越发压抑着焦躁。阿不思怕盖勒特无聊，游览途中时不时自发担当达芬奇讲解专员。有那么几次，他感觉自己成功吸引了盖勒特的注意力，但没过几分钟，对方又恢复令人不安的沉默，似乎满腹心事，似乎巴不得尽快离开。

 

而他们眼下困在这里。雨水浸湿佛罗伦萨的红色屋顶，原本鲜亮温暖的红色褪成暗沉失落的深红。

 

阿不思点亮了手机，距离列车出发的时间越来越近了。他倒是不介意在佛罗伦萨留宿一夜。

 

“火车快开了，继续等下去要错过末班车。”盖勒特的声音响起，“我知道佛罗伦萨哪里有飞路网。”后半句硬生生令阿不思吞下准备提出的过夜建议。这下他完全确认，盖勒特真的很想离开。对方这两天一直迁就、同意阿不思所坚持的麻瓜旅游方式，除了现在。

 

他们冒着雨跑进一个隐蔽的无人小巷。盖勒特没有告知阿不思他们即将要去的地点，他只是一把握住阿不思的手。阿不思还没来得及感受怦怦心跳，盖勒特念动咒语，两人移形换影至一间豪华的房间。

 

猝不及防踩到柔软的地毯，阿不思一下没有准备好，身体失去平衡，下意识抓住盖勒特的肩膀想稳住自己。与此同时盖勒特也留意到阿不思的状况，立刻伸出手臂扶住阿不思的腰。阿不思忍不住一个激灵，扭着腰躲避盖勒特的手，不经意间反而靠近了盖勒特的臂弯深处。熟悉的木质调香味带着面前人的体温瞬间烘红了阿不思的耳尖。两人都是一愣，阿不思马上退开至合适的距离。

 

“谢谢……”幸好声音听起来很正常。

 

“忘了你腰部怕痒。”盖勒特将刚刚那只手藏在身后，脸上依旧维持正常的淡淡神色。

 

阿不思专心环视房间，冷却耳尖的滚烫。

 

这是一间很大的卧室，阿不思粗略估计大概有自己戈德里克老家卧室的三倍大。无论主人是谁，必定是有钱有身份的上流人士。房间整齐得像是无人居住，但床上由黑丝绸制成的枕套、被单收拾得非常整洁、一丝不苟，乍一看像流淌的黑色河流，似乎随时等候房间的主人使用。这里面的家具，虽然没有镶金镀银，可是上面雕刻的细腻花纹吸收了岁月的质地。贵重的木材沉淀了一定年月后，反而会焕发出令人不可忽视的淳朴。欧洲古老贵族的品味便体现在这些只能感受的细枝末节中。

 

阿不思还觉得这房间的装潢出乎意料地眼熟……

 

“跟我来。”盖勒特没打算让阿不思参观房间，他已经拧开门把手，示意阿不思跟上他。

 

门外是一条长廊。这么长的走廊，竟然只有他们身后的这一间卧室。

 

阿不思看着盖勒特快速、轻手轻脚地在前面带路，还不时张望是否有来人。这些可疑的举动令阿不思不得不怀疑他们是否擅自闯入了什么陌生人的豪宅——为了一个可以使用飞路粉的壁炉？？

 

“盖勒特，这里到底是什么地方？”

 

盖勒特在嘴唇前竖起一根手指，阻止阿不思发问。他们走了一会，来到一个客厅。不出所料，那里有一个宽敞的豪华壁炉，阿不思目测自己只需微微弯身便能进入。盖勒特一挥手，壁炉立刻燃起红色的火。他毫不犹豫地向壁炉上方摆放的一排金色的镶嵌了珍珠的匣子伸手，准确地拿起装有飞路粉的那只，利落地朝火里撒粉，火苗瞬间变绿。整个过程干净利落，五秒完成。

 

“你先进去。”盖勒特抓起阿不思的手腕，将人拉过来。虽然他看起来一如既往地冷淡平静，但阿不思就是没有由来地感到盖勒特在紧张，甚至感觉到手腕相贴的手有一点颤抖……

 

“盖尔？”

 

第三人的声音响起时，阿不思的一只脚已经踏进壁炉。他猛地回头，意外地看见一名衣着华美、身形高挑的女巫犹豫地站在客厅门口，又惊又喜地望着。阿不思惊得定在原地，有点手足无措，保持着半只脚在壁炉的姿态，绿色的火焰不停舔舐着他的长裤。

 

阿不思下意识地望向盖勒特，指望对方替他们两人解释一下眼下情况。但盖勒特没有像阿不思一样回头，他低声骂了一句德语脏话，而且将悬在胸前的郁金香十字收进了内衬口袋，同时仍然督促阿不思赶紧进壁炉。

 

这下阿不思无论如何都不肯听盖勒特指挥了，他收回原本在壁炉里的那只腿，退去壁炉旁。

 

“盖尔，”那名陌生女巫谨慎地朝他们靠近，温柔地说，“没有人通知我你今天回来。”

 

当看清楚这名女巫的长相后，阿不思终于知道为什么那间卧室看起来有点眼熟，因为盖勒特的办公室的布置风格跟这儿很像。那么，眼前的女巫，如无意外，应该就是盖勒特的母亲。

 

只是她长得真的很年轻……要不是事前听说过盖勒特没有亲兄弟姐妹，阿不思都要怀疑这是对方的姐姐。

 

见盖勒特依然背对没有回应，格林德沃夫人转向阿不思，微微笑起来，“还难得带了朋友来。你好，我是盖勒特的母亲，请叫我费德丽卡。”

 

“夫人你好……我，很抱歉，私自闯入了这里……”

 

“我们只是来借一下壁炉。如你所见，我们就要走了。”盖勒特硬邦邦地打断了阿不思的解释。

 

费德丽卡的笑容极为短暂地凝固了，但很快，她重新展露了笑容，对着固执地以背示人的儿子，徒劳地微笑着。

 

“是去格林德沃庄园吗？”

 

“不关你的事！”盖勒特压着声音，低低怒吼道。

 

“夫人，我们回去罗马。我最近来意大利旅行，刚好碰到盖勒特，所以请他跟我作伴。”阿不思连忙插话，想缓和气氛，“不好意思，我忘了介绍自己。我是阿不思·邓布利多，在霍格沃茨教书。”

 

听到邓布利多的名字，费德丽卡眼睛似乎闪过一道光。但女巫客气的笑容让阿不思疑心自己错觉了。

 

“欢迎来到意大利，罗马是个好地方。”费德丽卡像是想起什么，微不可闻地叹气，“盖尔基本没有带过朋友来家里，没想到他今年在霍格沃茨交换任教结识了朋友。邓布利多先生，请一定要给我留下你共进晚餐的荣幸。”

 

阿不思张了张嘴，脱口而出就想答应费德丽卡，眼光不自觉与盖勒特交汇，后者正瞪着眼睛无声地威胁他别答应。他没有见过喜怒形于色的盖勒特，只觉得此时盖勒特急得粉碎了平日冷漠的样子，像一个任性撒泼的小孩。这个想象竟然令阿不思觉得很可爱，于是在盖勒特的“恐吓”下笑弯了双眼。

 

“我想留下来跟你妈妈吃饭，好吗？既然这里可以使用飞路网，我们可以吃完再回罗马。”阿不思的声音十分轻柔，连他也没意识到自己正在尝试安抚盖勒特。

 

盖勒特紧皱眉头盯着阿不思，迟迟没有回应。

 

“如果你实在不愿意，那我们现在就走。只是，你的母亲，看起来有点悲伤。我不忍心……”

客厅里的三个人，良久的沉默。

 

“我们吃完就走。”

 

自从进来这间大宅，盖勒特第一次转过身回应费德丽卡。

 

这句话宛如魔咒重新点亮费德丽卡原本垂下的双眼，而盖勒特的眼睛酷似母亲。她欣喜地吩咐家养小精灵准备晚餐。

 

 

尽管盖勒特答应留下来吃饭，但显然是为了应付费德丽卡和阿不思的请求，一顿饭下来始终默不作声，除了一开始费德丽卡给阿不思准备餐前红酒时被盖勒特抢先开口拒绝（“我可不想再次照顾喝醉后的你。”盖勒特用嘴型警告阿不思）。费德丽卡似乎并不在意儿子的消极对待，尽管阿不思留意到她在时刻密切关注盖勒特，但盖勒特此刻久违地坐在身边已经超出期待。或许她心知肚明，不愿打破表面的和平。阿不思不了解母子两人之间的问题，也不想过多追问。餐桌上，他和费德丽卡相谈甚欢。老实说，格林德沃家族的名声跟一般的古老魔法家族没什么区别——古板，偏执。他以为盖勒特的父母会是高傲的贵族做派，却没想到费德丽卡热情、平易近人。她听说阿不思喜欢柠檬味的意大利冰淇淋后，特意交代家养小精灵给阿不思的饭后甜点改为冰淇淋。

 

阿不思聊了聊他和盖勒特游玩罗马的见闻，当说到盖勒特骑着Vespa时，费德丽卡忍不住朝儿子投向惊奇和慈爱的眼神。

 

“当我还是十几岁的少女，我也常常骑着Vespa在罗马穿梭。意大利巫师生活不是太在意魔法方式或麻瓜方式，他们享受的是生活本身，所有意大利人都如此。”

 

费德丽卡告诉阿不思她是意大利人，这让他非常吃惊。

 

“我没想到盖勒特有意大利血统，我以为他是因为安东尼奥才经常来罗马。”

 

“安东尼奥的父亲跟我是好朋友。无论在哪个国家，古老的魔法家族圈子总是很小的。这是我家族的宅子，我常常在这边居住。但盖勒特是在格林德沃庄园长大的，大部分时间他都住在那边，跟他奶奶一起。所以看见他还记得哪个匣子装有飞路粉，我实在惊讶。”

 

聊天内容逐渐从意大利旅行转向家族琐事。费德丽卡每说起一件过去的事情，盖勒特便会翻来覆去地频频调整坐姿，好像柔软的坐垫下有针刺得他不得安生。他一直努力压抑的不耐烦和别扭，终于在费德丽卡准备拿家庭相册给阿不思看盖勒特的童年照时爆发。

 

“可不可以不要再提以前的事情了？！你根本不留恋过去，别再自欺欺人了！”盖勒特愤而站起，胸膛剧烈地上下鼓动。

 

原本还算热闹愉快的餐厅刹时鸦雀无声。阿不思的笑容和期待被盖勒特突如其来的爆发吓得僵在脸上，他无措地转头关心费德丽卡。这位女巫面对儿子的发难却很平静，不，也许是习以为常。但她眼底滚过的一抹水光泄露了平静之下的悲伤。

 

盖勒特似乎也留意到了母亲不自然的平静，他咬紧牙关，头也不回地快步离开餐厅。

 

“失陪了夫人。”阿不思匆匆道歉，也离开座位去追盖勒特了。

 

 

感谢梅林，盖勒特没有一气之下独自钻壁炉回罗马。可是在费德丽卡的大宅花园寻找盖勒特也不是什么容易的事，特别是现在夜色浓厚。阿不思举起魔杖，施了追踪咒，一点荧荧亮光从魔杖顶端冒出，不规律地打转漂浮在空中，然后突然静止，随后朝着一个方向飘去，带着阿不思去找盖勒特。

 

费德丽卡的大宅依傍小山而建，所以当小光球带阿不思走出花园时，他来到了一片树林边界。听说意大利的野外只是野猪比较多。阿不思顿了顿，决定继续跟着小光球前进。他一边呼唤盖勒特的名字，一边留神脚下的枯枝。走了一段时间，小光球逐渐熄灭，这说明他要找的人就在附近。

 

盖勒特坐在一个树桩，默不作声。阿不思故意弄出动静，盖勒特头也不回。

 

“可以分一点位置给我吗？”阿不思来到盖勒特面前，就着夜色微弱的光线，想努力看清楚盖勒特的样子。

 

黑暗中，那道倔强的身影往旁边挪动，连带脚底下的枝叶发出细碎的响声。

 

“谢谢。”他们静静地并排而坐，不算大的树桩使两个人的手臂靠在一起。野外寒冷的晚上，彼此有意无意地分享体温。但寒冷从下肢向上蔓延，无法抵挡。盖勒特好像不受影响。阿不思吸了吸鼻子，毫不犹豫地用魔法聚集起一堆树枝，用魔杖施咒生火。

 

橘色的火光映照着盖勒特的脸，看起来没有十几分钟前那么激动、可怕。然而压抑且无神。

 

阿不思捡起一根树枝，百无聊赖地用它撩拨火堆。他好奇，可也不想触碰盖勒特的伤心事。每一个家庭都有说不清理还乱的关系和感情，更何况利益纠葛众多的大家族。

 

两人沉默无话，只有火焰噼啪作响的声音。阿不思在心里组织合适的句子，过了一会终于开口道：“谢谢你，盖尔。”他扭头温和地注视盖勒特，“你不想来佛罗伦萨，却还是陪着我来了。待会我们就回罗马吧，但我想去跟费德丽卡道个别再走。她……你母亲她，其实非常在意你，我看得出来。”

 

盖勒特没有表示赞同或别的，他只是一直盯着篝火。

 

“小时候，母亲每年会回来这里住半年，有时候奶奶会带着我和父亲一起来。只要他们一吵架，我就会跑到这里，他们都不知道我躲在哪里。在我七岁的时候，我的父母终于分开了。但他们一直没有正式离婚，因为我奶奶不允许，所以在法律上，他们依然是夫妻。”

 

阿不思怀疑盖勒特在说梦话，因为他的声音听起来就像梦呓，偶尔某根树枝被烧得发出响亮的啪嚓声就会轻易盖过盖勒特说的话。所以阿不思不自觉屏住呼吸，等待盖勒特缓慢的述说。

 

“我奶奶赞同并且支持古老的纯血魔法家族多生孩子的思想，因此我的父亲在18岁的时候便被奶奶逼着与我母亲结婚。母亲当时才16岁。他们并不相爱，哈，不过古老家族之间通婚又有多少是基于爱情。他们很快有了我。”盖勒特自嘲地笑了笑，“奶奶一直逼着母亲生第二个孩子。按她的打算，她希望至少有五个孙子，反正格林德沃家养得起。但即使我出生了，父母之间依然不存在爱情。他们努力了几年，第二个孩子迟迟没有出现。那段时间，奶奶常常找不同的私家医生来为母亲开药，我想这摧毁了母亲的自尊，她们常常关起门争吵。这种时候保姆总会把我抱走。但我四岁的时候，有一次奶奶和母亲又在吵架，被我听到了。”

 

接下来突然陷入了一段漫长的沉默，盖勒特停下了诉说，他又目不转睛地盯着篝火，喉头滚动。

 

“你听到了什么？”阿不思不想催促盖勒特，但他感觉即将接近问题的核心。

 

“母亲满脸是泪，头发乱糟糟的，崩溃地朝奶奶反复大喊，”盖勒特再次停下，随后沙哑地复述，“‘我憎恨这一切，我不爱小孩！我讨厌盖勒特，只要看见他我就痛苦！！无论生多少个孩子，我都不会爱他们！’”

 

说完之后，盖勒特抓着膝盖上的手开始颤抖。阿不思赶紧将自己的手叠在他的手背，包着盖勒特发抖的手。他的手好冷，阿不思多希望自己的温度可以让盖勒特暖起来。语言太贫乏了，他无法说出什么感同身受的安慰话，喉咙像是哽住了，他所能做的就是紧紧抓住盖勒特，要把他从回忆的沼泽拖出来。他觉得在一片泪蒙蒙中自己好像能看见了四岁幼小的盖勒特无助、颤抖地站在门边，恐惧地看着母亲发狂，心碎地得知自己不被最亲的人所爱。

 

等盖勒特的手终于不再发抖后，他又恢复一开始梦呓般的声音。

 

“然后你猜怎么样？因为母亲后来一直没有怀孕，做了检查也没发现问题，奶奶不得不对父亲下手，也让他去做检查。结果查出父亲是少精症患者。这类人生育的几率很低，而我就像他的奇迹。”盖勒特又露出了自嘲的笑容，“这个消息对奶奶是一个巨大的打击，但对母亲是自由的希望。她们争吵的内容也由生孩子转为离婚。总之，我七岁的时候，这场拉锯战有了结果，我的母亲头也不回地离开格林德沃庄园。”

 

“有时候我非常憎恨奶奶，如果不是她一直逼母亲，或者母亲不会讨厌我；如果魔法界没有鼓起纯血家族贡献生育率，如果魔法世界没有在萎缩……但奶奶对我很好，从小到大十分用心照顾我，这些都是母亲一直没有给予过我的。可尽管这样，它也无法填补我想从母亲那里得到的东西，哪怕一点点……”

 

“等我长大到十几岁，母亲可能良心发现，也可能只是想让我原谅她。她会在我生日的时候写信、送礼物。多么好笑，等到我已经习惯不需要她爱我了，她却要塞这些给我了……”

 

 

大概一小时后，两人从树林回到费德丽卡的大宅。

 

费德丽卡似乎一直在客厅壁炉旁等着他们，看见他们回来立刻忐忑地站起来，双手不知所措地互相揉搓，想靠近却踟躇。

 

盖勒特脸上已经看不出任何情绪痕迹，既不生气也不悲伤，他将费德丽卡当成空气。阿不思难掩担心——在树林的时候，盖勒特只有颤抖那会显露了失态，除此以外没有再多的失控。但阿不思宁愿他可以痛痛快快哭出来，或者痛痛快快将这些话说给费德丽卡。可是都没有，当他讲述完毕后，那道裂开的口子又被他迅速地以冷淡粉饰了。

 

费德丽卡张嘴了好几次，说不出话一句话。

 

阿不思作为旁观者眼看母子两人各有各的情怯，他默默在心底叹气，代替盖勒特走向这个疲惫而悲伤的母亲，轻轻说：“夫人，感谢你的晚餐，我非常喜欢。我想，盖勒特也是。”眼前的女人毫不掩饰地红了眼眶。

 

“阿不思，谢谢你。我有一个请求，请你答应我。”费德丽卡忽然压低声音，显然不想让盖勒特听见，“帮帮盖勒特，不要让他沉迷在古魔法里。他不会听我的，但你可能可以改变他。”

 

来自长辈的托付总是不自觉令人感到沉重，但费德丽卡担忧的神情更是让阿不思心头掠过不安的感觉。

 

“真正能解开他的人是你呀，夫人。”阿不思在心里默默回应，同时向费德丽卡点头答应。

 

“我知道我没有看错人的，很高兴今天见到你，孩子。希望我们能再见。”费德丽卡抬起手捧起阿不思的脸庞，就像亲切的长辈会做的那样。

 

盖勒特再次点燃壁炉的绿色火焰，依然想让阿不思先走。阿不思不同意。

 

“这个壁炉足够两个人一起走。”他往旁边站了站，示意盖勒特一同站进来。

 

“盖尔！”费德丽卡看着即将离开的两人，千言万语在嘴边，凝结成一句，“这里永远都欢迎你来，我的儿子。”

 

正准备念出目的地的盖勒特，身体难以觉察地晃了晃。这个细微的停顿几乎没人发现，可以忽略不计。盖勒特似乎没有听见一般，自顾自喊出“波利酒店”。

 

在绿色火焰彻底将他们扔进飞路网时，阿不思伸出右手牢牢握住了盖勒特的左手手掌。

 

他想，他真的是爱上了这个人。


	17. Chapter 17

嘶——

 

突如其来的尖锐疼痛不仅让阿不思后脖子瞬间冒起一片汗，又冷又热的，更是一下子将阿不思原本纷乱的思绪急速拉回到现实。他半拧着眉头，立刻放下手中的编织针，吸吮扎出血珠的手指——幸好织的是红色围巾，不然血滴在毛线上可就麻烦了。

 

眼看手指头不再冒出血珠，他匆匆施了一个治愈咒语，又继续忙活。还有几天平安夜，以他的进度，这份礼物来得及让对方在圣诞节当天收到。

 

红色配金色真是完美的搭配。作为一个格兰芬多，阿不思确实太熟悉这个配色，但此刻他依然压抑不住内心的兴奋，迫不及待想亲眼看见这条红色围巾暖暖地包裹着盖勒特的脖子，一定会衬托得那头金发更加明亮。

 

他要织一条目前为止他能做到的最好的围巾。

 

爱上了盖勒特，哪怕对方不会给予他任何超出友谊的回应，但爱仍然令人喜悦，何况这不过是官方——阿不思本人——为过去一段时间的偷偷张望、情不自禁的靠近和在意终于给出的确凿说法罢了。口比心总是慢一步。

 

这是他第一次爱上一个人，却无从下手——盖勒特心里已经有其他人了。对金色郁金香的纯粹好奇也因此变得苦涩。思来想去，他决定让这份爱成为秘密。

 

一想到这个决定，他又忍不住叹了口气，手中的速度也慢了下来。

 

不抱期待的爱真是太难了……

 

自从意大利回来后，阿不思就像这样，一时热情冲动，一时萎靡冷静。

 

可是无论怎样，盖勒特都值得得到他所能给出的最好的礼物。

 

离开意大利前，他邀请盖勒特来戈德里克山谷度过圣诞节。

 

“巴沙特女士常年一个人过节，如果你愿意来陪她，我想她一定会很高兴。”阿不思抿了抿嘴，犹豫是否应该直接流露期待，“我……我也非常欢迎你来我家，我们可以一起继续研究魔法。”

 

盖勒特没有回答，只是直直凝视阿不思，思考了一会才回道：“假期期间会有很多家族内的亲戚上门拜访，奶奶需要我在场。”

 

“噢，这样。没关系，我们假期后霍格沃茨见。”他不想让自己看起来很失望，又不是十几岁的孩子因为不能跟朋友一起过节而愁得撅起嘴。

 

就这么一下走神的空档，差一点又扎到手指头，阿不思警告自己专心，不要老是想盖勒特。

 

于是他开始想其他朋友，比如多吉。从他接到魔法部的紧急通知急匆匆离开罗马后，至今还未有空好好回阿不思一封完整的信件。潦草简短的纸条上只说工作棘手而忙碌，希望能赶上平安夜的大餐。语焉不详的，阿不思猜多吉可能在执行什么秘密任务。

 

叩叩——

 

“进来。”阿不思抬头，看见阿丽安娜笑眯眯地探头。

 

“你这些天老躲在房间里干什么呢？还以为你又忙着敲电脑。”笔记本电脑安安静静待在书桌，似乎好几天没人碰过。阿丽安娜蹦蹦跳跳坐到兄长身旁，举起已经织好的部分，“新围巾？送给谁？”

 

邓布利多家的人和多吉，从阿不思学会编织后已经收到过不少编织物，单是围巾就有几条了，并且花式比这条花哨多了。而这条红色围巾，怎么说呢，朴素得小心翼翼。阿丽安娜可不认为这是家人的礼物。

 

“是谁那么幸福让我们的大才子看上啦？”邓布利多家最小的孩子靠着女人敏锐的第六感，略微思索，嬉皮笑脸地调戏哥哥。

 

“只是给朋友的圣诞礼物。”阿不思不好意思地垂下眼，打算转移话题，“你不是跟马修出去约会吗？那么早回来了。”

 

“哪里早了？已经快晚饭时间了，妈妈让我上来喊你准备吃饭。”阿丽安娜咋呼起来，“啧啧，织个围巾连时间都忘了，还想骗我是给朋友。快从实招来，喜欢上谁啦？”小妹妹挽着阿不思的手臂，亲昵地靠着哥哥的肩膀。

 

“真没有，不可能有结果的。”

 

阿丽安娜疑惑地盯着阿不思，内心则震惊不已。

 

“整个家里，你要想聊聊感情问题，除了我，也没有谁了。你总不会指望阿不福思吧？哎，今年他还是没鼓起勇气邀请芬妮来家里过节，明明芬妮已经分手了……好吧，我不问是谁了，你就说说遇到什么问题吧。好歹我交往过几个男朋友，说起谈恋爱，比你和阿不福思都有经验。”

 

阿不思停下针线，心里组织语言，过了一会，终于开口，“他说他这辈子都不会结婚。不，不是因为我和他不能结婚，我根本不在意两个人在一起要不要结婚。”眼看妹妹听见“结婚”便夸张地倒吸一口气，阿不思立刻解释，“我意思是，他曾经很明确表达过不会跟任何人建立恋爱关系。”

 

“你表白了？他拒绝你了？”

 

“没有表白。只是刚认识的时候，他误会我是相亲对象。后来我们也只是好朋友。”

 

“可是人会变的啊。很多人没有遇见喜欢的人之前都以为自己这辈子不会恋爱不会结婚呢。”阿丽安娜不以为然。

 

“最重要的是，”阿不思深深吸了一口气，“他已经有喜欢的人。”

 

“他亲口跟你说的？”

 

“没有，他从来没说起过这方面的事情。对于许多人来说，他是一个很高傲并且难以接近的人。我想能被他放进心里的人，很少很少。但他一直随身佩戴一个类似定情信物的胸针，我觉得一定是对他很重要的人送的。”

 

“也有可能是父母送的啊。”

 

“据我所知，他跟父母关系很一般，非常一般。”

 

“阿不思·邓布利多，”阿丽安娜突然一脸严肃，身体坐直，一手拍在哥哥肩膀，“你正在犯很严重的错误，虽然99%的人都会犯同样的错误——宁愿自己胡思乱想也不去问清楚。多少感情误会死于猜测。”神色认真地演完后，阿丽安娜立刻恢复平日吵吵闹闹的神态，“你去问他啊。如果人家根本没有喜欢的人，你和他慢慢培养感情就好了。”

 

“恐怕没这么简单……”阿不思为难地叹气。等交换学年结束，盖勒特回到德姆斯特朗，恐怕连培养感情的机会都少之又少。

 

“为什么这么悲观呢，好不容易遇到喜欢的人，不要轻易放弃啊。”妹妹重新挽着哥哥的手臂，撒娇道，“真的不打算告诉我是谁吗？我还没见你喜欢过谁呢，是不是跟你一样聪明好看？”

 

阿不思忍不住微笑起来。盖勒特才华横溢，外形瞩目，站在人群里仿佛永远不会停止发光。可真正令他沦陷的是对方的脆弱。在树林里，他为盖勒特难受、心痛、流泪，同时也惊讶、满足地感受到自己是特别的，胜于好朋友或是恋人的身份，盖勒特的心在那一刻似乎触手可及。

 

“是隔壁巴沙特女士的侄孙。”他不好意思说出盖勒特的名字，手不自觉反复摩挲着围巾一头的边缘，那里织了一颗小小的星星图案，不是很显眼，就像他的心动。

 

“我就猜到是他。”阿丽安娜被哥哥的喜悦感染，更紧地抱着阿不思的手臂，笑眯眯地轻轻回应，“我真为你高兴，阿尔。”

 

“暂时替我保密好吗，尤其不要告诉爸妈。他们好像很不喜欢盖勒特。”

 

 

多吉没有赶上平安夜晚餐，直到圣诞节当天下午他才急急忙忙地从壁炉出现，带着给邓布利多一家的礼物，满脸疲惫。

 

“魔法部怎么回事，即使天大的要紧事圣诞节这天也应该消停一会。”坎德拉心疼地抱怨多吉好像忙得瘦了不少。

 

同样在魔法部任职的帕西瓦尔也对多吉的忙碌表示不解：“最近是发生什么事了吗？魔法部似乎抽调了神奇动物管控司的不少巫师去神秘事务司协助。琼斯夫人前段时间才在抱怨她家后花园闹跳跳鼠，联系神奇动物管控司好长时间都没巫师受理。”不过帕西瓦尔也知道打听神秘事务司的工作不会有任何结果，还没等多吉表示无可奉告，他便主动做了一个给嘴巴安上拉链的动作。

 

坎德拉不许大家在假期谈论工作败坏兴致，于是大家围在一起拆礼物。阿不思给多吉送了一双龙皮手套。

 

“比起我织的手套，还是这个更能保护你，不管你在工作时会面对什么。”阿不思贴心地说。

 

阿不思收到多吉送的一顶最新的尖顶巫师帽（“抱歉，本来想送你一点稀奇好玩的魔法用品，忙得没时间去搜罗。”多吉不好意思地说）；阿不福思送的一大块山羊乳酪（“可是用我最喜欢的山羊苏西所做的最高品质乳酪。”弟弟自豪地表示）；阿丽安娜送了一把魔法美发梳子（“只要梳一梳可以让头发柔顺亮泽，令你更有魅力。”妹妹一边说一边眨眼暗示）；帕西瓦尔和坎德拉则分别送了一部麻瓜kindle和一套华丽的长袍（“我也不知道它比那个掀盖子的电脑好在哪里，我跟商店的麻瓜说我儿子喜欢阅读，他就立刻推荐这个，说里面可以储存几千本书，吓我一跳！”帕西瓦尔绘声绘色地模仿麻瓜销售员）。

 

正当大家好奇研究阿丽安娜送给阿不福思的据说含有爱情守护咒语手链时，一只猫头鹰拍打起居室窗户的声音吸引了大家的注意力。

 

这只猫头鹰非常眼生。坎德拉挥动魔杖打开窗户，猫头鹰飞进屋子盘旋了一圈后，落在阿不思的肩膀上，伸出左腿。大家这才发现它的腿上绑着一个小小的盒子。

 

“给我的？”阿不思拆下盒子，猫头鹰完成任务随即飞出邓布利多家。

 

他没在盒子外面找到任何寄件人的线索，在大家好奇的目光中拆开包裹，掏出一个小小的银器瓶子，里面似是装着魔药。盒子里还掉了一张纸条，阿丽安娜眼疾手快接住，大声念出来：“‘我配制的，比捕梦网有用。GG’。GG是盖勒特·格林德沃吗？”

 

阿不思敏感地留意到帕西瓦尔和坎德拉的脸色一瞬间变得不自然。

 

“应该是他。我给他寄了圣诞礼物。”他压抑住泛红的耳尖，一边说一边偷偷观察父母的反应。但更令他奇怪的是，多吉的神色似乎也有点忧心忡忡。

 

“捕梦网是怎么回事？阿尔你又做噩梦了吗？”坎德拉好不容易将关注点从格林德沃的礼物移开。

 

“不要担心，妈妈，只是之前几个月睡不好而已。多吉送了我捕梦网，没想到盖勒特居然留意到这个。他可能以为我失眠之类。”

 

“需要我去圣芒戈给你拿点以前吃的药剂吗？”一听长子做噩梦，坎德拉紧张得握紧了拳头。

 

阿不思再三强调现在睡眠很好，不需要吃药，好不容易才安抚了母亲。

 

“你们，现在关系很亲近？”半晌，帕西瓦尔憋出一句话。

 

“我们有不少共同话题，相处也挺愉快。”想了想，阿不思补充道，“其实盖勒特人挺好的，在巴黎我们一起参加巫促会，他帮了我不少……”

 

“阿尔，我们向来不干涉你的交友。但是格林德沃家这个孩子，我们不希望你和他走得太亲近。”

 

阿不思有点惊讶，情不自禁跟同样疑惑的阿丽安娜悄悄交换了眼神。

 

帕西瓦尔犹豫地斟酌着用词，“这个孩子，我听说十分沉迷古魔法。我知道他天资聪颖，但古魔法很危险。阿尔，你千万不要受他影响去尝试那些。我需要你答应我，绝对不会触碰危险的古魔法。”

 

或许因为帕西瓦尔的表情太过严肃认真，原本热闹的气氛一下子沉寂下来。

 

“爸爸放心吧，我懂得把握分寸，不会让自己有陷入危险的。更何况，古魔法没有那么容易破解和实施，盖勒特只是在研究。”阿不思默默地撒谎，他可不能让家里人知道他已经跟盖勒特一起破解了一两个古咒语。

 

 

晚上阿不思躺在床上，手里反复把玩着盖勒特送的银制瓶子，满心欢喜，几乎把上面每一道雕刻纹路抚摸出了温度。这还是他第一次收到盖勒特送的礼物，而且是盖勒特亲手做的。他不知道第几次旋开瓶盖，嗅了嗅里面珍珠白色的液体，有股淡淡的香味，闻着使人心绪平静。他又闻了几下，随后又怕溅落任何一滴似的马上盖上。

 

虽然盖勒特是配制来让他喝的，可阿不思一点也不舍得喝，就想这样永远保存着它。

 

听见楼梯传来动静，阿不思立刻把瓶子放在床头柜，迅速拿起一本书假装在看。

 

多吉来邓布利多家惯例会留宿。他洗好澡进来，目光不自觉落到那个小瓶子——在阿不思房间天花板的星空魔法照耀下，银制品反射出点点亮光。

 

两人安静地并排坐在床上，阿不思沉醉在自己的幸福中。

 

多吉再三思考，打破了安宁：“你爸爸说得没错，阿尔。你不要跟格林德沃密切来往。”

 

“为什么？”阿不思怎么也没预料到多吉会这样说，尤其多吉还是唯一知道他和盖勒特这半年来共事经历的人。

 

“古魔法很危险，说不定格林德沃会做一些危险的试验。”

 

多吉的态度变换得毫无道理。阿不思失笑，“证据呢？而且你当时知道他寻找到失传的点石成金咒明明也很兴奋啊，你还巴不得让我趁着他在霍格沃茨教书去打听点石成金咒呢。”

 

“总之阿尔，求你听听我的。你不要继续跟他进行古魔法研究，有比点石成金咒危险得多的东西。”

 

多吉的表情异常严肃，却说不出具体的理由。

 

“是不是发生什么事了？”阿不思有种不好的预感，不禁抓住多吉的手臂，“跟你最近的工作有关吗？”

 

多吉低着头，一言不发。

 

“你不能不告诉我理由就让我疏远盖勒特。你知道这样我做不到。”他真的焦急了。梅林啊，千万不要发生什么不好的事。

 

“你明白的，我真的不应该也不能透露任何神秘事务司的工作。”多吉苦恼地捏了捏眉心，犹豫再三，转过身面对阿不思，郑重说到，“可你是我最好的朋友，我不想你有事，阿尔。最近的确发生了很严重的事情，我们还在调查中，不能告诉你到底什么事。但在调查途中，我发现了一个可能有关的人，你我都认识的，安东尼奥。”

 

“所以你认为，”阿不思难以置信地问，“盖勒特也有可能牵涉在内？”

 

多吉点了点头，“虽然现在还没查出任何直接证据可以证实安东尼奥参与其中。但是他有嫌疑。你说过格林德沃跟安东尼奥是研究搭档……我只能说这么多，阿尔你千万不要跟格林德沃透漏任何信息，也不要想着去试探、调查他或安东尼奥。这件事是绝密！”

 

两人又恢复了沉默。阿不思听见自己快速跳动的隆隆心跳声，未知的事件以及盖勒特的嫌疑令阿不思心情异常沉重，压得他不由自主地喘气。这个让他特别幸福的圣诞节瞬间苦涩又不安。

 

“那你在调查途中会遇到危险吗？”

 

“阿尔，”多吉的声音听起来有点嘶哑，“我无可奉告。”


	18. Chapter 18

圣诞假期结束后，沉寂了半个月的霍格沃茨城堡灯火通明。返校的学生迫不及待地跟相熟的朋友聚坐在一块，带着假期的雀跃劲和冒着热气的思念，兴奋地交换着假期见闻。礼堂一如既往喧嚣得嗡嗡作响，相比之下格兰芬多长桌显得尤为安静——他们的目光被难得出现在教师席用餐的格林德沃教授牢牢抓住，确切来说，让他们目瞪口呆的是教授脖颈处的一抹显眼、熟悉的红色。一个格兰芬多低年级学生揉了揉眼睛，生怕自己眼花。

 

格林德沃教授毫不犹豫地坐在邓布利多教授旁边的空位，那个位置原本是斯普劳特教授的。

 

无声流窜的目光快速搅动沉默，这群小狮子很快便自动凑在一起。

 

“我没有看错吧？！那个，那个是格兰芬多的红色？”

 

“梅林啊，太惊悚了，他怎么会佩戴这样的围巾，跟他平常的风格一点也不一样。”

 

格林德沃教授依然是一身错落有致的黑色华贵长袍，可是这让他脖颈的红色针织围巾越发突出。认真来说，这条红围巾是有点格格不入。

 

“可能只是巧合，红围巾不稀奇。”

 

“红色也分很多种，怎么就刚好是格兰芬多的红色了。啧啧，我觉得绿色才比较像他会选择的颜色。”

 

“看不出来原来格林德沃教授喜欢圣诞节啊……”

 

“你们快看，邓布利多教授也在打量他的围巾！教授也认出来了！”

 

七嘴八舌的议论声霎时停下，他们默默认真观察，眼见邓布利多教授的目光频频落在格林德沃教授身上，欲言又止。虽然席上两人交谈不多，却好像有什么将他们跟其他教授隔开，营造了一个独立的气氛空间。这群八卦的少年形容不出那种微妙奇怪的感觉，但也莫名地无法直视这种气氛，纷纷收回视线。

 

“为什么我忍不住想打颤。”一个男生无意识地揉搓双臂。

 

“我有一个大胆的猜测。”当初首先提出邓布利多教授被迷住的高年级女生说到。

 

“别说！我们不想听！！！”一桌小狮子们还没反应过来便脱口而出，悚然打断。

 

“我只是想说，也许接下来的黑魔法防御术作业不会像以前那么难而已。”高年级女生摇摇头，若有所思地说。

 

但她猜错了。

 

学生们发现最近格林德沃教授阴晴不定，十分反常。以往他虽然严格并且喜欢用学术、作业变着法折磨学生，但有一点很明确的是在他眼里根本没有学生的位置，一视同仁地认为霍格沃茨的学生能力太差。某种程度上来说，正是因为这些学生基础差，格林德沃教授才猛下药逼着他们提升。至于学不学得进，就看各人资质了，反正他完成教学任务。倒不是兢兢业业的育人个性，只是他即使释放三分精力也足够学生难熬了。

 

而现在，一个上课回答错误的学生正战战兢兢地承受来自格林德沃教授的嘲讽。

 

这真的很不正常，底下的学生心里嘀嘀咕咕。以往回答错误的学生会被安排多写一篇相关的作业。格林德沃教授可是秉着羊毛出在羊身上原则的精明实干派，最不屑“口头教育”。

 

 

盖勒特阅读手头的资料，食指指头无意识地轻轻敲着办公桌桌面，没有发出声音。阿不思在旁边研读一本古咒语。不过是寻常的夜晚，正如过往两个月晚上他们常常躲在办公室一起热烈地研究古魔法。

 

盖勒特不动声色地侧目留意身边人，阿不思手上的书页已经静止了好一会，看似遇到了棘手难点。他们的进度，自从圣诞假期结束后，陷入令人烦躁的凝滞。曾经相通的节奏频率，忽然在某个不为人知的地方断点了。

 

更烦躁的是，他想不通原因。

 

或许烦躁的只有自己，盖勒特想，阿不思最近有点反常。以他对他的了解，凭阿不思的能力，一些问题他们可以轻松迎刃而解。而现在，阿不思故意拖延研究的进度，甚至……盖勒特不由自主垂下嘴角，他感觉到阿不思有时候建议的研究方向是特意将进程带去死胡同。

 

一个念头悄然滑入脑海，他感到脊椎有点冷：阿不思是不是在阻扰他的研究？

 

如果真是这样，阿不思的目的是什么？

 

又一个念头窜入，他的眼睛微微睁大，随后摇了摇头——他曾经怀疑过他，就像怀疑所有接近他的陌生巫师那样。

 

盖勒特下意识地阻止自己往下想，他随意挥挥魔杖，让壁炉里的火烧得更旺一些。

 

“你冷吗？”阿不思从书里抬起头，关心地问盖勒特。

 

“有一点。”盖勒特把面前的资料推开，靠在椅子里，打量着阿不思。后者点点头，重新投入到书中，剩下一面侧脸停留在盖勒特的视线内。

 

他机械地翻过一页书，反反复复读着。阿不思心不在焉，听着火苗噼里啪啦的响声，觉得办公室有点热，尤其是朝向盖勒特的半边额头好像有绵绵薄汗。他也一时分不清，是火太旺温度高，还是盖勒特的目光导致紧张。

 

盖勒特在盯着他，目光如触角。

 

阿丽安娜的鼓励与埃菲亚斯的警告像二重奏，这段时间不断扰乱他的心。

 

那天盖勒特将围巾紧紧裹在脖子，走进礼堂来到他旁边。阿不思喜出望外——尽管这正是他期望的回应，但也没想到对方似乎真的喜欢这份礼物。那天晚上他一直控制不住自己贪恋流连的视线。正如预料所想，红色跟盖勒特的金发真相配。

 

阿不思告诉自己，已经足够了。

 

可明明心愿已了，怎么还是会越来越不满足。

 

如果没有埃菲亚斯的一番话，他想自己可能已经趁着围巾回馈的勇气，斟酌着如何问郁金香十字的来历。

 

一朵郁金香已经够让他头痛了，可眼下还有比这更纠结烦恼的事——好友的警告是横在心头的一把剑，盖勒特与那个不能透露的秘密任务之间的关系也令他忧心忡忡。他愿意相信盖勒特，即使有时候盖勒特的想法比较偏执，即使盖勒特是个不折不扣的古魔法复兴者，可是他看见的盖勒特是那个天寒地冷孤单坐在树林里对他掏出血淋淋过往的人。执着古魔法的人，有为名或为利，但谁能想到盖勒特为的是三十二年来得不到的爱，为了让一切回到源头，纠正母亲和他的不幸。

 

既要等待埃菲亚斯将事情调查清楚，可又不能坐视不理。他有种感觉，他必须做点什么。然而事态还未明朗，他不能贸然行动搅乱埃菲亚斯的节奏。唯一确定的是，他要看好盖勒特，起码尝试将他与古魔法拉开一点？况且费德丽卡也是这样嘱托过他。

 

“你已经把这一页看了十遍了。”盖勒特突然出声。阿不思心跳漏了一拍，仿佛踩空了一级楼梯。

 

他眨了眨眼，稳定心绪，回头望着盖勒特，镇定地说：“这个咒语有部分词根我还是想不明白。”阿不思掏出怀表，果然星星指针即将走到九点，“不如我们明天再来想想。我该回去了。”说罢合上书就要站起来。

 

“你不用勉强自己研究古魔法。”

 

看见阿不思定在原地，盖勒特握紧了扶手，内心郁结：

 

“我也不会强行留下你。”

——反正我一直也独来独往。

 

“你不用演得那么累。”

——你以为我不了解你吗？

 

“直接说清楚，不必浪费时间。”

——快解释。

 

阿不思转过身，脸上好像有点惊讶又有点小心翼翼。

 

“的确，我……比起研究古魔法，我有更加感兴趣的事情。”

 

话一出口阿不思便无奈地看见盖勒特两腮微微紧绷地鼓起来，咬牙切齿的。

 

“事实上……我最近在考虑邀请你跟我一起探索如何结合魔法和麻瓜科技。”他眼看盖勒特微微睁大眼，立刻沿着这个方向引导，“也许你应该试试，说不定会启发。老实说，跟你一起研究古魔法，随着深入了解这些古老的巫术，我对魔法融入到现代社会的可行性有了更多的想法。”

 

这番半真半假的邀请，阿不思并不抱希望能打动盖勒特。要是盖勒特愿意，阿不思又怎么会半个学年都泡在对方办公室。只是没想到，原本仅限学术的接触一直推动他们走向亲密。可是现在又是推向什么方向呢，是好或是坏？他们之间好像永远都难以有单纯的学术讨论，就像他们也不可能有简单的学术关系，要么肩并肩，要么分道扬镳。

 

这个平衡点微妙又脆弱，阿不思不能用谎言去维系。盖勒特已经看出他心不在焉，他只好尝试孤注一掷。

 

可惜那番话说得匆匆忙忙，说服力恐怕大打折扣。阿不思如是想。

 

两人沉默半晌。

 

“你的办法解决不了魔力衰减的情况。”盖勒特终于回应。

 

“但是可以让魔法延续下去。巫师不能再关起门，不管不顾麻瓜社会翻天覆地的变化。盖勒特，你有没有想过古魔法可能会引起魔力失控失衡？”阿不思点到即止，同样的问题他们已经争论多次，今天不适合重提。

 

“我们没有必要强迫彼此，盖勒特，无论我们支持哪种方法，我们的目的都是不让魔法消失，这点我们是一致的。我只是建议，或者你可以了解多一种方法。而我，会帮你。就像你让我一起参与研究古魔法那样。”

 

只要你不在古魔法这条危险的路上越走越深。

 

“我要是接受你的邀请，你会继续来这里？”

 

阿不思心里松了一口气：“我从来没有说过要离开。明天见，盖勒特。”

 

慢慢来吧，阿不思一边退出办公室一边想。至少这是一个好开始，不是吗？

 

 

霍格沃茨的三年级学生发誓今天绝对是格林德沃教授最心狠手辣的一次黑魔法防御术——有的学生甚至吓吐了。

 

格林德沃教授在课上称要让他们学会直面恐惧，说罢用延展咒将教室扩大了几倍，并且设立了一个小小的迷宫。随后一挥魔杖，教室背后的大柜子自动开门，三个大箱子从里面漂浮出来。格林德沃教授指挥箱子分别往迷宫里几处地方降落。

 

有些学生看到这种阵仗已经满心不好的预感。

 

格林德沃教授面无表情地告诉学生，箱子里面都是博格特，学生需要穿越有博格特潜伏的迷宫，并且中途不能使用“滑稽滑稽”咒。不能成功走出迷宫的学生要写额外的作业。。

 

“‘滑稽滑稽’可以破解博格特，但不会让你们克服内心的恐惧。”

 

尽管都是一批三年级的学生，但真正成功完成这项挑战恐惧任务的寥寥数人——面对心底的恐惧不能逃避还要放声大笑——学生们纷纷认为善用“滑稽滑稽”比什么都有用。

 

“格林德沃居然让三年级学生面对三只博格特，学生还不能用破解咒语！我觉得这个教学方式太不负责了，他怎么能够放任不管，万一学生在迷宫里遇到无法控制的意外怎么办？”斯普劳特教授在教工休息室愤慨地指责，不少教授点头附和。这也是今天大部分教授的看法和态度——危险的教学内容，教职员必须确保学生安全。虽然盖勒特实际上随时留意着学生在迷宫的动态，但三个博格特的阵容依然被人诟病。

 

阿不思今天的变形课刚好与黑魔法防御课在同一时间段进行，并且还是连续为两个年级的学生上课，忙得根本没时间去休息室，也不知道盖勒特的教学内容又掀起话题。他怀抱学生交的作业走进自己的办公室，想起待会要给高年级示范的变形道具还放在柜子最底层，便弯腰打开柜门——

 

毫无预兆地，一个人从里面滚落到地板。

 

阿不思猛地后退一步，下意识举起魔杖，却在看清楚眼前状况后仿佛被无形的手钉在原地，手脚发凉。

 

那是一个，他不认识的孩子。

 

一个麻瓜孩子。

 

满脸是血，并且血把T恤前襟染红了，还顺着脸部滴落在地板。

 

孩子躺在地上一动不动，原本应该是耳朵的地方，只剩下一个肉洞。鲜血、碎肉和头发混在一起使得这个伤口斑驳不堪，刺眼的血肉模糊。

 

阿不思感到天旋地转，听见一片尖锐嗡鸣，心跳似乎停止了，浑身血液瞬间冻结成冰。

 

这是什么？这是谁？

 

他无法回答任何一个问题，恐惧如蟒蛇缠身勒紧他的每一个内脏，掐住他的喉咙。

 

“‘滑稽滑稽’！”

 

嘭的一声，眼前的小孩和血统统不见了。

 

盖勒特举着魔杖站在阿不思办公室门口，那只博格特被攻击后重新滑进柜子藏起来。

 

阿不思依然死死盯着小孩原本躺着的位置，惊魂未定的样子，盖勒特快步走过来扶起他。

 

阿不思感到热源靠近，无意识紧紧抓着盖勒特的长袍，手指关节用力得发白。他茫然抬起头，眼睛分明还未对焦。

 

盖勒特见状立刻施咒安定阿不思，“那是个博格特。”

 

“博……博格特？”阿不思靠着盖勒特的手臂，随着盖勒特的咒语慢慢恢复受惊的神智。他抬手抹了一把脸，只觉得手和脸都冷冰冰的。“我的办公室怎么会有博格特？”

 

“是我今天上课的内容。其中一只逃走了，我正在找，没想到躲在这里。”盖勒特狐疑地盯着大口大口喘气的阿不思，十分不解，“你怎么会认不出这是博格特变的？”

 

“我没有见过刚刚那个孩子。”阿不思镇定下来后疲惫地将脸埋进手掌，他闭上眼依然能看见那个没有了耳朵的孩子倒在一片血泊里的画面。

 

阿不思的回答令盖勒特皱起了眉头，更加疑惑，“你不知道自己恐惧什么？”

 

这不可能……两人在心里同时这样想。

 

“我觉得那很像是我一直以来做的一个噩梦。只不过，梦里没有这么清晰。”那个孩子躺在地上的姿态让阿不思不禁想起梦里昏暗的环境，他趴在地上吃力地向前爬。他从来没有在梦里看清楚前方躺着的到底是什么，这些噩梦最后总是以他被血海吞噬中止。

 

父母说，这是他当年遭遇交通事故后留下的一些阴影幻想。

 

可是那孩子耳朵的伤口情形，分明是被什么东西撕咬导致的。

 

 

阿不思将信和一个小瓶子绑在猫头鹰腿上，给猫头鹰喂了一点食物，心事重重地看着它拍动翅膀飞向远方。这一天是周六，他从猫头鹰棚屋出来后直接去猪头酒吧，比往常早了许多。阿不福思看见大哥一大早来酒吧，眼下还挂着浓厚的黑眼圈，疑惑地问阿不思，他这是麻瓜口中的网瘾发作吗？

 

此时的猪头酒吧还没开门营业。阿不福思在吧台擦拭酒杯，顺便给阿不思递了一杯柠檬汁。他的天才哥哥今天异常沉默，来了酒吧也没有去阁楼上网，默不作声地坐着。阿不福思一边擦酒杯，时不时抬眼暗中关注哥哥的反应。

 

“你还记得我以前遇过车祸吗？”喝了第五口柠檬汁后，阿不思突然开口。

 

“记得啊，怎么了。”

 

“说说当时的情况吧。我只记得醒来的时候已经躺在圣芒戈，手臂和腿骨折包了厚厚的纱布。我一动就痛，父亲母亲立刻冲到床边，说我终于醒了。我还记得母亲眼睛红红的，她一下就哭了。”阿不思眼睛一转，望向阿不福思，“可是车祸发生时的细节，我始终想不起，只是有一个模糊的场面。”

 

“我知道的没有比你多。当时快要吃晚饭了，母亲还念叨你怎么还没回来。我带着安娜在后院玩呢，隔壁的巴沙特太太突然急急忙忙来找母亲。她们一起出去了。过了好久直到半夜，大人们才回来，说你在从镇上回来的路上被一个醉酒驾驶的麻瓜撞了，送去圣芒戈了。爸妈每天都去医院看你，直到一星期后你的伤势好转了，才带我和安娜一起去见你。那个麻瓜据说把油门踩到底，横冲直撞，你刚好在街上从一个拐角走出来就被撞了。”

 

阿不思垂下眼，阿不福思说的跟父母向他复述的差不多。

 

“除了我以外，还有撞到别的人吗？”

 

“没有啊。我还记得说那个喝醉的麻瓜撞倒你以后，车子不受控制撞到路边，当场撞死了。哎，幸好你有魔力保护，才只是撞断了手脚。老实说，其实回想起来有些细节已经记不太清楚了。”

 

阿不思立刻抬起头追问：“你也觉得一些细节记不起来？”

 

阿不福思不以为然地回应：“这有什么奇怪的。过了这么久，一些细节记不起也正常，我有时候还想不起前一晚到底有没有关灯睡觉。你到底今天怎么了，一大早来回忆这个。”

 

阿不思摇了摇头，只说自己又做噩梦了，并且要求弟弟不能把今天说的事告诉父母。

 

过了几天，阿不思收到了罗尔夫·斯卡曼德的回信。

 

针对阿不思在信里提出的疑问，罗尔夫回复道：

 

“博格特反映的一定是人心底最真实的恐惧，不论呈现的是什么画面，一定是来自投射者的记忆或精神。投射者认不出博格特呈现的形象，这种情况，我爷爷认为有可能是投射者记忆受损导致。记忆虽然会受损，但不会凭空消失，即使是专业除忆师也没办法彻底去除跟恐惧有关的记忆，恐惧是生物活下去必须依赖的本能。不过至今没有记录在案的类似例子可以证明，我们也只是猜测这种可能性。另外你寄来的记忆，我和爷爷一起看过，伤口看起来不像任何目前已知的凶猛神奇动物造成。我们筛查了几个相似的记录，但经过查证都不符合。”


	19. Chapter 19

“阿尔！琼斯先生是不会笑着跟同僚打招呼的！”埃菲亚斯在旁边焦急地压低声音提醒。

 

阿不思来不及收起，只好硬生生将已经提起的唇边笑容向下压了压，看上去像一个别扭的嘲讽笑容。他只是对来人微微点头，倒也符合琼斯先生平常目中无人的神态。

 

埃菲亚斯忐忑不安而谨慎地用眼角观察四周，总觉得身边来来往往的巫师下一秒就能发现这位“琼斯先生”哪里不对劲。他真是有点后悔自己发现记忆瓶后立刻告知阿不思的莽撞举动，可是他怎么会想到阿不思一刻不能等坚持要来。如果自己不硬着头皮陪他走一趟，他担心恐怕阿尔会在魔法部遇上什么麻烦。

 

埃菲亚斯和阿不思，不，应该是他和“琼斯先生”正走在魔法部的大厅，迎面路过的一些巫师时不时向琼斯先生点头示意。阿不思高超的变形术使他的“琼斯先生”外貌毫无破绽，

 

然而毕竟是临时计划，琼斯先生本人的日常行为和神态是阿不思的盲点，只能靠埃菲亚斯在旁边掩护。也多亏了神秘事务司众人行踪飘忽，什么时候应该出现在魔法部、什么时候在外执行任务，除了神秘司同僚外没什么人知道。因此只要尽量低调行事，快快去地底下的记忆库拿走属于阿不思的记忆瓶离开，应该不会发生什么事端。

 

 

阿不思收到罗尔夫的回信后，心里的一些猜测有了验证的方向。本来这些年来心里那点小小的不对劲被家人的说辞和时间催眠得越发正常，但经过前几日博格特一事迅速发酵成重重压在心头的巨石，像噩梦具象化来到了现实。

 

如果他真的被修改了记忆，说明麻瓜小孩的事情与他有关，恐怕关系还很深。而且……阿不思苦涩地闭上眼睛，他到底做了什么，以那个麻瓜孩子受伤的程度和情形，魔法部不可能没有插手处理。他想了解的事情太多，而且还需要埃菲亚斯的帮忙——假设魔法部插手了，他的记忆最有可能是被除忆师处理了。而被处理过的记忆，据说都记录、保存在魔法部的记忆库。他写信拜托埃菲亚斯帮忙调查记忆库的名单。埃菲亚斯作为神秘司的一员，出入这些地方有职务优势。

 

这对埃菲亚斯来说不难，他只需稍微改动一下琼斯先生日常批下来的调查申请，便可进入记忆库查阅，不过他没有权限查看记忆内容。每个记忆瓶都施了复杂的咒语。阿不思没有说到底发生什么事，信里言简意赅语气急切，埃菲亚斯想着无论会不会查到，也让阿不思安心吧。只是没想到，他抱着试试的心态，真的在记忆库的那一排排架子上发现写有阿不思名字的记忆瓶。

 

 

阿不思的“琼斯先生”站在记忆库门前，继续模仿出一副高冷神态。埃菲亚斯向门外的管理员巫师表明来意。那名巫师看了看琼斯先生，恭恭敬敬地起身迎他入内。

 

“虽然风险很大，但果然还是变形成琼斯先生最合适。”琼斯先生的神秘司司长职位减少了很多额外的手续。埃菲亚斯松了口气，抬手抹了抹额头，这才完成了一半的进度。

 

在埃菲亚斯的指引下，两人很快来到了那一排架子。记忆库内的光线不弱，但也不明亮，全靠每一个记忆瓶里漂动的记忆发出温和的珍珠白色的光芒。它们就像一瓶瓶夜灯摆放在架子上。

 

阿不思死死盯着记忆瓶上闪着光的名字，似乎已经忘记了呼吸，既迫切又害怕地伸出手拿下自己的记忆瓶。

 

里面的一缕记忆原本缓缓漂动，但阿不思拿在手里时，它好像感应到了什么，忽然“活过来”，在瓶里的小空间翻转打滚。阿不思心情复杂地看着这一片属于他的记忆。

 

“我们走吧。”过了好一会，阿不思将记忆瓶放进大衣口袋，对埃菲亚斯如此说。

 

“记忆瓶是不能带走离开这里的，它有特殊的咒语保护。除非有部长签发的同意函。”埃菲亚斯拉住了阿不思。

 

两人对着记忆瓶研究了一番，阿不思提议施强力的混淆咒骗过记忆库。

 

“可就算这样，带出了记忆库，也带不出去魔法部。”强力破除只会坏事。

 

埃菲亚斯认为他们搞出的动静越少越好。

 

“既然这样，那我现在就把记忆瓶打开。”

 

阿不思原本计划将记忆瓶带走，回去霍格沃茨或猪头酒吧找个无人打扰的安全环境，再恢复记忆。

 

他用魔杖挑起那缕珍珠白色物质，轻轻抵住自己的太阳穴。

 

脑海忽然涌入很多陌生的画面，一幕一幕飞快掠过他眼前。明明已经闭着眼睛，却被大脑里炸出的一片片白光裹紧。阿不思感觉自己顽强地站在一团炫目的风暴面前。刹那之间，他已经身处静谧的暴风眼，在寂静的黑暗中无止境地下沉……

 

 

阿不思在戈德里克山谷的山坡上奔跑。流水声越来越清晰，他已经看到那棵河边的大树，知道自己要找的东西就在树下。

 

即将靠近树下时，阿不思猛地刹住脚步。他给自己施了一个无声无息咒，便悄悄地朝着躺在树下的那道身影摸索过去。

 

金色的头发掺杂点点附近绿草的颜色，那个人一动也不动，可能在小憩。阿不思露出调皮的笑容，随手揪起一根草，屏住呼吸，掂手掂脚走到金色脑袋旁边。夏日的阳光被身边这棵参天大树的叶子过滤成一块块斑驳光影，被安静的睡颜接住。阿不思满怀喜悦地盯着看了一会，便伸出那株小草，用草尖轻轻扫过对方的鼻梁，随后却像是自己感到痒意一般咧嘴而笑。

 

阿不思时刻留意着对方脸上细微的反应，而被骚扰的人没有任何动静，于是阿不思自顾自地继续用草尖沿着轮廓向下掠过对方的唇峰，停在两片唇瓣之间。他看得入神，忍着亲下去的冲动，心里知道有人已经醒了就是不肯睁开眼。

 

“对不起啊，迟了半小时。我想谨慎一些，又翻查了一些资料，耽误了一点时间。”他干脆地在旁边坐下，两手交叠放在脑后一起躺在草地上。

 

“盖勒特，说话呀。”

 

阿不思摇了摇身边人，盖勒特懒洋洋地睁开一道缝，面无表情扫了一眼阿不思：“我以为你是准备临阵退缩。”

 

“我这不是来了。”阿不思有一点心虚也有一点无奈。

 

十六岁的少年百无禁忌，嘴上不饶人，身体却很诚实。他们互相望着对方，随后凑近交换了一个浅浅的有青草味的吻。

 

盖勒特首先站起来，然后伸手拉起阿不思。两人牵着手，朝山坡向上走，走过阿不福思养的几只小羊。盖勒特看起来心情很好，一边走一边无意识地伸出手掌抚过身边的野草草尖，从掌心痒到心底，跃跃欲试的兴奋，就像这个夏天戈德里克山谷留给他最生动的触感。

 

盖勒特怎么也想不到会在一个平平无奇的英国乡村遇到了心仪的搭档，才华终于吸引才华前来相遇。他惊喜这世上还有另一朵与自己一样耀眼的灵魂。认识不到一周，在某个下午他便兴奋地把自己的计划向对方分享。原本他打算独自完成计划。可现在他希望阿不思能与他一起完成。如果成功了，他乐意将荣誉与他共享，他们的名字会并排列在一起写在各大报纸标题，载入魔法史。

 

这一定是最满足的夏天。

 

 

他们去了一趟谷仓，拿上了事先准备好的工具，包括一只关在笼里的鸽子。

 

根据他们合力研究、破解的古籍，上面记载举行仪式的最佳时间是当黄昏在天边只剩下一道金光，在白天与黑夜交替的边界蕴藏了复苏的力量。

 

然后他们提早了一小时来到了山谷的另一处——一栋废弃多年的住宅，墙面爬满了植物，重重掩盖了底下残破的墙体。没有人会来这种地方，他们可以不受打扰地进行仪式。

 

但还有一个人没来，他们最近认识的一个麻瓜小孩。

 

说是认识并不准确，阿不思理智地将之称为，是他们骗来的。再准确一些，是盖勒特骗来的。

 

这个古老的仪式需要一个人充当献祭物的角色，只是一个象征意义的角色，不是真的要献出生命。阿不思本来打算自己上，但盖勒特担心自己的魔力恐怕不足够支撑仪式，需要阿不思一起。那么他们该去找谁做这个角色。

 

戈德里克山谷里的巫师家庭孩子不是好选择，盖勒特说。年纪太小的不配合，还容易跟家长告状，麻烦；而像他们差不多的少年巫师，盖勒特则十分顾忌——毕竟如果成功了就是一项了不起的魔法成就，他可不想随便跟第三个人分享。

 

于是他们想到了麻瓜小孩。

 

盖勒特想了一个办法。他拉着阿不思来到山谷附近的小镇，装扮成教会人士，沿路只要碰到十几岁的孩子便向他们宣传一个简单的活动——在指定的时间指定的地点参加教会的祈祷仪式，结束后神会满足来者的一个愿望。

 

非常拙劣的内容。这是阿不思听完计划后的第一个想法，他的表情也丝毫不掩饰心中的怀疑。盖勒特哈哈大笑，解释道越是漏洞百出的故事，吸引来的人越是单纯好操纵，信者上钩。

 

果然镇上大部分孩子听了根本不信。

 

只有一个叫雅各布的孩子，听了之后，问：“我的愿望是希望自己在学校变得受欢迎，不会有人再欺负我。神可以满足吗？”

 

盖勒特露出一个靠谱的笑容，对雅各布说，当然可以。

 

 

“哎。”阿不思坐在那栋废宅的地板上，突然叹了一口气。盖勒特正在地上画魔法阵，闻声疑惑地抬头对上阿不思的目光。

 

“你不该那样给雅各布虚假的希望。”阿不思回想起他们当时一路上遇到的孩子，大多数是三两结伴有说有笑，只有雅各布是孤零零一个人。这个孩子需要一个真正的朋友。

 

“这有什么，”盖勒特不以为然，他的红发恋人总是容易心软，“事后我给他配一剂福灵剂就解决了。”

 

盖勒特的简单粗暴令阿不思笑得无奈，摇了摇头，转而去看魔法阵。

 

他们花了一个月时间，天天待在一块研究各种古旧的书籍，好不容易破解了一本书上的古老魔法记载。那是盖勒特心心念念要做的试验，通过古老的仪式复原一个据说可以增强魔力的咒术。

 

“这只是一个小小的试验。等试验成功后，我们就可以按照这个方法探寻更强大和稳定的魔法之源。有了源头就可以研究怎样重新让魔法世界强大起来。”盖勒特开心地揽过阿不思的肩膀，阿不思忍不住脸红起来，彼时他们才认识第八天。“我们将是最年轻有为的巫师，我们可以改变这一切。相信我，相信你自己。”

 

阿不思被盖勒特描绘的美好未来迷住了，他们的聪明才智有了真实发挥的舞台。这比在学校担任级长，或者获得一个学术头衔要有意思得多了。

 

“可是，万一我们控制不了古魔法怎么办？”阿不思小心翼翼翻着盖勒特带来的古老魔法书。

 

“不会的，我选的这个只是一个很普通的古老魔法阵。而且，我有你啊。我们一起，不会有事的。”

 

阿不思还陷在回忆时，盖勒特已经画好了魔法阵。阿不思赶紧站起来绕着魔法阵走动、检查。地上的这个图案，他再熟悉不过，却丝毫不敢大意对待。虽然他对自己破解的内容十分有信心，明白这个程度的咒术的确不会出什么问题，但谨慎一些总是没错的。

 

黄昏还明亮时，雅各布来到了这处废宅。这阴深深的环境令孩子不安，但盖勒特笑得笃定又自信，立刻用几句话打消了孩子的疑虑。

 

“你要做的事很简单，坐在这个圆圈中间，闭上眼，在心里不断默念你的愿望。在仪式结束前都不可以睁开眼，要听我的指令。明白了吗？”

 

雅各布点了点头，顺着盖勒特手指的方向，走进魔法阵中心坐下。

 

阿不思按照书上所说，在魔法阵正前方摆上白鸽和麦子。这些代表温和、无攻击力的象征物件，让阿不思的心稍微安定了一些。

 

黄昏即将消失在天际，废宅室内只剩下两根蜡烛燃烧发出的亮光。

 

雅各布的眼睛已经被盖勒特用一条白手帕盖起来。盖勒特和阿不思各站在魔法阵左右两端，两人对望，互相点点头，分别掏出魔杖，以杖尖直直抵着地面，一起开始低声吟诵咒文，以自己的魔力驱动魔法阵开启。

 

咒文催动魔法阵上的繁复图案发出柔弱的蓝色光亮。两人同时感到一阵喜悦，惊喜地对望，随后更加集中精神念诵咒文。

 

按照书上所说，当咒文念诵完毕，白鸽会死去，施咒者会感到魔力在指尖振动，那是力量增强的标志。

 

魔法阵的蓝色光亮随着咒文结尾而消失，阿不思和盖勒特同时抬头去看鸽子——鸽子还在笼子里活得好好的。指尖也没有感受到所谓的振动。

 

“可是魔法阵确实启动了啊。”两人小声讨论，既感到迷惑不解，也感到失望。

 

突然一阵细碎的响声从餐厅的方向传来，引起了阿不思的注意。他对盖勒特做了一个安静的手势，示意他认真听。

 

这座废宅内里空空如也，但烛光照不到客厅通往餐厅的走道。他们朝声源努力探望，但那里黑乎乎的像一条深不见底的隧道。

 

“也许是风声。”盖勒特看了看房子里破破烂烂的窗户，认定是穿堂风制造的声响。

 

两人静静地看了一会，确实没有什么异样。既然这次试验失败了，那就收拾一下回家再说。当他们准备站起来时，一阵啪嗒啪嗒有节奏的声响清晰地从餐厅通往客厅的走道传来。两人齐齐举起魔杖，直觉告诉他们，有动物在接近。

 

就着室内那点烛光，不多时一张人脸从黑暗里走进光线。那张人脸没有眼睛，原本应该是眼睛的地方平平整整；硕大的嘴部，嘴唇泛紫；整张脸爬满了青紫色的血管，即使在黄色的烛光下，那张脸依然让人感受不到血色。

 

随着它靠近，它身上越来越多的部分暴露在光线下。他们悚然地发现，眼前这个东西，比起动物，更像是人。因为它有着与人相似的四肢，但皮肤下仿佛没有肌肉，那层皮肤就像一层摇晃的肥肉挂在骨架上，堆起一层层皮肤皱褶，上面还有一些密集的暗淡斑点，极像老年人松弛的皮肤。

 

它手指细长，但指关节胀大，怪异得让阿不思觉得恶心；指甲发黑并且锐利。

 

这个东西呼吸的时候会发出轻微“嗬嗬”的喘气声，它开始绕着魔法阵爬行。

 

恐惧之下，阿不思和盖勒特僵硬地站在角落一动不动，但同时留意到这个东西没有视力，看不见他们。

 

“这是什么？我没有在书上见过这样的神奇动物。”阿不思用极低的声音说着。

 

盖勒特抓着魔杖的手紧张得鼓起青筋，他皱着眉，又观察了一会，不确定地说：“也许不是神奇动物……可能是传说中的古老魔法生物。”

 

“怎么会，我们的魔法阵……现在怎么办，困住它抓起来？”

 

两人苦思冥想之际，雅各布有点坐不住了。他之前还能听到两人低声吟诵一些他听不懂的话，但是四周已经没有声响了好一会。他试探地开口道：“仪式结束了吗？我可以摘下手帕了吗？”

 

糟了！阿不思和盖勒特同时惊呼。那个生物虽然没有视力，但能凭声音定方位。它立刻循着雅各布的声音爬进魔法阵，两只有着锐利长指甲的大手抓住了他。

 

这头生物摇摇晃晃地站了起来，差不多有两米高，浑身上下的肉色皮肤也随着它的动作软踏踏地甩动。它用手四处揉搓着雅各布的手脚，像是在判断什么……

 

雅各布感觉自己被提在半空中，慌乱地摘下蒙眼手帕，正对上这头无名生物张开大嘴露出尖牙。眼前的画面惊悚得不真实，雅各布还没来得及发出尖叫，便生生吓晕过去了。

 

眼看这怪物抓着雅各布像抓着一块肉似地即将送进嘴里，阿不思赶紧发射攻击咒语，然后绝望地发现咒语稳稳地打在怪物皮肤上，却没有造成任何影响。

 

古老的魔法生物有强大的魔力护身！

 

怪物一口下去，咬住了雅各布的左耳，尖利又密集的牙齿轻易将耳朵撕扯下来，就如最原始的猎食。雅各布耳朵附近的皮肤，随着撕咬被拉长扯起来，像一只火鸡被任意对待。

 

这个残酷的画面犹如慢镜头一般，阿不思感到血冰冷地冲向大脑，但他的身体反应更快，下一道咒语击中了怪物的嘴巴。这次终于有效，怪物吃痛的叫了一声，手一松将雅各布扔在地上。

 

他们已经将怪物的注意力转移至这边。阿不思和盖勒特在恐惧下爆发行动力，立刻分散跑向室内两边，不断朝着怪物的嘴巴发射攻击咒。但很快怪物就用手遮挡嘴巴，拦下了咒语，它气势汹汹地朝着盖勒特的方向迈步，并且伸出一只长手抓过去。盖勒特低下身打滚想离开怪物活动范围，但怪物马上反手一抓，竟然抓到了盖勒特的脚裸将他拖了回去。锐利的指甲插入了盖勒特的皮肉，盖勒特痛叫了一声。怪物似乎很兴奋，一手抓住盖勒特的脖子，一手抓住脚，往相反的两边扯，想把人生生撕开！

 

眼见咒语无法攻击怪物，阿不思情急之下施咒变出一条粗长的绳子，套住怪物上身，紧紧一收将怪物的手捆在身侧。盖勒特摔落在地上，眼冒金星，看见阿不思苦苦抓住绳子不让怪物扑向他，便立刻从魔杖端变成同样的绳子，绕上怪物的下身，将它的双腿紧紧绑着。

 

怪物重心不稳跌倒在地，发出愤怒的叫声。正当盖勒特帮忙阿不思试图将绳子绑在宅内楼梯柱子时，怪物发力挣扎，瞬间挣断绳索，然后扑向盖勒特和阿不思，抓起两人狠狠一甩，撞向墙壁。盖勒特额头冒血，昏迷过去；阿不思感到浑身剧痛，无法使力站立。

 

“铁甲护身！铁甲护身！”他挣扎着保护自己和身边的人，不断发射咒语。“铁甲护身”成功阻挡了怪物的袭击，但总是只能支撑一会。面对怪物猛烈的进攻，阿不思不断施咒，但受伤的身体不断流失体力。施出的咒语威力越来越弱，怪物已经将可怕的长手伸到他们面前。

 

阿不思从来不知道，原来死亡的感觉是被冰冷的恐惧扼住了全身感官。

 

他紧紧闭上眼，扑在盖勒特身上。

 

废宅的大门突然从外面被破开，阿不思听见有其他巫师的声音。怪物也被这阵动静吸引了注意力。

 

门口的几名巫师齐齐朝怪物发射咒语。

 

阿不思体力不支，模模糊糊之际看见怪物往餐厅方向逃跑，那几名巫师似乎也跟着一起追过去。

 

他想起雅各布，雅各布还躺在那里，还在流血。

 

阿不思意识到自己的一只手臂和一只脚骨折了，咬着牙，单手单脚艰难地往雅各布的方向爬行。

 

“梅林啊，”他大口大口地痛苦喘着气，奋力地缓慢向前，“请让雅各布活着，请让他活着……”

 

他的手已经碰到雅各布身下的血泊。怎么流了那么多血，浓稠得让他想哭。还差一点，他要知道雅各布的情况……

 

可是眼前阵阵发黑达到极限，最终整个画面掉入黑暗——阿不思体力不支，晕过去了。


	20. Chapter 20

夏季的谷仓本该弥漫一股习以为常的植物与灰尘混合的温热气味，此刻却突然爆发了一股呛人的药水味。阿不思被随之而来的绿色气雾呛得连连咳嗽，赶紧一挥魔杖熄灭了坩埚底下的火苗。还没等绿烟散去，他便迫不及待捂着口鼻凑近坩埚，眯着眼睛小心翼翼地搅拌里面的东西。

 

虽然是第一次操作，幸好成果还不错。检查完后阿不思的眼角溢出满足的笑意。他把坩埚里的物质用瓶子装好，转移倒入旁边的蒸馏器，紧张又期待地凝视长颈瓶里再次沸腾的液体，看着发亮的白色气雾螺旋上升通过冷凝管，最后凝结成一滴滴银色的液体滴落。这些提纯后的材料才是阿不思需要的东西。

 

他悄悄在谷仓捣腾了一些时日，尽挑盖勒特没法缠住他的时候，直至他终于完成——捧起躺在掌心的一枚反射着柔和金属光泽的物件，阿不思的目光根本没法离开它——一朵小巧的银色郁金香，底下枝干的部分被一个银色十字架取代。

 

阿不思左右端详了好一会，才从口袋拿出一条银色链子，将郁金香十字挂上，做成一条项链。

 

母亲以前在花园种下的一片红色郁金香，是阿不思对爱情最初的认知。

 

他轻轻用指头抚过十字中心镶嵌的一小颗红宝石，恍惚间感到自己的脸也像红宝石一样鲜红滚烫——尽管已经交往了大半个月，但向盖勒特说出这朵郁金香的花语还是要反复深呼吸来凝聚勇气。

 

莽撞吗，冲动吗？阿不思没有如此自问过，他既幸福又急切地用一条项链代替一个诺言向盖勒特、向自己确认决心——他真的是太幸福了，幸福得无所畏惧。无需怀疑，他和盖勒特一定就是最合适彼此的人，从第一次见面他们就都心知肚明。

 

少年人的爱情，总喜欢以肉眼可见的短暂日子衡量遥不可知的未来，一个月便可抵一辈子。

 

 

他看见盖勒特向来自信满满的脸难得地出现一丝茫然、惊喜和不知所措等等情绪混合一起的呆滞。

 

“为我戴上吧。”过了一会，盖勒特低声呢喃。阿不思接过郁金香十字，手指微微颤抖。

 

“我们要永远在一起。”盖勒特低下头托起靠在胸前的项链，那双蓝色的眼睛里像是翻涌起了什么，阿不思觉得在对方眼里看见了一片躺在阳光下的海。

 

“我也爱你，非常爱。”盖勒特抓起阿不思的手，十指交缠沉沉压在自己的心房。

 

阿不思笃定地笑了。 

 

我爱你，红色郁金香的花语，他成功传达给盖勒特了。

 

戈德里克山谷的风见证着树下的一对年轻爱人，轻轻应和。

 

然而下一刻，红色的郁金香融化成一滩红色液体。与他十指紧握的盖勒特也不见了。阿不思心头一跳，无由来地慌乱。红色的液体粘稠得令人心里发毛，一寸寸铺向阿不思。他退无可退，闻到一股窒息的血腥味，随后他感到手指和掌心湿冷发粘。不知道什么时候，地上的红色液体竟然沾上了他的双手。阿不思愣愣地举起手，看见鲜血的那瞬间，终于不可抑制地爆发出一声痛苦的哭叫。

 

他想抬起手甩走这些鲜血，却发现胳膊既疼痛又沉重，他动弹不能，无法挣扎。

 

忽然有白光干扰眼前可怕的画面，也听见模糊的人声。突然之间，阿不思确切感觉到了身体的重量，感觉到了身下类似床的柔软触感。

 

他昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，眼前模糊的影子渐渐清晰，他的意识与此同时也渐渐回归。

 

他躺在床上，不知道身在何处；而站在面前正观察着他的两男一女，他不认识。

 

女巫首先凑近检查他的眼睛，随后检查他的手臂。阿不思无意识地跟着转头，看见自己的手臂缠着一圈圈纱布。随着清醒，他越发感受到身体各处的疼痛。

 

他想说话，可是沙哑得说不出清晰的字句。

 

那个女巫似乎猜到阿不思的心思，拿过旁边的一杯水，喂了阿不思几口，轻轻回应：“这里是圣芒戈。”随后回头向身后的两名男巫说，“让他休息一会再回答你们的问题。”

 

 

“我们什么时候才可以进去？”这个问题，坎德拉和帕西瓦尔已经问了无数次，尤其是得知阿不思苏醒后。这里是圣芒戈的顶层，专门收治巫师罪犯。坎德拉和帕西瓦尔在这一层已经逗留了两天，只为第一时间能知道阿不思的伤势情况。

 

“傲罗还在里面审问。你们什么时候可以进去，要等魔法部批准。”那位从阿不思病房里出来的医护女巫如此回答，但很快又补充道“他受了伤的部位都在如期恢复之中，不用担心。”说完她默默在心里叹气，比起那个耳朵被咬得支离破碎的麻瓜，阿不思·邓布利多所受的伤倒真显得不那么严重——骨折和外伤，对于圣芒戈来说小菜一碟。只是这位邓布利多先生似乎遭受了严重的精神创伤，足足昏迷了两天，刚刚也是挣扎着胡言乱语醒来的。

 

但这些她选择不说，眼前这两名父母一直守候在此，似乎一夜之间衰老了许多，她实在不忍心雪上加霜。

 

她在圣芒戈工作两年，从未在这一层见过像邓布利多和格林德沃那么年轻、英俊的巫师罪犯。她微微摇了摇头，不知道魔法部会怎样处置。然后走向楼层的另一端，那里是格林德沃的病房。

 

 

“那个怪物是古老的魔法生物，根据目前的资料，基本可以确认召唤出来的是拉弥亚。”汇报的傲罗说到这里略微停顿了一会，他用余光看见了在座的魔法法律执行司高级官员听见这个名字都不约而同地变了脸色，有的人微微睁大了眼睛，有的人露出难以置信的神情，有的人紧紧皱起眉头，有的人不安地在椅子上挪了挪。但执行司司长莫瑞斯先生完全没有受现场同僚的干扰，冷静地让他继续汇报。

 

事件发生后的第四天，魔法法律执行司内部商议事件处理方式。

 

“对拉弥亚的进一步研究还需要等神奇动物管控司和神秘事务司详细的联合报告，目前该怪物由神秘事务司禁锢，进行特殊看管。”

 

“这两个孩子……真是不可小看啊……他们为什么要召唤拉弥亚？我们现在该怎么处理拉弥亚？”一名高级官员四处张望，用手帕擦了擦脑门的冷汗，接着把手帕捏在手里翻来覆去。

 

“根据邓布利多和格林德沃所交待，他们不知道自己画的魔法阵能召唤出拉弥亚。据他们所说，他们研究的魔法阵在古籍上是用来向福娜祈求魔法力量的。”汇报的傲罗有问必答。

 

“呵，召唤福娜失败，却召唤了拉弥亚？真是非常讽刺。难怪那个麻瓜小孩首先遭受袭击。”另外一名官员咬牙切齿道。

 

“科瓦尔斯基先生情况怎样？”

 

“由于遭受过大的精神刺激，目前还未苏醒。受伤的左耳不能拼合成完整的耳朵，圣芒戈无法治疗，他日后左耳听力受损，可能接近失聪。他的父母目前由傲罗克莱斯24小时在圣芒戈跟着看管。”

 

会议室的所有人似乎松了一口气，但再次陷入沉默。

 

“这次事情造成的后果相当严重，邓布利多和格林德沃毫无疑问必须承担起他们的责任，私自进行高危险性的魔法实验，危害无辜麻瓜的性命，还破坏了《保密法》。他们余生在阿兹卡班度过都不为过。”之前咬牙切齿的傲罗办公室负责人麦克斯坚决要让邓布利多和格林德沃接受最严厉的惩罚，言下之意甚至不允许格林德沃引渡回德国。

 

一些人默默点头赞同。

 

“阿兹卡班终身监禁对两个未成年巫师是否太过严苛？非特殊时期，阿兹卡班不接受未成年巫师。”一名威森加摩管理机构的巫师就事论事提出。

 

“三名傲罗在对付拉弥亚的途中遭受不同程度的攻击。两个今天才刚从圣芒戈出院，还有一个仍然留院。呵，这笔账我都还没算入他们身上。难道还要让这两个不知天高地厚的小巫师日后造成更大的混乱？他们今天可以召唤拉弥亚，下次会是什么？别提什么没收魔杖，还真当他们是小孩吗？16岁就能够操作古魔法，他们的魔力不可小觑。”麦克斯斜斜瞪了对方一眼。

 

“拉弥亚的出现恐怕是意外。我把他们的那个魔法阵跟书上记载的对比了，确实是跟福娜相关的阵法。应该是破解过程中出错，实施不当召唤了拉弥亚。”

 

“呵，你真相信这是凑巧？”

 

“福娜和拉弥亚本来就有一定的联系性……不，我想说的是，他们确实犯了错，可是量刑应该慎重，这两名年轻巫师的人生同样不能被我们轻易草率地处理。”

 

一时之间，会议室争论不休。

 

“哎呀，你们别吵了。”那名捏着手帕的巫师脸转向莫瑞斯，示意众人司长还未发话。

 

等大家安静下来后，莫瑞斯放下原本一直交叉的十指，“我们一件件事情梳理。首先是受伤麻瓜的处理，科瓦萨尔斯基先生会一直在圣芒戈接受治疗直到痊愈，康复后立刻安排除忆师去除雅各布·科瓦尔斯基及其家人对这次事件的相关记忆，同时需要针对受伤耳朵安排一段虚假记忆植入。确保遵守《保密法》。”

 

在座的巫师没有异议。

 

“第二是如何处置拉弥亚。古老魔法生物魔力强大，况且拉弥亚有极强的攻击性。它的存在不仅会威胁巫师的性命安全，更有可能难以被巫师掌控导致更多事件发生。我们要消灭拉弥亚。至于如何消灭，待结合神奇动物管控司和神秘事务司的研究报告再商议。”

 

拉弥亚虽然危险，但见到传说中的古老魔法生物不得不说实在非常难得。大家默不作声，似乎默认这样的处理方式。

 

“第三是关于阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃的处置。”莫瑞斯环视了一圈，所有巫师正望向他。“我认为，除了阿兹卡班的处理方式外，我们应该考虑得更全面，选择其他办法。他们错在能力太强吗？显然不是，他们在现场同样依靠自己的能力尽力保护科瓦尔斯基先生。他们才16岁，对抗一个凶残并且有强大魔法的古老生物。我们经验丰富的傲罗也受伤了三人。如果他们没有使出全力救科瓦尔斯基先生，恐怕科瓦尔斯基先生失去的不止左耳。我认为，这说明了他们完全有能力和意志控制自己的能力和行为，而不是失控的天才巫师。这起事件是意外，造成了我们都不愿意见到的结果，但幸好我们可以补救，不是不可挽回的后果。不由分说剥夺他们改过的机会，我认为确实有失偏颇。”

 

眼看麦克斯要张嘴打断，莫瑞斯平静地举起一只手表示让他先把话说完。

 

“如麦克斯所说，这两名年轻巫师魔力了得。众所周知，如今魔法界面临的真正问题是魔力衰减的状况。不得不说16岁能够破解古魔法，并且复原一个古老的魔法阵的巫师，实在罕有。这样的能力，不难以想象只要引导得当，他们可以为魔法界作出卓越的贡献。”

 

莫瑞斯停下了话头，有人忍不住交头接耳小声讨论起来。

 

“所以，莫瑞斯先生认为应该怎样处理？”

 

“整件事的处理需要完全保密。不为别的，古老魔法生物出现了，一旦消息走漏恐怕会引来其他状况，谁能保证没有其他别有用心的巫师虎视眈眈拉弥亚。邓布利多和格林德沃都是如今魔法界颇有名气的后起之秀，他们要是关进了阿兹卡班，这件事等于曝光于大众之下。到时候我们要应付的事情更多，面对的潜在威胁也更多。这个局面相信没有人愿意看见。”

 

其他巫师若有所思，有人已经开始点头。

 

“因此，不能关押他们两人……”

 

 

阿不思被带去威森加摩受审那天，终于见到了在外面守候一周的父母。他只来得及喊一声，就被左右两边的傲罗快速带走了。他苏醒后的第二天，已经可以活动四肢，但一直被禁足于病房内，接受傲罗的盘问。醒来那天他喝了几口医护女巫递过来的水湿润了喉咙便立刻询问傲罗雅各布的伤势。

 

知道雅各布没有死但失去了一只耳朵，他高兴了一瞬又马上自责起来。阿不思不知道该以什么心情面对这个消息，连带失去先前短暂喜悦的资格——他的疏忽和轻视令雅各布无辜地受了伤，落下终身残疾，他要怎样弥补自己的错……

 

可是关于盖勒特的消息，无论他如何保证只是想知道对方是否平安，审问他的傲罗都不肯透露一点点。

 

去威森加摩法庭的路上阿不思也没有看见盖勒特。

 

面对一众威森加摩巫师，阿不思从他和盖勒特的计划到当日的情况毫无保留地复述。他已经这样向盘问的傲罗讲述过一遍，没有隐瞒自己的过错——如果他可以再坚持一点不让盖勒特找麻瓜小孩，如果他可以料事周全留意到魔法阵破解出了纰漏，如果他可以更谨慎、冷静地考虑盖勒特的提议，如果他没有被臆想中的荣誉名声冲昏了头……

 

以及没有说出口的，如果他没有爱上盖勒特……

 

可这又怎么可能呢，阿不思扯出一个凄惨的笑容，他怎么可能不爱上盖勒特。

 

他知道自己前途未卜，可眼下前途是阿不思最无法考虑的事情。威森加摩极有可能判他去阿兹卡班，在那里他再也不用考虑未来，况且这样的未来已经没有盖勒特参与。然而比起这些，他真希望有什么别的办法可以向雅各布赎罪，换回这个孩子的耳朵。

 

但是，超过一半的威森加摩成员投票否决了将阿不思送入阿兹卡班的提议。

 

当听到判决结果是清除相关的所有记忆，并且禁止阿不思和盖勒特两人十年内见面，阿不思惊呆了。

 

两名傲罗立刻执行判决结果，将他架出威森加摩法庭秘密送去清除记忆。阿不思六神无主，拼命挣扎。

 

他在法庭外见到坎德拉和帕西瓦尔，不断哀求：“爸爸！求求你向威森加摩上诉，想想办法，我不想被清除记忆！这样不对，这样是不对的！”

 

“我的孩子……听我说好吗，这是最好的结果了，难道你想进阿兹卡班吗？！我不能眼睁睁看着你去那里……我做不到……”坎德拉捧着阿不思的脸，心痛万分地擦去长子源源不绝的眼泪。

 

“妈妈，这是不对的。我不能像这样无事发生地活下去，永远不知道自己做过什么……这比处死我还残忍……妈妈，爸爸，求求你们了，帮帮我！”

 

阿不思被咒语禁锢在除忆室的一把椅子上时，脸上的泪已经把长袍胸前打湿了一片。

 

两名除忆师站在两旁，举起魔杖，对准他的太阳穴。

 

除忆的过程没有一丝痛苦，而阿不思哭个不停。被清除的记忆留下一个个空白点，一些名字一些脸孔消失得无知无觉。

 

阿不思徒劳地挣扎，他感到那些记忆像风一样，他越想抓在手里就越抓不住。更可怕的是，他完全想不起上一秒还在苦苦挽留的记忆到底是什么。他想不起的事情越来越多。

 

顽皮的金色发丝，迷人的蓝色眼睛，柔软滚烫的嘴唇，清爽的野草气味，汗津津的手心，砰砰的心跳声，炙热的皮肤触感，盛开的郁金香……他留不住任何一点。

 

“盖勒特……”阿不思无助痛苦地呢喃，眼泪更加汹涌。然而下一秒，他连自己流泪的原因也忘记了。

 

 

这一天天气很好，邓布利多一家从圣芒戈接回车祸受伤住院的阿不思。

 

阿不福思一周没见过阿不思，见到时吓了一跳，阿尔瘦了好多，看来这场车祸真的把他折腾得够厉害。

 

阿不思躺在自己的床上，莫名有种恍如隔世的错觉。他想这几天在医院真是睡得昏昏沉沉，头脑不清醒。现在好了，终于回家了，耽误了好几天，原本他打算上周看完尼可·勒梅的新书写一份读书笔记来着。

 

他从床上爬起来，去书桌找笔记本，可是怎么也想不起笔记本的样子。

 

“妈妈，你收拾过我的桌子吗？”刚好坎德拉拿着一杯药剂进来，阿不思随口问到。

 

“是收拾过，你想找什么？”

 

“我隐约记得有一本笔记本放在这里，”他指了指桌上的书架，那里有一道窄窄的缝，好像原本该插了一本东西。

 

“没有见过笔记本。我帮你问问阿不福思？可能他进来找过东西。”

 

“不用了，阿不福思才不会借我的书或笔记呢。或者我记错了吧。”阿不思笑了笑，接过坎德拉递过来的药，暗红色的一杯，无端令他反感。

 

“真的要喝吗？”阿不思向母亲撒娇，既然出院了也就没什么大问题了呀。

 

“喝吧，孩子，”坎德拉爱怜地摸了摸那头红发，“喝了晚上可以睡得安稳一些。”

 

阿不思叹了口气，皱了皱鼻子，闭上眼一饮而尽。

 

在阿不思没有留意到的地方，坎德拉小心翼翼地望着他。

 

那本消失的笔记本，坎德拉猜应该就是魔法部派人带走的那一本。她以前从来没翻看过长子的东西，但那天她匆匆看了一眼，里面密密麻麻写满了那个魔法阵相关的笔记。一本本子，两种字迹。

 

她没有任何异议地让魔法部带走那件事相关的一切东西。

 

坎德拉想，无论如何，就让一切重新开始吧。

 

=======

拉弥亚，希腊神话里喜欢猎杀小孩的怪物。

=======


	21. Chapter 21

埃菲亚斯蹲在阿不思身边，被好友在昏迷中依然不断从眼角冒出的泪水弄得手足无措——阿不思在梦里似乎哭得肝肠寸断，好几次张开嘴发出模糊不清的喊叫。他的魔力似乎也受到了波动，变形咒自动解除，“琼斯先生”不见了，躺在记忆库冰凉石板地上的是原形毕露的阿不思。埃菲亚斯从未见过他如此脆弱的模样，眼泪顺着脸庞渗入鬓角发丝，很快就将好几缕红头发打湿。这让他异常揪心，开始不停呼唤阿尔，让好友尽快清醒过来。

 

当阿不思真正脱离回忆的场景，睁开眼睛回到现实时，从泪水模糊的视线看见眼前十六年后的埃菲亚斯，一时恍惚，好像自己真的沉睡了十六年——无知无觉，虚假的十六年，他快乐平静地学习、教书、生活，对自己做过的、失去的一无所知。

 

他下意识地抬手揉着脑袋，现在有两份记忆同时叠加存在脑海，一真一假，场面荒诞不堪。阿不思感到头痛欲裂。

 

埃菲亚斯连忙将他扶起来靠着旁边最近的架子，失魂落魄的阿不思却立刻爬起来施咒寻找着什么。魔杖顶端飘出去的小光球很快指引他们找到了写着阿不福思和阿丽安娜的记忆瓶，埃菲亚斯惊讶道：“这是怎么回事？”他震惊地望向阿不思，阿不思只是紧紧咬着嘴唇却并不惊讶。

 

他轻轻念了一个名字，光球带他来到科瓦萨尔斯基一家的记忆瓶面前。埃菲亚斯跟在阿不思身边，对好友的焦虑和悲伤毫无头绪。

 

阿不思再念了一个名字，埃菲亚斯没有听清楚，然后他们一起着急地追在光球后面。可是光球好像失去了目标，只在几个架子之中漫无目的地徘徊。

 

“阿尔，你在找谁？”

 

阿不思默不作声，快速而仔细地搜寻这几个架子上的名字，却一无所获——没有，盖勒特的记忆瓶不在这里。难道，他没有失去记忆？一瞬间阿不思感到脊椎串过一阵扎人的电流，让他不敢细想下去，然而他的理智很快反应过来：盖勒特的记忆瓶应该是存放在德国魔法部，德国魔法部不可能袖手旁观，任由英国魔法部处理，绝对是要求将盖勒特引渡回德国。而且违反《保密法》事关重大，他们闯下的大祸又是如此……没有任何理由开脱，没有任何理由躲过惩罚。

 

阿不思垂下眼，握紧了拳头，不自觉陷入了回忆，直到被埃菲亚斯提醒让他尽快重新施咒变回琼斯先生。

 

“我们在这里逗留的时间有点久了，最好赶快离开。”尽管埃菲亚斯心里充满疑问，但也明白现在并不是打探的好时机，更何况阿不思残留着泪痕的脸看起来疲惫极了。

 

幸好阿不思的“琼斯先生”外形看起来依然没有破绽，只是大概因为受到精神冲击，从记忆库出来的琼斯先生，眼神没有了往昔的高高在上。即使阿不思咬着牙极力掩饰，与琼斯先生气质十分不相符的浓稠悲伤让他看起来失魂落魄的。埃菲亚斯心道不好，特意选了较为少人经过的撤离路线，弯弯绕绕，花的时间相对多了一些。

 

离开魔法部，他们在一条偏僻的小巷里停下。对上埃菲亚斯欲言又止的神色，阿不思十分了然，轻轻摇了摇头——他现在只想回到霍格沃茨的房间，一个人待着。这份悲伤、罪恶的记忆掏空了每一丝力气，无人可诉，去埃菲亚斯家喝一杯温暖的柠檬红茶不会让他更好。

 

 

盖勒特敏感地察觉到阿不思最近很不对劲。今晚的第五次，他用眼尾余光抓到了阿不思再次一错不错地盯着他看。而每次他想要直视阿不思的目光时，后者又不着痕迹地垂下视线认真地阅读面前的资料，让盖勒特扑了个空。

 

他们正在阿不思寝室的客厅。自从阿不思上次提出两人一起尝试研究结合魔法与麻瓜科技后，他们碰头的地点便改在了格兰芬多塔楼。盖勒特虽然不介意出入阿不思的寝室，但也禁不住奇怪为什么不选在他们两人其中之一的办公室。不过想了想阿不思那只诡异的博格特以及他当日的反应，盖勒特大致明白阿不思可能挺长一段时间都不会想待在那里。

 

中途有两天阿不思说自己身体不适而暂时停止了碰面，而等他再次站在自己面前时，盖勒特霎时间觉得有什么说不明白的变化发生了，比如阿不思忽然常常偷偷趁他不注意时默默注视他。

 

这无端令他想起以往身边的追求者或暗恋者，他从来不怎么在意这些目光，也从未深究过。但他不反感阿不思的目光，只是比起那些人直白炙热、有所企图的爱慕，那双蓝色的眼睛却好像藏起了底下层层波涛，原本明亮的蓝色有一丝阴影如影随形。盖勒特看不明白，阿不思也好像不打算让他看明白。

 

盖勒特忽然意识到这段时间阿不思很少直视他，以前那些自然又无畏的对视在这段时间消失了。

 

心不在焉地把玩着手中的打火机，盖勒特一会收走桌上的烛光，一会又将它们释放回去。这是阿不思发明的一件小玩意，类似的东西在阿不思的寝室有不少，阿不思确实钟爱麻瓜的小东西，并且热衷将它们与魔法结合。阿不思抬眼看了一眼似乎难以集中精力研读麻瓜科普书籍的盖勒特，以眼神打断他的无聊举动。

 

这也是最近的变化，他们有一段时间没有讨论起古魔法了，准确来说应该是阿不思好像对古魔法一下子丧失了兴趣。盖勒特习惯性提起一些阅读古籍后获得的灵感，阿不思只是静静听着，偶尔不痛不痒回应一两句，没有想要与他继续深入讨论的意味，相反地，倒是时不时引导他帮忙提供对某一样麻瓜新鲜科技产物的改造想法。

 

抱着“了解你的敌人”的念头，盖勒特压下潇洒离开这里回去埋首古魔法的冲动。毕竟麻瓜占据了90%的世界，再高傲的巫师也不会不承认，一个不被打扰、完全独立的魔法世界随着麻瓜文明活动日新月异、铺天盖地的推进和铺开，变得越来越像痴人说梦。大家所做的各样努力不过是想降低夹缝求生的难度。打破目前的困境需要勇敢走出去，去适应、去融合，这是阿不思的理念。被逼看了一部分麻瓜世界的科普书籍，知晓麻瓜近五十年来创造的成就，盖勒特不会认为毫无用处，权当学习另一种“魔法”。但真正的魔法始终是巫师最引以为豪的能力，魔法赋予他们在人类历史里获得古老的身份，古老的身份在传说中代表着不灭的荣誉。

 

显而易见，阿不思现在期望改变他，不同于以往的旁观态度。

 

盖勒特想到这点不以为然地撇了撇嘴。

 

比起其他人，阿不思的确是他目前最亲密的朋友，他们因旗鼓相当的实力聚首，性格上也算能彼此迁就，平常聊得来。如果不考虑他们分歧的理念，阿不思真要是对他产生了朋友以外的想法，盖勒特想了想，自己也不是不能接受。

 

然而下一秒他就醒过来了，在心里笑了笑自己的胡思乱想，恋爱或结婚一直都不在他考虑事项中。不过平心而论，如果他哪天真的扛不住奶奶的压力硬要选择一个对象，阿不思会是他顺位第一的考虑目标。

 

然而，总是差了一点什么。差了一点能使他产生非他不可的执着的东西。

 

他假装在阅读眼前的书，思绪却已经奔去他和阿不思相遇相识以来的经历，难得一见地分神思考他和某一个人之间关系的可能性。

 

安东尼奥曾经揶揄盖勒特坚持独身是因为自恋，放眼魔法界没有一个巫师能被他看在眼里。

 

“确实是没有看上任何一个巫师。”盖勒特心想。非常奇怪，他总有一种感觉，他在漫无目的地寻找一个未知的身影，这种奇妙的感觉过去十几年只有几次在夜深半梦半醒之间萌动，天亮后便重新归于沉寂。这种了无痕的春梦没有对他造成什么困扰，并不是什么预言性质的梦，连梦见什么了都想不起来，只残留一点虚无缥缈的感觉，很快就被现实中的大小事冲走。

 

“你累了吗？”

 

沉浸在自己思绪里的盖勒特突然被唤回注意力，但他不动声色地回神，抬起头神色如常地回望阿不思，对方的神色一如既往地关切。

 

阿不思没有说破盖勒特已经对着一页书发呆了几分钟，随手找了一个理由起了话头。

 

“有一点。”盖勒特看了一眼时间，“今晚到此为止吧，我回去了。”说完便站了起来，反正已经走神了，留在这里也只是胡思乱想。

 

阿不思也跟着站起来，眼看盖勒特快走到门口，他又开口叫住了对方。

 

“这个周六下午，你有空吗？可以请你陪我去伦敦吗？我的一个朋友，找到了一批书，需要我亲自去取。我想，你也许也想偶尔离开城堡出去逛逛？”

 

盖勒特转过身——又来了，阿不思藏着什么欲言又止的眼神。

 

盖勒特不明白阿不思为什么如此忐忑，连不太愉快的佛罗伦萨他都陪着去了一趟，去一趟伦敦拿书又算什么呢。

 

不过他们平时周末没有相约的习惯，现在突如其来的邀约让盖勒特不禁加深了阿不思喜欢上他的猜测。他点了点头，答应了。

 

阿不思将盖勒特送出寝室后，还站在门口盯着盖勒特的背影，直到对方的身影消失在塔楼拐角的楼梯，也没舍得收回目光。这是他可以明目张胆留恋的短暂时刻，用目光在背后拥抱这个他十六年前已经深爱、十六年后重新爱上的人。

 

当他之前试探地向盖勒特问起那枚郁金香十字，得知是费德丽卡送给盖勒特的17岁生日礼物后，阿不思忽然不纠结了。

 

难怪费德丽卡像是早已认识他，又待他如此亲切。阿不思心头酸涩，又非常感谢费德丽卡换了一种方式，让那枚信物光明正大地留在了盖勒特身边。

 

真相是一种美丽又可怕的东西，需要格外谨慎地对待。

 

现在他还能够徘徊在盖勒特的身边，以朋友的身份倾听、关心，除了不能触碰他，可是没有关系，反正……他们也不能回到过去了。

 

比起两个人有可能无知无觉地重蹈覆辙，起码如今有一个人记得过去发生了什么，阿不思觉得这样是目前无奈却又最合适的结果。就让他来记住这一切，就让他守着盖勒特。

 

 

阿不思带着盖勒特去的是一名住在伦敦有收藏癖的巫师的家里。

 

那位老者将事先准备好的书交给阿不思。盖勒特随意瞄了一眼，只来得及看到似乎是跟古魔法生物相关的书，但阿不思很快接过用牛皮纸包裹起来，遮挡了身边人探究的视线。盖勒特心里有点惊讶，原本以为阿不思已经没有兴趣研究古魔法了，没想到还是在看相关内容。

 

更令盖勒特惊讶的在后头——两人离开老巫师家，阿不思提出要带盖勒特去一家听说口碑不错的面包店吃下午茶。

 

确实是即将到下午茶时间，尽管向来不在意甜食，盖勒特还是同意一起去，总是在霍格沃茨的城堡窝着研究这个那个，偶尔出来走动似乎也不错。况且今天伦敦天气还不错。

 

看见阿不思坐下后四处认真张望打量的样子，盖勒特心想原来他也是第一次来。

 

在收银台后忙活的店主留意到脸生的客人进来，赶紧把活交给店员，自己则带着菜单走过来，亲自招呼。

 

“欢迎光临！第一次来，对吗？需要我帮忙推荐一些店里有名的甜点吗？”男店主嗓门有点大，让盖勒特略微皱起了眉头。这位金发客人冷漠的神情没有影响店主，他热情地招待，配合略微肥胖的身材和脸型使他看上去朴实且亲切。

 

“噢，不好意思，忘记自我介绍了。”看见另一位红发客人和善的笑容，店主一拍脑门，笑呵呵地补充道，“我是店长科瓦尔斯基先生，叫我雅各布就可以了。”

 

盖勒特微微露出一个礼节性的微笑，伸手想拿过对方手中的菜单，打算示意对方退下——他不太喜欢陌生人在耳边聒噪。

 

但是阿不思已经主动接过雅各布的话头，开始让他推荐。

 

这位科瓦尔斯基先生翻着菜单讲得眉飞色舞，仿佛上面的每一样都是他的珍宝。阿不思更是不厌其烦地主动接话，似乎准备要攀谈起来。

 

店主是个自来熟，遇到阿不思这样随和好相处的顾客，竟然真的当场聊起来，将自己开这家店所付出的努力和所经历的波折大致讲述了一遍。

 

无非就是普通人努力工作攒钱，终于实现了开店梦想。盖勒特如此在心里咂咂嘴点评，并且向梅林发誓，这是他见过的话最多的英国伦敦人。

 

而当雅各布转身招手让店员走到身边交待阿不思所点柠檬红茶的要求时，盖勒特无意间留意到他朝向阿不思那边的左耳有点不对劲——虽然质感跟真实皮肤相像，他依然敏锐地看出了区别——那是一只假耳？

 

盖勒特突然明白为什么这人说话比一般人大声——听力受损的人，因为听不清，自然会提高声量说话。

 

“虽然亲自打理这家店每天早出晚归，非常累，可是非常满足，大家都喜欢我做的面包和甜点。我现在觉得自己就是世界上最快乐幸福的人，哈哈。别看我现在这样，小时候我没有朋友，真是做梦都希望自己能够受人欢迎。这个愿望算是通过这家店实现了，对吧？”

 

阿不思似乎难掩激动。盖勒特盯着他微动的喉头，看着他缓慢且郑重地点点头，不由自主地重新认真打量这位科瓦尔斯基先生——阿不思如此在意的这个麻瓜到底什么来头？

 

“他小时候住在戈德里克山谷的镇上。以前我见过他，一个孩子孤零零的，印象比较深。没想到会在伦敦碰到，知道他过得好，真替他开心。”阿不思轻轻回答道，目光落在不远处在认真忙活店内事务的雅各布，抿了抿唇上的柠檬茶味，压抑发热的眼眶，“很好喝，是我喝过的最好喝的柠檬红茶了。”阿不思抬起头，直视盖勒特，“真的太好了。”

 

 

查理·曼茨紧张地抚了抚自己的头发，然后放下手顺便调整了领带，接着习惯性地按了按胸口衣料下微微凸起的物件，让自己安心。这样的动作，在等待的时候，他已经不知不觉做了三遍了。对比起第一次跟亚伦·登布先生见面时忐忑紧张的心情，现在更多是兴奋的感觉。他带来了插画作者为登布先生新写的童话故事所画的插画配图，想让登布先生过目。

 

其实这些资料通过邮件发送交流也可以，但查理执着地希望他和登布先生的交流可以有面对面的温度，而不是隔着电子屏幕靠像素表情传达情绪。而且登布先生二话不说答应了他面谈的请求，更加令他充满期待。

 

登布先生笔下的魔法童话世界实在令他太着迷了，上周收到新的稿子阅读后简直激动得不能自已。查理再次单手捂着胸前的微凸，感恩神实现他的愿望。

 

登布先生准时地推开咖啡馆的大门，一下子就留意到查理·曼茨所在的卡座。

 

登布先生好像看起来瘦了，查理心想。

 

落座后，各自聊了一些无关痛痒的天气状况，查理迫不及待地从公文包里拿出插画稿件给登布先生过目。

 

将稿件内容讨论了一番，续了两次咖啡，查理一开始过于兴奋导致的紧张感渐渐消退。他忍不住问：“先生，你相信这个世界上有魔法吗？”

 

登布先生正喝完一口气，听到这个问题，愉悦地笑出了眼尾的细纹，“我相信。我的故事就是用魔法写的。”说完还调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

 

查理开心地笑了起来，“我也相信！因为我见过魔法！”

 

“哦？你见过怎样的魔法？”登布像逗孩子一样，随口问到。

 

“我们的祭师可以调制一种药水，每个人闻到的味道都不一样。这种药水可以让别人喜欢自己。我目睹过我们之中的一个信徒在喝了药水后爱上了另一个陌生的信徒。祭师说这是祈祷的结果，也是魔法的力量……啊！我的天啊！”

 

随着一阵乒乓作响的声音，查理洁白的衬衫突然泼上咖啡，胸口立刻晕染开一大片深色污渍。

 

失手打翻托盘的服务员连忙道歉，登布马上从吧台要来一大沓餐巾纸递给查理。

 

万幸不是热咖啡，没有发生烫伤。但查理似乎不在意，他着急地掏出藏在衣服下的项链，用登布先生递来的纸巾仔细擦拭银色的吊坠，生怕弄脏了。

 

登布还没从查理所说的药水中回过神，此时看见那个吊坠，莫名觉得眼熟……那个图案，好像在什么地方见过？他皱眉想了一会，惊讶地睁大眼睛。

 

查理确定吊坠擦拭干净后才开始擦拭衬衫，他摆手让服务员走开，有点狼狈又不好意思地对登布笑了笑。

 

“你这个项链样子很特别。”登布不着痕迹地开始套话。

 

“是的，这是我的幸运项链。平时祭师要求我们要好好保管它。”查理露出一个惊喜又满意的笑容，似乎很愉快登布先生能留意到这条项链的与众不同。

 

“祭师？”

 

查理点了点头，倾身向前，压低声音说：“两年前我加入了这个大家庭，祭师有魔法的力量。每周日有例行聚会，我们跟着祭师，一起向神祈祷。每次祈祷完毕，我感觉自己真的充满了力量。我敢和你说这些，因为我觉得你一定会懂，你的一些故事就让我有那种魔法真实存在的感觉。”

 

“里面有很多信徒吗？”登布努力保持一种恰到好处，不会惹人反感的好奇态度。

 

“我参加的小组只有十几个人，但除我们以外还有别的小组。所有人都是互相介绍加入进来的。它一直不对外招募。如果登布先生想来，我可以推荐你进去。”查理真诚地望着这位他十分崇拜的童话作家，诚意推荐。

 

“谢谢你，我会考虑的。你说周日会有例行聚会，所以今天你会去参加？”

 

“是的，我本来就打算跟你见面完之后去参加。如果你想来，待会我可以一起带你过去呢。”

 

在咖啡馆门口与查理挥手告别后，亚伦·登布走去暗处解除了自己的变形咒，恢复成阿不思·邓布利多的样子。

 

然后他悄悄跟上查理。

 

那枚吊坠的图案，他见过一次——是安东尼奥胸前的纹身。


	22. Chapter 22

尽管隐身咒正在可靠地保护地着他，但阿不思依然下意识地躲在房间角落的一个深色木柜旁边，屏气凝神地观察眼前十五名聚在一起并且自发围成一圈的麻瓜，查理也在其中。

 

这间诺大的房间很简洁，除了十几把靠背椅之外，没有多余的家具，看起来像是一般的活动室；墙上倒是有许多蜡烛架，房间内没有电灯，照亮每个人脸庞的正是依靠一根根粗长的白色蜡烛燃烧所散发的光，让每个人沉默的脸庞像是油画里模糊了轮廓、只留下深浅阴影的安静符号。烛托表面反反复复糊了一层无法彻底清洁干净的薄薄蜡油痕迹。眼前的气氛，仿佛不属于21世纪。

 

阿不思一路跟踪查理，直到来到一栋普通的二层住宅。开门的是一个陌生的麻瓜。阿不思脚步轻快、动作敏捷地紧跟查理身后不着痕迹地溜进宅内，随后跟着查理来到二楼这个房间，发现里面早已有人，有男有女，穿着考究得体却没有一点出彩之处；他们似乎老神在在，一些人抱臂时无意识频繁敲打手肘的指尖却诚实地传达着他们的焦虑和茫然。安稳而腐朽的中产气质从这些人每一处毛孔散发，藏也藏不住。

 

这些麻瓜坐着等待，阿不思心想查理口中的祭师差不多该出现了。

 

门口传来动静，十五名麻瓜立刻站起来，认真、尊敬地注视着来者——一名穿着长袍，头戴兜帽，脸戴面具的男人昂首挺胸跨进房间。对方胸前垂着的一条链子，随着步子轻微摇晃，反射烛光， 阿不思立刻留意到是跟查理脖子上的那条完全一致。祭师自然而然站在麻瓜们之间接受他们的敬礼。

 

阿不思一眼看出这个祭师果然是巫师，但他猜不出是谁，这陌生的身型不属于他接触过的英国巫师。

 

祭师点了点头，其他人纷纷重新坐下。一名麻瓜突然走近阿不思旁边的柜子，驾轻就熟地开锁从里面捧出十几本犹如可随身携带的《圣经》般大小的精致书本，分发给在座人员。接着他们开始异口齐声地朗读，讲述一个梅林时代的魔法故事。故事里的巫师无所不能——预测未来、点石成金、能医百病、降服怪物、上天入地。所有人都尊敬巫师，将他们的魔力视为神力。在没有上帝的时代，他们便是旧日之神。可即使神，也躲不过销声匿迹的命运。他们的痕迹被抹去，他们的历史被隐藏，他们的身份被剥夺。

 

这个故事既陌生又熟悉。阿不思过去没有在书上看过跟这个一模一样的故事，可里面传达的理念他倒是听过不少。

 

故事戛然而止，麻瓜们停止朗读，齐刷刷望向祭师，似乎在期待下文。但是他们的脸上都没有一丝不解，仿佛他们读的是非常熟悉的故事。与此同时祭师终于开口说话了。

 

对方的外国口音瞬间让阿不思意识到，这的确是他不认识的巫师。

 

“今晚，我没有什么要再教你们了。”

 

十五个人面露疑惑。

 

“我想你们都明白，从第一天我们聚集在这里，我便说过，在座的每一位体内都流着巫师的血液，只是你们的魔力还未能被完全‘激活’，因为时候未到。我们聚在一起，便是为了等待那个时刻的到来——当魔法再现，当巫师重新被所有人敬奉。这几年来，我默默将我所知传授你们，让你们明白我们的历史，让你们体验过魔法的美妙；我深深理解并感受到你们都等不及了，不愿意再过眼下的日子，被无常的命运所操控、玩弄，无力而徒劳地随波逐流。你们都知道自己心里总是像缺了点什么，你们是为了寻找缺失的东西而来的。”

 

祭师故作神秘地停了下来，微微转头扫视过底下麻瓜眼中的认同和渴望。

 

“现在，我要告诉你们，你们即将要找到了，因为我们等待已久的时机要来了。没错， 让魔法再现，重返荣光，巫师重新获得原本该有的地位。”

 

一些人难以置信地捂着嘴巴，甚至面面相觑。

 

查理惊喜地试探问道：“您的意思是，我们可以成为巫师了？”

 

祭师没有表情的面具朝着查理轻轻点了点头，“就在本周日。你们每个人届时将成为见证这个历史的一份子。”

 

麻瓜们呆住了，久久没回过神。空气中是激动爆发前绷紧的安静。

 

“所以本周日晚上七点，请各位准时来这里。你们想要的一切即将实现，你们的人生即将改变。”祭师的语气听起来非常满意，十分愉悦。

 

大概是幸福来得太突然了，大家依然沉浸在震惊中。有的人咬着牙无声流着泪，憋得满脸通红；有的人保持呆滞神色，似乎在缓慢消化消息；有的人虽然呆滞，但笑容已经牢牢绽放在脸上；还有的人手指激动地绞紧衣角。

 

“那么，我们还是像平常一样结束今晚的聚会吧。”

 

门口又被推开，在楼下负责为来人开门的麻瓜推着一架小小的餐车，上面摆放了十六杯装有半透明乳白色液体的高脚杯。十五名麻瓜，一个接着一个从前一个人手里取得自己的一杯饮品。

 

祭师举起手中的高脚杯，振声道，“请在心里默念你对魔法的忠诚，对我们巫师身份的自豪肯定，为我们每个人荣誉、力量、未来，喝下魔法的祝福。”

 

每个人嘴里念念有词一番，随后举起酒杯一口气饮下全部。

 

“我又感觉到了，魔法的力量在身体的每一个地方游走……我感受到自己的手指头在发热……”查理闭着眼，好像正在体会他所说的魔法力量，双手紧握成拳微微颤抖。

 

不仅是查理，其他喝下酒杯液体的麻瓜也都闭着眼睛在感受什么，眼球在眼皮底下快速转动，令眼皮表面游走出一波波无规则的起伏。

 

祭师没有喝他手中的东西，懒洋洋地用咒语清空了杯子里的液体。他平静地注视着这些麻瓜似乎在经历着灵魂出窍的飘然感，并且沉浸在某种狂喜、虔诚的情绪之中。显然，祭师没有被眼前的场面打动，甚至毫不在意。

 

这些麻瓜睁开双眼后，排着队分别向祭师递上一个牛皮纸信封，每个信封都挺有份量地鼓起来。

 

祭师接过信封后对每个人低声回应“魔法与你同在”。信徒们带着满足的神情离开。阿不思敏感地留意到他们的眼神变得更为炙热，以及……坚定。

 

阿不思没有跟着查理一起离开，相反地，他悄悄尾随祭师。

 

祭师并没有脱下兜帽或面具，他把楼下的麻瓜打发走后，随即在二楼移形换影，消失无踪。

 

失去打探目标的阿不思独自在宅内搜寻其他线索。今晚的聚会谜团很多，但也让他得到了一些信息等着他验证。

 

这个二层住宅极其普通，仿佛仅仅是用来作为聚会的场所。祭师没有留下任何魔法物件，住宅内都是一些平常麻瓜日用品。

 

阿不思翻了翻“信徒”们朗读的书，里面全是特意针对麻瓜编撰的魔法故事，内容真真假假混杂。这些书看起来是自行印刷的，完全没有提及编著者是谁。他来到厨房，看见那些使用过的高脚杯。略微思索后，阿不思带走了一个，留下了一个复制品。

 

 

早晨的霍格沃茨礼堂，大大小小的猫头鹰如期带着各种包裹划过各个学院长桌上空，寻找投递对象。

 

麦克拉根眼疾手快抓住从天而降的一份《预言家日报》，一手握着搅麦片的勺子，一手抖开报纸，漫不经心扫视头条，不满意地咂咂嘴，觉得内容跟他喝的麦片一样寡淡，缺了点味道——最近没有大新闻，头条内容令人失望。他失去了以报纸佐餐的兴致，翻过报纸另一面随手放在桌面。

 

十几个豆腐块大小的日常琐碎巫师新闻挤在一个版面，无人问津。无非是某个巫师在家做违法实验操作失当，炸飞了半个屋顶，被魔法部处罚；有巫师用魔咒将刺猬强行变形成嗅嗅，高价售卖，被买家识破；有巫师宣称在自家后山发现了疑似不明神奇动物的踪迹，神奇动物管控司到场调查后认为是一只喝醉的地精造成的误会；有巫师爆料称自己短途旅行回来发现后院养的十几只白鸽统统被什么生物咬掉了头，联系神奇动物管控司来调查却只得到原因不明的反馈……

 

魔法界每天都有各种千奇百怪的边角料新闻，甚少有人在意。然而阿不思看着手中的《预言家日报》，眉头不自觉微微蹙起——十几个没了头的白鸽让他的胃翻滚起来。

 

阿不思放下了手上的早餐，想压下心头一阵慌张和呕吐的欲望。

 

坐在旁边的斯普劳妮教授留意到他不好的脸色，关心询问。阿不思解释说昨晚没有睡好——他没有说谎，昨夜他根本睡不着。从那处住宅回到学校后，阿不思立刻发信联系埃菲亚斯，要求今天见面。不管那个祭师跟安东尼奥有什么关系，对方又是否跟埃菲亚斯正在调查的事件有关，这个周末即将有一场针对麻瓜的事件发生。他有一种不好的预感，必须想办法介入这件事，而埃菲亚斯是他的最佳选择。

 

可今天这个不惹人注意的新闻让阿不思不由自主有了一些可怕的猜想—— 这是巧合吗？如果不是的话……那他绝对不可以袖手旁观。阿不思捏紧了藏在长袍下的拳头。

 

 

“阿尔，你这是在威胁我吗？”

 

埃菲亚斯难以置信地睁大眼睛，怀疑刚刚听错了。

 

他们正在猪头酒吧阁楼，在阿不福思平常留给阿不思用电脑上网的房间。

 

“我手头有你想要的情报，相信我，是跟安东尼奥有关的。我可以告诉你，但你必须告诉我你在调查的东西。”

 

阿不思既急切又坚决。

 

“你了解我的工作性质，我真的不能……”埃菲亚斯为难地揉着眉心。

 

“‘狗狗’，我不是为了为难你，我掌握的消息还关系着十五名麻瓜的人身安危，而且即将在这个周末发生……告诉我吧，我可以帮你。也许，我知道的事情，比你想象的还要多。”阿不思垂下眼，难以压抑语气里的悲伤。

 

他们面对面地陷入沉默，分别陷入纠结和自责。

 

“你能向我保证，了解情况后不私自行动，做任何事前都跟我商量吗？”

 

阿不思立刻抬起头，迎上好友担心且不情愿的目光，再三保证。

 

埃菲亚斯叹了一口气，“我们在苏格兰追踪一个不明神秘生物，它有很强的攻击性，同时有很强的魔力。我们不知道它长什么样，不知道它从哪里来，想要做什么，会到哪里去。但这个生物已经造成两名麻瓜死亡，很残忍，他们都是被咬掉头而死的。这件事是绝密，目前魔法部里只有部长、整个神秘事务司和神奇动物管控司司长知道这件事。但是在追踪的过程里，我发现还有另外身份不明的巫师在调查这件事，其中一次我确信自己撞见了安东尼奥，并且我肯定他也发现了我。之后他更加谨慎，好像藏起来了一样，我没办法沿着这条线索追查下去。”

 

埃菲亚斯顿了顿，似乎再次被无从下手的无力感困扰着，又叹了一口气，

 

“我们把一些现场的证据交给神奇动物管控司研究，但他们也研究不出到底是什么生物，于是我们有人猜……”

 

“猜什么？”阿不思手脚发冷，他看见自己即将站上审判台迎来冰冷的命运，完全没有意识到自己的声音听起来有多么颤抖，惹得埃菲亚斯不明所以地将眉头皱得更紧。

 

“你绝对想不到，有人猜或许是古老的魔法生物。可是，梅林啊，那种如此古老的东西怎么可能出现？没有书里有记载过后世巫师有成功召唤过古魔法生物……”

 

“有。”

 

头顶上的铡刀垂直落下，阿不思哑着声音打断了好友。

 

“什么？”

 

“有人成功召唤过古魔法生物，就在十六年前。”阿不思眼睛泛红，嘴唇抿成一条直线不停颤抖，“那个人就是我。”

 

他看见埃菲亚斯露出今晚第二次难以置信的表情，艰难地继续说到，“准确来说，是我和盖勒特。”


	23. Chapter 23

埃菲亚斯整整十分钟没有说话，只懂得坐在原处一动不动盯着阿不思。每次当他被占据大脑并争先恐后涌出的疑问驱动着张开嘴时，却发现自己好像丧失了讲话的能力。

 

脑子呆滞而被动地处理着阿不思所说的一切——那曾经被抹去、篡改的记忆，十六岁夏天戈德里克山谷发生的可怕事件，阿不思与盖勒特的过往，跟安东尼奥有着同样纹章装饰的神秘巫师和被牵扯进来的十五名麻瓜，以及他们计划着的周日。

 

埃菲亚斯十分钟前还苦于自己手头的线索没有任何进展，如今线索汹涌而来，编织成一张前路未卜的网劈头盖下，勒得他大脑当机。

 

“我怀疑现在你们追查的神秘生物就是我和盖勒特当年召唤的拉弥亚。”阿不思转过身抬手抹去眼角的泪，苦涩地说到，“拉弥亚当时攻击雅各布首先就是冲着头部，而且前段时间拿回记忆后我查过资料，记载说拉弥亚喜爱食用猎物头部部分。没了头的麻瓜和白鸽，都像是拉弥亚会做的事情。”

 

“可是以你和格林德沃的处置结果推测，事情应该得到了妥善处理，拉弥亚肯定被魔法部抓住了而且被消灭了。”

 

“万一……万一，魔法部没有办法消灭它呢？又或者，魔法部有人不想消灭它呢？召唤古魔法生物太困难了，重新出现一只的可能性太低了。如果真是拉弥亚，那么它一定是从什么地方偷跑出来的。”

 

阿不思开始在房间内焦虑地来回踱步，“追查行踪不明的神秘生物不容易，但我们还有另外一条线索。安东尼奥那边十分有可能是一个组织。因为昨晚我提取了那个祭师给麻瓜服用的液体，发现是用乌羽玉、大麻、死藤水、三色牵牛、鼠尾草等等熬制而成的药水，巫师喝了它会出现幻觉，看见想看的东西。不过这个配方在麻瓜历史上也有记载，他们称为‘宗教致幻剂’，麻瓜服用后不仅会产生幻觉，更会以为自己在与‘神’进行交流或联系。而这就是那个祭师的目的，让那些麻瓜深信巫师是神，将魔法化为宗教。他还让这些信徒上缴钱财。那个组织跟你们同时追查神秘生物，没有这么凑巧的事情，说不定这个神秘生物就是从他们那里逃跑的。如果它就是拉弥亚……”

 

“那意味着……”埃菲亚斯似乎已经有了一个可怕的猜测，他惊讶并小心翼翼地看向阿不思，试探自己所想的可能性。

 

阿不思严肃地点了点头，“我打算周末再去那个住宅埋伏。‘狗狗’，听我说！”眼看埃菲亚斯激动地向着他走近几步，阿不思先发制人，“我们现在根本不知道魔法部是不是有人跟这个组织有关系，要是你向魔法部请求支援，恐怕等于走漏消息。而周末是目前唯一能抓住的机会了，我必须去。”

 

“那我跟你一起去！你独自行动太危险了，我不会同意的。”埃菲亚斯站起来，直直盯着阿不思，不允许好友说一句不。

 

“谢谢你，‘狗狗’。”僵持了一会儿，阿不思败下阵来，走上前轻轻抱了抱好友的肩膀。

 

“你知道的，你没必要一个人扛着，一个人去挽救。这不是你的错……”埃菲亚斯的声音闷闷地从耳边传来。阿不思突然有点心酸，无法抑制地思念起某一股令他常常眷恋的木质调香水气味，很想牢牢握着那双手。但他咬了咬牙将这股碾碎心脏、发麻发痛的冲动狠狠压下去。

 

阿不思摇了摇头，放开了埃菲亚斯，“我们周日首先要确保那些人的生命安全。如果运气好的话，或许还能顺藤摸瓜了解到幕后操纵者。不过我认为，那个祭师非常有可能会将麻瓜转移去其他地方。我没有在那栋住宅感受到魔法痕迹。我们必须为后天的行动制定一个可靠的计划。”

 

 

当阿不思回到格兰芬多塔楼，推开自己的卧室门时，发现很久没出现的小纸片人百无聊赖地坐在他床边矮柜放着的一沓书上，两片薄薄的纸腿一晃一晃。看见阿不思进来了，它立刻飘着站起来，像是等了太久有点生气似的，叉着腰传话：“来办公室找我。”

 

话说完后，小纸人就像是耗尽能量般地轻飘飘倒下。阿不思怜爱地捡起它，像以往那样施咒保存起纸人身上的语音信息，然后拉开抽屉，珍而重之地将它与其他小纸人一起稳妥存放。静静凝视手里捏着的厚厚一沓纸片，他轻轻笑了笑，忽然意识到去年遇到盖勒特后便下意识地珍惜所有与对方有关的东西——记忆没有指引他去爱，是爱本身带着根深蒂固的记忆。

 

“虽然现在没有直接证据证明格林德沃是否涉及其中，可是以他和安东尼奥的关系……假设，他……”阿不思忽然在脑海里听见埃菲亚斯欲言又止的话。

 

“我不会受影响的。”他这样回答了埃菲亚斯。

 

“我不会受影响的。”阿不思低下头，对着手里的纸片人，重复了一遍。

 

 

“研究麻瓜的‘魔法’看来让你大伤脑筋了。”

 

“嗯？”阿不思从书里疑惑地抬起头，像是因为读得太过入神而没有听清楚盖勒特突然说的话。

这位金发蓝眼的男子也在盯着自己手里的书，一点眼神也没分给阿不思，仿佛刚刚说话的人不是他。

 

格林德沃教授下命令一般让阿不思过来，只不过想分享一个从古籍上获得的魔法研究灵感。于是阿不思顺从地留在他的办公室，与他研究了一会。

 

阿不思看起来精神不太好。盖勒特趁着对方低头看书时，任由自己的视线在他身上停留了五秒，得出了上述结论。

 

阿不思好像真的没反应过来，疑惑地回以“嗯”之后便愣愣地望着他。盖勒特只好把话说得直白一些，并且不自觉换了翘起的二郎腿方向。

 

“你一脸没睡好的样子。要是你还记得，我给你寄过一瓶安神的药剂。”

 

“啊，是的，我没忘，正打算今晚用。”那瓶药剂一直放在床边，阿不思舍不得。

 

似乎对阿不思的回答很满意，盖勒特没有说话了。两人继续安静地看书。

 

过了一会，阿不思又听见盖勒特的声音响起，“莫瑞斯给我发了邀请函，这个周末晚上在他的庄园里举行俱乐部聚会，让我一起参加。你知道，他的俱乐部成员都是欧洲各国年轻有为的巫师，你有兴趣的话，可以跟我一起去。”

 

——一起去外面走一走，就像上个星期你带我去伦敦喝下午茶那样。

 

当然，这些话藏在盖勒特没有意识到的一个角落里。

 

但阿不思听懂了。盖勒特向他发出了一个邀请，他有点震惊地想。

 

莫瑞斯的俱乐部……这个词霎时间点亮了阿不思的记忆点，像是零件接上了正确的地方立刻高速运转起来。

 

“我好像记得安东尼奥也是莫瑞斯俱乐部的一员，对吗？”

 

“也？他是，但我不是。”盖勒特瞄了阿不思一眼，“俱乐部应酬太多，浪费时间。更何况里面没多少个我想结交的人。”他一边说一边抬了抬下巴，毫不掩饰对自己研究能力的肯定和满足，“你找安东尼奥有事？”

 

“想起你说过他十分擅长查找资料。我想找一本古书，或许他可以帮忙。你最近有联系他吗？”阿不思继续低头翻书，装作漫不经心的样子，余光却紧紧盯着盖勒特的反应。

 

“意大利之后我跟他没有联系一段时间了，以前我跟他没有事就不会联系。一般俱乐部聚会他会到场，你到时候可以自行跟他说。不过我友善提醒，安东尼奥不会白白帮忙的，你想好要给他什么好处。”盖勒特的目光停留在书上，语调微微上扬，似是心情不错。

 

“那我只能拜托你帮我询问。”阿不思犹豫地坦白道，“因为很可惜周末我已经有了安排。”

 

盖勒特翻书的手略微一顿，很快便若无其事地说，“我不保证说服安东尼奥帮忙。”

 

“没关系。盖尔，谢谢你。”阿不思听见心脏砰砰直跳的声音，一整颗心在胸腔大力急速地振动，连带着他整个人好像也在抖动。于是他偷偷检查自己的手，发觉幸好发抖只是错觉。

 

在这一刻，阿不思清晰感受到身后已经没有退路。不论是他主动还是命运的安排，他正朝着真相的方向靠近，无论在那一头会有什么在等着自己。他悄悄凝望盖勒特，好像这样简单地记住盖勒特的样子就可以使他有了勇气去抵抗心头倾泻而下的恐惧，可以心安理得地背起愧疚和责任。

 

而且，他要保护这个人。阿不思攥紧了膝上的长袍。

 

 

阿不思又来到了那栋二层住宅，他正在那间前几日才来过的房间，坐在十几名麻瓜之间。

 

没有一个麻瓜发现身边有一个陌生人。阿不思现在以查理的样貌轻松混在其中。阿不思在查理前往这里的路上把他拦下，施咒弄昏，安置在附近一个安静的小巷子里。等查理苏醒再来到这里时，他们肯定已经不在宅子内。

 

他身边的麻瓜依然保持沉默，可是脸上都带着显而易见的期待和好奇。躁动的气氛在其中蔓延。不过即使如此，他们互相也不交流。

 

上一次他就发现，这些麻瓜之间没有互动，不打招呼也不交谈。不知道是祭师的要求，还是这些人都有意隐瞒自己的身份和情况。然而这并不奇怪，对生活满意、没有烦恼的人是不需要通过宗教这类精神寄托寻求安慰和力量的。随着思考，阿不思再次忍不住感到沉重——到底什么样的组织会精挑细选这么一批收入能力相似、身份地位相仿，意志容易被掌控的麻瓜，并且花数年时间去培养他们对魔法的迷恋和忠诚，目的是什么。

 

七点一到，祭师准时推开门来到。阿不思感受到所有人的情绪已经被暗暗点燃了。

 

“很开心看到你们。”面具上露出的两只眼睛轻轻扫视了跟前十五个麻瓜，很满意的样子。“就在今晚，我们一直虔诚等待了几年的荣耀时刻，你们都会亲自参与、亲自见证、亲自体会改变。”

 

底下的人全神贯注，好像都屏住了呼吸，生怕错过祭师的任何交代。

 

“待会，我会用魔法把你们带去另一个地方，仪式真正举行的地方。我只对你们有一个要求，这次的仪式非常繁琐、复杂，需要每个人密切配合。为了确保仪式不出错，为了我们所有人的最高利益，到了新地方后不要离开房间，不要提问，也不要跟房间内的其他人说话。安静地等待仪式进行。要记住，仪式完成后，你们的人生就会发生翻天覆地的变化。明白了吗？”

 

麻瓜们纷纷点头。祭师从长袍袖子里掏出十几条布条，分发给众人，要求他们绑在头上蒙着眼睛，因为祭师解释说“魔法的过程是神秘不可偷窥的”。然后祭师伸出一根粗长的银制手杖，让大家用手抓住。阿不思立刻明白，对方准备用门钥匙把他们全部转移。

 

“3、2、1。”

 

仿佛肚挤眼被无形的钩子勾起，阿不思听见其他麻瓜不由自主发出惊呼。等双脚触碰到地毯一样柔软的地面时，阿不思为了不露馅，假装第一次用门钥匙，毫无准备地摔倒在地上。他立刻扯下布条，果然除了稳稳站着的祭师，其他麻瓜也是统统失去平衡摔在地上。

 

他们来到了一间装潢华丽的大房间，地板铺了花样精致的地毯，展示架上摆了许多贵重的瓷器和金银器皿；十几张包布绣花扶手椅看起来非常柔软舒适。这里的富丽堂皇远超中产阶层所能窥见或接触到的财富。一个麻瓜跌跌撞撞站起来，茫然地环顾四周，喃喃自言自语道：“这是城堡吗？皇室城堡？我刚才是像时空穿越一样来到这里吗？”

 

祭师从面具下发出一声极轻的笑声，“甘福斯先生，我说过，不要提问，记得吗？”那位甘福斯先生被提醒后涨红了脸，无声服从祭师的要求。其他同样想提问的麻瓜也是张了张嘴，又选择闭上了。

 

“大家随意就坐，仪式很快开始。没有我的允许，不可以离开这个房间。”祭师好像一刻也不想待在这里了，严厉交代后立即离开。

 

阿不思虽然坐下，却一刻不停打量所处之地。这房间没有窗户，不知道外面是哪里，但门钥匙使用的时间极短，阿不思猜测他们转移的地方距离伦敦不远。他捏了捏藏在西服口袋内的一张纸，必须尽快弄清楚这是哪里好通知埃菲亚斯。

 

像这样华贵的住所，随处有魔法痕迹，必然属于某个古老、富裕的魔法世家。事前虽然已经有了一个猜想，但他需要验证。

 

阿不思果断站起来，挑了一件看起来价格不菲的金杯，反转查看杯底刻的家族图腾。

 

紧抓杯子的手，背面微不可察地鼓起青筋。哪怕早有心理准备，猜测成真的感觉依然粗暴搅起阿不思内心的百感交集。

 

“先生你快坐下，祭师说过我们要安静等待他的指示。”一道严厉、苛责的声音直刺阿不思。

 

阿不思一愣，还没来得及放下金杯，便转过身，发现其他人局促不安地坐着，都用一副欲言又止、焦虑且防备的神情盯着他，好像他正在做什么危险的事情会影响到今晚大家渴望已久的仪式。而刚刚开口警告他的甘福斯先生背脊挺得直直的，蓄势待发要上前把他拧回座位。

 

他怎么就忘了，无辜但听话的信徒也有可能干扰到行动。“查理”在他们眼中是同伴还是敌人，稍不注意，转变就在一瞬间。

 

阿不思平静地放下金杯，在所有人警惕的注视下走回位置，即将坐下之际忽然掏出魔杖，趁所有人还没反应过来，快速喊出“昏昏倒地”。

 

祭师果然给房间上了锁，不过由于是针对麻瓜，阿不思轻易用魔咒解除。

 

房间外是一条长廊，但不是笔直地一条到底，呈圆弧弯曲的路线。左右两边都是房间。阿不思稍微用魔咒略微窥探，发现附近的房间里都有十五个麻瓜，全部安静听话地坐在靠背椅，等待着祭师的指令。

 

阿不思悄悄解开了所有囚禁麻瓜房间的门锁，但没有惊动里面的人。他无法单凭一己之力把全部麻瓜统统昏迷，然后将人救走离开这里，这样行动太鲁莽了。

 

几十个麻瓜被诱骗到这里，这个未知的仪式引发阿不思十分不安的猜想。沿着走廊摸索了一圈，不仅发现有往下和向上的楼梯，而且他还意识到这是一个按照圆形规划而建的大别墅，之前从未见过任何类似的庄园别墅。不过很多魔法世家的祖宅都以极复杂的咒语隐藏起来，谁又能保证所有庄园都是正常设计。

 

阿不思已经用上隐身咒。听见楼下传来似有音乐声，他决定先去楼下调查情况。

 

楼下便是大厅。他狐疑地走过矗立在一边的各种高大的怪物雕像。一些他能认出来是古籍上描绘的古魔法生物，一些则不能。他敏感地留意到其中一尊是拉弥亚，几乎跟真正的怪物一样高大。这让阿不思后脖子激起一阵冰冷的锐意，扭过头快步躲过。他小心地靠近宴会厅的门口，里面接近三十个年轻巫师聚集一起，喝着香槟，小声地交谈着，几个家养小精灵在角落弹奏助兴。要不是知道一层之隔的二楼锁住了几十名麻瓜，阿不思真会以为这里正在举行寻常不过的沙龙。

 

意料之中，阿不思没有看见某道身影在其中。无论盖勒特醒过来会有怎样的反应，他都能接受，只要能把盖勒特排除在这件事之外。

 

可是在场巫师中没有安东尼奥的身影。

 

也没有见到他，这场聚会的主人。

 

突然他留意到与其它巫师在交谈的威廉·莫瑞斯，后者掏出上衣口袋里的怀表看了看，紧接着礼貌告辞，走出了大厅。阿不思赶紧轻手轻脚地跟在他身后。感谢这里铺得无处不在的地毯，吸收了他的足音。

 

快步行走的威廉忽然在一处狰狞的百眼巨人雕像前停下来，并且转过身，正好看向阿不思所站的位置。尽管对自己的能力相当自信，霎时间阿不思也惊出额头冒汗。随即他意识到威廉并不是看向他，而是谨慎地四周观察。确定安全后，威廉以魔杖轻敲三下怪物的大脚趾，原本张着的嘴发生变化，越张越大，直到可以容纳一个成年男性通过。威廉的身影一下消失在黑漆漆的洞里，像被怪物一口吞下去一样，随即洞口恢复原本的石像嘴巴。

 

阿不思来到石像跟前，抽出魔杖，重复了一遍威廉的动作。洞口出现，望不到尽头。阿不思点亮魔杖头，深吸一口气，谨慎地踏入。

 

石像背后的通道很窄，刚好容纳阿不思通过。魔杖头的光仅仅能照亮阿不思脚下小小的一块路面。他尝试让光球往前飞去探路，但光球离开身边后就像被黑暗吸走，始终无法照亮前路。阿不思只好召回光球，缓慢而小心翼翼地摸着墙朝前走。黑暗中五感不起作用，阿不思感觉自己走了接近十分钟。他既要集中注意力防范随时可能出现的危险，又不能过于担心，因为黑暗容易放大恐惧，他得时不时分神回想一些快乐的事情稳定情绪。即使他庆幸自己没有麻瓜所说的“幽闭恐惧症”，但这段路走得心里七上八下。直到他感觉到掌心下的墙壁似乎在蠕动，慢慢地他终于确定墙壁在向两边扩散，于是四周的空间越来越开阔，黑暗逐渐散去，最后直到一条规范的隧道出现在眼前，光球的光能照亮前面的路了。

 

一个分岔路口连着两条分别通往不同方向的石板楼梯。阿不思站在楼梯顶往下张望，看不见底下有什么，但似乎楼梯挺长的。没有时间选择了，他走下了左边的楼梯。楼梯底下有亮光，于是他熄灭了魔杖端的光球，以完全隐身的状态踩下最后一级石级。

 

阿不思有点讶异，竟然来到了地牢，而且无人看守。这条长长的地下长廊，两边都是囚房，门上有一扇小探视窗。他实在没想到，这栋别墅有数量庞大的房间，而不论是二楼还是地下这里，都是用来囚禁的，无处不透着诡异。

 

阿不思往其中一间里张望，里面空荡荡，没有任何东西也没有任何人。距离他几米外的一间囚房里面发出东西在地上拖曳的闷重声响，阿不思立刻走过去，就着里面微弱的灯光，他惊讶地睁大双眼——一个似乎几天没整理仪容的巫师拖着脚镣焦虑地走动，甚至抬腿一脚踹门，但门纹丝不动，巫师挫败地一屁股坐在地上，将脸埋进膝盖。

 

阿不思怎样也想不到，他会在这里碰到安东尼奥，而且作为替莫瑞斯办事的手下安东尼奥竟然被关进了地牢。

 

他低头摆弄了一下牢门的锁，这上面的特殊魔咒一时半会解不开。阿不思稍加思索，解除了自己的隐身咒，拍了拍窗，成功引起了里面人的注意。

 

“阿不思？？？”安东尼奥吓了一跳，看清来人后身体比大脑反应更快，嗖地从地上弹起来冲到门前，焦急发问，“怎么会是你？盖勒特也在吗？”

 

阿不思摇了摇头，“说起来是一个很长的故事。安东尼奥，你知道这里的地址吗？我需要这里的地址。”

 

“我告诉了你，你会救我出去吗？这里不能待太久了，仪式很快要开始了！等仪式开始，我们就出不去了！”

 

“我会，你相信我。”

 

安东尼奥得到保证后，快速念出一串地名。只要有了地名，施加在这里的隐藏魔咒便对掌握地址的人无效。

 

阿不思马上掏出口袋那张纸，将地点信息和口信通过他受小纸人启发而发明的一个小魔咒，传达给依然在伦敦那处住宅附近徘徊的埃菲亚斯。

 

可是阿不思没能打开地牢的锁，即使破解门上魔咒，但锁需要配合一把特制的钥匙打开。安东尼奥说，钥匙在威廉身上。

 

“该死的！”安东尼奥急躁地拍打了一下门，随即地牢响起了回声，但没有惊动任何人。

 

“到底仪式是什么？这里准备发生什么事？你怎么会被关了起来？”

 

“这里是一个巨大的魔法阵！整个庄园就是一个魔法阵！莫瑞斯他疯了，他要启动一个拥有巨大能量可以逆转时间的魔法阵！偏偏俱乐部的那帮不知天高地厚的巫师花了十二年时间真的替他研究出来了。这个魔法阵需要的东西太特殊和复杂了，要以非常非常强大的魔力推动，结果那个老疯子不知道从哪里弄来三个古魔法生物，三个！你敢相信吗？！”

 

“其中一个是不是拉弥亚？你在追查的就是拉弥亚对不对，埃菲亚斯碰到你了。”

 

“就知道他会跟你说这件事。但你怎么知道是拉弥亚？神秘事务司那帮人可见都没见到过它。我们也是费了好大功夫，差点丧命才把它抓回来。”

 

“那些古魔法生物也在这里？”

 

“就在地牢，当然是非常特殊的地牢。这些怪物太强大，太可怕了……早知道会这样，我应该一早跑了，可那个时候我怎么想得到派我追查的东西竟然是这么危险的生物……”安东尼奥心有余悸地打了一个冷战。

 

阿不思如今全想明白了，那几十个被诱骗来的麻瓜是古老魔法阵所需要的献祭。从头到尾就是一个骗局，那些麻瓜不会迎来改变，只有死亡。至于古魔法生物，莫瑞斯应该是准备利用它们强大的魔力打开魔法阵……

 

“盖勒特知道这些事情吗？”阿不思忽然想到了什么，更加急切地问到。

 

“他不是俱乐部的成员，不会知道的，不然以他的才华应该早被游说参与进来，成为核心成员。即使是我，也是由于这次追踪拉弥亚才知道来龙去脉。要不是它逃走了，莫瑞斯急疯了，恐怕也不会派整个俱乐部成员出动。无论是一开始就参与了老疯子计划的核心成员，还是像我这样原本一无所知的，都知道了老疯子要做的事。”

 

“那你为什么会被关起来？还有其他俱乐部成员在地牢吗？”

 

“没有其他人，只有我。哈，脑子不好的才会信他讲的东西。让世界回归某个节点，逆转过去，创造一个长盛衰败的魔法世界。可是那样的代价是什么，是把现在所有的东西全部毁掉。老疯子妄想带着俱乐部那帮人成为新世界的主宰。我才不信，但是我没成功逃走。”

 

不知道这个魔法阵的启动还需要什么条件，但如果盖勒特真的来了，他是要成为法阵的一部分，还是被莫瑞斯带走？阿不思感到后怕……

 

“有没有什么办法破坏魔法阵，阻止仪式？”

 

“最直接的办法，施厉火，烧掉整个庄园。”

 

“不行，这里还有很多无辜的人，充满变数，计划行不通。”阿不思断然否决，同时默默祈祷埃菲亚斯赶快带人赶来救出那些麻瓜。

 

“杀掉那些古魔法生物。没有了强大魔力的支撑，单凭老疯子和他的成员，绝对启动不了魔法阵。可是这个办法，我认为不可能，这是没有生还可能的搏斗。要杀掉一个已经不容易了，更何况得把三个都消灭。”

 

安东尼奥说的没错，但——

 

“那些古魔法生物关在地牢的什么地方？”阿不思认真地问。


	24. Chapter 24

埃菲亚斯在那一天听完阿不思坦白那段被隐瞒的记忆，问他，“你打算告诉格林德沃吗？”

 

阿不思闭着眼，只是摇了摇头。

 

“没有必要。”他说。

 

“即使你打算全部东西自己背负，可你没资格替格林德沃决定。阿尔，这不会让你看上去伟大无私。”埃菲亚斯郁闷地说。

 

 

“阿不思！你回来！操，你也疯了吗？你是打算做什么伟大的巫师吗？！！谁来救我？！”安东尼奥嘶声力竭地大吼，可是喊不回重新用上隐身咒、已经跑出地牢尽头的阿不思。

 

“我一点也不伟大。”阿不思一边跑一边想。他按照安东尼奥讲述的路线，往上跑回那个分岔楼梯口，这次选了右边的楼梯往下走，他已经知道这条路尽头是什么在等着他。

 

“我只想做我能做的，弥补我能弥补的，承担我本该负起的责任。”

 

十六年前的事情没有了结，也许这是梅林的旨意，非得由他亲自面对。

 

安东尼奥透露，三个古魔法生物分开关押，它们所在的地方分别设立了许多重复杂的阵法，不可以随意破解，否则等于解开了束缚它们的枷锁，不受控制。

 

换言而之，阿不思要走进牢笼内，把自己与它们困在一起，再想方设法杀掉它们。

 

彻底让莫瑞斯的魔法阵启动不起来，自然需要把三个古魔法生物消灭掉。但越是复杂的魔法阵，启动条件越苛刻。阿不思知道自己没有单枪匹马解决三个的能力，但至少他可以消灭拉弥亚——少了一个强大魔力，相信对魔法阵也有巨大影响。只要能拖住莫瑞斯举行仪式，他就能为埃菲亚斯争取时间去救麻瓜。

 

一路上没有碰到威廉，阿不思相信对方是进来查看、确保古魔法生物情况的。他待在安东尼奥那一层地牢前后也快有十分钟，也许威廉已经离开回到楼上大厅了。虽然如此，阿不思也不敢掉以轻心。

 

关着古魔法生物的地牢没有预想的复杂。这里很安静，看守的巫师很少。大概因为它们实在太强大，只需要防范它们逃走、伤害巫师，几乎不用担心有巫师对它们图谋不轨。

 

阿不思很顺利地找到第一个古魔法生物，是独眼巨人波吕斐摩斯。庞大的身躯趴在地上，独眼紧闭，似乎在睡觉。法阵外有两名巫师看守。阿不思小心绕过他们，一边忍不住好奇心抓紧机会观察波吕斐摩斯，一边无声地朝下一层地牢跑去。

 

然后阿不思感觉心脏仿佛停止跳动了，一如过去梦中那些涌上来淹没他的红色液体，让他窒息醒来惊恐不已的噩梦。十六年前他短暂又艰辛地跟它面对面搏斗过，十六年间尽管无知无觉也未摆脱过它烙印的恐惧。

 

拉弥亚正在法阵内进食一只新鲜的山羊。它怪异、修长的一双手紧紧抓着山羊绵软不反抗的身体。原本雪白柔软的羊毛被从头部流下的鲜血稠结成红色一块块毛团；山羊的脑袋在拉弥亚嘴里咀嚼成血肉模糊的肉块，并且时不时传出令人反胃的吞咽声。看守拉弥亚的两个巫师好像已经见怪不怪，但谁也没有兴致转身围观。

 

阿不思像被人施了“统统石化”，眼前血腥又眼熟的画面压迫着他的呼吸和力气，直到拉弥亚将吃剩下支离破碎的山羊尸体愤怒地朝着外面大力一扔。尸体没有如预想砸中对面的墙壁，它碰到一堵看不见的阻拦，一张突然亮起蓝光的网张开在那里，那是设置在最里面的法阵。没有眼睛的拉弥亚似乎听到食物在距离它很近的地方跌落，它愤怒地大叫，两米多高的怪物烦躁地在法阵内冲撞。尖锐的叫声反而唤回阿不思僵硬的神智。他压抑着想深呼吸的冲动，以免暴露行踪。那两个看守巫师倒是在拉弥亚大叫的瞬间立刻警惕地举起魔杖转身，阿不思在本能驱动下抓住机会在身后发射咒语击昏他们，然后把倒在地上的两人拉去一旁安全的地方。

 

尽管拉弥亚的吼叫依然使他发抖，但一番行动下来阿不思头脑清醒了几分。拉弥亚所在的地方明显比独眼巨人大了几圈不少，这也意味着看护法阵的数量也随之升级。里面的东西出不来，外面的也不能轻易进去，除非施咒者亲自来解除。阿不思目不转睛盯着拉弥亚，依照古书所说的，寻找、确认着怪物身上的弱点——之前盖勒特陪他一起前往伦敦拿的古籍，是为数不多流传下来有详细记录拉弥尔情况的资料。只是当时，阿不思万万没想到，他竟然还会再与噩梦狭路相逢。

 

他小心靠近最外围的法阵，用一个相对温和的咒语试探，咒语反弹，屏障亮起蓝色的光。既然不可以强行突破，那么尝试让屏障将他识别为施咒者。阿不思举起魔杖连续施放几个强力的混淆咒，一次比一次强。屏障的光芒逐渐发生变化，直至发出一阵阵柔和黄光。在阿不思以手掌成功触碰屏障时，他同时发现身上的隐身咒被屏障解除，他必须速战速决。

 

手中紧握的魔杖突然脱手飞出，阿不思即将跨越第一道屏障，来不及转身便被从身后窜来的咒语牢牢束缚，动弹不得。魔杖落入到一名高大的男巫手中，浓密黑发下的碧绿眼睛有着张狂的笑意。

 

“亲爱的阿不思，好久不见，我们又见面了。”威廉·莫瑞斯站在入口，志得意满地望着被咒语压制在地的阿不思。

 

“舅舅，我就说等他走进来这层再抓也不迟。”威廉微微转头朝身后的人说到，视线却依然紧紧落在阿不思身上，“从你溜进安东尼奥那层地牢，我就发现你了。很出色的隐身咒，如果你不是在安东尼奥面前现身，恐怕现在我们真的被你不知不觉突破进这里。可你未免盲目自大了吧，要是我们迟一点出现，你猜自己是不是已经被拉弥亚撕碎了呢？就这么想想，我已经为你心疼了。”

 

莫瑞斯从阴影处走出来。在阿不思的视线内，他只看到对方及地长袍下摆用繁复的金线所绣的图案，跟安东尼奥胸口上的纹身和查理、祭师等人佩戴的吊坠一模一样。哪怕莫瑞斯平常一贯贵族做派，今晚精心打扮的程度更高。

 

“我的孩子，”莫瑞斯语气充满不合时宜的亲切和怜惜，总是这样，仿佛每一个优秀的年轻巫师都是他眼中的珍宝，“看来你拿回了被抽走的记忆。”莫瑞斯一声叹息，“你是怎么怀疑到自己记忆被窜改的？当初为了让你和盖勒特彻底忘记发生的事情，我特意让圣芒戈往给你的安神魔药里加强了剂量。事实上，你们这些年来也过得很好，成就出色，没有枉费我当年费了那么大力气保住你们。虽然，我想保住的是盖勒特。”

 

“你想对他做什么？”阿不思脱口而出。莫瑞斯透露的事情远远超过阿不思从记忆里获取的信息。召唤出拉弥亚是意外，可之后的一切事情难道都在莫瑞斯操控之下？！

 

“盖勒特是研究古魔法的天才，难得一见。从他获得我举办的第一届‘莫瑞斯奖’冠军，我就知道，他是我想要的帮手。阿不思，你也是一名天才，可惜你的志向居然浪费在妄图将魔法和麻瓜科技结合。”莫瑞斯蹲下来，惋惜地盯着阿不思蓝色的眼睛，“魔法就是魔法，你的主张不过是在稀释它，将它扭曲去迎合麻瓜世界。”

 

他重新站起来，敬畏、赞赏地注视依旧在法阵内狂躁不安的拉弥亚，“但是不可否认，盖勒特和你的才华合起来是如此强大，炫目。你们联手，让拉弥亚出现了。这真让我惊喜。当年比赛结束，我只不过抱着培养的心态，把古魔法阵的书送给盖勒特，顺便稍微引导了他去研究其中奥秘。我还记得那孩子年纪轻轻已经拥有超越同龄人的志向，他跟我一样渴望让魔法回到荣光时代，让巫师重新成为世人敬畏的身份。”

 

“是你留下了拉弥亚……”阿不思难以自抑地颤抖起来。戈德里克山谷的一切在脑海横冲直撞，混乱不堪——他和盖勒特相识相爱是一开始就注定错误的吗？哪怕十六岁的他们是多么虔诚地奉上诺言，多么认真地守护誓言？他们的真心明明没有错，为什么还会走到这一步。

 

“千方百计骗过魔法部让那群人以为拉弥亚已经被消灭了，很不容易，但值得。说起来，多亏你们两人，我才找到实现自己梦想的办法。你和盖勒特对古魔法阵的研究对我们很有启发。魔法部收缴了你的笔记本，里面记录的东西大大帮助了我的成员。我用‘莫瑞斯奖’挖掘、挑选、积累了一批年轻有为的巫师，成立了俱乐部。我的孩子们跟我有着同样的意志，同样的渴望。他们日夜研究，复制、改进你们的方法，好不容易又召唤到两个古魔法生物。但是都没有拉弥亚那么强大。”说着，莫瑞斯又忍不住对阿不思微微一笑，“不仅如此，你们引诱雅各布·科尔瓦斯基先生加入到仪式的办法也十分有用。我们用了几年时间，用类似办法招募到一批麻瓜。他们会在今晚的仪式贡献不可缺少的帮助。”

 

地牢很冷，但是阿不思没有感觉，他的寒意是从自己体内散发出的；他的心已经不知道沉入什么地方，捞不起来。莫瑞斯轻柔的话语像一把重锤，狠狠击打他，他颤抖得说不出一句话，心里只有一把声音反复抽泣着——

 

是我贪心了，是我的错……我对潜在的危险视而不见，一心想着跟盖勒特站在顶峰……

 

“即使去年你和盖勒特重逢，也是我安排的。”莫瑞斯无视阿不思的反应，继续说到，“尽管你们两人当年留下的资料已经让我的计划有了这么惊人的进展，但我依然期待你们可以带来更多。这些年，我一直不敢过多接触盖勒特，毕竟你们的事情虽然知道的人很少，但也是记录在案的。我要是像以前一样引导盖勒特深入钻研古魔法，德国魔法部的一些人说不定会安排更多人监视他的一举一动，无形中加剧我暴露的风险。”可莫瑞斯像是想到什么好笑的事情，语气忽然由平淡转为兴奋。

 

“啊，可是哪有能对古魔法完全无动于衷的魔法部呢？盖勒特找回点石成金咒，哪怕他曾经做出后果那么严重的事，可是德国魔法部依然对点石成金咒乐不可支。况且经过那么长的一段时间，足够让当初知道这件事的巫师慢慢‘淡忘’，所以我极力游说德国魔法部让盖勒特参与跟霍格沃茨的师资交换计划。我知道，只要你们重新碰面，哪怕没了那段记忆，天才与天才之间注定燃起火花。况且我也期待盖勒特能够改变你，将你拉来复古派。”

 

“阿不思，”莫瑞斯再次蹲下来，“我今晚就会成功，让魔法世界重获新生。不要埋没自己的才华。在新世界，你不再需要思考魔法如何跟麻瓜科技共处，只需要全身心投入魔法，让我们的世界变得更耀眼和强大。跟我一起来吧。你留下来只会跟着旧世界一起消失。”

 

“你不会成功的，你创造的新世界只有时空错乱遗留下的一堆因果悖论。”蓝色的眼睛泛红含着眼泪，却非常坚定地直视莫瑞斯，不肯退让。

 

阿不思的固执令莫瑞斯怜惜地叹了一口气，他吩咐威廉：“叫卢克伍德下来。还有，准备启动仪式。”

 

“我不会把你关在地牢，像安东尼奥那样。你很优秀，也太有威胁性了。孩子，我不能留下你了。”莫瑞斯离开了阿不思身边，转而注视拉弥亚。后者依然躁动地在法阵内走动。

 

“很好，很好，保持愤怒吧拉弥亚。愤怒可以提升魔力。”莫瑞斯喃喃说到。

 

过了一会，那个叫卢克伍德的人来到这里，身后还跟着两名看守上一层独眼巨人的巫师。虽然对方已经把面具摘下，把兜帽放下，但阿不思一下认出，这个男巫就是假扮“祭师”，将查理等麻瓜带来的人。

 

“把他处理了吧，记得先把他的魔力留下来。”莫瑞斯简短下达命令。


	25. Chapter 25

预警：本章有残忍、血////腥描写；人体破碎描写；慎看。

 

Chapter 25

 

保存我的魔力？阿不思愕然。他假装像个濒死的人一样激烈挣扎，趁机转过头，嘴里无声地念念有词，挡开身边这些人的视线。

 

卢克伍德面无表情走向跪在地上的阿不思，用魔杖引导咒语将他拎在半空中，并不打算用阿瓦达索命快速了决他的性命。

 

阿不思漂浮在空中，缓缓转动着。他余光看见放在口袋的那张纸片已经折成纸人形状，正在悄悄从口袋探头。

 

拉弥亚用尖锐的指甲徒劳地撕刮最内层的屏障，异常焦躁。阿不思没有见过它这样，恐怕之前短暂出逃又被抓回来囚禁使怪物性情也变得极端。

 

眼看自己转动的角度快要对准拉弥亚了，阿不思无声做准备。

 

卢克伍德缓慢举起魔杖，背对着莫瑞斯和威廉等男巫，突然对阿不思眨了眨眼。精神高度紧张的阿不思还来不及细想，忽然身上的束缚没了，随即从空中跌落地面。卢克伍德反手对莫瑞斯他们发射咒语，被威廉抢先一步抵挡并反击。

 

趁着这一刻混乱，阿不思立刻念咒，纸人从口袋快速飞出，直朝着拉弥亚的方向冲去。带着阿不思一点魔力的纸人被屏障误认为是阿不思，已经被强力混淆咒修改过的屏障没有阻拦纸人，因此它畅通无阻地直穿七层屏障，“啪”地贴上拉弥亚的皮肤。

 

拉弥亚此时正举起一只手砸向屏障，然后它惊讶地感受到原本挡在前面的障碍消失了。拉弥亚随即摇摇晃晃地迈腿向前走……

 

莫瑞斯已经被威廉护在身后，他与其他几名巫师正与卢克伍德激战。卢克伍德用“铁甲护身”挡下几名巫师发射的咒语。

 

听力敏锐的拉弥亚被威廉那边明显大得多的动静吸引。其中一名巫师此时从激战中分神，惊恐地发现拉弥亚不知何时突破了屏障，而且还朝着他们走过来，于是大叫一声，慌张地向拉弥亚胡乱发射恶咒。恶咒遇上拉弥亚身上强大的魔法没有起任何作用，反而激怒了怪物。它张嘴大吼，使力一掌拍上那个男巫，后者瞬间身首分离，鲜血下一秒兜头泼了旁边威廉一脸。拉弥亚紧接着又一掌蛮力打向墙面，胡乱发泄着怒气。墙面粉碎，将地牢出口掩盖了。粉尘和碎块四飞。莫瑞斯，威廉等人慌忙四处躲避，其中一个男巫被卢克伍德发射的咒语击中倒地。

 

阿不思马上伸手，口念飞来咒从威廉手上拿回自己的魔杖。

 

拉弥亚横冲直撞，眼看快要冲到卢克伍德跟前，而卢克伍德居然还打算跟怪物正面对抗，阿不思赶紧拉着他躲进旁边一个角落。

 

“嘘！”阿不思压低声音，“它看不见，但是听觉很灵敏，只要我们不弄出动静，它就不会发现我们。”

 

外面响起一声惊恐之极的惨叫，然后忽然安静下来了，反常沉默。

 

应该是又有一个男巫被拉弥亚杀了。阿不思压低呼吸声，但胸膛诚实地剧烈上下起伏着。

 

莫瑞斯也了解拉弥亚的行动特性。所以两边都同时保持沉默。

 

“你是谁？为什么救我？”阿不思用气音问卢克伍德。

 

卢克伍德却像第一次见这个怪物一样，眼神止不住往外张望，留意拉弥亚的行动。

 

“它在吃巫师。”卢克伍德答非所问。

 

阿不思越发觉得奇怪，虽然他不认识这个人，但以对方替莫瑞斯所处理的事情，必然是安东尼奥所说的核心成员之一。既然是核心成员，不可能没见过多年关在地牢的这些古魔法生物。

 

“你到底是谁。”阿不思用魔杖尖抵着身边人的后颈。

 

他敏锐地留意到卢克伍德咬了咬后槽牙，这个动作莫名令他熟悉。然后仿佛有一个看不见的拉链从卢克伍德头顶向下拉，一道金边缓缓沿着卢克伍德的轮廓褪下，露出对方的本来面目。

 

阿不思看见一颗越来越完整的金色头颅，那一头金发……

 

盖勒特转过脸，神色复杂地打量着阿不思，看起来很生气。

 

“盖勒特……”阿不思愣愣地保持着杖尖抵着对方脖子的姿势，满脸不可思议地问到，“怎么会是你？”

 

怎么可能，他明明特意在出发前动了手脚……

 

“哼。”好像知道阿不思想问什么，盖勒特不屑地说，“想骗我就多用点心思。又是打听安东尼奥，下午又是主动来我办公室找我探讨古魔法问题，太反常了。”盖勒特的表情混合着生气和不满，“多留意几下，我自然没错过你对我那杯咖啡做的小动作。我只不过是配合你所希望的，假装睡过去了。不就是不想我来莫瑞斯的聚会，我更要来看看你打算做什么。”

 

“你怎么知道我在地牢这里？”阿不思撤下魔杖，悄悄握紧拳头——盖勒特是不是已经知道了莫瑞斯刚才说的那些事……

 

“原本不知道。我在宴会厅，没看到安东尼奥，也没看到你。这个时候小莫瑞斯来了，鬼鬼祟祟把这个卢克伍德叫出去。我跟上他们，又想办法成功假冒他的身份跟着进来了。”

 

盖勒特怪异地留意到阿不思好像微妙地松了一口气，但随即怀疑自己产生错觉，因为阿不思依然一脸既紧张、认真又疑惑的神情，以及还有一点说不上来的温柔。

 

“你到底在查什么。”盖勒特转回话题。

 

“拉弥亚。你也看到了，非常凶恶的古魔法生物。”阿不思简单解释道。

 

盖勒特点点头，又转头朝外看，“没想到莫瑞斯竟然有能力召唤出古魔法生物。”

 

阿不思僵住了，敏感地听出了盖勒特语气里微弱的敬佩，顿时一颗心沉了沉。

 

“盖尔，”阿不思抓住盖勒特在他身侧的手，两人的手掌都有一层薄汗，相握的时候有点滑，阿不思于是更加紧地将对方的手抓在手心里，力度之大令盖勒特不得不转头注视他。“谢谢你，谢谢你又救了我。”

 

阿不思欲言又止，盖勒特静静看着他。

 

“你……是我很重要的朋友，是最重要的人。盖尔。无论发生什么，我是认真、真心这么想的。”阿不思的眼睛又红了，连他自己也分不清，此刻溢满心头的是无法控制溢出的爱恋还是命运多舛的悲伤，或者两种情绪浓烈交织，提醒着他跟盖勒特之间注定没有纯粹的结果。

 

“莫瑞斯在策划很可怕的事情，他想逆转这个世界的历史。今晚被他邀请过来的巫师就是他拟定的诺亚方舟乘客。将这个世界摧毁，然后建立一个他臆想的巫师至上的魔法新世界。古魔法生物是他要达到目的所使用的力量。盖尔，我是不会让他得逞的。我会尽所有的力量阻止所有想这样做的人。”

 

盖勒特沉默地看着阿不思异常坚定说完最后一句话，也看着阿不思的眼泪猛地滚下脸庞，近乎心碎的神态。

 

他们无言对视，默然对峙，心照不宣。

 

阿不思手心冒汗，他在赌，赌盖勒特救他的那一点善与在意。用两人之间不平衡的感情作筹码去逼盖勒特做抉择，实在是此时此刻破罐破摔的做法了。

 

可是，即使今天他们可以并肩作战，但也许下一次他们依然要面对同样的场面，同样的抉择。

 

他不想未来某一天两个人真正各站一方的时候，遥遥相望，再难以像现在这样紧靠着对方传达心意。哪怕现在是分道扬镳的告别，至少——阿不思默默地想——至少他可以认认真真地告别。

 

盖勒特盯着阿不思的双眼，那双湿润的眼睛没有再涌出泪水。阿不思有多固执，亮出底线要求一个答复。他抬起另一只手轻轻抚走那一滴坠在下巴边缘的泪水。

 

“我知道了。”

 

盖勒特没有直接回应阿不思，没有说好或不好。

 

“碰咔”一块碎石突然弹跳着出现在他们身边。威廉为了转移拉弥亚的注意力，将一块石头朝阿不思这边扔。

 

果不其然，拉弥亚被响声吸引，朝阿不思他们来了。

 

阿不思和盖勒特听见拉弥亚沉重的步子越来越近，紧张地举起魔杖。盖勒特往外探头，在力所能及的范围向威廉那边无声发射了一个咒语，咒语炸开威廉脚边的一堆碎石。拉弥亚停了下来，嘴边滴着人血，被更大的声响动静干扰了。

 

“白痴。”盖勒特不忘低声咒骂威廉。

 

“我知道拉弥亚的致命点，可是外面还有莫瑞斯他们。”阿不思低声说。

 

“需要怎样做？”两人的手臂贴得很近，仿佛是一体。

 

“我需要把拉弥亚绊倒在地，这个不难。但是莫瑞斯肯定会阻挠。”

 

莫瑞斯宁愿留在这里也不逃命，看来不会那么轻易死心。

 

“所以必须先解决莫瑞斯他们。那个怪物你打算怎么对付？”

 

“只要让它暂时回到法阵内就好。”

 

先把拉弥亚困住，他和盖勒特集中精力解决莫瑞斯。最后再处理拉弥亚。

 

当阿不思施咒将脚边一块石头变成老鼠打算去迷惑怪物时，出乎意料地，莫瑞斯他们也正在诱导拉弥亚回法阵。

 

看来大家的想法一样，莫瑞斯同样打算先解决这边。阿不思和盖勒特对视了一眼，默默交流想法。

 

但是很快阿不思就发现不对劲的地方——法阵内的地面亮起一个个魔法符号。

 

“魔法阵？”熟悉古魔法的盖勒特盯着那些符号脱口而出。

 

“安东尼奥说过，整个庄园是一个魔法阵！糟糕了，他们已经启动仪式了！”

 

莫瑞斯急切地诱导拉弥亚回到它该待着的位置。毫无疑问，三个古魔法生物所在的地牢都是对应着它们在魔法阵里的位置。

 

阿不思赶紧跳出角落，伸出魔杖，将拉弥亚身上的纸人召唤回来。拉弥亚正准备从第五层屏障走入第四层，但身上没有了阿不思的魔力后便困在了第五层与第四层之间，进退不得，拉弥亚再次狂躁。

 

威廉一见阿不思，立刻发射恶咒，被紧跟着露脸的盖勒特挡下。

 

“格林德沃？！”威廉大吃一惊。

 

莫瑞斯却很惊喜一般，“我的孩子，你终于来了。”同时一刻不停地施咒解除第四层至最里面的屏障，只为让拉弥亚归位。

 

地牢内现在只剩下大小莫瑞斯以及盖勒特和阿不思四人。其余巫师，不是之前被阿不思弄晕，就是被拉弥亚杀了。威廉负责掩护莫瑞斯，盖勒特同时攻击威廉和莫瑞斯；阿不思负责往反方向诱导拉弥亚离开法阵。

 

两边僵持不下。眼看仪式时间越来越近，莫瑞斯和阿不思都同时放弃了诱导，直接以魔力牵引拉弥亚。拉弥亚被两股魔力拉扯越发狂躁，最终爆发一声怒吼，排山倒海释放出自身的魔力。强大的古老魔力像气浪将四人统统掀翻在地。阿不思和盖勒特都狠狠地撞到墙上，两人双双趴在地上，头晕眼花，浑身疼痛，喉咙涌起一股淡淡的甜腥味。恍惚中，阿不思觉得这个场面和这种感觉似曾相识，随后他想起来了，当时他和盖勒特也是这样被拉弥亚甩向墙。

 

威廉和莫瑞斯的状况没有比阿不思他们更好——莫瑞斯被掀飞到地牢另一边，一只脚被一片倒下的墙压住；威廉被石块击中，倒在第七层屏障外，好像已经撞晕了，双眼紧闭，迷迷糊糊地吐出了一口血。

 

拉弥亚摆脱了干扰后，嗅到了空气中新鲜的血腥味，便循着味道来到距离它最近的威廉面前，一只手抓着威廉的胳膊，将人拧起到半空。全身重量集中在手臂，剧烈疼痛让威廉从半昏迷中醒来。他还没来得及想明白为什么自己会在半空中，便永远想不到答案了。

 

莫瑞斯睁开眼的时候正目睹自己侄子的惨状。仍然处于愤怒状态的拉弥亚，将怒气发泄在手上的这具猎物，用牙、用尖利的指甲将活生生的一个人撕成一条条肉条。可他只是瞪大眼睛，泪水在里面打转，没有任何去救威廉的举动。

 

地牢屏障内的地板上，古老魔法阵仍在发出柔和的光芒，像在呼唤仪式进行；而在屏障外的另一边，地板沾满了血和碎肉和骨头，残破的躯体歪七扭八弃置四周，犹如人间炼狱。


	26. Chapter 26

阿不思紧紧闭上眼不忍心看了，盖勒特不断微微喘着气也像是受到了莫大的视觉冲击。

 

他动了动四肢，确认自己没有骨折；盖勒特也表示自己能行动。

 

“该结束了。”阿不思死死盯着还在折磨威廉尸体的怪物，同时远远望了一眼在强行逼自己冷静下来的莫瑞斯，对盖勒特说，“咒语对拉弥亚无效。我们配合行动，用魔鞭套住拉弥亚，我们各抓一头往同一方向使力将它往下拽，只要它倒地了，我就有办法对付它。”

 

十六年前那场搏斗获得的经验，再加上看过的资料，还有身边这个人……阿不思以余光扫了一眼盖勒特，不由得感慨他们两人一起再次面对这头怪物。

 

这次必须要亲自了却。

 

两人挥动魔杖，从顶端变出一条长长的魔鞭，有蓝白色的光电在鞭身流窜，不容易挣断。两人对望一眼，同时出手，分别从左右两边挥起魔鞭。两条鞭子绕上拉弥亚的脖子，紧紧缠绕在一起。拉弥亚扔掉手上的尸体，摸索着自己的脖子，想扯断这不明的束缚。阿不思和盖勒特一起发力收鞭，全身力量朝下坠，甚至已经坐到地上了，力图把拉弥亚扯倒。

 

一道咒语从莫瑞斯的方向朝阿不思射来，盖勒特飞快腾出一只手施咒将倒在不远处的一块大石板拉过来朝咒语推去，咒语击中石板将它炸得粉碎。

 

“疯子！”盖勒特忍不住大骂一声，将另一块石板甩去莫瑞斯那边，同样被莫瑞斯炸得粉碎。

 

粉尘飞舞，阻断莫瑞斯瞄准的视线，大家视野内都是白茫茫一片，无形中给盖勒特和阿不思争取了时间。

 

两人凭着手中魔鞭的动静知道拉弥亚挣扎得厉害，于是加紧使力，希望速战速决。

 

拉弥亚十分高大，因而被阿不思逮住它重心不稳的弱点。盖勒特和阿不思的双手青筋毕现，掌心通红，火辣辣地疼，但是两个人不敢放松。阿不思脚踩旁边凸出来的一小块砖面，借力咬牙猛地又把鞭子往自己的方向收近了几寸，掌心已经磨破在鞭上留下血迹。拉弥亚被忽然一扯，摇摇晃晃踩上了脚下附近的一滩鲜血。拉弥亚在滑腻的血液上一下没站稳，失去了平衡，“轰”地倒地。

 

拉弥亚头顶中央有一小块地方，对比起全身非常高防御魔力的皮肤，那里显得非常薄弱，肉眼根本看不出区别。

 

古时候侥幸战胜拉弥亚的一名英雄，在神衹的指点下，无意中发现这个致命点。殊死搏斗中，英雄拼尽全力用剑狠狠插入头顶那处薄薄的皮肤，杀死了拉弥亚。

 

两人依然死死扯紧魔鞭。

 

“无论你要做什么，快！”。

 

拉弥亚挣扎着想站起来。

 

盖勒特的手心也磨出血了，感到双臂已经不属于自己，还在支撑着他的不是体力，而是求生欲。

 

“盖尔，坚持住！”

 

粉尘把视线遮挡得严严实实，这个距离根本看不见拉弥亚那处致命点。阿不思把魔鞭收起，召唤出他的守护神。珍珠色的凤凰盘旋在两人头顶，爪下抓着一柄镶着红宝石的利剑。阿不思高举双手接住了格兰芬多宝剑，由守护神开路，冲进纷纷扬扬的粉尘里。流血的双手握住剑柄倾注全身力气，阿不思准确无误将剑锋刺入拉弥亚那处脆弱的皮肤，剑身直穿怪物头颅，从下巴破出。

 

盖勒特感到大力牵扯魔鞭那一头的力气刹那消失了，作用力使他猛地向后腿朝天翻倒。他顾不得疼痛，赶紧坐起来，看见灰蒙蒙的扬尘中，那只扇着翅膀的凤凰，身上的乳白色光芒渐渐暗淡，随之一道影子越来越清晰。

 

阿不思提着剑走出来。

 

他虚弱地对盖勒特笑了笑，于是盖勒特明白了。

 

阿不思疲惫地走到盖勒特面前，盖勒特以为他要伸手拉自己起来，没想到阿不思将剑往地上一放，软绵绵地扑向自己。

 

盖勒特刹那间本能地抬起手格挡，但阿不思的胸膛牢牢地把他的右手困在了他们之间。于是他僵住了，被人大力拥抱的触感太怪异了，他没有跟别人试过除了礼节性拥抱以外的其他亲密举动。即使是格林德沃老太太喜悦得无比激动，也只会紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，留下淤青。

 

不知道阿不思经过一番战斗还哪里来这么大的力气，盖勒特的胸腔和肋骨都疼了。接着一阵冰凉湿湿的触感从脖颈处传来，他感受到阿不思在无声哭泣。盖勒特搞不明白为什么阿不思最近情绪总是有点不对劲。但他实在疲倦，决定放弃思考了，犹豫着抬起无力的左手虚虚地揽着伏在身上的红发青年。

 

“拉弥亚？！”莫瑞斯的一声尖叫又让两人打起精神，警惕起来。

 

莫瑞斯原本的一身华服已经脏乱不堪，凝固的血液和尘土结成一块块把下摆的金色图案盖糊得面目全非。他拖着一条骨折伤腿，爬出乱七八糟石堆，忍着痛踉踉跄跄地赶来拉弥亚的尸体旁，双眼发红地死死盯着。

 

盖勒特实在没力气再战斗了，立刻先发制人施咒再次变出魔鞭捆起莫瑞斯。

 

“你们，你们居然杀了拉弥亚！你们……你们根本不知道自己做了多么愚蠢的事情！你们毁灭了一个新世界。等魔法世界彻底衰退，你们会后悔的，你们会明白我做的是对的！”

 

莫瑞斯痛心疾首，异常气愤，只听见气出没听见气入，随后视线一转对着盖勒特，“盖勒特，难道你忘了你的愿望了吗！你为了什么想要复原古魔法，你为什么希望魔法停止衰退？想想你的母亲，你希望你的母亲爱你。难道你忘记了吗，忘记你小时候遭受的事情？我可以让魔法回归顶峰啊，孩子。”

 

提起费德丽卡，盖勒特微微转过头躲过莫瑞斯直捏软肋的诱惑，视线恰好落在屏障内仍然在发光的古魔法阵。他神色复杂地凝视着那些古老的魔法符号。

 

阿不思敏感地注意到盖勒特细微的动摇，再次抓住盖勒特的手。

 

“费德丽卡，你的母亲，是爱你的。她在学着爱你，盖勒特。我知道的，我能看出来。魔法不能凭空产生爱，只有爱能产生爱。”

 

——你的母亲爱你，所以才把郁金香十字送回你身边。

 

阿不思无法说出真相，只好更加用力地握住盖勒特的手，希望心意可以无声传给他，结果太用力了扯得掌心的伤口阵阵发痛。

 

这层地牢的门口被塌下的墙壁堵得严严实实。两人无奈，施咒搬砖，也没留意什么时候魔法阵的光亮消失了，直至上面突然传来了声音。

 

“阿尔！阿尔是你吗？！”

 

似乎不止是地牢门口塌了，连带通往上面的楼梯也被堵住了，因为埃菲亚斯的声音似乎有点距离，透过石块缝隙传进来。

 

“‘狗狗’！”阿不思大喊一声回应，“我和盖勒特都在这里！”

 

“什么？！你还好吗？”好友紧张得声音都跑调了……

 

盖勒特若有所思地瞥了一眼阿不思，阿不思扭头安抚道，“一点误会，别介意。”然后又朝着上面大喊，“我们都没事，盖勒特救了我！”

 

等好不容易上到地面，看见留下了各种咒语痕迹的墙壁和家具，阿不思才知道埃菲亚斯带着魔法部部分可靠的傲罗来到这里后也遭遇了一番恶战，跟莫瑞斯门下的巫师对战了几轮。

 

地牢为了关押强大的古魔法生物，建造得相当抗震和隔音，因此地上地下两边的骚动都被隔绝。

 

知道这个计划的核心成员各有分工和岗位，并且被莫瑞斯下令过无论发生任何事，一定要按计划在三楼启动魔法阵。核心成员们都以为莫瑞斯和威廉下地牢是为了确认古魔法生物的安好，没有人想到拉弥亚那层地牢出事了。并且后来俱乐部每个巫师都忙于应付突袭的傲罗。

 

房间里的麻瓜们在仪式举行前大部分被悄悄潜入的傲罗用门钥匙转移去安全地方。

 

安东尼奥被阿不思和盖勒特救出地牢时，不停絮絮叨叨抱怨看见脚下魔法阵亮起来那会真的魂都吓没了。

 

受伤的人都被秘密送去了圣芒戈医院，包括阿不思和盖勒特。

 

漫长的一夜结束了，但后续更为漫长的处理才刚刚开始而已——

 

魔法部部长引咎辞职，新部长上任马不停蹄接手处理；

 

魔法部法律执行司司长莫瑞斯的罪名包括破坏《保密法》，危害魔法界安全，滥用职权，以权谋私等等，随着调查深入他十多年来的所作所为，最后共罗列了两百多条指控；

 

他门下的信徒也根据各自行为轻重受到不同程度的指控；

 

法律执行司人员全部被魔法部调查一遍，剔除了莫瑞斯的党羽；

 

魔法部对外只以莫瑞斯滥用职权研究、实施具有严重危害魔法世界安全的魔法实验为由公布了一半情况，另一半没有公布作为绝密处理的是古魔法生物、地牢搏斗、实验牵涉的麻瓜、十六年前戈德里克山谷事件；

 

卷进这次事件的麻瓜统统接受了记忆处理，但由于数年的记忆体量太庞大，最终魔法部决定只修改周日那晚的记忆，让那几十个麻瓜相信周日当晚那个组织彻底暴露了骗子身份，这三年来一直骗他们上缴高额会费；

 

霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗的师资交换计划被德国魔法部强烈要求提前结束，盖勒特·格林德沃配合英国魔法部完成了个人部分的调查工作后立即被接回德国；

 

是否需要立法禁止古魔法研究在魔法部内部进行了很长一段时间的激烈讨论，至今未有定论……

 

 

莫瑞斯震惊魔法界的实验，虽然被魔法部稀释了至少一半事实浓度再公布的，但依然令霍格沃茨的学生每日跟着《预言家日报》各种耸人听闻的头条报道热烈讨论了大半个月。没有学生知道，他们的邓布利多教授和即将离开的格林德沃教授参与了这件事，但得知格林德沃教授提前结束交换回国、不会负责他们黑魔法防御术期末考试让学生们纷纷兴奋庆祝。

 

事件发生过后两个月，春天已经接近尾声。阿不思总算完成了自己那部分的配合工作，可以恢复比较正常的教学生活，不需要常常秘密出入魔法部。

 

盖勒特在一个月前已经返回德国。阿不思在学校的生活像以往一样平静，平静得让他有点失去从前的活泼。其他教授曾经私下偷偷讨论猜测是不是由于跟格林德沃教授分手的缘故。听见传言的罗齐尔教授为此又堵了阿不思一次。直至阿不思再三强调精神不济的原因是他患有（临时编出来的）春季失眠综合症，并且他和格林德沃教授是朋友关系，罗齐尔教授才放心离开。

 

阿不思和盖勒特合力杀了拉弥亚，成功阻止了莫瑞斯的计划，让魔法界免去一场巨大的灾难，尽管由于保密原因，没办法进行公开表彰，但魔法部看在他们的功劳，没有因为莫瑞斯的关系，重新追究他们十六年前的责任，以及不追究阿不思私自潜入记忆室的行为。阿不思同时趁机要求魔法部在调查格林德沃的过程中不可以向他泄露关于十六年前的事情。

 

盖勒特最后留在霍格沃茨的那半个月里，两人没有时间碰面，教学外的私人时间都被魔法部占用去配合调查了。

 

后来当盖勒特好不容易逮到阿不思，问起他事件的来龙去脉，阿不思给出早准备好的说辞，完美避开所有涉及过去的内容。

 

盖勒特离开霍格沃茨的那一天，阿不思跟麦格校长以及其他教授一起，站在城堡门口送别他。

 

罗齐尔教授大胆且热烈地上前给格林德沃教授一个依依不舍的拥抱。

 

“我会给你写信的。”阿不思站在一边对盖勒特轻轻地说。盖勒特点了点头。

 

埃菲亚斯虽然不太支持阿不思和盖勒特在一起，但对阿不思固执地单方面瞒着盖勒特的做法非常反感。

 

“你到底还顾忌着什么不告诉他呢，阿尔？你们一起杀死了拉弥亚，无论怎么说，你们终于了结了十六年前的过错。”埃菲亚斯喋喋不休地追问，实在看不下去阿不思类似自我惩罚的行为。

 

“我不希望他是因为恢复记忆才爱上我，也不希望自己出于这样的私心而告诉他真相。我还是我，但也不是以前的我了。大概他喜欢的只是当年十六岁的我，而不是今年即将三十三岁的我。”

 

“经历了这些之后，你觉得他那样还叫不喜欢你吗？”埃菲亚斯被绕晕了，好不容易抓住重点发问。

 

“如果你见过十六岁的他，也许你就能看出区别了。”阿不思假装若无其事地翻过一页书，“我们现在是很好的朋友。‘狗狗’，人与人之间可以长久陪伴的关系，不是只有爱情。像我和你，相识二十多年，也是彼此陪伴着啊，对不对。”

 

他没有告诉埃菲亚斯的是，他多么害怕，不是所有事情都能像这样幸运有第二次补救的机会，比如像雅各布永远弥补不了的耳朵。这个阴影会伴随阿不思一生，时刻提醒着他，在爱情和欲求的漩涡里他曾经犯下了怎样的错误。

 

他也没有告诉埃菲亚斯，盖勒特离开霍格沃茨的那一天，他向他送了一束花。

 

一束黄色的郁金香。

 

阿不思对盖勒特说，它象征友谊。

 

十六岁那一年的夏天，阿不思按照红色的郁金香为盖勒特设计、制作了一枚郁金香十字。

 

红色郁金香花语是，我爱你。

 

十七年后夏天即将开始之际，阿不思送上黄色郁金香，希望他们的友谊长长久久。

 

而它的第二个花语是，没有希望的恋情。

 

（正文完）


	27. 番外

查理带着亚伦·登布轻轻推开门，底下十几双懵懂稚嫩的眼睛齐刷刷望着来人。他们是一群五六岁的孩子，已经围坐成一圈，等着老师所说的今天会给他们读故事的人。

 

亚伦的童话书上个月出版上市了，正值六月。查理替他安排了朗读会。

 

查理脖子上的那条项链已经摘下了，也没有再跟亚伦提起入会的相关事情。

 

亚伦笑眯眯加入到小孩们的圆圈里坐下，从身后拿出一本书，郑重地向每一个小朋友宣布，他要为他们讲的故事名字叫《我的巫师朋友都消失了》。

 

 

这是一个小女巫与小男孩的故事。

 

一个小男孩看见一只黑色的大鸟掉进了家里的后花园，他非常惊讶地跑下楼冲进后院，想找到那只大鸟。

 

后院没有大鸟，有一个穿着黑色长袍，头戴黑色尖顶帽的小女孩坐在草地上，旁边还有一把扫把。

 

小男孩知道自己把黑色的小女孩看成黑色大鸟了。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

“我在练习飞啊。”

 

“你为什么会飞？”

 

“因为我是一名女巫。”小女巫摘下帽子，露出一头红色头发。她拍拍沾在帽子上面的树叶，重新戴上尖顶帽，骄傲地抬起下巴。她刚刚撞到小男孩家后院一棵大树的树冠，沾了一身树叶。

 

“什么是女巫？”

 

“就是会魔法的女巫师。”小女巫捡起身边的飞天扫把，指着它对小男孩说，“因为我会魔法，所以我骑着扫把就可以飞啦。”

 

小男孩从来没听说过魔法，没有听说过可以飞的扫把。但是他觉得小女巫太有趣了，他也坐在草地上，问了小女巫许多许多的问题。

 

小女巫像变魔术一样，给小男孩变出了一个小小的放在手心的彩虹、鲜花、兔子、各种奇怪口味的糖果，许许多多的东西。

 

小男孩觉得有意思极了，他说，“你是魔术师吧？”

 

“魔术师是什么？我是女巫，不是魔术师。”小女巫说完，又变出了几块青蛙造型的巧克力，分给小男孩。

 

小女巫和小男孩整个下午坐在后院聊天，小男孩对魔法非常好奇。直到天快黑了，小女巫说她要回家了。

 

“你还会来找我玩吗？”小男孩依依不舍地问。

 

“当然，我明天还会来。”小女巫朝他挥挥手，骑上飞天扫把，双脚一蹬，在小男孩面前飞到空中，然后“嗖”地消失了。

 

小女巫的出现让小男孩觉得新鲜极了，连平时爱玩的电脑游戏都提不起兴趣。下班回家的爸爸给他买了最新款的遥控飞机，他想起小女巫骑着扫把的样子。于是他认真地告诉爸爸想要一把扫把。

 

第二天小女巫果然来了。小男孩邀请小女巫进他房间玩。小女巫让小男孩坐上扫把，带着他从小男孩房间的窗户飞进去。

 

小男孩把所有他珍爱的玩具——会发光会走的恐龙，威风凛凛的光剑，可以一问一答的机器人，飞机模型，乐高积木，安装了最热门游戏的游戏机，全部拿出来，一件件递给小女巫，跟她分享。

 

小女巫没有见过这些东西，小男孩非常耐心地教她玩。小女巫还对这些玩具施魔法，两个人玩得非常开心。

 

从此之后，小女巫和小男孩成了好朋友，每天见面，分享他们家里发生的有趣事情。

 

小女巫会在小男孩面前练习魔法。她告诉小男孩，魔法要不断练习才会越来越好。

 

“你的魔法还会越来越厉害吗？”小男孩崇拜地问。

 

“当然啦，等我长大了，我还能做更多厉害的事情，成为出色的女巫。”小女巫自豪地说。

于是每当小女巫练习魔法，小男孩就在旁边为她加油、鼓掌，深深相信小女巫会成为出色的巫师。

 

在小男孩的鼓励下，小女巫的魔法越来越厉害了，她能够变出横跨小男孩房间的大彩虹，可以让小男孩漂浮在空中，带给小男孩越来越多的惊喜。

 

小男孩有学校的朋友，自从认识小女巫后，小男孩跟学校朋友相处的时间越来越少。

 

他的朋友拦住他，问他为什么最近放学都不和他们一起打游戏了。

 

小男孩很喜欢他学校的朋友，于是诚实地说出自己认识小女巫的事情。

 

小男孩的朋友哈哈大笑，嘲笑小男孩还相信魔法。

 

“魔法都是假的，是骗人的。”他的朋友这么说。

 

小男孩有点生气了，告诉朋友们，小女巫会变彩虹，会飞，是非常厉害的巫师。

 

朋友们不信，快要急哭的小男孩让朋友们来他家，他会让小女巫施魔法。

 

小女巫见到小男孩的朋友，安静地站在房间里，藏起了飞天扫把。无论小男孩怎么劝说，小女巫都不肯施一丁点魔法。

 

小男孩的朋友哄笑，拿出书包里的游戏机，拉着小男孩打游戏。

 

小男孩问小女巫为什么不像对他那样对待他的朋友。

 

小女巫摇摇头说，“因为他们不相信魔法。不相信魔法的人，魔法是不会出现的。”

 

小男孩似乎听懂了，又似乎没懂。

 

“你可以教我魔法吗？”小男孩提出要求。

 

小女巫有点为难地想了想，最后还是答应了他的要求，因为他们是很好的朋友。

 

魔法练习十分枯燥，男孩没有想到会这样，不仅很枯燥，而且他没有任何进步，他连让一根羽毛漂在空中都做不到。但是他没有放弃，因为小女巫教得很认真。

 

小男孩依然常常和小女巫待在一起，跟学校里的朋友慢慢变得陌生。

 

他原来的朋友也不太爱跟他玩了，因为觉得小男孩整天说魔法，像个怪胎、疯子。

 

坚持学习了一个月魔法，小男孩仍然没有学会任何魔法。

 

他非常失望和沮丧，开始重新玩电脑，打游戏。魔法对他不再有吸引力，他比较喜欢在游戏里把反派击倒实实在在的胜利感。

 

小女巫没有说什么，她还是会来找小男孩聊天，展示自己最新学会的魔法。小男孩已经不再像之前那样，总是兴奋地求小女巫变出这样变出那样。

 

他也没留意到，小女巫的魔法没有以前那么出色了。

 

一天，小女巫兴奋地在小男孩的房间变出了漫天雪花。小男孩抬头看了一眼，继续专心玩电脑游戏。

 

雪花一霎那消失不见了，小女巫愣愣地盯着天花板，那里没有任何东西，她又愣愣地盯着自己的手。

 

学校里的朋友又开始接纳小男孩了。他们谈论最新的玩具，最新的游戏，最新的电子产品。

 

小女巫也不像平常那样每天来找小男孩了。小男孩偶尔想起小女巫，想起她黑色的衣服，黑色的尖顶帽，她随身带的飞天扫把。

 

他偶尔也会拿着一根羽毛，集中精神尝试让它漂起来。尽管没有一次成功。

 

有一天晚上，很久没出现的小女巫敲打小男孩卧室的窗户。小男孩推开窗户让小女巫进来，小女巫说自己是来告别的，她要跟着父母搬家离开这里了。

 

“我们还会见面吗？”小男孩问，虽然他和小女巫已经有一段时间没有见面了，但他还是感到有点难过。

 

“如果你能永远记我们第一次见面的时候，我们就有机会见面。”小女巫深深地看着小男孩，为他施了最后一个魔法——一道放在他手心的彩虹。

 

“这是我现在唯一能做出来的魔法了。”小女巫露出一个苦笑，“再见，我的朋友，保重。”

 

小女巫骑着扫把离开了，黑色的长袍和黑色的尖顶帽在夜色里一下消失不见。

 

后来小男孩长大了，成了大男孩。他没有再尝试过魔法，没有再说起过魔法。慢慢地忘记了小时候和小女巫一起玩的记忆。极其偶尔他在电视上看见彩虹，才会猛然想起曾经他捧过一道小小的彩虹在手心。

 

再后来，大男孩做了爸爸。有一天晚上，他给自己的孩子念童话故事，留意到童话书上的一张插画，画面是一个穿着黑色长袍、戴着黑色尖顶帽，骑着飞天扫把的红发小女巫，在一道彩虹下飞。

 

一瞬间，他全想起来小时候跟小女巫相处的点点滴滴，小女巫为他展示的每一个魔法，那道贯穿他房间的彩虹，他们一起在房间里开心地笑。

 

直到这一刻，大男孩终于相信，他曾经遇见过魔法；大男孩终于明白，他学不会魔法因为他不是巫师；大男孩终于理解，小女巫告别时那句话的意思——希望他可以永远相信魔法的存在，相信她和他的友谊。

 

大男孩的孩子问：“爸爸，这个世界真的有魔法存在吗？”

 

大男孩说：“有的，孩子。如果有一天你很幸运地遇到一名巫师，不要吃惊，他们也许就生活在我们身边。”

 

没有人看见，大男孩手上那本童话书，画上的小女巫转过头眨了眨眼。

 

 

读完故事合上书，亚伦发现小朋友都静静地盯着他。

 

一个小男孩举起了手，“先生，”他奶声奶气地问，“怎样才可以遇到小女巫？”

 

亚伦笑了，“当你相信魔法的时候，你可能就会遇到她了。”

 

“先生，”轮到一个小女孩提问，“你遇见过魔法吗？”

 

亚伦点点头，“遇见过。比如爱就是一种强大的魔法。孩子们，记住这句话，爱可以改变很多事情，爱可以产生奇迹。爱就是魔法。”

 

即使魔法世界有一天不复存在，可只要还有人相信魔法，那它就会继续存在。

 

魔法在爱与信念之中流传下去。

 

这是阿不思选择给麻瓜写童话故事的私心。

 

 

 

朗读会活动结束，亚伦与查理道别，踏出幼儿园门口的瞬间，亚伦愣住了。

 

盖勒特靠在门口，像在等人，但脸上的墨镜让人看不出神色态度。

 

他为什么会在这里？

 

自从盖勒特回到德国，他们没有再见面，偶尔会交换几封信聊聊近况，讨论一下魔法。阿不思还默默计划着要不要邀请盖勒特今年暑假来戈德里克山谷，以朋友身份邀请，以探讨学术的名义。

 

亚伦举起手下意识想喊他，然而突然想起现在自己不是阿不思的外貌，而盖勒特也没见过亚伦更不会知道他的童书作家身份。

 

亚伦举起的手尴尬地改为挠后脑袋，他还得假装一个陌生路人，平静自然地走过盖勒特身边。

 

这感觉，真奇怪……

 

只好硬着头皮低着头走过去了。

 

亚伦刚靠近，盖勒特便把墨镜摘了，直直盯着他。

 

“阿不思。”见眼前人似乎仍在纠结要不要装不认识，盖勒特率先开口。

 

“呃……”阿不思不知道自己该松一口气还是应该有被朋友撞破伪装麻瓜身份的尴尬。

 

“盖勒特，好久不见。”阿不思绞紧藏在身后的手指，“你怎么来伦敦了？魔法部还有事情没处理完？”

 

“因为我发现、知道了一些事情。”盖勒特一错不错地盯着他，“可是有些地方我想不明白，也许你能给我答案。”

 

阿不思点点头，示意他继续说。

 

“我有爱着的人了。”

 

盖勒特脱口而出。

 

虽然伦敦常年阴蒙蒙，但阿不思确信此刻时刻天气更糟糕了。他有一种强烈的错觉，他被一头巨怪挥着大锤迎面砸中脑袋，浑身沉重而且失去了知觉。

 

“怎样才能知道那个人爱不爱我？”

 

阿不思的手下意识想捧着心脏，那里胀满酸涩，挤压着肺部，让他快要喘不上气了。可是，可是这一天迟早会到来的啊，他们是好朋友，就像埃菲亚斯也会向他倾诉情感烦恼。

 

他只是，没想到这一天会这么快，没想到这种感觉如此难受。即使明知道盖勒特不爱三十二岁的他，心碎的痛苦也没有减弱哪怕一点点。甚至，阿不思痛苦又扭曲地想，怎么会有人比他更适合盖勒特？

 

沉默了一会，阿不思艰难地开口提问道：“那个人会整天出现在你身边吗？”

 

像我一样喜欢去你办公室，跟你待在一起看书聊天吗？像我们一样在巴黎共处一室，一起看过罗马的黄昏日落，看过佛罗伦萨下的雨吗？

 

盖勒特想了想，“会。”

 

“喜欢和你聊天，跟你分享许多事情吗？”

 

抽屉里厚厚一沓的小纸人，每一张我都好好保存了。

 

“是的。”

 

“送过你意义重要的礼物吗？”

 

比如我送你的郁金香十字。

 

阿不思的目光不自觉落到盖勒特胸前的项链。难得一见，盖勒特没有将吊坠塞入上衣口袋。

 

“有。”盖勒特答得很坚定。

 

阿不思哽住了，仿佛被无形的手掐住了脖子。

 

又过了一会，他垂下眼，轻声问：“有竭尽全力保护你，会因为你伤心而难受吗？”

 

“有。”

 

阿不思深深叹了一口气，认命地笑道：“那个人肯定很爱你。去告白吧，盖勒特。我想他或她会答应的。”说完，还拍了拍对方的肩膀，表示支持和鼓励。

 

但是盖勒特没有动。

 

“那好，”盖勒特朝着阿不思靠近几步，直到阿不思几乎闻到盖勒特身上淡淡的熟悉的香水味。

 

“阿不思，我们在一起吧。”

 

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特回德国两个月左右拿回记忆了，因为他奶奶觉得孙子去英国待了这么久居然没跟阿不思旧情复燃太不正常，在繁衍、守护魔法血脉的理念下，人家奶奶于是主动出击通过特殊途径把记忆瓶偷出来了（摊手）。但这个我不打算写在文里了，没有好时机引出来，本来这个行为太讽刺（？）还蛮值得说说的。
> 
> 盖勒特说了“他发现、知道了一些事”就是暗示拿回记忆。怕有些朋友看不出，还是解释一下。
> 
> 一个算是开放式的结局吧，两个人之间其实还有不少事情要解决，我应该也暗示得挺清楚的，如果愿意细细地想会非常纠结。但人生已经够多苦痛了，即使是阿不思有时候也会想躲进温柔乡里逃避一下啊。（然后就在“想在一起”和“不可以在一起”之间反复横跳）
> 
> 三月开坑到现在，工作和生活忙碌导致拖了这么长时间是原因之一。但主要的还是我想表达的跟我写出来的，两者之间的差距让我心力交瘁。
> 
> 这篇文不是我很满意的，却是花了最多心血，单是大纲和设定写了大概20张白纸。很多计划好的剧情写着写着却有了自己的意志发展成另外一个样子，所以大概有30%的内容没呈现出来，我就很抓狂地重新铺剧情，不过这样的过程也是乐趣之一——我不能为虐而虐，也不能为圆满而圆满。
> 
> 写这篇也经历了很复杂的情绪起伏，好几度想弃坑，觉得反正也没什么人期待和喜欢。所以国庆假期一口气写完第22章至番外结束的那一瞬间，只想感慨自己守住了一点原则，记住写文的初心，要让它有始有终。明知道很多人喜欢看轻轻松松的恋爱，看狗血一点的爱恨情仇，我还是挺固执去写一个阴谋，写一个不像恋爱的故事，更多是在命运、多米诺骨牌效应、人如何面对自己和自己的过去这些我臆想中想传达出去的东西里打转。虽然没有写好，但也总是很期待能够有人看了留下想法，实际上没有回应才是最可怕。所以这里特别特别谢谢 @青汤光肉 后期用了不少办法激励我，甚至不知道她怎么在微博找到一个说非常喜欢《词不达意》的反馈，截图发我orz 真的是……好特么的感动。
> 
> 很爱很爱这篇的背景设定，如果日后想法和能力更成熟了，希望可以写出有余韵的东西。
> 
> 下一篇会挑战一把相当人间真实的主题，继续走着冷门的路子hhhhhh
> 
> 谢谢大家看完这篇，有缘再见。
> 
>  
> 
> =======
> 
> 以下是今天下午看完一些朋友评论有感而发的更新，上面那段话已经是10月7日写的了。这么啰嗦太不像我……
> 
>  
> 
> 一些朋友可能比较在意觉得他们都经历了一轮大大小小的事情，两个人怎么还没一个比较完满的结局？盖勒特怎么还是没对阿不思心动？
> 
> 首先是，人经历的很多事情大多数真的不一定会有什么结果，也许就只是使你处在某一段状态，等这段状态结束了进入下一个状态。所以我没有打算在这篇里让他们一定以某种结局作为结束，我希望就像真正的生活那样是流动的，充满变化和不可预知。而且单以他们后来接近一年的相处所积累的进度也远远达不到了却两人之间能不能在一起的心结。
> 
> 对于没有拿回记忆前的盖勒特来说，眼下发生的这些事情只是事情，解决就行了，解决事情的过程尽管对他有产生一些影响，让他对阿不思有点不一样，但不会成为使他感情开窍的灵丹妙药。他将阿不思当成旗鼓相当的对手/朋友，喜欢跟他讨论学术，偶尔会照顾他、在意他的感受，会对他生气，会救他；但同时他也相当明白他们的理念分歧很深，而且谁也没法真正说服谁，两个人都很固执，他们很难一起深入共事或结成长久紧密的联系。盖勒特自然对他们的之间的关系发展就会有所保留。
> 
> 我在前面刚开始的某一章有提到过，这是两个三十多岁的人，他们的进展会很慢。这个慢是指他们“相爱比相处难”，介于少年和成熟之间的状态，既不可能风风火火说爱就爱，也不够通透阔达去放下执念承认自己的欲望。
> 
> 而且这里的盖勒特和阿不思都不是恋爱脑，盖勒特更加就没那条神经。他的成长环境注定他是有爱的渴望但不懂如何去爱的，况且他少年时期尚能凭着爱的原始本能和青春期荷尔蒙等去建立起的唯一一段恋爱还被清除了整段记忆，相当于删号重练，而练习的对象还没有，那只能空白啊……
> 
> 他跟阿不思在霍格沃茨朝夕相处后能感受到对方对他有超越朋友关系的好感，但他没打算将两人关系往那方面考虑自然就视而不见。盖勒特在维持人际关系方面是很清晰理智的。
> 
> 他们16岁搞出的事情对他们是有很深的潜意识影响，甚至是改变了人生。哪怕篡改了记忆，影响还是在，只是各自表现为最深的执念和最深的噩梦——盖勒特对于雅各布受到伤害而产生的愧疚绝对是没有阿不思那么严重，甚至可以说不在乎。除忆前阿不思有多挣扎，盖勒特也同样如此。但盖勒特执着的东西比阿不思的多很多，不过他恐怕也没想到原来那个时候的自己最在乎最不想忘记的还是被爱的感觉。就像他长久执着想得到母亲的爱那样（哪怕费德丽卡后面有回应，他还是在乎小时候没得到的不是吗），他也执着初恋。
> 
> 阿不思所受影响的后遗症其中两个方面就是潜意识恐惧古魔法和自己的欲望。这让他不知不觉选择成为“改革派”，而不是“复古派”。不然以他的天份怎么会对研究古魔法没有心动，多有挑战性多有意思啊。
> 
> 番外最后盖勒特那样问阿不思，实际上这里是体现他很狡猾和很着急的地方。他能猜到阿不思恢复了记忆，猜到阿不思可能纠结犹豫他们曾经的过错而不告诉他真相，但他不去解决阿不思的这些心结，而是直接给阿不思下套，逼他真正告了白（之前正文里无论怎样剖白，阿不思都是强调盖勒特是重要，乃至最重要的朋友）……所以说盖勒特真的不懂如何爱……
> 
> 他们不平衡的感情状态，不是谁没心没肺、谁在意付出比较多，是他们的性格和经历决定的，在我看来没有谁对谁错，更多是造化弄人。写的过程里，我一直在他们所经历的过往和当下的框架内揣测、探索他们关系进展的可能性，所以我更加可以说他们没有对错，只有各自的选择和坚持。
> 
> 面对过去真的很难，也没有那么轻易解决。人的情感多么复杂，不是1+1=2式的确凿无疑。
> 
> 比较熟悉我风格的朋友也知道我不爱剖析自己写的东西，因为我没法也不想控制观者的理解。但这篇的确感情暗涌很复杂，不可能用二选一的模式去理解两个人的行为。从立意之初我就没打算写一个简单恋爱的故事，就他们所经历的事情来说也不可能简单相爱。我也没驾驭好吧，只好破一次例来这样直白地说说我的看法。


End file.
